HighSchool Pandora
by Renzino-de-Medicis
Summary: "Rejoignez le Lycée Pandora, fleuron parmi les fleurons, l'une des plus prestigieuses vitrines de l'éducation à la française ! " - Oui. La publicité était plutôt prometteuse. Autant vous dire qu'on a fini par vite déchanter. Surtout, ne vous sentez pas obligés de venir lire nos aventures. On voudrait pas que vous sentiez coupables de pas pouvoir nous venir en aide, après ça...
1. Chapitre 1 : Les nouveaux de Pandora

Hey! Bienvenue ici, sur une nouvelle fanfic sur Pandora Hearts! ^^

Je tiens tout de suite à préciser que celle-ci est une fic de type "School-Fic" qui contient 5 OC's et qui se déroule dans le monde normal... quoi qu'on puisse avoir des doutes à certains moments ^^" Mais si vous cherchez une School-Fic sans stéréotypes classiques et avec les persos de ce formidable manga qu'est Pandora Hearts, vous frappez à la bonne porte (du moins, je crois... ==")!

DISCLAIMER: Je ne suis pas la seule auteur de cette fic, n'oublions pas Camille! ^^ Et les personnages de Pandora Hearts ne nous appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux... ^^), mais sont la propriété de Jun MOCHIZUKI.

GENRE: Humour (principalement) / Amitié... Pour le reste, on verra plus tard!

RATING: K+ pour le moment! ^^

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires! :)

Chloé

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 1 : Les Nouveaux de Pandora <strong>_

C'était une pâle fin d'après-midi du mois de septembre. Un brouillard recouvrait une petite route de campagne, et on n'y voyait pas à quinze mètres à la ronde, ce qui avait le don prodigieux d'énerver une personne, dont la voix résonnait lugubrement dans la plaine.

-On va marcher encore longtemps comme ça?

-Du calme, Typh'! On sait même pas où on est, alors la ferme!

La dénommée Typh' (supposons que c'est l'abréviation de « Typhanie ») répliqua:

-Peut-être, mais j'ai faim, moi!

-ENCORE? Mais on a fait une pause il y a trente minutes!

-C'est pas une raison, Victoria!

-Rho, puis vas te faire...

-Hé, regardez! C'est quoi la loupiote, là-bas?

En effet, une lumière filtrait à travers la brume. Tout naturellement, Victoria, Typhanie et les trois autres filles qui les accompagnaient s'en approchèrent, et se retrouvèrent alors devant un grand portail. Sur le mur juste à côté des grilles avait été posée une lanterne, qui éclairait faiblement une pancarte dorée sur laquelle étaient tracées en lettres capitales noires: « LYCEE PANDORA ».

-C'est ici, à votre avis?

-Fort probable, Florine.

-Comment on fait pour entrer, Chloé?

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais?

-Bah on a qu'à appuyer sur la sonnette, là...

-Pas con, Camille...

Voici donc la bande au complet. Victoria s'avança et sonna, ce qui eu pour effet de... suspens... ne rien faire.

-Heu... vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il se passe un truc bizarre? Fit Camille en rompant le silence au bout de quelques minutes.

-Ou plutôt qu'il ne se passe PAS quelque chose? Renchérit Typhanie en explosant de rire.

-Maieuh! Se plaignit Victoria. C'est pas marrant!

-Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini, vous deux? Cria Chloé, les poings sur les hanches.

Typhanie et Victoria se tournèrent alors résolument dans le sens inverse de celui de l'autre, et ne s'adressèrent plus la parole, ni le moindre regard. Les autres filles soupirèrent, mais n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car une lueur venant de l'enceinte de l'établissement s'approchait d'elles à toute allure. Les adolescentes découvrirent alors une jeune femme aux cheveux rose-roux et aux yeux rouges, qui semblait avoir une lumière de démence dans le regard. Elle ouvrit alors les grilles et les pressa d'entrer.

-Vous êtes en retard! Déclara-t-elle immédiatement.

-On est désolée! S'excusa Florine. Mais on a eu un problème de transport... c'est assez compliqué...

-Je veux pas le savoir!

Houlà... Sympa, ici...

-Bon, je me nomme Lottie, se présenta la femme une fois les filles à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Je suis votre CPE, ainsi que votre surveillante. Et vous, vous devez être les cinq personnes restantes sur ma liste?

Elle sortit alors de sous son manteau une grande feuille, qu'elle approcha de la lanterne qu'elle tenait pour y voir plus clair.

-Camille... Florine... Victoria... Typhanie... et Chloé, c'est bien cela?

Les filles acquiescèrent. Lottie les conduisit alors sans un mot de plus vers un grand bâtiment, qui se révéla être le dortoir.

-Bien, dit la jeune femme en s'arrêtant, vous allez aller dans vos chambres respectives. Miss Victoria et Typhanie, vous avez la chambre 44 au premier étage. Camille et Chloé, la 52. Quant à vous, Miss Florine, vous partagerez la chambre 87, au deuxième étage. Une fois que vous vous serez installées, vous pourrez aller dans la cantine, qui se trouve à droite, et qui est déjà ouverte. Le couvre-feu est à 21 heures 30 et les cours reprennent demain, à 8 heures précises. Des questions?

Toutes secouèrent la tête. Sans rien dire de plus, Lottie s'éloigna, laissant les jeunes filles seules avec leurs valises.

-On en avait déjà parlé..., soupira sombrement Victoria.

-C'était le risque en étant un nombre impair..., ajouta Camille.

-Mais je veux pas être séparée de vous, moi! Implora la pauvre Florine.

-Bah, remarque, t'es l'une des plus sociales d'entre nous, remarqua Typhanie. C'est pas comme si c'était Chloé qui se retrouvait avec une inconnue... Vu son asociabilité naturelle...

-Merci, Typh', c'était super sympa...

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi!

Les cinq amies entrèrent dans le bâtiment, qui était spacieux et beaucoup plus agréable que l'extérieur, qui se trouvait dans le brouillard et l'humidité. Elles montèrent alors au premier étage, et remarquèrent que la chambre de Typhanie et Victoria n'était séparée de celle de Camille et Chloé que par un bout de couloir.

-Comme ça, si vous commencez à vous entre-tuer, on arrivera à vous séparer plus vite! Déclara Joyeusement Camille à l'adresse de Typh' et Victo.

Celles-ci se toisèrent un instant, puis Victoria proposa timidement:

-On... On fait la paix?

-D'accord!

Et elles se firent un gros câlin façon Télétubbies pour sceller leur accord, tandis que Chloé faisait semblant de vomir. Florine, elle, rigola puis déclara:

-Bon, ma chambre est au deuxième étage, alors je monte! On se retrouve ici dans trente minutes?

-Quinze! Coupa Typhanie. Parce que j'ai la dalle!

Quelques instants plus tard, Florine se trouvait juste devant la chambre 87, et elle hésitait à frapper. Qui donc allait partager sa chambre avec elle? Était-elle gentille, ou au contraire une vraie pouffiasse qui avait déjà mis ses posters de Justin Bieber partout sur les murs?

Décidée à en avoir le cœur net, l'ado toqua, et une faible voix lui indiqua d'entrer. Florine le fit aussitôt et déclara d'une voix enjouée afin de faire bonne impression:

-Salut, je m'appelle Florine, et je suis ta nouvelle camarade de chambre!

Une fille de son âge, qui était assise en bas d'un lit superposé, lui répondit d'un ton presque endormit:

-Salut...

La jeune fille avait des cheveux blancs, et des yeux gris mi-clos, qui li donnait l'air d'une personne qu'on vient de réveiller. Elle portait une grande tunique bleue, dont les manches lui descendaient au moins dix centimètres plus loin que les mains. L'ensemble provoquait vraiment l'impression que cette fille était en train de dormir.

-Je me nomme Echo, se présenta la jeune fille.

-Enchantée!

Florine déposa alors sa valise près d'une armoire vide, et fit un petit tour du propriétaire: Dans l'ensemble, c'était plutôt une chambre sympathique, ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Elle comprenait un lit superposé. Florine en regardant le jeune Echo installait sur le lit du bas, en déduis qu'elle devait dormir sur le sommier supérieur. Dans la pièce se trouvait aussi une armoire et un bureau pour chacune, et enfin, il y avait même une petite salle de bain avec une douche. Les fenêtres de la chambre donnaient sur ce qui s'avéra être le jardin du lycée, bien que l'ado n'en soit pas certaine, puisque il y avait toujours autant de brume.

Quant à Echo, Florine avait décidé de la considérer comme plutôt amicale. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais au moins, ça allait permettre à Florine de vivre dans le calme et la tranquillité durant les mois qui allaient suivre...

Lorsque le délai d'un quart d'heure fut écoulé, Florine, qui avait finit de déballer toutes ses affaires, sortit de la chambre en même temps qu'Echo, qui se dirigea immédiatement vers la cantine. Mais Florine, elle, descendit rejoindre ses amies, qui l'attendaient déjà.

-Alors, ta camarade de chambre? Demanda Chloé.

-Oh, ça va, elle est plutôt calme... Elle s'appelle Echo.

Victoria avait l'air d'être sur le point de faire un jeu de mots, mais Typhanie la coupa en trainant ses amies vers la sortie des dortoirs.

-Maintenant, on va MANGER!

Et comme la voix d'une Typhanie affamée est toujours la plus forte, ses amies la suivirent sans faire trop d'histoires...

Une fois à l'extérieur, le flair formidable de Typhanie et, accessoirement, l'indication de Lottie sur la position de la cantine, leur permit de trouver le bâtiment, dans lequel les cinq filles entrèrent aussitôt. Elles virent qu'il était presque vide, les pensionnaires étant moins-nombreux que les demi-pensionnaires, et elles se mirent assises à une table, affamées.

-A votre avis, c'est quoi le menu? Questionna Camille.

-Je sais pas, c'était pas affiché aux portes de la cantine...

-Mais on va bientôt le savoir. Regardez, les entrées arrivent!

Et lorsque le plat fut posé sur la table, les cinq filles se penchèrent dessus, et virent qu'il s'agissait d'une salade de tomates avec du maïs et du thon. Typhanie se lécha les babines et commença à se servir, taxant un quart de la quantité pour satisfaire un peu son appétit.

-Surtout, te gènes pas! Critiqua Victoria.

-Merchi, mais ch'ai faim! Répliqua Typhanie, la bouche pleine.

Ses amies haussèrent les épaules et se servirent à leur tour. Tout le monde trouvait ça délicieux. Jusqu'au moment où Camille devint blême.

-Qu'ech qui che pache?

La jeune fille déglutit et formula un unique mot, que ses amies durent décrypter sur ses lèvres.

-Fr...o...m..., tenta Florine.

- « Fromage »? S'étonna Chloé.

Camille hocha la tête et bu une grande gorgée d'eau, avant de pousser son assiette d'un air dégoûté. Assiette qui ne resta pas SM (Sans Mangeur) un instant, puisque Typhanie se jeta dessus et n'es fit qu'une bouchée.

Ensuite arriva le plat principal: des pâtes avec du jambon de Bayonne. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Victoria qui taxa immédiatement le plat et qui le fit illico circuler à l'autre bout de la table, loin de Typhanie.

-Ha ha ha! Se moqua-t-elle. Je t'ai eu! C'est toi qui l'auras en der... HÉ, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND, TOI?

Toutes les filles se tournèrent vers la table juste à côté de la leur, et découvrirent la personne qui venait de s'attirer les foudres de Victoria.

-Vous passez votre temps à papoter, alors je me sers! Hé hé hé...

La personne qui venait de dire ça était un garçon grand et mince, aux cheveux blancs qui lui cachaient la moitié gauche du visage. Il avait l'œil, parce qu'on n'en voyait qu'un, rouge et un sourire moqueur. Il était également vêtu d'un haut violet sur lequel reposait une veste blanche qui ne lui recouvrait pas les épaules et dont les manches étaient si grandes qu'elles cachaient ses mains, comme celles d'Echo.

D'après ce qu'elles avaient vu et entendu, le garçon avait piqué dans le plat que tenait Victoria. Sauf qu'il venait là de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Typhanie commença à devenir aussi rouge tomate que Victoria, et les trois autres filles se ratatinèrent sur leurs chaises. Car si il y avait bien une chose qui était sacrée, et qu'il ne fallait ni voler, ni gaspiller, c'était bien la nourriture.

-Je vais... te... tuer..., commença Typhanie.

Le garçon, lui, n'eu pas le moindre signe de crainte, et il regardait Victoria et celle sui se prétendait son adversaire avec un petit sourire en coin. Les filles purent ainsi remarquer qu'il avait une poupée bizarre sur l'épaule.

-Cette fille ne sait pas à qui elle s'adresse, on dirait! Fit la poupée en bougeant.

-Chut, Emily ! Ordonna le garçon. Il y a des vérités qu'il ne faut pas dire, comme celle qu'il existe encore des ignares sur Terre...

-QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITES D'IGNARE ? S'énerva Typhanie.

-Calme toi, Typh', essaya désespérément Florine en la retenant sur sa chaise.

Mais, heureusement pour elle, elle n'eu pas besoin de la retenir trop longtemps, car les desserts arrivèrent. Les jeunes filles se dépêchèrent de finir leur jambon et leurs pâtes, pour se retrouver face à une danette saveur Chocolat-Café. Et oui, ça existe, et ça a tout sauf le goût de chocolat et de café ! Elles dévorèrent le dessert, mais Typhanie avait un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Elle prit le fond de sa danette sur sa cuillère, visa et tira dans la direction du jeune homme avec les cheveux blancs. Mais celui-ci, qui avait l'air d'avoir prévu des représailles, se baissa à cet instant, et un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs se prit le reste de danette en pleine face. Il devint rouge pivoine, et le garçon aux cheveux blancs indiqua Typhanie d'un geste de la main.

-Cafteur! Cria celle-ci alors que de la danette commençait à voler un peu partout dans la pièce.

Et là, on pu voir une magnifique bataille de danette Chocolat-Café. Typhanie avait l'air d'être la plus visée. En même temps, elle l'avait un peu cherchée, c'est elle qui a commencé... Aussi se protégeait-elle la tête avec une assiette qui n'avait pas servit. Plus personne ne mangeait, sauf le garçon aux cheveux blancs, qui semblait trouver l'affaire extrêmement ennuyante, et qui, miraculeusement, n'avait pas été touché.

Et le combat aurait encore pu durer longtemps au moment ou des pâtes et morceaux commençaient à voler si Lottie ne s'était pas précipité dans la cantine en hurlant. Le temps qu'elle ramène la salle au calme, les cinq amies s'enfuirent discrètement, ce que personne ne sembla trop remarquer.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Typhanie entama un grand discours sur le gaspillage de nourriture, sous-entendant que le garçon aux cheveux blancs était un abrutit. Personne n'essaya de démentir, de peur de s'en prendre une, et les jeunes filles décidèrent de se donner rendez-vous le lendemain matin, devant la cantine, aux environs de 7 heures. Chacune regagna sa chambre, et Florine s'y retrouva seule un bon quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que Echo revienne.

-Au fait, Echo, demanda Florine à tout hasard, tu sais qui était le garçon aux cheveux blancs qui a malencontreusement froissé mon amie Typhanie?

-Non, je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que celui que ton amie a visé était Gilbert Nightray. Le frère de mon maitre.

-Ton maitre?

-Oui. Vincent Nightray.

-Hein hein...Florine ne continua pas la discussion, ne comprenant pas trop ce que voulait dire Echo par « Maitre ». Elle aurait largement le temps de le lui demander à un autre moment... Car une dure journée l'attendait le lendemain...

_Chapitre by Chloé_

* * *

><p>Fin de ce premier chapitre, qui commence à dater un peu quand j'y réfléchis bien... Mais la suite ne devrait pas tarder, normalement! :)<p>

N'oubliez pas le p'tit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Chloé


	2. Chapitre 2 : La peur des pervers

Salut! ^^

Hé oui, voilà la suite d'HighSchool-Pandora, que je poste parce que j'ai un peu de temps... Ce chapitre a été écrit par ma brillante associée Camille, et si vous voulez voir toutes les images, vidéos et news qui vont avec la fic, vous avez rendez-vous sur notre blog Skyrock: **HighSchool-Pandora**... Woilà pour les infos ^^

DISCLAIMER: Toujours pareil: je ne suis pas la seule auteur de la fic, il y a également Camille (qui a rédigé le chapitre ci-dessous...), et tous les personnages de Pandora Hearts appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI.

GENRE: Humour / Amitié, ça va rester comme ça pour le moment...

RATING: K+

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire de la fin! ;)

Chloé

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 2 : La peur des pervers<strong>_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était bien dans le chaud que lui donnait sa couverture… La jeune fille s'était enroulée dedans et faisait de petites roulades sur son lit moelleux, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne touche plus le matelas. Elle n'avait pas sentit l'extrémité du lit et tomba à pleine face sur le sol. Heureusement que sa couverture lui avait un peu amorti le choc... Chloé, du haut du lit superposé, regarda vers le bas pour voir une Camille allongée qui ne bougeait plus et qui n'émettait aucun son.

-Hum... Tout va bien, Camille ?

-Nickel ! bafouilla la jeune fille au travers de la couverture.

Camille décida de retirer sa couverture et la déposa sur son lit. Chloé ne perdit pas une minute pour descendre et regarda l'heure. Ouf ! Il n'était que 6 h 45, elles n'étaient pas en retard. Camille ouvrit en grand les rideaux et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle se pencha légèrement et admira la vue imprenable qui s'offrait à elle. Maintenant que le brouillard de la veille s'était dissipé, l'on voyait un grand jardin avec une petite fontaine sûrement au centre. Des deux côtés du dortoir des filles s'étendait la cantine et peut-être le dortoir des garçons. En face se trouvait un autre bâtiment, beaucoup plus grand et imposant que les autres et derrière, sur une colline, était perchée une cinquième bâtisse. Ce devait être le bâtiment de cours et le gymnase. Chloé regarda elle aussi, le paysage, mais pressa son amie en lui faisant signaler que l'heure tournait et qu'il était déjà 6 h 55.

Les deux amies s'activèrent. Chloé qui avait déjà sa tenue de jour en main alla à la salle de bains tandis que Camille cherchait désespérément ses habits dans l'armoire. A vrai dire elle ne savait pas trop quoi mettre sur le dos. Puis finalement la jeune fille finit par trouver quelque chose, juste avant que Chloé ne sorte de la pièce au carrelage bleu comme la mer. Elle se précipita dedans et annonça à Chloé qu'elle pouvait déjà se rendre au réfectoire le temps de se laver. Chloé accepta la proposition de son amie et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Elle l'enclencha et sans s'en apercevoir fonça dans quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. La jeune fille leva la tête et vit que c'était un jeune blond aux longs cheveux. Ce qui la surpris chez cet individu, était ses yeux, des yeux de couleurs différentes, l'iris de l'oeil gauche était jaune tandis que l'autre était rouge.

Chloé recula tout en hurlant de frayeur et claqua la porte au jeune homme. Camille ouvrit la porte et sortit de la salle de bain en serviette pour savoir ce qui se tramait. Ce qu'elle vit ? Une Chloé déprimée qui était assise le dos contre la porte d'entrée.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle

-Une horreur... J'ai vu Satan...

-Hein ? Je ne comprends rien.

-Monstrueux, continua Chloé avec des rancunes qui commence à apparaître autour d'elle.

-Voyons, cela ne doit pas être si monstrueux que ça... fit Camille en enclenchant la porte.

La jeune fille entrouvrit la porte et regarda le garçonnet qui visiblement, était resté derrière la porte. Ce dernier vit la jeune fille toujours en serviette de bain et commença à l'examiner de haut en bas.

-Jolie minette, ricana le jeune homme.

Camille devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et claqua à son tour la pauvre porte au nez du blondinet. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain pour finir de se changer. Chloé, croyant que l'homme aux yeux vairons, étaient finalement parti, se leva et ouvrit une seconde fois la porte. Mais le blondinet était toujours là en train d'attendre devant la porte. La jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et commençant à parler.

-Pouvons-nous savoir ce qu'un mec fait ici, dans le dortoir des filles ?

-Quoi ! s'exclama le jeune homme, je pensais que c'était la chambre de Gil-kun...

-Gil quoi ? répéta la jeune fille en penchant la tête un peu sur le côté.

-Mon grand-frère...

-Et vous croyez vraiment qu'on va dormir dans la même chambre qu'un mec ! Vous n'avez pas calé qu'on est deux filles, ici !

-Gil-kun a tellement de succès auprès des filles que ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'une ou deux filles squattent sa chambre.

-Mais bien sûr, soupira Chloé en regardant le sol.

-Si je suis chez les filles, je vais en profitait pour dire un petit coucou, à Echo ! Je vais aller la voir tout de suite !

Le jeune homme, dont Chloé ne connaissait toujours pas le nom s'éloigna dans le couloir du dortoir. Elle venait de se souvenir qu'une certaine Echo dormait avec Florine. Et puis, Florine sera se débrouiller et elle était peut-être déjà au réfectoire à l'heure qu'il est. En parlant d'heure. La jeune fille regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était 7 h 10. A ce moment-là, Camille sortit définitivement de la salle de bains et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire.

Il est 7 h 20 et en entendit des bruits de pas, assez rapide dans les escaliers qui menaient à la grande salle où se tenait le déjeuner. Et voici Typhanie et Victoria qui firent une belle entrée dans la salle sous les yeux interrogateur des élèves. Je précise que Victo a failli se manger le mur au moment où Typhanie allait trébucher sur le sol. Au final il n'y avait pas que Camille qui était très maladroite. A ce propos, Chloé et Camille étaient déjà attablées. Ne pouvant plus attendre leurs amies à cause de leur faim, avaient déjà commencé à déjeuner, ce qui n'enchantait pas tellement Typhanie qui venait de les rejoindre avec Victoria.

-Vous auriez pu nous attendre, morfales, râla Typhanie en se mettant assise sur une chaise.

-Vous n'avez qu'à ne pas traîner non plus, répliqua Chloé, nous cela fait 10 minutes qu'on est assis à vous attendre alors qu'on avait sous les yeux ces bonnes choses.

-La gourmandise est un vilain défaut, ajouta Victoria

-Ca dépend pour qui... Marmonna Chloé à travers son lait au chocolat tout en fixant Typhanie.

-Tu veux te battre c'est ça ! s'énerva la jeune fille en montrant son poing à Chloé.

-Arrêter toutes les deux, intervint Camille, cela ne sert à rien de se battre et puis n'oubliez pas que depuis votre arrivée "spectaculaire", la pionne Lottie n'arrête pas de nous fixait !

-Camille marque un point, fit Victoria en croquant dans un biscuit.

-Et je me demandais, continua Camille, vous deux vous n'auriez pas vu Florine en venant ici.

Les deux jeunes filles firent non de la tête tout en regardant leur camarade d'un air interrogateur. Chloé regarda Camille, d'un regard, mais alors pas rassuré du tout.

-J'espère qu'elle n'a pas croisé ce pervers, chuchota Camille.

-Je l'espère aussi...

Un cri se fit entendre dans tout le réfectoire. Lottie se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle en courant. Tous les élèves avaient de nouveau les yeux rivaient sur un même endroit. On entendit un clac et des plaintes. Puis Lottie revenue, mais pas seule cette fois. Elle tirait le pervers de tout à l'heure par une oreille et le traînait jusqu'à une table, ils étaient suivis de près par une jeune fille aux cheveux blanc et à la tunique bleue du nom d'Echo. Quelques instants après, on entendit des rires venir de la sortie. Cette fois c'était Florine qui faisait son entrée. Elle était accompagnée d'une brunette aux yeux marron, qui avait les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval et portait sur elle une jolie robe rose parsemé de quelques taches mauves et violette. Toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la table où se trouvait la p'tite bande et s'assirent à leur tour sur une chaise.

-Kikoo les gens ! lança Florine de bonne humeur. Je vous présente Sharon, elle a le même âge que nous.

-Bonjour, fit la dénommée Sharon le teint un peu rose.

Victoria et Camille répondirent de bon cœur tandis que Typh' et Chloé le murmurait de façon... Désagréable. Elle n'en voulait pas à cette Sharon, mais vous savez entre "pires ennemis" !

-Au fait, commença Victoria, que c'est-il passé tout à l'heure, on a entendu quelqu'un crier.

-C'était moi, pardonnez-moi, s'excusa Sharon, c'est ce pervers de Nightray ! Il était en train de dormir dans les escaliers, mais je ne l'avais pas vu, alors j'ai failli lui écraser la tête avec mes talons. Mais au lieu de ça j'ai passé mon pied au-dessus de son crane et donc il a vu ma... culotte...

Sur ce dernier mot, Sharon commença à rougir pour finalement faire de petits gestes dans tous les sens pour retrouver sa couleur de peau normale.

-Puis il m'a fait un compliment dessus et j'ai hurlé et c'est tout ! finit-elle.

-Moi à côté, rigola Florine, j'étais pliée en deux et ensuite tu as la pionne qui s'est ramenée et qui a pris Vincent par l'oreille, magnifique !

-Donc ce pervers s'appelle Vincent, soupira Camille.

-Pourquoi tu l'as rencontré ? demanda Victoria curieuse.

-J'ai tellement honte que je n'ose pas en parler...

-Dis quand même ! insista Florine.

-Vous avez vu l'heure ! s'exclama Camille pour changer de sujet, il est déjà 7 h 35 ! Faut qu'on aille prendre nos affaires et se renseigner sur nos classes !

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Camille, déclara Chloé, pressons-nous !

Florine eut juste le temps de manger quelques gâteaux et Sharon de boire un thé, que la petite troupe se rendit vers le dortoir féminin. Chacune rejoignit sa chambre respective et préparèrent les affaires pour les cours. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, à cause de certaines personnes qui se sont perdues en routes ou qui se trompaient toujours de chemin, bref avec beaucoup de mal, les membres de la bande se retrouvèrent dans le jardin devant le bâtiment de cours. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Normal, le lycée comptait plus de 300 élèves. Chloé et Florine décidèrent de se frayer un chemin dans la foule pour arriver devant les fameuses affiches de classe.

Ils lurent la première affiche, rien. La deuxième affiche, rien. C'est sur la troisième que l'on vit un nom appartenant à la bande et c'était Florine. Ils parcoururent la feuille et remarquèrent que tous les potes étaient dessus, même Sharon, mais... Et oui il y a un mais.

-Comment va-t-on dire cela aux autres ! s'exclama Chloé, en relisant bien une dernière fois la feuille.

-C'est la réaction de Typh' et Victo qui me font le plus peur... ajouta Florine en essayant de rester debout dans ce tsunami "humain".

-Et puis on verra bien ! fit la jeune fille à lunette en tirant son ami par le bras. Le plus important maintenant, c'est de sortir de cette mer déchainée !

-Pas faux, ricana Florine en suivant son amie.

De l'autre côté de cette foule monstrueuse, Camille commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Elle faisait les cent pas devant ses camarades la regardaient pour se distraire.

-Tu crois qu'elles sont toujours en vie ? soupira Typhanie

-Qui sait... répondit Victoria en y mettant tout son ennui dans cette phrase. Arrête de te faire du mouron Camille !

-Mais ça fait plusieurs minutes qu'elles sont dans la foule ! Et puis j'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter !

-Eh ! rétorqua Typhanie, on se calme et on attend.

Camille arrêta de faire les cent pas et regarda vers la foule au cas où Chloé et Florine donnaient un signe de vie. Ce qui fut le cas. Chloé était la première à sortir de vague "humaine", suivi de Florine. Elles avaient l'air exténué. Victoria et Typhanie les rejoignirent.

-Alors ? demanda Victoria, quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ?

-Nous sommes toutes dans la même classe, mais...

La joie qu'exprimaient la bande se volatilisa d'un coup par le "mais" qui leur glaçait le sang.

-Mais... répéta doucement Camille

-On a des crétins dans la classe... continua Florine

-Ah bah ça ! rigola Typhanie qui songeait au pire, on le sait depuis longtemps !

-Oui, mais pas n'importe lesquels...

-Il y a Break et Vincent dans notre classe, fini Chloé. Le blandinet de hier et le pervers de service...

Il y eut un gros blanc. A propos de blanc, Typhanie et Victoria étaient de la même couleur. Elles se regardèrent un moment et commencèrent d'une voix tremblante.

-Break...

-Et Vincent...

-Sont dans notre classe ! firent les deux ados en chœur. NON !

Le "non" résonna dans toute la cour comme un cri de désespoir, un peu comme les loups qui hurlaient la pleine lune. C'était limite si leur âme allaient reposer en paix, mais Camille et Florine l'en empêchèrent. Puis la sonnerie les ramena tous à la réalité. Chloé affirma qu'il fallait se rendre en salle 18 et que notre professeur principal se nommait Mlle Abyss. Drôle de nom, Abyss... Enfin il y avait pire comme nom de famille ! Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la salle 18, Typh' et Victo essayaient d'éviter du regard les "gêneurs" de la classe, Florine essayait de faire connaissance avec quelques filles comme Ada ou Lilly, tandis que Chloé et Camille restait rangées tout devant attendant leur professeur. Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps. Tout le monde la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des billes à l'exception de Break. Elle était jolie. Elle possédait de jolis yeux couleur saphir et des cheveux d'une blancheur sans pareil, à propos de blancheur, elle portait une longue robe de la même couleur. Elle était élégante, mais devait être d'un naturel froid, malgré le doux et fin visage qu'elle affichait.

Elle prit ses clefs et ouvrit la porte. Elle invita les élèves à entrer et choisir une place. Comme à leurs habitudes, Typhanie et Victoria se mirent ensemble, Camille laissa Chloé se mettre à côté de Florine et alla s'installer non loin de ses camarades. Evidemment les élèves de la classe passaient à côté d'elle sans se mettre à côté de la jeune fille. Quelque part c'était tant mieux. Pour travailler elle préfère parfois être seul et pas gêné par les bavardages de son voisin, les coups de coudes étaient terribles aussi.

L'enseignante aux cheveux de neige, ferma la porte de la classe et s'avança vers son bureau. Camille soupira de soulagement. Elle était toute seule à sa table que demander de plus ! Quoi que... La jeune fille avait parlé trop vite. Une personne se trouvait à côté de sa table. Un jeune garçon, aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit et aux yeux dorés. Il était habillé essentiellement en noir mise à part sa chemise blanche et quelques bandes blanches par-ci par là sur sa veste. C'était ce garçon même que Typhanie avait malencontreusement touché lors de la bataille de danette de la veille.

-Je peux me mettre à cette place ? demanda-t-il

-Bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille en regardant de nouveau son pupitre.

-Tu t'appelles ?

-Camille, fit la fillette en levant légèrement la tête.

-Enchanté, moi je m'appelle Gilbert, annonça le noiraud en affichant un joli sourire.

Pourquoi ce sourire ? Catastrophe ! La timidité de Camille était en train de prendre le dessus et elle devenait de plus en plus rouge. Pourquoi c'était toujours comme ça ! Pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à surmonter et à contrôler ce gros défaut !

Camille regarda sa table de couleur blanc cassé et tenta de cacher son visage rouge derrière ses cheveux. Elle continua de regarder sa table sans bouger, ni regarder son voisin, elle n'osait pas. Quand un carnet que la prof posa sur son pupitre la fit revenir parmi les vivants. Elle avait enfin retrouvé son teint blanc et fixait maintenant l'étrange cahier vert turquoise. Elle le prit et le regarda de plus près. "**Carnet de liaison**" était écrit en gros dessus. Elle feuilleta quelques pages avant que l'enseignante ne réclame le silence. Cela accompli sans trop de difficultés, elle prit la parole.

-Je me nomme Mlle Abyss, commença-t-elle et je serai votre prof principale, mais aussi de français. Je vous souhaite bonjour et la bienvenu dans le lycée de Pandora. Vous voyez bien que ce lycée mi-privée est assez luxueux. Nous vous prions de ne pas le dégrader, d'accord. Bien. Je vous ai déposé sur vos tables votre carnet de liaison et je vous prie de ne pas le détériorer...

Après tout le blabla du carnet de liaison et les bruits de stylo qui gratte les feuilles, les élèves rangèrent leur cahier et les documents importants. Puis le jeune femme prit une craie et se tourna vers les élèves attentifs. Un sourire des plus effrayant s'afficha sur son visage.

-Bien nous allons commencer les cours hi hi ! ricana-t-elle de façon sadique qui terrorisa la classe entière.

_Chapitre by Camille..._

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre 2! Comment va se passer le cours d'Abysse? Nos élèves vont-ils s'en tirer vivants? Vous saurez tout cela dans le chapitre 3: <strong><em>Malpoli, moi? Jamais!<em>**

Camille et moi ne sommes pas contre un p'tit commentaire... ^^

à +!


	3. Chapitre 3 : Malpoli, moi? Jamais!

DISCLAIMER: Ne changeons pas les bonnes habitudes: je ne suis pas la seule auteur de la fic, il y a également Camille, et tous les personnages de Pandora Hearts appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI.

GENRE: Humour / Amitié, ça va rester comme ça pour le moment...

RATING: K+

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire de la fin! ;)

Chloé

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 3 : Malpoli, moi? Jamais! <strong>_

-Cette prof… est une… MALAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE!

Ce long cri qui en disait plus qu'une longue description exprimait précisément le sentiment que Typhanie avait à l'encontre de sa prof principale lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle 18 juste après que le sonnerie aie retentit.

-Elle veut notre mort, ou quoi? En rajouta Victoria, en s'appuyant contre un mur du couloir.

-Et c'est seulement notre première heure de cours…, haleta Typhanie.

En effet, le cours avait été quelque peu… ardu. Mlle Abyss avait l'air de ne pas tenir compte du fait que ses élèves venaient seulement de recommencer les cours, aussi avait elle démarré par l'étude d'un texte rédigé en ancien français. Tout le monde avait décroché au bout de cinq minutes, le record ayant été tenu par Florine, qui fit un magnifique huit minute, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient collectif.

-Comme travail, je voudrais que vous me rédigiez un texte complet d'étude du document, avait dit la prof avec un sourire de requin aussi blanc que ses cheveux.

Les filles avaient donc toutes les raisons d'être exténuées, comme à vrai dire tout le reste de la classe…

D'après leur emploi du temps, les filles devaient se rendre en cours de physique. Histoire de ne pas se perdre dans l'immense bâtiment, elles suivirent Sharon, qui avait l'air de plutôt bien connaitre l'endroit. Elle les mena directement en salle 40, devant laquelle les élèves attendirent quelques instants.

-Au fait, c'était qui le garçon qui s'est mis à côté de toi? Demanda Florine à Camille.

-Oh, lui? Fit Camille, avec un peu de rose aux joues. C'est Gilbert. Le frère de Vincent Nightray.

Typhanie et Victoria échangèrent un regard sombre.

-Oh, mais il est pas du tout comme lui! S'empressa d'ajouter Camille en voyant que ses amies commençaient à perdre leur calme, déjà bien instable après le cours de français. Il est beaucoup plus calme et sympathique! Puis, physiquement, ils sont pas pareils non plus!

Camille se rendit compte de l'énorme bourde qu'elle venait de commettre lorsque ses quatre amies se retournèrent vers elle avec un air interrogateur.

-Physiquement, tu dis? Commenta Chloé, en étant presque aussi pâle qu'Abyss.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend par là? Questionna Victoria en se frottant les mains.

-Euh… rien du tout… je… 0/0

Heureusement pour elle, Camille fut sauvée par le prof de physique, qui ouvrit la porte et pria ses élèves d'entrer, ce que Camille fit aussitôt.

Victoria et Typhanie se précipitèrent vers la dernière table tout au fond de la salle, le plus loin possible du bureau, alors que Camille se choisit une table individuelle, juste à côté de la fenêtre. Remarque, en cours de Physique-Chimie, l'idée était pas vraiment bête lorsqu'il faudrait commencer à faire des expériences… Chloé voulut aller se mettre à côté de Florine, mais celle-ci était déjà avec Sharon, au tout premier rang. La jeune fille se mit alors à une table vide de la rangée du milieu, en priant pour qu'elle y reste seule.

Quel fut donc son soulagement lorsque le professeur ferma la porte et que tous les élèves furent assis…

-Bien, commença le prof. Je suis Mr Liam, votre professeur de Physique-Chimie. Avant toute chose, j'aimerais que vous écriviez vos noms sur une feuille que vous allez plier et mettre sur vos bureaux, le temps que j'apprenne vos noms. Et gardez là bien, vos autres professeurs en auront sûrement besoin également.

Les élèves obéirent docilement, tandis que Mr Liam commençait à faire l'appel. Au début, tout ce passa très bien, jusqu'au moment où il tomba sur une « difficulté »…

-Nightray Gilbert?

-Présent!

-Nightray Vincent?

-C'est moi!

-Break Xerks… Xarsk… Xerxsks…

-Présent! Fit une voix étouffée.

Tout le monde dans la classe chercha le blandinet des yeux, mais personne ne le vit. Pourtant, c'était bien lui qu'on venait d'entendre! Soudain, un petit bruit se fit entendre à droite du professeur. Ce bruit provenait d'une armoire, dont la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur Break, qui affichait un grand sourire en sortant du placard.

-Veuillez pardonner mon retard, professeur! S'excusa Break en refermant la porte de l'armoire d'un geste élégant. Mais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié Emily dans les dortoirs, et je n'aime pas trop l'idée de la savoir seule dans un endroit inconnu… Elle pourrait se perdre, vous comprenez? Vilaine fille! Fit-il en donnant une petite tape sur la tête de sa poupée, qui se recroquevilla sur son épaule.

Apparemment, l'apparition de Break avait un peu chamboulé le professeur, qui resta muet quelques instants.

-En voilà un qui sait soigner ses entrées…, ironisa Victoria tandis que Typhanie se retenait de ne pas éclater de rire.

Mr Liam retrouva soudain ses esprits, et il déclara d'une voix plutôt chevrotante:

-Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, Xerks… Xarsk… Xerxsks…

-Oh, vous pouvez m'appeler Break, monsieur…, dit le concerné avec son éternel sourire en coin.

Et Break alla donc s'asseoir à la seule place libre restante, à savoir celle juste à côté de Chloé.

-Je dois vous annoncer que ces places sont définitives, annonça Mr Liam, confirmant les pires craintes de Chloé. Je vous changerais de place uniquement si vous bavardez ou causez problème au bon déroulement de mon cours.

Typhanie et Victoria regardèrent leur amie d'un air désolé, mais Chloé haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait rien contre Break. Après tout, ils avaient juste prit un mauvais départ…

-Cette année, nous allons essentiellement faire des révisions sur ce que vous avez appris durant vos années au collège. Cela ne veut pas dire que vous devez pour autant ne rien faire cette an… BREAK? MAIS QU'EST-CE-QUI VOUS PREND?

Tout le monde tourna à nouveau la tête vers le blandinet, qui avait sortit d'on ne sait pas trop où une sucette, qu'il était en train de déballer alors que les élèves venaient seulement de manger.

-Oh, pardon! S'exclama Break en plongeant la main dans sa poche et en sortant tout plein de bonbons. Quelqu'un d'autre en veut?

-OUAAAAAAAAIS! S'écrièrent tous les élèves, tandis que Mr Liam devenait tout rouge.

-Break, vous allez me faire la plaisir de ranger tout ça si vous ne voulez pas que je vous les confisque! Ordonna le prof, stoppant les ardeurs de ses élèves. Et écartez vos cheveux de votre visage, s'il vous plait! J'aimerais bien voir votre deuxième œil!

À ces mots, le jeune homme se raidit un peu, et son sourire disparu un instant de ses lèvres.

-Si vous voulez voir mon deuxième œil, nous allons avoir un problème, professeur…

Mr Liam haussa un sourcil, avec l'air de ne pas vouloir avoir plus d'explications. Et pourtant, il fit un petit signe à Break de continuer.

-Eh bien… le truc… c'est que j'en ai pas.

Un grand silence suivit la déclaration de Break, interrompu seulement par un bruit de verre qu'on frotte. Tout le monde tourna alors la tête vers l'origine du bruit, à savoir le professeur qui nettoyait ses lunettes d'un air gêné, avec le teint blafard.

La suite du cours n'étant pas vraiment très intéressante (à part si vous voulez que je vous fasse un cours sur les atomes), je passe directement à quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, à savoir la sonnerie qui annonçait la récréation de 10 heures.

Les cinq filles sortirent dans la cour, et Typhanie sortit immédiatement de sa poche un morceau de chocolat, qu'elle engloutit d'un coup.

-J'ai faim! S'expliqua-t-elle sans grande raison.

Victoria murmura un vague « Espèce d'égoïste… », avant de de déclarer d'une voix d'outre-tombe:

-Vous vous rendez compte? Break est borgne…

-Borgne? Allons, n'exagère pas!

Victoria se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec le borgne en question, qui avait son éternel sourire et qui avait en bouche la fameuse sucette qu'il avait sortit en physique. Il était accompagné par Sharon, Gilbert et un garçon blondinet que les filles connaissaient sous le nom d'Oz.

-Salut les filles! ^^ Fit ce dernier, avec limite une rose à la main, ou plutôt un bouquet.

-Salut, répondirent les intéressées, Chloé s'écartant le plus possible du garçon.

-Alors, vous en pensez quoi du prof de physique?

Mais personne ne pu répondre, car un cri retentit à travers la cour:

-GILBEEEEEEEEEEEERT! ~

Et une comète dorée se précipita sur le pauvre garçon aux cheveux noirs. La météorite s'avéra en fait être Vincent, qui serra son frère dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué grand frère! ~

-Hé, du calme, ça fait que cinq minutes qu'on s'est pas vu…

-Cinq minutes de trop! ~ Commenta le blondinet en serrant son frère si fort que celui-ci ne pouvait presque plus respirer. Tu sais que je t'ai cherché ce matin?

-A… à… (bordel, mais lâches moi!)… à bon?

-Oui, mais je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais trompée de dortoir!

Camille et Chloé se lancèrent un regard entendu au moment où Vincent tourna la tête vers elles avec un petit sourire. Il n'avait pas oublié l'altercation du matin, on dirait…

Oz, qui n'avait pas l'air très content d'avoir été interrompu dans sa discussion, ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour parler, mais fut cette fois ci coupé par une fille à la tignasse brun foncé, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Abyss. Elle s'appelait Alice.

-Allez, Oz, viens! Lui ordonna-t-elle en le tirant par le col. On va voir ce qu'on mange!

-Mais…, tenta vainement le garçon.

-Pas question que je laisse Oz partir avec toi! S'exclama Gilbert en se lançant à la suite des deux protagoniste, suivit par son frère.

-Tais toi, tête d'algues! Grogna Alice.

-Sale lapin!

-Imbécile!

Et ils continuèrent à se chamailler jusqu'à disparaitre de la vue des personnes restantes, à savoir les cinq filles, Sharon et Break. Ce dernier était en train de jouer avec sa poupée, qui émettait des couinements étranges.

-De quoi on parlait, déjà? Demanda Sharon en essayant de ramener un semblant de normal à la petite troupe.

Mais personne ne sut de quoi on parlait un peu plus tôt, car la sonnerie retentit et les élèves se dirigèrent à nouveau vers les salles de cours. Et oui, les profs sont des fainéants, alors c'est les élèves qui marchent jusqu'aux salles de cours… Mais où va l'Education Nationale…

Les ados se regroupèrent pour partir en histoire, en salle 15, sauf Chloé, qui resta un peu en retrait pour observer un magnifique spécimen de milan qui volait juste au dessus du lycée, ce qui la mit de bonne humeur. Quoi de plus normal, me diriez vous, pour une passionnée de rapaces…

Sauf que ce manque d'attention pour ses camarades lui coûta cher. Elle se retrouva en effet seule un instant plus tard. C'était comme si toutes les personnes présentes dans le Lycée avaient soudain disparu.

-Bordel…, maugréa Chloé. Et une journée qui avait pourtant si bien commencé…

Elle erra un instant dans les couloirs, histoire de se perdre encore plus, et finit par trouver un corridor qui menait à la salle 14. La jeune fille pressa le pas, se disant que la salle 15 devait être juste à côté. Fatale erreur, puisque les salles voisines étaient les salles 56 et 24.

-C'est quoi cette logique de merde?

C'était vrai que, comme numérotation de salles, on fait mieux… Mais comme façon d'aller en histoire aussi, n'est-ce pas Chloé?

-Oh, c'est bon, ras-le-bol!

La jeune fille continua à marcher, à monter et descendre des escaliers, jusqu'à s'arrêter pour réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas de plan du bâtiment, et absolument aucun repère. Alors même le meilleur sens de l'orientation ne pourrait pas la sortir de là… Elle pouvait aussi rebrousser chemin, mais ça laissait supposer qu'elle se remémore tous les couloirs qu'elle avait traversé. Autrement dit: elle était dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou.

Soudain, elle aperçut une silhouette familière à l'autre bout du couloir. Chloé se précipita alors vers la personne en question, qui n'était rien d'autre que son voisin de physique, à savoir Break.

-Tiens, tu t'es perdu toi aussi? Lui demanda la jeune fille.

-Moi, me perdre? Mais c'est très mal me connaitre!

-Tu parle, t'as trop de fierté pour avouer que tu t'es paumé…

-Pardon?

-Non non, rien…

Chloé marcha quelques instants aux côtés de Break, trop heureuse d'avoir trouvé un visage familier. Mais elle s'arrêta soudain, et il la regarda d'un œil étonné.

-Si tu n'es pas perdu, commença la jeune fille, qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Break ne fit que la regarder avec un sourire, puis se remit à marcher. Vraiment bizarre, le type…

-Ces fichus gamins, j'te jure! Grommela alors une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Oh merde! Lottie! Comment on va faire pour se sortir de là? S'exclama Chloé, déjà prête à s'en prendre plein la gueule si la CPE les trouvait là.

-J'ai une idée, fit calmement son compagnon d'infortune en la poussant vers un placard qui contenait des vestes, un seau et deux balais.

Il la fit entrer dans la penderie, et il la suivit aussitôt en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Des petits trous qu'il y avait dans la porte, les deux ados purent regarder Lottie qui déboulait à toute allure dans le couloir.

-Avec toutes ces réductions de personnel, pas un seul pion, cette année…, grommelait-elle. Alors qui se tape le boulot de CPE et de surveillant? C'est moi, bien sûr! Et je dois encore passer le balai…

Au mot « balai », Chloé frémit, prête à se convertir dans n'importe quelle religion du moment que celle-ci puisse la sauver de cette situation. Car se faire trouver par Lottie dans un placard à balais en compagnie de Break n'avait pas grand-chose de très enviable, vous en conviendrez…

-Elle vient par là! Chuchota la jeune fille à son camarade de classe, bien qu'il l'ai aussi bien vu qu'elle. On est morts! Définitivement morts!

-Je ne crois pas, fit alors le garçon avec son éternel sourire. Il me reste encore une botte secrète…

Et, sans lui demander son avis, il se saisit de la main de Chloé, qui tressaillit. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?

-Euh… Break, tu es au courant que c'est ma main que tu serres comme ça?

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers elle, et il lui répondit:

-Oui, évidemment, mais c'est bien toi qui veut sortir de là, non?

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Le blandinet lui ordonna alors:

-Maintenant, tu fermes les yeux et tu me laisse faire. Aies confiance… ^^ … Hé hé hé…

Ce petit rire ne la mit pas, mais alors pas du tout en confiance, mais entre suivre les conseils d'un taré et risquer de se faire prendre par une pionne un poil sadique, son choix était vite fait. Chloé ferma les yeux, et se sentit aussitôt attirer par l'arrière, puis de nouveaux vers l'avant. Break la lâcha tout de suite après, et la jeune fille ouvrit à nouveau la tête, se rendant compte qu'elle était cette fois-ci dans un endroit complètement sombre. Le bruit de pas de Lottie ayant disparu, elle se risqua à demander en chuchotant toujours:

-Qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire, là?

-Il se trouve, Miss, que nous venons de retrouver notre salle de cours! Lui répondit Break tout sourire et d'un ton cérémonieux en ouvrant la porte du placard.

_Chapitre by Chloé..._

* * *

><p>Affaire à suivre... ;)<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4 : Beautiful Boys

Hello! Et oui, je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! -SBAF!- ), et je profite des vacances pour mettre en ligne quelques chapitres de la fic... J'espère qu'ils vont vous plaire! ^^

DISCLAIMER: Bon, ben... comme d'hab: je ne suis pas la seule auteur de la fic, il y a également Camille (courage, Tsu-chan!), et tous les personnages de Pandora Hearts appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI. Par contre, les OC appartiennent à leurs formidables interprètes, alors pas touche!

GENRE: Humour / Amitié, ça ne change toujours pas...

RATING: K+

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire de la fin, ça fait toujours plaisir! ;)

Chloé

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 4 : Beautiful Boys<strong>_

Break ouvrit avec lenteur la porte tout en prenant le soin de ne pas la faire grincer. Une fois ouverte il sortit d'un air joyeux et gai s'apprêtant à s'excuser de son retard lorsqu'un projectile inconnu vint le percuter en pleine face.

Il en perdit l'équilibre et trébucha dans l'armoire. Chloé encore de dans émit un petit cri. La classe entière éclata de rire et continua de regarder le meuble d'où était sortit ce clown de Break. Le projectile ? C'était un éventail couleur rouge et noire que le professeur avait pris la peine de lancer.

Chloé, après avoir regardé la tête d'ahuri de son compagnon, regarda à travers la serrure de la porte gauche de l'armoire encore fermé. Elle vit une personne en cheveux longs, sûrement, de couleur rousse s'approcher. Elle tenta de se faire petite, ce qui bizarrement marcha.-Tu pensais me surprendre avec ceci, Xerxes !

-Rho~ c'est encore une fois à cause de toi ma petite Emily, que l'on s'est fait repérer~

-_Non c'est à cause de cette stupide binoclarde indiscrète_, répliqua la poupée en appuyant bien sûr le mot "binoclarde".

Chloé fusilla le jeune homme du regard l'air de dire "Ca te gênes que je porte des lunettes, cyclope !"

-Oh, mais tu n'es pas seul à ce que je vois, continua le professeur aux cheveux de feu en regardant dans l'armoire. Mais peu importe, sortez, maintenant que je commence mon cours.

Le roux dont l'une de ses mèches encerclait son oeil gauche noisette se retourna vers ses élèves qui, comment dire, étaient apeurés par le fait que Break ne soit pas seul. Ce dernier sortit du meuble toujours le même sourire plaqué au visage, suivi de Chloé qui essayait de se faire discrète même si cela était devenu impossible, désormais que tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle. Elle s'assis à la première table qui lui venait. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait Ada, la sœur d'Oz, comme voisine. Quant à Break, devant tout le monde, alla s'asseoir dans le fin fond de la classe auprès d'un globe terrestre et de quelques cartes gé professeur s'avança vers le meuble et prit son éventail, qu'il ouvrit tout en cachant la moitié de son visage. Cela lui donnait un certain côté féminin. A ce propos qui dit que c'était un homme ?

-Bien, je suis Barma, votre professeur d'histoire-géo et d'éducation civique, commença l'homme au vêtement longs noirs et blancs. Veuillez sortir une feuille, petite je vous prie et y inscrire votre nom, adresse et autres informations importantes.

On entendit les stylos gratter les feuilles de papier ainsi que les craquements bruyant de Break avec sa nouvelle sucette que M. Barma s'empressa de confisquer. Mais le jeune homme avait toute un arsenal de bonbon dans sa poche. Deux minutes passèrent et le professeur ordonna de poser les stylos. Il prit les feuilles, quelques-unes le surprenaient. Sur la fiche d'Oz se trouvait des fleurs dessinées au stylo rouge, sur celle d'Alice tout comme celle de Typhanie se trouvait un "_j'ai faim, je veux manger de la viande !_". Victoria avait dessiné un beau personnage plus connu sous le nom de Russie. Break avait écrit "_la prochaine fois sera la bonne hé hé ! Un jour je vous aurais_ _!_". La plus surprenante de toute, était celle où était écrit "_Kikoo, ma jolie, ça te dirait de sortir avec moi?_ "

L'instituteur ne réagit pas vraiment à cette "chose". A vrai dire, il possédait un calme légendaire, mais ne souriait que quelques fois. Il n'était pas très blagueur non plus.

-Pour votre gouverne, je suis un homme et non une femme ! annonça-t-il en secouant les fiches. Mon nom complet est Rufus Barma, pour les intéressés !

Des intéressés ? Il y en avait quand même beaucoup, dont Vincent, qui était l'auteur de cette plaisanterie ainsi qu'Oz et autre garçons. A croire que les filles savaient différencier les hommes des filles...

Rufus ordonna à ses élèves de sortir leurs cahiers et leurs livres d'histoire-géo, que beaucoup ne purent résister de feuilleter. Puis tout le monde prit la page du sommaire duquel le Barma s'inspira pour faire un long résumé. Long, très long qui ne finissait pas. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de cours, plus de la moitié constituant la classe ne suivait plus ce que disait leur professeur. Quelle mémoire d'éléphant tout de même ! Comment retenir autant d'informations comme cela !

Des élèves comme Victoria ou Typhanie dessinaient sur les cahier histoire de s'occuper, d'autre regardaient le plafond, le sol ou la cour de dehors pour ceux qui se trouvaient non loin des fenêtres. Camille, elle regardait le prof, mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, elle avait l'esprit ailleurs. Comme d'habitude, cela lui arrivait de "dormir" les yeux ouverts.

Puis la sonnerie ramena tout le monde dans la réalité. Certain élèves comme Elliot ou Léo se tenait déjà prêts et à la sonnerie se trouvaient dehors. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la p'tite bande, loin de là c'étaient les derniers à sortir de cours. Le temps que Victoria jette un coup d'oeil sur son emploi du temps et elles sortirent ensembles accompagnées de Sharon. A peine étaient-elles dehors que Florine et Sharon barrèrent la route de Chloé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Les jeunes filles rirent un petit peu avant que Florine ne prenne la parole.

-Avoue ! Tu as des sentiments pour lui ?

C'est quoi ce délire ! Chloé avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un? C'était nettement improbable!

Chloé râla et essaya de leur fausser compagnie et rejoindre les autres, mais en vain.

-Mais arrêtez de me barrer la route ! grogna la jeune fille à lunettes. Et puis pour qui j'éprouverais des sentiments, franchement !

-Pour Breakinou, par exemple... ricana la petite Sharon

-Breakinou... soupira Chloé, je suppose que vous parlez de ce clown de Break, c'est ça...

Les deux adolescentes hochèrent positivement la tête. Chloé mit sa main sous son menton pour montrer qu'elle réfléchissait. Puis elle prit la parole de nouveau.

-C'est à cause du placard de tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouiiii~, firent en choeur Sharon et Florine.

-Je m'étais paumé et lui aussi et pour finir on a atterrit dans un placard pour arriver dans l'armoire de la salle 15, expliqua brièvement la jeune fille en réussissant à contourner les deux ados trop curieuse à son goût.

Elle commença à descendre les escaliers au pas de course tandis que les deux demoiselles la laissaient "volontairement" prendre la fuite.

-Au fait on va en salle combien ? demanda Sharon.

-On va en anglais et si je me souviens bien, c'est en salle 24...

-Commence à marcher, conseilla Sharon, car cette salle est à l'autre bout du bâtiment.

-C'est si loin... soupira Florine avant de suivre Sharon dans les couloirs.

Ce fût ensuite une course acharné pour enfin arriver à la salle 24. Heureusement il n'y eut aucun retard, à part Break qui était encore porté disparu. Pour cette fois, Chloé avait réussi à rejoindre Victoria, Typhanie et Camille et ne s'égara pas en chemin.

Les élèves attendirent une minute, puis deux et ainsi de suite. Le temps s'écoulait et pas de prof d'anglais en vue. Etrange non ? Curieux Oz s'approcha des escaliers et les descendirent doucement. Alice ainsi que Gilbert le suivirent des yeux, jusqu'au moment où il rappliqua à une vitesse affolante. Typhanie, aussi curieuse que le blondinet s'approcha pour connaitre les nouvelles.

-Désolé, s'excusa Oz en reprenant son souffle, j'ai vu Lottie, la pionne alors je suis revenue. Mais elle était accompagnée d'un homme en noir.

-Eh bé ! fit Alice en dévisageant Gil du regard, on est dans Men In Black ou quoi !

-Je te ferais signaler que tu as les cheveux noirs aussi, stupide lapin ! répliqua le noiraud.

-Bruns, rigola la jeune fille, je t'ai cassé hein !

-Oh, la ferme !

Puis il y eut un brouhaha pas possible qui résonnait dans tout le couloir. Oz se sentait un peu inutile car personne ne l'avait écouté. Puis un homme vêtu de noir arriva hurlant "Silence!". Tout le monde se tut et regarda le prof ouvrir la porte et entrer dans la salle tout en invitant les élèves à en faire de même. Ceux-ci furent étonnés en entrant qu'il y avait des tables à cinq places. La p'tite bande se précipita sur l'une d'entre elle pour ne pas être séparé. En gros il y avait Camille assise à côté de Victo qui était assise à côté de Typhanie qui était assise à côté de Florine et pour finir Chloé se trouvait entre Florine et Camille.

Après que tout le monde soit bien installé, le professeur commença à distribuer un petit papier où l'on devait y écrire des informations nous concernant. Ca commençait vraiment à souler tous ces papiers à remplir !

Puis le professeur sur qui, pas mal de filles avaient flashé fit l'appel et remarqua que Break n'était toujours pas dans la salle. Chloé conseilla au prof de regarder dans les armoires. Sans trop comprendre, il ouvrit ses armoires mais rien. Chloé soupira. Il était passé où, encore, celui-là? Puis on entendit un -CLAC !-. Tout le monde se tourna vers la table où se trouvaient Sharon, Ada et Lily. Une sorte de trappe s'était ouverte sur la table ! les élèves virent un oeil couleur rubis et on entendait des petits rires. Puis le jeune homme sortit de la "trappe" et se mit assis sur la table sans gêne.

-Good morning, mister ! fit Break en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Good morning Break, répondit le prof en posant la fiche des absents. How are you today ?

-I'm verry happy !

-I see, I see... fit le noiraud. Bien. Je m'appelle Glen Baskerville et je serais votre professeur d'anglais. J'espère passé une bonne année scolaire avec vous et vous connaître un peu plus.

-Ouiii... répondit doucement Typhanie.

Horreur! La pauvre Typh' était tombée sous le charme du prof ! A vrai dire, il n'était pas si moche que ça, au contraire, et puis il avait la classe. Plein de filles sont tombées sous son charme apparemment. Chloé se sentait un peu seule car elle n'avait pas du tout flashé sur l'enseignant. Ce n'est pas qu'elle le trouvait laid, loin de là, mais c'était sans plus...

Le cours continua dans la bonne humeur et pendant toute l'heure le dénommé Glen parlait du programme qu'ils devaient utiliser pour cette nouvelle année. Puis la sonnerie retentit, le professeur les retint quelques minutes le temps de finir de noter certaines choses dans le cahier de cours et d'écrire aussi les devoirs pour le lendemain. Au final, tout le monde sortit au même moment.

-Magnifique ce prof, fit Typhanie avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Il est vrai qu'il a une certaine classe, affirma Victoria, Bon on va en quoi ?...

-MANGER ! hurla Typhanie en descendant les escaliers comme un TGV

-Attend Typh' ! cria Camille près des marches, tu vas te paumer !

-Laisse-la, répliqua Victoria, elle ne risque pas de se perdre, elle sait où se trouve la cantine. Et puis si elle se perd, elle ne sera pas seule...

-Ouais, j'ai vu la fille de tout à l'heure, Alice qui est parti avec elle, coupa Florine. Bon moi aussi j'ai la faim au ventre, alors pressons le pas !

Les élèves continuèrent leur route, direction le réfectoire. Le plus dur en fait, c'était de trouver la sortie du bâtiment, après dans la cour on voyait la cantine. Après dix minutes pour trouver la sortie, la bande rejoignit Typhanie qui n'avait pas l'air contente, mais alors pas du tout !

-Quelque chose ne vas pas ? demanda Camille inquiète.

-Ca soule ! cria la jeune fille en s'énervant. On doit former des tables de huit pour pouvoir manger !

-A merde, lâcha Victoria.

-Mais on est déjà six, fit Florine optimiste, Sharon mange avec nous et il nous reste que deux personnes à trouver !

Après que Florine eut fini sa phrase, deux personnes s'approchèrent du groupe. Ce n'étaient autres qu'une Alice affamée et un Oz au bord de la déprime. Mais il y avait aussi un noiraud du nom de Gilbert qui venait de rappliquer.

-Nous sommes deux ! annonça fièrement la jeune fille.

-Qui te le fait croire... soupira Oz.

-Relâche tout de suite Oz, répliqua Gil, stupide lapin !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, tête d'algue, balança Alice en regardant le noiraud d'un oeil noir. Je fais ce que je veux, c'est mon serviteur.

-C'est mon maître alors tu le laisses tranquille !

-Va manger avec ton frérot et prends tes responsabilités de grand-frère !

Quand on parlait du loup, voilà une étoile filante qui arrivait, oui en plein milieu de la journée, et qui percuta le pauvre Gilbert. C'était Vincent qui emprisonnait le garçon dans ses bras. Gil voulut se débatre, mais en vain.

-Alors, Onii~chan¹ ! Tu manges avec moi !

-Grrr... Stupide lapin, tu le regretteras !

-Mais bien sûr, mais bien sûr... Dans tes rêves peut-être...

Gil accompagna son petit frère un peu plus loin tandis que le groupe, maintenant huit alla se ranger devant Lottie. La surveillante pris le soin de les compter et lorsqu'elle finit par dire huit, elle ordonna aux élèves de monter par les escaliers de droite. Evidemment tous montèrent par la gauche et furent rappelés à l'ordre par Lottie. Cette fois ils montèrent par la droite.

Tous ce précipitèrent en particulier Typh et Alice, vers une table libre et s'assirent confortablement sur les chaises.

-Hum... Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? fit Camille en regardant le menu affichait sur le tableau blanc.

-En entrée on a des betteraves... soupira Victoria.

-En dessert, on a des moelleux au chocolat ! ajouta Oz, des coeurs à la place des yeux.

-Oh, non pas le plat principal ! s'écria Camille en se cachant la vue.

-Pourquoi, demanda Alice, c'est de la tartiflette, rien de grave.

-Non ! Pas la cryptonite ! continua la jeune fille.

-Cryptonite ?

-Ce "truc", ajouta-t-elle, me faire perdre toute énergie vitale ! A cause de l'odeur, de... Ah ! Je ne veux pas avoir ça sous le nez !

-Oh, oh ! ricana Alice, je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer à cette table...

_Chapitre by Camille..._

* * *

><p>Camille va-t-elle survivre à la terrible attaque de la cryptonite? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre, qui ne devrait normalement pas tarder...<p>

à + ! :)

Chloé


	5. Chapitre 5 : Ange et Démon

Bonjour ^^

Nouveau chapitre en ligne à partir de... maintenant :) Par contre, j'ai plein de retard à rattraper... ==" Je m'y mets dès que la flemme me lâche !

DISCLAIMER: Bon, ben... comme d'hab: je ne suis pas la seule auteur de la fic, il y a également Camille, et tous les personnages de Pandora Hearts appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI, sauf les OC.

GENRE: Humour / Amitié, ça ne change toujours pas...

RATING: K+

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire de la fin, ça fait toujours plaisir! ;)

Chloé

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 5 : Ange et Démon<strong>_

Vous vous demandez sûrement si Camille a survécu à la terrible attaque de la cryptonite? Et bien, la meilleure façon de s'informer serait de le lui demander, non?

-BEURK! Dégueulasse!

Ben voilà, comme ça, on est fixé!

-Tu sais vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de bon, commenta Typhanie en prenant le plat pour l'éloigner de son amie. Je peux prendre ta part?

-Je t'en prie! Répondit Camille en secouant sa main devant son nez pour faire partir l'odeur de la tartiflette. Tant que ça part loiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin de moi!

-On partage? Proposa Typh' en voyant Alice lorgner le plat avec intérêt.

La morfale numéro 2 acquiesça, reconnaissante, avant d'engloutir une grosse part de pommes de terres avec énormément de fromage, ce que Camille s'efforça de ne pas regarder. Heureusement pour elle, les desserts apportèrent une distraction suffisante pour ne pas avoir à regarder la tartiflette, et elle se précipita sur son moelleux au chocolat. Enfin, VOULUT, puisqu'une cuillère surgit dans son champs de vision pour plonger dangereusement vers le dessert. Camille ne fut pas assez rapide, se dit que s'en était finit de son moelleux, qu'elle allait devoir le laisser aux mains d'un parfait inconnu...

Mais elle avait faux sur toute la ligne. Premièrement, la cuillère fut interceptée par une main. Et deuxièmement, ce n'était pas un parfait inconnu qui était sur le point de manger le moelleux, puisqu'il s'agissait de personne d'autre que Break, encore et toujours en quête d'une nouvelle proie à dépouiller de sa nourriture. Camille remonta du regard la main qui avait bloqué le bras du blandinet, et elle tomba sur deux yeux dorés. Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux, et s'empressa de remercier son sauveur, ou plus précisément celui de son dessert.

-Merci, Gilbert...

-De rien, Camille. Tout le plaisir était pour moi de défaire ce clown dans ses sombres méfaits...

-Allons, Gil-kun, pas d'animosité entre nous! Fit Break. Tu sais pourtant que je suis un honnête personnage, non?

Il y eu un concert de toussotements dans la salle, et Victoria cru même utile d'ajouter:

-C'est vrai, aussi honnête que Chloé!

La jeune fille garda un instant le regard plongé dans son moelleux au chocolat face au silence d'enterrement qui suivit la déclaration de Victoria, car elle savait que si elle détournait son regard de son dessert, un grand malheur en ressortirait. Un temps s'écoula, et la jeune fille soupira en se décidant à lever la tête. Et elle ne fut pas déçu de ce choix en voyant la tête de toutes les personnes présentes à sa table et à la table voisine. Elle s'en serait roulé de rire par terre si ce n'était pas elle que tout le monde fixait avec autant d'insistance. Mais vu l'immobilité totale de la scène, elle avait plus l'impression d'être au musée Grévin qu'au milieu de ses camarades de classes, aussi haussa-t-elle les épaules avant de déclarer:

-D'accord, je suis une insensible égoïste et malhonnête, et alors?

Et elle ajouta en plongeant sa cuillère dans son dessert:

-C'est pas une raison pour fixer les gens comme ça...

Tous se secouèrent et sortirent de leur torpeur, avant de se concentrer sur leurs gâteaux respectifs, même si on lisait encore un peu de gène dans leur regard.

-Au fait, on a quoi comme cours, maintenant? Demanda Camille à Victoria, qui avait en main son fidèle emploi du temps lorsque les filles furent sorties de la cantine.

-Arts Plastiques! ^^

Victoria avait dit ça sur un ton presque amoureux, mais remarque, on la comprenait bien vu qu'elle adorait dessiner.

-J'espère qu'il sera bien, soupira Florine en souvenir de la prof qu'elle avait eu au collège.

-Ça va être dur de faire mieux que Glen..., murmura Typhanie, toujours dans le même état d'extase.

-Tu parle physiquement, ou par rapport au cours? La taquina Chloé en passant à côté d'elle.

Typh' rougit en la fusillant du regard, avant de l'ignorer superbement en arrivant devant l'atelier. La classe entière fut bientôt là au grand complet (hé oui, même Break, qui semblait avoir renoncé à faire d'autres entrées spectaculaires pour ce jour), et ne manquait plus que le prof lorsque la cloche retentit. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur les élèves de la classe précédente, et Chloé sentit immédiatement qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Presque toutes les filles sortaient en dernier, en faisant des commentaires apparemment plutôt avantageux sur le prof.

-Oh non..., soupira la jeune fille en apercevant une silhouette se profiler à la porte.

Cet homme avait vraiment un charme à faire tomber toutes les demoiselles: de beaux yeux émeraudes pétillants de malice, des cheveux blonds dorés tressés en une longue et élégante tresse, et un sourire ravageur. En moins d'une minute, toutes les filles présentes (sauf Chloé, 'faut quand même pas déconner) tombèrent raide dingues du prof. Celui-ci pria la classe d'entrer, et toutes les filles se précipitèrent immédiatement vers le groupe de tables le plus proche du bureau du prof. Seule Chloé s'en alla dignement à l'autre bout de l'atelier, à la table d'Oz, Gilbert, Vincent et Break.

-Bien, je me présente, je suis le professeur Vesallius. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Jack! ajouta le prof avec un sourire Colgate.

-Ouiiiiiiiii! S'exclamèrent les filles.

Les garçons et Chloé soupirèrent d'ennui.

-Pour commencer l'année, j'aimerais avoir quelques informations su vous. Par conséquent, sortez une feuille blanche, s'il vous plait!

Les élèves obéirent, curieux que le professeur ne leur ai pas demandé de sortir une feuille de copie pour noter leurs noms, prénoms, adresses et tout le tintouin...

-Bon, je vais vous dire des mots, et j'aimerais que vous me les représentiez par un dessin, expliqua Jack. Cela me permettra d'une part de voir vos talents artistiques, et d'une autre part, de mieux vous cerner psychologiquement... Vous êtes prêts?

-Ouiiiiiiiii! Acquiescèrent à nouveau les filles.

-Ouais ouais..., firent les garçons avec un peu de mauvaise volonté.

Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur ramassa les dessins et les regarda rapidement. Pour le mot BONHEUR, il eu: des montagnes de nourritures diverses pour Typhanie et Alice, un grand cœur pour Florine, Sharon et Ada, le groupe des amies de Victoria, un coucher de soleil sur l'Océan dessiné par Chloé, et plein d'autres surprises du genre...

Pour le mot PEUR, Jack eu le droit à une belle collection d'insectes, araignées et autres bestioles du genre, et même une armée de chat pour Gilbert, jusqu'au moment où il tomba sur une feuille non complétée.

-Xerxes, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as pas dessiné quelque chose qui te fait peur?

-Parce que moi, il n'y a que l'inconnu qui m'effraie, répondit calmement le garçon. Et ce serait le comble de pouvoir dessiner l'inconnu, non?

-Euh... oui, pourquoi pas...

Le prof retourna à ses feuilles, et regarda les dernières réponses, qui correspondaient au mot AMOUR: la majorité des filles avaient dessiné un portrait plus ou moins réussi du prof, et certains garçons s'étaient contentés de dessiner rapidement un cœur. Il eu tout de même la surprise de tomber sur un pistolet chargé, une guillotine et une corde pour se pendre sur la même copie.

-Chloé, tu es certaine que tu n'as pas inversé les mots PEUR et AMOUR? Demanda le prof en se penchant vers l'élève concernée.

-Absolument sûre, professeur! Approuva la jeune fille avec un sourire en voyant toutes les filles qui enviaient sa soudaine proximité avec le prof.

-Ah, oui, d'accord..., fit Jack en se grattant la tête et en posant les copies sur son bureau, avec un air du genre: « Bonjour les cas désespérés... ». Je crois qu'on va commencer le premier sujet, vous voulez bien?

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Chloé alla attendre ses amies à la sortie.

-Alors, Typh'? la questionna-t-elle. Glen ou Jack?

-Entre les deux, mon cœur balance... $) , susurra Typhanie. Mais je préfère Glen! Lui, c'est le côté obscur de la Force!

-Hein hein..., fit Chloé en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les amies allèrent dans la cour, Camille ne pouvant pas mettre un pied devant l'autre tant elle était en extase devant le charisme du prof qu'elle venait d'avoir.

-Bon..., soupira Victoria. Aux grands mots les grands remèdes...

Elle roula alors son emploi du temps en mégaphone, approcha celui-là de l'oreille gauche de Camille et lui hurla:

-Hé, Camille! Regarde! Y'a Dégel des Saint Seya!

-Hein? Où ça! Fit la jeune fille en sortant soudain de sa torpeur.

Victoria déplia son emploi du temps avec un petit air satisfait, puis tapa sur l'épaule de son amie d'un air compatissant.

-Et que nous dit l'emploi du temps sur pattes pour notre prochain cours? Demanda Florine.

-Sport..., maugréa Victoria. C'était trop beau... Après arts plas', deux heures de sport...

Les quatre autres filles soupirèrent. C'était vrai qu'on faisait mieux, comme cours... Mais puisqu'il le fallait... Aussi, lorsque la récréation prit fin, ce fut avec un air totalement dépité qu'elles se rangèrent devant le gymnase, avec leurs autres camarades. On aurait presque dit qu'elles étaient dans un peloton d'exécution.

-Je serais pendu demain matin..., chantonnait faiblement Victoria alors que le professeur arrivait.

-Allez aux vestiaires! Aboya-t-il. Plus vite que ça!

Les ados pressèrent le pas, jetant un regard en coin à l'homme qui les toisait d'un air furieux: il était grand, et avait des cheveux brun clairs en bataille et un tatouage qui lui courait sur une moitié du visage. Dans l'ensemble, il avait un côté assez impressionnant qui forçait au respect.

-J'ai toujours adoré les départs en fanfare! Se moqua Typhanie en entrant dans les vestiaires.

Les autres filles la regardèrent de travers, mais ne pipèrent mot. Elles avaient comme l'impression que ce n'était qu'un début... Histoire de perdre un maximum de temps, les cinq amies mirent environ dix minutes pour se changer, avant d'entrer dans l'enceinte du gymnase en lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend d'arriver aussi tard? S'énerva aussitôt le prof. Allez vous asseoir avec les autres! Illico! Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous colle une punition!

Les adolescentes obéirent, et le professeur commença immédiatement:

-Je suis Mr Fang! Lorsque vous vous adresserez à moi, vous ajouterez obligatoirement un « Monsieur » ou un « Professeur » à vos phrases. Compris?

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

-Cette année, le planning est chargé alors je ne tolèrerais aucun retard dans mon programme! Comme vous allez passer trois heures par semaine avec moi, pendant le double cours, nous ferons des sports individuels, et durant l'heure simple, des sports collectifs. Des questions?

La classe secoua la tête. Le professeur partit alors sur un petit rire un poil sadique, et annonça avec le sourire:

-Puisque nous avons perdu une partie de ce cours en futiles discussions, je vais commencer par évaluer vos capacités sportives. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous lever et me faire dix tours du gymnase en courant! Et interdiction de s'arrêter!

Le groupe s'exécuta mollement, et Fang commença immédiatement à faire des remarques:

-C'est mou, tout ça! Victoria, tu cours ou tu imites une limace? C'est pas « 30 millions d'amis » ici!

-Fuck fuck fuck! Murmura l'adolescente, en faisant pouffer sa voisine Typhanie.

Grossière erreur, car le professeur la remarqua et lui lança:

-Ça te fais rire? Alors tu vas venir me faire des pompes ici, si c'est si marrant! Allez, fais-moi-en vingt-cinq!

-Mais m'sieur..., tenta Typh'.

-TRENTE!

-C'est bon, c'est bon..., fit l'ado en s'allongeant sur le sol et en commençant ses pompes. Espèce d'abrutit...

Et les une heure quinze restantes s'écoulèrent ainsi, Typhanie peinant pour faire ses pompes, et ses amies courant comme des tarées pour suivre les ordres du prof. Et lorsque Fang lâcha enfin ses élèves, ceux-ci soupirèrent tous de soulagement. Enfin, les cours de cette journée étaient fini!

-On est en week-end! Explosa de joie Victoria en quittant le gymnase.

Et elle entama immédiatement une danse de la victoire avec Typhanie, tandis que de nombreux élèves de leur classe les dévisageaient avec des sourires moqueurs.

-Euh... mais on a fait qu'une journée de cours, là..., dit Florine en secouant la tête face à la fainéantise de ses camarades.

-Il nous faudra au moins deux jours pour nous remettre de ça..., soupira Camille, s'effondrant à moitié sur le sol.

Chloé, elle, ne pouvait plus parler. Elle était livide et elle boitait légèrement.

-Ta cheville, encore? Questionna Florine.

Son amie acquiesça faiblement, ne pouvant articuler un mot. Elle faisait des entorses à répétitions depuis toute petite, et une pratique trop intensive la faisait toujours souffrir. Elle avait l'habitude, remarque... Typhanie et Victoria voulurent aller l'aider, mais elle les repoussa d'un geste:

-Comme on est partis, je vais y avoir le droit toutes les semaines... alors autant m'y habituer tout de suite...

Florine leva les yeux aux ciel face à la réaction de Chloé, mais ne dit rien de plus.

-Je déclare officiellement Fang comme un sadique! Déclara Camille, la main sur le cœur.

-C'est MONSIEUR Fang, espèce d'idiote!

Camille se retourna vivement, blafarde, puis éclata de rire en voyant qu'il s'agissait en fait de Victoria, qui avait prit la voix grave du professeur et qui avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ses amies rirent aussi, et eurent énormément de mal à se calmer, même lorsqu'elles regagnèrent les dortoirs pour y déposer leurs sacs.

-Bon, et on fait quoi, maintenant? Demanda Typhanie devant la chambre de Camille et Chloé. On a encore du temps avant d'aller manger, même si...

-... tu crèves la dalle, on sait, finirent ses amies.

-On pourrait aller visiter les jardins? Proposa Florine.

-Pour tomber sur ce crétin d'Oz? Pas question! Refusa catégoriquement Typhanie.

-On a qu'à aller à la bibliothèque? Fit Chloé.

-Ça, c'est bien une remarque de binoclarde! Railla une voix venant de derrière la jeune fille.

Celle-ci ne se retourna même pas, et elle répliqua immédiatement:

-Tu n'as rien à faire dans le dortoir des filles, toi!

-Ça va, du calme! Break est avec moi!

Les filles se retournèrent et virent Sharon et Break, qui se dirigeaient vers eux à grandes enjambées.

-Nous avions l'intention d'aller rejoindre Echo, Vincent et Gilbert, qui sont à la bibliothèque. Vous nous accompagnez?

Les cinq amies hochèrent la tête, Chloé lançant un regard satanique à Break, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été mis au courant des plans de Sharon.

-Vengeance..., glissa-t-elle au jeune homme avec un grand sourire en passant à côté de lui.

_Chapitre by Chloé..._

* * *

><p>Alors, un commentaire à faire? ^^<p>

à + !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Indiscretion

Hello ^^

Profitons d'un peu de temps libre pour poster la suite d'_HighSchool Pandora_... Au fait, Camille et moi vous remercions pour vos commentaires, c'est vraiment super sympa, ça nous encourage à continuer :)

DISCLAIMER: Bon, ben... comme d'hab: je ne suis pas la seule auteur de la fic, il y a également Camille, et tous les personnages de Pandora Hearts appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI, sauf les OC qui appartiennent à leurs formidables interprètes.

GENRE: Humour / Amitié, continuons comme ça...

RATING: K+

Bonne lecture et les comm's, on est toujours pas contre! ;)

Chloé

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 6 : Indiscrétion<strong>_

Les cinq filles suivirent les deux ados, qui connaissait le chemin de la bibliothèque. Typhanie et Victoria se demandaient s'il y avait des mangas, Florine était toute excitée d'arriver, Camille ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lire et Chloé fixait Break tout en étant songeuse. Camille, même plongée dans ses pensées, le remarqua et alla auprès d'elle. Enfin auprès d'elle... avec au moins 50 cm de séparation, tout de même !

-Quelque chose te tracasse, demanda la curieuse.

-Non rien, oublie...

-Je n'insiste pas... C'est parce que Break nous accompagne que tu fais cette tête là ?

Chloé se stoppa net et cacha ses yeux derrière sa mèche tout en faisant un grand sourire, avec un air très sadique.

-Comment donc, as-tu deviné ? ricana-t-elle. Tu es perspicaces...

-Ah ! Mais, mais c'est juste une supposition ! s'affola Camille, une coïncidence ! Rien de plus ! Ah !

-C'est juste que, reprit Chloé en retrouvant son air normal, je sens que cet abruti nous mijote quelque chose.

-C'est possible et ça te met dans ces états-là ?

La jeune fille hocha positivement la tête et Camille haussa les épaules. Elles pressèrent un peu le pas pour rejoindre leurs camarades un peu plus loin. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent tous enfin dans la bibliothèque. La porte de la salle était imposante et devait surement avoir un certain poids. Un silence de mort régnait, mais l'ambiance n'était pas si mauvaise pour autant. Break ouvrit la porte et laissa les demoiselles entraient dans la salle et ferma la porte après que tout le monde soit rentré.

C'était une salle très grande, où se trouvaient de grande bibliothèques et étagères. Tous regardèrent vers le haut pour contempler la grandeur de la pièce. Puis les jeunes filles, en particulier Typhanie et Victoria coururent à travers les rayons, en silence quand même, pour trouver de la lecture intéressante. La bibliothèques avait l'air d'être séparée en quatre rayons. Un où étaient entreposés des mangas, là où se trouvait actuellement Typh' et Victo, un où se trouvait des archives et autres recherches, les deux autres pour les romans, dont le premier n'échappa pas à Florine. Sharon et Break s'était dirigé eux aussi vers les rayons des romans, donc Chloé pensa que le mieux était d'explorer dans les archives. La pauvre Camille qui ne savait pas par quoi commencer, était restée seule devant les quatre rayons titanesques.

-Je vais dans lequel... chuchota Camille.

La jeune fille soupira et regarda un peu autour d'elle avant de choisir un et de pénétrer entre deux bibliothèques surchargées. Elle remarqua que la personne qui s'occupait de cette partie de l'établissement, était son prof d'histoire, M. Barma. Ce dernier qui avait remarqué que la jeune fille se sentait perdu, lui avait fait signe de venir le voir. Camille s'exécuta.

-Cherches-tu quelque chose ? demanda-t-il. Si c'est le cas, je peux t'aider.

Camille hésita un moment. Que dire... Elle évita de perdre son sang-froid à cause de sa foutue timidité et se lança.

-Je cherche des conseils pour le dessin, lâcha la jeune fille au pif. Je dessine, alors...

-C'est dans le rayon des archives, au fond.

Camille fut surprise par la vitesse de cette réponse et se dirigea vers l'endroit que venait d'indiquer l'homme aux cheveux de feu. Camille parcourut le long rayon des archives et croisa Chloé en lui adressant un petit salut de la main. Chloé la regarda s'éloigner dans le rayon avant de se replonger dans un bouquin.

Camille continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver devant les archives sur les arts. Elle ouvrit quelques livres et lut quelques parties puis se décida de prendre un bouquin. Son idée de conseil sur le dessin n'était pas une si mauvaise idée en fait. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner auprès de M. Barma, un étrange bruit se fit entendre derrière elle. Camille se retourna et vit une ombre s'approchait d'elle. La jeune fille resta sur ses gardes jusqu'au moment où elle vit Break. Encore lui !

Camille rangea le bouquin qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer sur le jeune homme et garda celui qu'elle avait choisi, dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! fit Camille en reprenant son calme.

-Hé hé, ricana Break en se dirigeant vers la jeune fille, je te déclare officiellement "serviteur numéro 2" !

-Hein ! s'exclama la jeune fille, c'est quoi ce délire !

-Hé hé, continua le blandinet, je vais me servir de toi comme appât pour le numéro 1...

A ce moment-là dans le rayon manga, Typhanie était en extase et avait une pile de mangas dans les bras. Elle marchait en zigzaguant, manquant à plusieurs reprises de faire tomber le pilier de livres.

-Je suis tellement heureuse ! chanta-t-elle, je vais pouvoir lire des mangas, tous les mangas !

-Super, répondit Victoria avec ses quelques mangas à la main. Typh' ! Attention !

-Quoi...

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de finir son mot interrogatif, qu'elle trébucha par terre. Quelque chose entravait sa route, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Typhanie reprit ses esprits et regarda Victoria que ne bougeait plus de stupeur. La raison ? Typhanie regarda ce dans quoi elle venait de trébucher... C'était Vincent ! Elle poussa un petit cri et se mise debout d'un bon.

-Qu'est-ce que ce pervers vient faire dans cette bibliothèque !

-J'en sais rien... Attention !

-Quoi encore, râla la jeune fille en se retournant.

Grossière erreur, car un livre venant de nulle part venait de la frapper de plein fouet. Victoria eut à peine le temps de la rattraper et toute deux virent quelqu'un approchait, c'était cette fois une fille aux cheveux de neige et aux vêtements bleus. C'était la jeune fille dont on ne percevait pas la présence, Echo.

-On ne traite pas Vincent-sama de la sorte, fit la jeune fille d'un ton doux et calme.

-Ah~ que j'ai bien dormis ! fit l'intéressé au sol tout en baillant. Tiens Echo !

Vincent se leva et regarda les jeunes filles sans dire un mot. Puis regarda autour de lui.

-Gil-kun n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre suivi de hurlements. Curieux, les jeunes filles ainsi que Vincent sortirent de leur rayon et regardèrent attentivement la scène qui se prêtait devant eux. Florine et Sharon étaient elles aussi sorties de leur rayon et contemplaient la course poursuite.

Tout d'abord, on voyait une brunette avec des lunettes, courir dans tous les sens.

-Tiens mais c'est Chloé ! s'exclama Florine, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Chloé était suivie de près par un mec aux cheveux blanc qui tenait dans ses bras une fille toute rouge à la tignasse châtain clair.

-Qu'est-ce que Camile fout dans les bras de Break ! crièrent Victo et Typh en choeur avec des yeux aussi gros que dans les mangas.

-Oh le pervers, grogna Vincent.

Les jeunes filles se tournèrent vers le gars l'air de dire "oh, toi tu n'es pas mieux !". Puis ce fut un autre jeune homme qui couru derrière les gens. Le noiraud, plus connu sous le nom de Gilbert était en train de balancer des livres un peu partout.

-Laisse-les tranquille ! hurla le noiraud en lançant une encyclopédie. Ou tu vas vraiment le regretter !

-Parle toujours ! fit Break en tirant la bouche tout en tenant la pauvre Camille qui n'osait pas se débattre.

Chloé qui venait de remarquer que ses amis la regardaient se précipita vers eux. Break continuait de la suivre et remarqua que là où se trouvait les jeunes filles, se trouvait Vincent. Il se stoppa net devant le jeune homme.

-Encore toi ! s'énerva Break.

-Ne baisse pas ta garde, pauvre clown, fit Vincent en regardant le blandinet de haut.

-Hein ?

Et oui, ce qui arriva, arriva. Gilbert qui se trouvait derrière lui, venait d'assommer le blandinet avec un dictionnaire. Break tomba par terre, avec Camille, et avait l'air complètement shooté. Camille aidée de Florine qui venait de les rejoindre, était tellement rouge et chaude qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle avait de la fièvre.

-Ca va ! demanda Florine inquiète

-Je crois... répondit la jeune fille en se tournant vers le noiraud. Merci pour l'aide...

-De rien, répondit Gil, je commence à avoir l'habitude avec celui-la, je le connais depuis le collège.

-Aie~, fit Break en se tenant la tête, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte...

-Ca risque pas ! Excuse toi maintenant !

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Gilbert tenait maintenant un dictionnaire bilingue deux fois plus gros que le précédent et avait des flammes dans les yeux. Voyant l'ampleur du danger, Break se leva et s'excusa auprès de Camille et de Chloé. Chloé avait comme l'impression de sentir mieux après que le jeune homme se soit abaissé devant les deux ados.

Puis sous la colère, enfin si on peut appeler cela une colère, du professeur d'histoire, les jeunes étudiants durent quitter la bibliothèque sans livre. Typhanie était en larme. Tous les mangas qu'elle désirait, étaient de nouveau rangés dans les étagères, elle aurait tellement voulu les lires. Victoria regarda l'heure, il était dans les alentours de 19 heures. Le groupe décida de se rendre au réfectoire. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent Ada, Oz et Alice qui sortait des dortoirs. Tout le monde se dirigea vers la cantine. Gilbert retourna auprès d'Oz au cas où la jeune Alice faisait quelque chose de louche. Vincent le suivi joyeusement.

La petite troupe arriva finalement dans la salle du réfectoire. Tous s'assirent sur une chaise à la même table. Avec l'autorisation de Lottie, ils avaient pu caler une table contre une deuxième pour que personne ne soit séparé. Le menu de ce soir était de la charcuterie en entrée, de la choucroute en plat et des yaourts nature en dessert.

-Super le plat, soupira désespérément Oz. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la gastro pour ce week-end...

-Nous, on aimerait bien manger sans être dégouté, grogna Typhanie à l'égard du blondinet.

-C'est bon je me tais !

-Voilà la viande ! annonça Alice les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Le reste du repas se passa bien à part Break qui piquait les desserts des autres et certains qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de roter à cause de la choucroute au goût assez spécifique. A croire qu'ils l'ont fait cuire dans du soda... Le repas avaler, le groupe se sépara en deux pour aller dans les dortoir puis en groupe de deux pour que chacun et chacune rejoigne leurs chambres respectives.

A l'heure du couvre-feu, tout le monde était dans son lit en pyjama, cherchant le sommeil malgré le ventre qui criait misère à cause du plat avalé quelques heures plus tôt.

La nuit laissa place à un jour assez timide. Dans la chambre de Victoria et Typhanie, la jeune fille aux cheveux attaché habituellement se fit réveiller par un petit rayon de lumière qui avait traversé le rideau de la chambre. Victoria se réveilla et se mise assise sur son lit se trouvant sur le sol. Elle entendit un fffchh... Et regarda avec lenteur le sol. Break était couché par terre à moitié hors du dessous du lit de la jeune fille. Il la saluait tout en affichant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sa poupée avait le même air que le blandinet.

Victoria ne réagit pas tout de suite. C'est seulement après avoir bien regardé le garçon que sa première réaction fit surface. Elle tira sur sa couette comme pour se cacher et finalement balança au jeune homme les premières choses qui lui venaient à la main. Même les mangas y sont passés ! Typhanie se réveilla à son tour et regarda la bataille du haut du lit superposé. Elle réagit à son tour qu'au moment où Victoria allait balancer le "The lost Canvas" 15, avec son beau Sisyphe dessus. Elle hurla à sa camarade de chambre, d'arrêter tout de suite. Victoria s'exécuta. Typh' descendit du lit et ramassa les mangas que Victoria avait jeté et les rangea sur une étagère. Pendant ce temps, Victoria s'était cachée derrière le lit superposé et Break avait l'air de danser ou un truc dans le genre.

-Ho, ho ! Bien le Bonjour, ricana Break, son sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage.

-Va crever ! hurla Victoria en envoyant des éclairs un peu partout.

-Quel accueil ! Je m'attendais à un, plus chaleureux!

-Tu ne pourrais pas entrer par la porte pour une fois ! râla Typhanie en se dirigeant vers Break.

-Non, sûrement pas ! protesta le blandinet. Cela manquerait d'originalité.

-Et mon poing dans ta gueule ! C'est original peut-être ! hurla à son tour la jeune fille.

-Hum... réfléchi Break en regardant le bureau. Des bonbons !

-Pas touche ! hurla Typhanie qui s'était jetée sur la boite aux chocolat en premier.

-Rho~, fit Break, ce n'est pas très sympa envers un invité...

-Tu t'es invité tout seul chez nous ! Sale clown, répliqua Victoria toujours derrière le lit à envoyer des éclairs.

-J'étais venu voir si tout allait bien chez vous, à cause de la choucroute d'hier qui à fait des dégâts hé hé... Mais si c'est comme ça, continua Break en se dirigeant vers l'armoire des filles, je vais prendre congé !

Le jeune homme ouvrit l'une des portes de l'armoire et s'installa dans le meuble. Puis il referma la porte sur lui.

-C'est ça, casse-toi ! grogna Typhanie, Non ! Pas l'armoire !

-Sors de là ! Abruti, fit Victoria en se jetant sur le meuble.

Elle ouvrit les deux portes, mais plus rien ! Ce clown de Break s'était volatilisé !

A ce moment-là on toqua à la porte. Typhanie alla ouvrir et ce fut Florine, Chloé et Camille en habit du jour qui se tenait devant elle.

-Kikoo, les gens ! fit joyeusement Florine. Ca va ?

-Si on peut dire ça... soupira Typhanie.

-Laisse-moi deviner ! coupa Chloé, Break est passé par là !

-Bravo...

-Ah, parce qu'il est venu nous embêter aussi tout à l'heure, soupira à son tour Camille.

-Sous prétexte, que quelqu'un aurait fait une indigestion et qu'il serait venu savoir pour notre santé.

-Nous aussi, quelle coïncidence ! s'exclama Typhanie.

-Bon on va manger, je commence à avoir faim ! fit une voix derrière les trois amis

-Alice ? s'étonna la jeune fille, bon on va se dépêcher de nous préparer ! On vous rejoint dans dix minutes !

-C'est d'accord, ajouta Florine.

Typhanie referma la porte et se tourna vers Victoria qui était en train de cadenasser les meubles.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

-Je me protège ! répondit Victoria en regardant son amie de façon assez sadique.

-Euh... Fais ce que tu veux, moi je vais me changer, les filles nous attendent au réfectoire.

_Chapitre by Camille..._

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	7. Chapitre 7 : Enfin le WeekEnd !

Bonjour ^^

Je m'excuse d'avance du retard... Mais je vais essayer de compenser ça vite fait, ne vous en faites pas ! ^^ Bref, je ne vais pas vous embêter avec mon baratin...

**DISCLAIMER:** Je ne suis pas la seule auteur de la fic, il y a également Camille, et tous les personnages de Pandora Hearts appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI, sauf les OC qui appartiennent à leurs formidables interprètes.

**GENRE:** Humour / Amitié, continuons comme ça...

**RATING:** K+

Bonne lecture et les comm's, on est toujours pas contre! ;)

Chloé

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 7 : Enfin le Week-End !<strong>_

Les cinq amies accompagnées d'Alice, allèrent à la cantine et s'assirent auprès de Sharon et Ada, qui prenaient calmement leur thé du matin. Elles les saluèrent joyeusement, et Sharon déclara avec entrain:

-Nous avons prévu une petite ballade dans le village voisin. Ça vous dirait de nous accompagner?

-Ça dépend qui est compris dans le « nous », grommela Victoria, aussitôt soutenue par Typhanie, qui avait la bouche trop pleine pour ajouter son propre commentaire.

Sharon et Ada haussèrent un sourcil, mais ne demandèrent pas plus de précisions. La première dit simplement:

-Oz nous accompagne et, par extension rapide, Alice, Gil, éventuellement Vincent et Echo… Mais pour Break…

Les filles levèrent la tête avec une once d'espoir.

-…lui seul décide. Il est très indépendant, vous savez?

Les autres acquiescèrent en abaissant à nouveau la tête, ayant déjà eu un aperçu durant les dernières quarante-huit heures.

-À propos de lui…, commença Chloé en se tournant vers Camille. J'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le demander hier, mais… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te retrouves prisonnière dans ses bras?

La jeune fille soupira et voulu lui répondre, mais Sharon l'en empêcha.

-Tu es jalouse? La questionna-t-elle soudainement.

Chloé la fusilla du regard. Bien sûr que non! On est pas jalouse d'une kidnappée! Puis on a le droit de s'informer, quand même! Aussi, lorsque Florine ouvrit la bouche, la jeune fille s'attendait à ce que sa future ex-meilleure amie si ça continuait comme ça, prenne parti avec Sharon. Et pourtant…

-Il faudrait peut-être qu'on laisse Chloé tranquille avec tout ça, dit Florine. Si c'est pour se moquer d'elle toute l'année… En plus, elle et Break ne s'adressent la parole que pour se jeter des répliques cinglantes, alors y'a rien d'officiel…

Chloé gratifia sa en-final-toujours-meilleure amie d'un regard, et celle-ci ajouta en riant:

-Faut bien qu'on arrête un jour, sinon tu vas nous faire une overdose de harcèlement romantique…

La jeune fille sourit, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Camille, qui raconta ce qui s'était passé la veille, dans la bibliothèque:

*_**Flash-back**_*

_Camille continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver devant les archives sur les arts. Elle ouvrit quelques livres et lut quelques parties puis se décida de prendre un bouquin. Son idée de conseil sur le dessin n'était pas une si mauvaise idée en fait. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner auprès de M. Barma, un étrange bruit se fit entendre derrière elle. Camille se retourna et vit une ombre s'approcher d'elle. La jeune fille resta sur ses gardes jusqu'au moment où elle vit Break. Encore lui ! Camille rangea le bouquin qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer sur le jeune homme et garda celui qu'elle avait choisi, dans ses bras. -Tu m'as fait peur ! fit Camille en reprenant son calme. -Hé hé, ricana Break en se dirigeant vers la jeune fille, je te déclare officiellement "serviteur numéro 2" ! -Hein ! s'exclama la jeune fille, c'est quoi ce délire ! -Hé hé, continua le blandinet, je vais me servir de toi comme appât pour le numéro 1..._

_-Quel numéro 1? S'inquiéta Camille tandis que Break s'avançait toujours plus vers elle._

_Le jeune homme la saisit par les épaules, la retourna en la tenant fermement contre lui, et lui pointa Chloé. Bien que paniquée par la situation, Camille glissa un commentaire:_

_-Je ne crois pas que Chloé soit du genre à servir quelqu'un…_

_-Ça vaudrait le coup d'essayer, non?_

_-C'est hors de question que j'aille l'embêter avec ces idioties! Fit la jeune fille en se débattant, comprenant soudain les plans de Break._

_-Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisse pas le choix… hé hé…_

_Et il souleva la jeune fille et se précipita vers Chloé en courant, éclatant d'un rire satanique…_

*_**Fin du Flash-back**_*

-Ce type est taré…, siffla Typhanie, mi-dégoûtée, mi-stupéfaite.

Chloé opina, en demandant quand même:

-Qu'est-ce qui fait penser Break que je serais son serviteur n°1?

-Je ne sais pas, fit Sharon en finissant sa tasse de thé. Mais il ne faut pas chercher à le comprendre…

-Ça, j'avais cru remarquer, ironisa Victoria.

-Bon, comme on a rien a perdre, on vous accompagne cet après-midi! Déclara Florine afin de balayer le sujet, sous les hochement de tête de ses amies. Au moins, ça nous changera les idées…

Une fois les assiettes, les tasses et les bols vidés, les jeunes filles se rendirent toutes dans la bibliothèque afin de faire leurs devoirs. Elles se choisirent une table à côté d'une grande cheminée, en prenant bien soin de ne faire aucun bruit, de peur que Mr Barma soit dans le coin. Parce qu'entre la dissertation sur le texte en français et les exercices en anglais, il était mieux de se trouver à plusieurs plutôt que seuls…

-Que toutes celles qui ont compris le texte lèvent la main! Ordonna Typhanie au bout d'un quart d'heure.

Tout le monde se regarda, et secoua fermement la tête. Ça commençait bien…

-Il me semble qu'il y a une histoire de meurtre, commença Victoria.

-Où tu vois ça? Lui demanda Camille.

-Ici: « Et les corbeaux s'en allèrent dans un bruissement d'ailles lugubres tandis que le cocher entrait dans le manoir. Dehors éclata l'orage, et l'homme courut de réfugier entre deux armures. Tomba la lame et coula le sang… »…

-Et en quoi tu penses que c'est un meurtre?

-Ben attends, l'ambiance, c'est hyper meurtrier! Puis en plus, tu as vu la phrase de fin? « Tomba la lame et coula le sang… », c'est hyper explicite!

-Ça pourrait avoir plusieurs signification…, fit Florine en se penchant sur le texte. Ça pourrait être en effet le cocher qui est assassiné, ou une autre personne… à moins que ce soit une expression…

-C'est pas possible que le cocher meurt, puisqu'il réapparait plus tard, signala Sharon.

-Il s'est peut-être transformé en fantôme? Suggéra Ada.

-Bon, d'accord, on laisse tomber le meurtre…, soupira Victoria. Et toi, Chloé, t'en pense quoi?

La jeune fille redressa ses lunettes, prit le texte entre les mains, et essaya:

-Il me semble que c'est un cocher qui avait une commission à faire: il transportait des objets de valeur confié par son maitre, et il cheminait dans une forêt. Il a entendu des loups, il est allé se réfugier dans un manoir abandonné qu'il avait repéré quelques instants plus tôt. Dans le manoir, il tombe sur des cadavres, et sur d'autres choses étranges. L'histoire prend une tournure fantastique car il entend des bruits de pas et autres choses bizarres. Jusqu'au moment où il rentre dans une pièce. La fin du texte est plus clair, car il est écrit que les chevaux du cocher sont rentrés au village sans l'homme, et que depuis, on ne l'a plus jamais revu et qu'on pense qu'il erre encore, perdu dans le manoir.

Elle s'arrêta en voyant que ses camarades la regardaient avec la bouche grande ouverte. Elle ajouta:

-Enfin, je crois que c'est ça… en gros… à deux ou trois détails près…

Florine regarda à nouveau le texte, et elle acquiesça:

-C'est vrai que ça peut être possible…

-On a rien à perdre! Déclara joyeusement Typhanie en commençant tout de suite à écrire.

-Bon, le français, c'est fait! Fit Camille avec soulagement en encapuchonnant son stylo. Maintenant, l'anglais…

-Hé, Chloé, regarde cette image! Dit soudain Victoria en pointant le photo d'un homme habillé tout en noir. Ça te rappelle pas quelque chose?

Chloé sourit tandis que Victoria se replongeait dans ses souvenirs d'anglais au collège. Sharon, Ada et Alice les regardèrent sans comprendre, mais Florine leur glissa:

-Cherchez pas… C'est normal…

Les trois filles opinèrent vaguement, pas très convaincues. Et elle le furent encore moins lorsqu'elles virent Victoria imiter un gars qui se fait assommer pas une ampoule…

Une fois les devoirs complètement terminés, elles rangèrent leurs affaires et se préparèrent à aller manger, mais Typhanie se tapa soudain le front et se précipita vers un rayon en leur criant:

-J'ai quelque chose à faire de plus important!

-De plus important? S'étrangla Victoria. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important pour toi que manger?

-ÇA! Répondit son amie en revenant quelques instants plus tard, disparaissant à moitié derrière une pile impressionnante de mangas, qu'elle alla poser sur le comptoir de la bibliothécaire.

-Je les prend tous! S'expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis désolée, mais vous ne pouvez prendre que 10 œuvres d'un coup, s'excusa la bibliothécaire.

Typhanie sembla prête à fondre en larmes, mais son regard se posa sur Victoria, et elle déclara en retrouvant des couleurs:

-Ça tombe bien, mon amie, là-bas, en prend dix aussi!

-Hé!

-Dans ce cas, fit la bibliothécaire, vous pouvez aller reposer les quarante-six autres dans les rayons pendant que je tamponne ces mangas…

Quelques instants plus tard, le temps pour les jeunes filles d'aller déposer dans leurs dortoirs leurs sacs et les mangas, les adolescentes allèrent manger à la cantine. Les cinq amies firent une table avec Alice, Oz et Gilbert, alors que Sharon et Ada allaient en faire une autre. Pour une fois, il n'y eu pas de fromage dans le repas, pour le plus grand bonheur de Camille, mais il fut compensé par une grosse part de viande, qui mirent Typh' et Alice en extase.

-Elles s'entendent plutôt bien, hein? Remarqua Oz lorsqu'arriva le dessert, à savoir une coupelle de fruits.

-Oh, dans l'ensemble, tout le monde s'entend plutôt bien, dans cette classe, ajouta Camille en croquant dans une pomme.

-Oui, dans l'ensemble…, soupira Victoria, en regardant les fruits d'un air déçu.

-Alors en final, vous nous accompagnez? Demanda soudain une voix venant de l'autre bout de la table.

Camille tourna la tête et rougit légèrement. C'était Gilbert.

-Oui oui! S'empressa de répondre la jeune fille. On a rien à faire, alors c'est une bonne raison d'aller visiter le village!

-Vous vous joignez à nous? Vous m'en voyez enchanté! ^^

Ça, on aurait pu le deviner, c'était Break, qui était assis à la table voisine.

-Et je suppose que ce grand sourire niais signifie que tu viens aussi…, maugréa Chloé en lui jetant un regard sombre.

-Parfaitement, Miss! Répondit le blandinet en souriant de plus belle. Je t'aurais imaginé beaucoup plus heureuse, pourtant!

-Elle ne sait jamais ce qu'elle veut, celle-là! Surenchérit Emily tandis que Break pouffait.

-T'en veux une? S'énerva Typhanie, avec une banane à la main, ce qui est vachement impressionnant…

-Je peux t'aider, si tu veux? Proposa Alice en brandissant le poing avec un air sadique.

Oz, qui sentait venir le massacre, tenta de calmer les deux filles:

-Vous avez aucune raison de vous énerver, vous savez! Il faut vous relaxer!

Et, histoire de bien se relaxer, Alice mit une gigantesque claque à Oz, ce qui déclencha immédiatement la fureur de Gilbert:

-Excuse-toi tout de suite auprès d'Oz, sale lapin!

-Dans tes rêves, tête d'algue!

-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer au moins une fois quelle partie de moi ressemble à des algues?

Et ils se chamaillèrent jusqu'à ce que Lottie les autorise à sortir. Mais même dehors de la cantine, que dis-je! même hors de l'enceinte de l'établissement, ils continuèrent à s'insulter. Et le pauvre Oz, juste au milieu, tentait de calmer le jeu:

-Espèce d'imbécile!

-Stupide rongeur!

-Hé, Alice, Gil, du calme! Tenta Oz en se mettant déjà les mains devant la tête, de peur de s'en prendre encore une.

-LA FERME! Lui hurlèrent les deux autres.

Et oui. Même Gilbert a parfois des moments difficiles avec Oz… Mais revenons à notre équipe de choc, vous voulez bien?

-Il est a peu près grand comment, le village? Demanda Florine à Sharon, qui menait la marche.

-Oh, aussi grand qu'une petite ville, expliqua-t-elle. Mais comme il y a peu de voitures qui circulent, tout le monde dit que c'est un village…

Voilà, vous avez une superbe explication fournie par Sharon. Donc, en gros, l'endroit où se rendent les ados peut être défini soit comme un grand village, soit comme une petite ville… Compris?

Victoria, elle, discutait avec Typhanie, juste à côté de Florine, sur un sujet à premier plan passionnant: Glen, le séduisant professeur d'anglais.

-Je vois pas ce qui te fais craquer chez ce type, avoua Victoria.

-Mais lui, il a la classe! L'élégance! Le charisme! Le…

-*Couic!*

-Couic?

Les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent à leurs pieds ce qui avait pu faire autant de bruit. C'était Vincent.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi? Questionna Typhanie en le secouant du bout du pied pour le réveiller.

-Quoi… Hein? Fit le jeune homme en ouvrant les yeux et en bondissant sur ses pieds lorsqu'il remarqua de qui il s'agissait. Oh, c'est vous!

-Oui, c'est nous! Et on veut savoir ce que tu faisais là, endormi sur ce chemin!

-J'attendais mon frère, pardi! S'exclama Vincent comme si c'était parfaitement logique. Gilbeeeeeeeert! 3

Et le pauvre noiraud s'immobilisa face à la fatale échéance lorsqu'il vit son frère arriver à toute allure, les bras ouverts. Donc, après ces émouvantes retrouvailles (si émouvantes que Gil en avait les larmes aux yeux, mais l'émotion n'en était peut-être pas la raison…), une petite voix venant d'à côté des adolescents leur dit:

-Salut à tous!

-Oh, tiens, salut Echo! L'accueilli joyeusement Camille. On ne t'avais pas remarqué!

C'est vrai qu'elle est tellement discrète qu'on ne la voit que lorsqu'elle annonce sa présence, celle-là…

Après que Chloé fasse judicieusement remarquer que le but premier de l'expédition était de se rendre au village, et non d'obstruer un chemin, la petite troupe continua son chemin, ne s'arrêtant que pour aider Oz à se relever lorsqu'il trébucha et courser Break parce qu'il avait piqué le chapeau de Gilbert à son insu. Jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent au village…

_By Chloé..._

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	8. Chapitre 8 : Glace Party !

Continuons sur notre lancée avec un nouveau chapitre... ^^

**DISCLAIMER:** Je ne suis qu'un instrument de cette fresque épique... -SBAF !- Plus sérieusement : je ne suis pas la seule à travailler sur cette fiction, n'oublions pas Camille, qui écrit également à titre tout aussi important :) Les personnages de Pandora Hearts appartiennent à leur maman, Jun MOCHIZUKI, sauf les cinq OC, qui ne sont rien de plus que le reflet de certaines personnes à l'humour débordant...

**GENRE:** Humour / Amitié, ça a l'air de plutôt bien fonctionner pour le moment ^^

**RATING:** K+

Bonne lecture et les comm's, on est toujours pas contre! ;)

Chloé

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 8 : Glace Party !<strong>_

-Et voilà, nous sommes arrivés ! déclara Victoria.

-C'est une petite ville ? demanda Camille en regardant les bâtiments se trouvant devant elle.

-Ou un grand village, comme tu veux, rectifia Sharon.

-Ne nous attardons pas plus et allons nous mettre à l'ombre, annonça Gilbert en se dirigeant vers des zones d'ombre. Les températures sont remontées...

-Mais bien sûr, coupa Alice, tu as vu ce que tu as sur le dos ! Et en plus tu es tout en noir, alors ce n'est pas étonnant que tu crèves de chaud là-dessous !

-La ferme, stupide lapin !

Le petit groupe continua son trajet jusqu'au centre-ville. Il y avait une grande place où se trouvaient l'église et quelques commerces ainsi que quelques restaurants. Tous longèrent les vitrines et regardaient ce qui se trouvait en dedans. Il y avait aussi un petit cinéma au coin d'une rue et une patinoire avec une piscine réunit en un seul et unique bâtiment. Chloé se dirigea vers les panneaux et vit la direction du parc. Elle fit signe à ses camarades de la suivre et d'emprunter cette rue. Après quelques minutes de marche, ralenties par les discussions des protagonistes, tout le monde arriva devant le parc qui bordait la forêt et où se trouvaient un grand étang semblable à un petit lac et une aire de jeu. Il y avait des bancs un peu partout aussi.

-Que c'est grand, s'exclama Ada en fixant le parc la bouche semi-ouverte.

-Je dois avouer que ce jardin d'enfant est imposant... renchérit Break. Mais moi, c'est plutôt le confiseur d'à côté qui m'intrigue.

-Moi je vais au bord de l'eau à l'ombre, fit Camille en se dirigeant vers l'étang. Mine de rien, Gilbert à raison. Il fait assez chaud aujourd'hui.

-Je te suis ! chantonna Victoria en suivant son amie.

-Je ne sais pas, hésita Typhanie, le confiseur m'inspire aussi...

-On a qu'à s'acheter des glaces, proposa Camille en se tournant vers Typh' tout en montrant le marchand de glace non loin de là.

-Tu as de l'argent ? questionna Victoria.

-Non...

-Si vous voulez je vous les paies !

Le trio se retourna vers la personne qui venait de s'incruster dans la conversation. C'était le petit blond aux yeux vert émeraude du nom d'Oz. Il était accompagné par Alice, mais bizarrement, Gilbert n'avait pas l'air d'être avec eux. Le jeune garçon sortit d'une petite sacoche qu'il avait pris avec lui, un porte-monnaie qui faisait beaucoup de "cling".

-Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais, protesta Camille un peu gênée.

-Mais si~, répondit le blondinet en se dirigeant vers le marchand de glace tout en gardant son sourire d'enfant. Et puis de toute façon, moi et Alice, on en voulait une aussi.

-Je vous suis ! fit Typhanie, en les suivant la faim au ventre. Vous venez les filles ?

-On arrive ! répondit Victoria au nom des deux jeunes filles.

Un peu plus loin, dans l'aire de jeu, Florine, Sharon et Ada squattaient les balançoires tout en discutant. Les sujets principaux étaient les couples qui pourraient se former dans la classe et les nouveaux professeurs qu'ils allaient rencontrer le lundi qui suivait.

-Je me demande ce qu'on a comme cours lundi, demanda Ada en commençant à se balancer faiblement. Vous connaissez l'emploi du temps ?

-Je sais qu'on a quasiment les mêmes cours tous les jours, répondit Sharon en regardant la blonde sur sa gauche. En fait, on a quatre heures de cours pour toutes les matières par semaine, excepté sport et musique où l'on a que trois heures... Enfin je crois...

-C'est vrai, ajouta Florine. Mais je me demandais… Vous savez s'il y a des couples dans la classe ?

Lorsqu'elle prononça sa dernière phrase, on ressentait une petite pointe de sadisme. Que préparait-elle ?

-Franchement, fit Ada, je n'en ai aucune idée...

-Sûrement Alice et Oz... Break et Chloé, peut-être ? proposa Sharon en regardant Florine à sa droite

-Chloé et Break ? questionna Florine en rigolant un peu, voyons... Ce sont tous les deux des antisociaux… Et Chloé avec sa phobie du romantisme ! Jamais !

Les trois amies rigolèrent un bon coup. Ada jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'étang qui se trouvait en face des jeunes filles et remarqua que Chloé était toute seule au bord de l'eau. La blonde se leva et se dirigea vers la fillette à lunettes.

-Pourquoi tu es toute seule ? demanda-t-elle.

Chloé, qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence de la Vessalius, fit un bon de quinze mètres. Puis tout en remettant ses lunettes à l'endroit, Chloé fixa la blonde qui souriait tel un ange... Aucun garçon n'aurait résisté au charme de la jeune Ada.

-Qu'y a t-il ?

-Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais toute seule, se répéta Ada.

-Oh, j'attends les filles qui sont allées je ne sais où... répondit Chloé. Et puis un peu de calme et de solitude ne fait de mal à personne.

-Ce n'est pas faux.

Ada se mise assise à côté de la jeune fille et contempla elle aussi le point d'eau avant que les deux autres filles qui commençaient à s'inquiéter pour leur amie, les rejoignirent.

Un petit peu plus loin, chez le marchand de glace, Oz avait commandé toutes les glaces. Enfin pas toutes... Camille ne voulait pas qu'il lui paie une glace.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Oz.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te faire dépenser de l'argent pour rien... Aie !

Alice venait de donner un coup de pied dans la jambe de la jeune fille. Et un bleu en plus !

-On ne te demande pas ton avis ! hurla la brunette en prenant Camille par le col. Maintenant tu choisis un goût pour ta glace ou je le fais à ta place !

-C'est bon, c'est bon ! répliqua Camille en essayant de faire lâcher les mains de la jeune fille. Je prendrai une boule à la vanille...

-Ok, acquiesça le blondinet en se tournant vers le vendeur. Je voudrais en plus pour cette jeune demoiselle deux boules vanille !

-Eh ! J'ai dit une boule ! essaya de rectifier la jeune fille, bien vite arrêtée de nouveau par Alice.

Tout le monde avait maintenant sa glace entre les mains. Typhanie n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour l'engloutir tout en profitant des saveurs chocolat et caramel. Oz et Alice avait des glaces chocolat-menthe et Victoria dégustait tranquillement sa glace au goût chocolat et vanille. Camille, elle regardait sa glace mais n'osait pas la manger, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Victoria qui se mit à côté d'elle.

-Tu ne la mange pas ? demanda la jeune fille avant de lécher sa glace au chocolat.

-Je ne sais pas... fit Camille en regardant le blondinet. Oz, je te rembourserai, il te faut combien ?

-Baka ! répliqua Oz. Tu n'as pas compris que je te l'offrais ?

-Bien... Bien sûr...

-Tu sais que tu ressemble beaucoup à Gil…, continua le blondinet en mordant dans sa glace parfumée à la menthe.

Il y eut un lourd, mais alors très lourd silence qui pesait sur Camille. Tout le monde la dévisageait et cela, elle ne l'aimait pas du tout et commença à rougir. Elle décida de briser ce silence pesant en continuant la conversation.

-Tu.. Tu crois ? bégaya la jeune fille.

-Pour sûr ! répondit Oz en continuant de manger sa glace. Enfin, sur certains points...

-Ah... soupira Camille en entamant finalement sa glace.

Alice et Typhanie qui venaient de finir leur glace se dirigèrent vers l'aire de jeu, où se trouvaient actuellement Break, Vincent accroché au pauvre Gilbert et Echo. Oz ne tarda pas à les rejoindre tandis que Victoria et Camille finissaient tranquillement leur glace. En toute logique ce fut Victoria qui finit sa glace avant sa camarade, mais au lieu de se diriger vers les jeux, elle patientait et attendait que son amie aie fini de manger.

-Merci de m'attendre, fit doucement Camille.

-Oh, mais de rien ! répondit joyeusement Victoria tout en souriant comme Oz ou le professeur Jack. Je pense qu'on est tombé dans une bonne classe, non ?

-Oui tous les élèves sont sympas, affirma la jeune fille avant de finir entièrement sa glace. De plus cette année, nous sommes tous dans la même classe, c'est fou !

-Ouais !

-Et dire que pendant trois ans je n'ai jamais été dans la même classe que vous...

-Trop ! Tu étais toujours logé au 3 !

-Et oui... La 5e3, 4e3 et 3e3... continua Camille en se levant du banc. On va rejoindre les autres ?

-Bonne idée !

Les deux amies se dirigèrent vers l'aire de jeu. Tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser ; Break squattait le toboggan empêchant les autres de descendre tout en mangeant une glace au cassis, Oz essayait tant bien que mal de le faire descendre, Chloé lisait un peu sous le toboggan, Typhanie et Alice étaient sur le tape-fesse et avaient l'air de s'éclater, même au moment où Typhanie s'était enlevée de son siège et qu'Alice s'était écrasée sur le sol. Tout le monde avait bien ri d'ailleurs... Ada, Sharon et Florine étaient retournées à leurs balançoires initiales tandis que sur les échelles, juste à côté, Echo faisait des figures impressionnantes tandis que Vincent dormait juste en dessous. Si elle loupait une de ses acrobaties... Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons le sentirait passer...

Soudain on entendit un petit cri. Tout le monde se tourna vers le toboggan et vit que Chloé avait lâché son livre et se tenait debout. Il y avait comme une tâche violette sur son pull bleu clair. La cause ? Allez, je vous la dis...

Break était en train de se chamailler avec Oz la glace à la main. Et Oz finit par réussir à le faire bouger, mais à ce moment-là, le borgne lâcha sa glace qui alla atterrir on ne sait où, quelque part en dessous du jeu. Evidemment Chloé se l'était prise, cette glace. Elle sortie du dessous du toboggan et commença à monter sur le jeu. OZ s'écarta laissant la jeune fille face à Break qui n'avait pas l'air de tout comprendre.

-Toi alors... siffla agressivement Chloé.

-Hein ! s'exclama Break en commençant à descendre du jeu.

-Viens ici ! hurla-t-elle. Que je t'attrape !

Et ce fut une course poursuite acharnée entre les deux protagonistes. Quelques secondes plus tard ils furent poursuivis à leur tour par un cygne, car les jeunes gens s'étaient trop approchés du nid de la bête. Surtout Break qui avait failli tomber dans l'eau par la même occasion.

Puis au final, l'oiseau au plumage pur les lâcha et retourna auprès de son nid. Break et en particulier Chloé, qui en avaient marre, prirent de l'avance pour rentrer à l'internat.

Oz regarda l'heure qu'indiquait sa montre à gousset, il était 18 h 15, le temps qu'ils rentrent tous au lycée, il serait la demi. Et c'est pour cela que la troupe décida de rentrer tout en suivant les deux autres qui avait pris beaucoup d'avance. Je vous laisse deviner qu'il y a au moins trois mètres de séparation entre les deux étudiants...

-Eh bé, soupira Florine, irrécupérables c'est deux là...

-Tu m'étonne, ajouta Camille. Je me demande ce que l'on mangera ce soir...

-De la fondue aux quatre fromages ! répondit Typhanie des étoiles dans les yeux tout en regardant Camille qui s'éloignait peu à peu. Mais je plaisante ! Reviens !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la cour du lycée. Chacun rejoignit sa chambre pour y déposer quelques affaires. Puis tout le monde se retrouva dehors devant le réfectoire. Chloé et Camille regardèrent Break d'un œil bizarre. Elles avaient tout de suite vu ce qui avait changé chez l'albinos. Il avait une canne à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec une canne, toi ? commença Chloé

-Hé, hé... C'est un bien des plus précieux que je chéris et que je chérirais toute ma vie ! répondit le borgne en adressant un sourire encore plus bizarre que d'habitude.

-Ce n'est pas ça ma question... soupira Chloé en se tapant sur le front.

-J'aime bien, continua Break, cela me donne un certain charme, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu ressemble plus à un vieux qu'autre chose...

-Ce n'est pas très poli, cela.

-Oh ! râla Chloé, et puis on s'en fout de ta canne ! Tu en fais ce que tu veux !

-Rho~, bien sûr que je vais faire ce que je veux avec ma canne, tien !

Chloé essaya de l'ignorer tout en entraînant Camille dans le halle du réfectoire. Le dîner se passa bien comme d'habitude, hormis quelques saucisses qui avaient des ailes qui volaient à travers la pièce. Faut dire que le menu du jour était saucisse-frites, les gens trouvaient qu'il valait mieux lancer des saucisses pleines d'huile que de gaspiller de bonnes frites. Tout cela n'enchantait pas vraiment Typhanie, dont la nourriture était quelque chose de sacré pour elle. Lottie était de son avis et fit sortir les principaux phénomène qui embêtaient tout le monde juste avant la mousse au chocolat qui servait de dessert.

Puis tout le monde monta sans sa chambre et ce fut l'extinction des feux jusqu'au lendemain. Certains firent de beaux rêves, comme Alice ou Break, d'autres cauchemardèrent, comme Camille. Quelle nouvelle journée ces acteurs allaient-ils encore vivre ?

_Chapitre par Camille..._

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	9. Chapitre 9 : Une nouvelle fracassante

Bonne année à tous ^^

Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements, cela nous fait très plaisir, à Camille et moi-même. Nous espérons que la suite de cette fiction vous plaira tout autant que le début :)

**DISCLAIMER:** Je ne suis pas la seule à travailler sur cette fiction, n'oublions pas Camille, qui écrit également à titre tout aussi important :) Les personnages de Pandora Hearts appartiennent à leur maman, Jun MOCHIZUKI, sauf les cinq OC, qui ne sont rien de plus que le reflet de certaines personnes à l'humour débordant...

**GENRE:** Humour / Amitié, ça a l'air de plutôt bien fonctionner pour le moment ^^

**RATING:** T, même si ce n'est qu'un léger sous-entendu pas très méchant à la fin... Ceci-dit, je préfère être prudente...

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires )

Chloé

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 9 : Hetalia et nouvelle fracassante<strong>_

Le lendemain matin, à savoir Dimanche, tout le monde fit la grasse matinée. Enfin, tout le monde, c'est vite dit…

-Crrrrrrrrrrrrr… CRAC!

-Hein, quoi? S'exclama Victoria en se relevant si précipitamment qu'elle se tapa la tête contre le plafond du lit d'au-dessus.

Typhanie, elle, fit même mieux: elle sursauta et poussa un hurlement strident. Mais quelle était donc l'origine de ce bruit?

-On dirait que ça vient de l'armoire…, remarqua Typh' une fois calmée, en descendent prudemment l'échelle.

-De l'armoire? S'étonna sa camarade. Mais qui pourrait squatter dans notre...

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase, tourna lentement la tête vers Typhanie, et les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent en soufflant en cœur:

-Break...

Victoria s'approcha du placard, et se rappela soudain qu'elle avait installé un cadenas dessus, justement pour éviter ce genre de désagréments posés par le jeune homme. Trop heureuse de prendre sa revanche, Typhanie se mit contre la porte, et cria:

-Ha ha, tu es pris au piège, sale clown! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid! Tu pourras plus venir nous embêter, espèce de pervers!

Les bruits cessèrent aussitôt et Typhanie, satisfaite, se frotta les mains et se retourna vers sa camarade avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui se transforma en grimace de surprise lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un adossé à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Tu disais? Se moqua Break (car c'était lui).

-Mais comment t'as fait pour entrer? Demanda Victoria. J'ai tout cadenassé!

-Oh, c'est pas des petits verrous qui vont me déranger... hé hé hé... Un bonbon? Proposa l'albinos en en sortant deux de sa poche et en les lançant vers les jeunes filles.

Typhanie attrapa le sien au vol et n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Victoria, plus méfiante, l'observa sous toutes ses coutures, avant de devenir rouge de colère.

-Tu as… piqué… MES… bonbons…, enrageait-elle en relevant ses manches, prête au meurtre.

-TES bonbons? Fit Typhanie. Mais tu m'avais jamais dit que tu avais des bonbons!

-C'était pour éviter qu'on me les pique…, s'expliqua son amie. Mais ça n'aura servi à rien, à ce que je vois…

Break, lui, toujours contre la porte, leva les mains en signe de paix, et sortit de son autre poche des barres de chocolat. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Typhanie qui devint rouge.

-Hé, mais c'est MES chocolats!

-Oups! S'excusa le jeune homme, faussement désolé. Mais on trouve de ces choses dans les armoires…

Cette explication ne suffit pas à Typhanie, qui se jeta sur l'albinos. Voulut se jeter serait un terme plus exact, car elle le loupa d'un bon mètre. Elle couru après Break dans toute la chambre, et le suivit même lorsqu'il se précipita vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit brusquement et la jeune fille, emportée par son élan, passa dans le couloir et percuta une personne qui s'y trouvait, lui tombant dessus par la même occasion.

-Houlà…, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Victoria en regardant par l'entrebâillement de la porte, Break narguant la scène juste à côté d'elle, adossé au mur et une sucette à la bouche.

Typhanie, elle, rougit violemment en se rendant compte qu'elle était tombée sur Vincent Nightray. Celui-ci la regardait avec un grand sourire, l'air de dire « Coucou, c'est moi! ^^ », et la jeune fille se redressa précipitamment, confuse, balbutiant de vagues excuses.

-C'est pas grave, lui dit Vincent en s'époussetant. J'allais chercher Echo, mais le destin m'a mit sur ta route, on dirait…

Typhanie regarda le garçon un instant, se demandant bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Elle lui accorda même l'ombre d'un sourire, bientôt ruiné par un Break qui souligna:

-Les liens se resserrent, au bout du troisième jour! Hé hé hé…

Typhanie voulu à nouveau courser l'albinos, mais le blondinet la retint par le bras, et lui fit:

-Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe…

Et ce fut Vincent qui poursuivit Break, les deux garçons disparaissant en un rien de temps aux yeux des filles. Typhanie reste immobile, comme pétrifiée, avec l'impression que tout ce qui venait de se dérouler était irréel. Mais son amie la ramena bientôt à la réalité:

-Il est plutôt gentleman, ce Vincent Nightray, hein?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Questionna Typh.

Victoria fit un sourire complice, et son amie devint rouge tomate.

-Victo, je vais te tuer! Grommela-t-elle avant de se lancer dans une folle course poursuite à travers le bâtiment, les deux jeunes filles toujours en pyjama…

Environ deux heures plus tard, le temps pour toute la bande de se remettre de ses émotions respectives (Florine ayant été réveillée en sursaut par Break et Vincent qui avaient fait irruption dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Echo, et Camille et Chloé ayants fait des cauchemars bizarres) et de petit-déjeuner, les cinq amies étaient dehors, dans la cour presque vide, à côté de la fontaine, pour décider de ce qu'elles allaient faire durant la journée. Mais il fallait dire qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment inspirées par quoi que ce soit… Jusqu'à ce que Florine sorte la phrase que personne n'osait prononcer:

-J'me fais chier…

Ses amies hochèrent la tête et soupirèrent de concert. Soudain, une petite voix venant du haut de la fontaine retentit:

-Ben y'a la salle informatique!

Les filles sursautèrent et levèrent la tête, en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Oz, qui était arrivé on ne sait pas comment en haut de la fontaine.

-Une salle informatique? Répéta Typhanie. Dans ce lycée?

-Ben oui! Vous n'étiez pas au courant? C'est juste à côté de la bibliothèque!

Une véritable fusée fila immédiatement dans la direction indiquée par le blondinet, en hurlant juste au passage:

-Merci, Oz!

Les quatre filles restantes se regardèrent, et remarquèrent que c'était Victoria qui s'était ainsi enfuie, sans grande raison apparente.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Demanda le garçonnet en descendant de son perchoir.

Chloé haussa les épaules, et Camille regarda sa montre avant de déclarer:

-Bon, à cette heure là, on peut supposer qu'elle y est déjà… On la rejoint?

-De toute façon, on a rien de mieux à faire…

-Dans ce cas, moi, je vais voir Alice! ^^ S'exclama joyeusement Oz en sautillant vers les dortoirs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Florine, Typhanie, Camille et Chloé pénétraient dans la salle informatique. Il y avait en tout une vingtaine de postes, tous de bonne qualité. Victoria était déjà à l'un d'entre eux, connectée à Internet, et elle fit un signe à ses amies de venir.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais? La questionna Chloé en se penchant au dessus de l'épaule de sa camarade.

-Je regardais mes mails, et j'ai reçu ÇA! Répondit Victoria, avec l'air aussi heureuse que si on lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait des mangas gratuits à vie.

En disant cela, on était pas si loin de la vérité. Ça concernait bien les mangas. Camille lu le mail, et éclata de rire:

-Un concours pour apparaitre dans le prochain « _**Hetalia Axis Power **_»? Tu vas le faire?

-Bien sûr! Assura Victoria. Et je compte bien gagner! VODKA!

-Hein? Fit Florine, sans comprendre.

-C'est le cri de guerre de Russie, son personnage préféré dans le manga…, expliqua Camille, ce qui n'aidait pas spécialement Florine, qui faisait quand même mine de comprendre.

Pendant ce temps, Victoria était en train de remplir le formulaire, tenant devant elle un dictionnaire franco-japonais, et avait les cheveux en bataille, tant elle était stressée. Elle cliqua sur « Envoi » et se tourna à nouveau vers ses camarades.

-La réponse devrait arriver très vite…, expliqua la jeune fille en se rongeant les ongles de frustration.

Et, comme pour répondre à sa prière silencieuse, un « Gling! » sonore retentit, et Victoria se jeta sur son clavier. Ses amies reculèrent, de peur de se prendre une vague de désespoir à la figure. Elles attendirent quelques instants, se préparant au pire. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration, et ses camarades se bouchèrent les oreilles. Mais ce ne fut pas un cri de détresse, mais bien un cri de joie que poussa Victoria:

-! Je suis prise, je suis prise, je suis prise, je suis prise, je suis prise, je suis prise!

La jeune fille était si heureuse qu'elle sauta dans les bras de Chloé, l'entrainant dans une danse folle, la serrant et lui faisant la bise au moins une bonne dizaine de fois. Lorsqu'elle la relâcha enfin, Victoria retourna sur sa chaise, et Chloé s'effondra, d'une pâleur rivalisant avec celle de Break. Assise sur le sol, elle répétait:

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça… pourquoi moi… la deuxième fois… en trois jours…

De son côté, Victoria était sur le point de cliquer sur le bouton « Valider la participation » lorsque soudain, son écran devint noir. La jeune fille, elle, devint violette. Elle inspira une nouvelle fois, et toutes ses amies sauf Chloé, encore trop choquée, se bouchèrent à nouveau les oreilles. Victoria explosa donc en un cri strident:

-!

Et là, le Lycée Pandora entier trembla, et tous les oiseaux perchés dans un rayon d'un kilomètre et demi s'envolèrent précipitamment, dans un concert de piaillements et un mouvement de panique.

Décrétant qu'il y avait urgence, Typhanie se jeta sur son amie et lui plaqua la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler à nouveau. Mais ce cri avait au moins eu l'avantage de sortir Chloé de sa torpeur, et elle s'ébroua avant de se relever et s'épousseter, en déclarant:

-Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, les filles…

Florine, Camille et Typhanie étaient beaucoup trop occupées à calmer Victoria pour relever la remarque acerbe, et il leur fallu au moins dix minutes pour lui faire retrouver sa couleur normale. Mais la rancœur, elle, était toujours bien présente:

-Saloperie d'ordi! Jurait Victoria en sortant de la salle, dégoûtée. C'est vraiment de la technologie de merde!

-Hé, ça va, du calme! Tentait Florine. C'est qu'un manga…

Mais son amie la regarda avec un œil noir.

-Ce n'est pas un manga comme les autres… C'est Hetalia Axis Power… Avec Russie…

Florine, qui n'avait définitivement rien compris, haussa les épaules et se tut jusqu'au moment où les filles entrèrent dans la cantine. Au menu, c'était du poisson et des haricots, au plus grand bonheur de Chloé, et le repas se présentait on ne peut mieux, malgré la mauvaise humeur de Victoria. Sauf qu'un petit imprévu vint bouleverser le calme prévu initialement…

Camille, Florine, Chloé et Victoria s'étaient déjà attablées aux côtés de Sharon, Typhanie étant partie aux toilettes. Comme on était le week-end, Lottie laissait les élèves aller et venir dans la cantine, aussi les cinq filles ne s'inquiétaient pas pour leur camarade. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourriture, elle était toujours présente!

-N'empêche, ça commence à faire long, un quart d'heure…, s'inquiétait Camille.

-Ouais, ça va finir par être froid…, commenta Victoria, remise de ses émotions.

-Attendez, on parle bien de Typhanie, là? Alors elle devrait forcément être là! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, c'est sûr et certain! S'emporta alors Florine.

-Mais non, regarde, elle arrive! Remarqua Chloé avec une pointe d'agacement.

En effet, Typh' venait de monter les escaliers, mais sa démarche était assez… hésitante. Elle mettait un pied devant l'autre avec difficulté, se faisant des croche-pieds toute seule, et avait l'air hagard d'un personne ayant un peu abusée sur la boisson. Et lorsque la jeune fille s'assit, elle ne goûta même pas à son poisson, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Sharon alla immédiatement aux nouvelles:

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Je viens de voir un truc affreux…

Ses amies se penchèrent vers elle. Typhanie but alors un grand verre d'eau et entama un étrange récit…

_***Flash-back***_

_Typhanie longeait les haies qui la menaient à la cantine, en pestant à voix basse. Elle avait été obligée d'aller jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'établissement, et elle devait désormais refaire le chemin en sans inverse… Si ça se trouvait, son poisson aurait disparu lorsqu'elle arriverait, mangé par une personne vile et cruelle… À cette simple pensée, la jeune fille accéléra l'allure._

_Lorsqu'elle arriva à un embranchement, Typhanie s'arrêta en entendant des bruits de feuilles non causés par le vent. Elle entendait également des bruits de respiration saccadées et des chuchotements complices._

_-Manquerait plus que ce soit un couple…, pensa la jeune fille en s'approchant tout de même discrètement._

_Ce qu'elle vit alors la pétrifia littéralement sur place: une personne à la grande tresse blonde était en train d'en enlacer une autre aux cheveux mi-longs noirs. Sauf que ces deux personnes n'étaient personne d'autre que les professeurs Jack et Glen. Ce dernier avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de l'autre, les yeux fermés, et ce qui ressemblait à de traces de larmes brillants sur ses joues. Jack était en train de lui murmurer des mots à l'oreille, qui avaient l'air de profondément apaiser le prof aux cheveux noirs, et leur étreinte semblait loin d'être juste amicale pour les yeux aiguisés de Typhanie…_

_Celle-ci était complètement sur le cul (au sens figuré), et vit avec horreur les visages de ses deux profs se rapprocher. Elle fit lentement demi-tour, afin de fuir discrètement, mais entendit tout de même le bruit d'un baiser furtif déposé sur les lèvres d'un amant. Et, pour en rajouter, elle entendit même Jack dire à Glen d'un ton caressant:_

_-Tu verras, tout va s'arranger… Et quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour te soutenir et t'aider… Il n'y a que toi, et uniquement toi, qui occupe une place aussi particulière dans mon cœur…_

_***Fin du Flash-back***_

À la table, tout le monde avait désormais le même air que Typhanie lorsqu'elle était arrivée.

-Waouh…, lâcha même Sharon, elle pourtant habituée aux histoires romantiques.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour prendre tout ça dans la tête aujourd'hui? Se lamentait Chloé.

-Quand même… Jack et Glen, c'est dur à avaler! Commenta Camille.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, les filles? Demanda Gilbert, assis à la table juste à côté. On dirait que vous avez toutes fait un cauchemar…

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…

_By moi-même..._

* * *

><p><em>à suivre !<em>


	10. Chapitre 10 : Une soirée mouvementée

De retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour -sbaf!-) !

Merci pour vos commentaires, à tous ^^ J'y répondrai plus en détail à la fin de ce chapitre... ^^

**DISCLAIMER:** Je ne suis pas la seule à travailler sur cette fiction, n'oublions pas Camille, qui écrit également à titre tout aussi important :) Les personnages de Pandora Hearts appartiennent à leur maman, Jun MOCHIZUKI, sauf les cinq OC, qui ne sont rien de plus que le reflet de certaines personnes à l'humour débordant...

**GENRE:** Humour / Amitié, ça a l'air de plutôt bien fonctionner pour le moment ^^

**RATING:** K+, y'a vraiment rien de choquant ou effrayant (si on oublie un borgne albinos... ==" )

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires ^^

Chloé

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 10 : Soirée mouvementée<strong>_

Ce bel après-midi bien ensoleillé passa sans que personne ne sorte, trop choqué de ce qu'il avait vu ou entendu lors du repas. Puis vint le soir, lors du dîner où tout le monde s'était regroupé à une seule table, les étudiants ayant les yeux rivés sur le prof d'arts plastique qui faisait des allers-retours pour prendre son repas. Et oui c'est un self-service... Par contre, les professeurs avaient vraiment de la veine... Déjà ils n'avaient qu'une salle pour eux en sachant qu'ils ne sont pas nombreux, ils avaient la radio, la télévision, de belles tables... Et une magnifique vue donnant sur le village voisin. Enfin c'est ce que décrivait un certain passe-placard albinos. Bref, revenons à nos moutons !

Tout le monde continuait à scruter le professeur du regard jusqu'à ce que ce dernier finisse par réagir au moment où il alla chercher les desserts. Il s'approcha de la table des étudiants, dont certains venaient tout juste de détourner le regard, d'autres continuant désespérément à fixer les pupilles émeraudes du blond à la longue tresse.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me regardez de cet œil là ? demanda-t-il en rigolant faiblement. Je suis beau à ce point ?

-Non ! répondit Camille en restant tout de même hésitante. Enfin... Oui ! Mais c'est que... Rho~ et merde alors !

-Et shit, on dit ! ricana Break en croquant sa sucette.

-La ferme ! hurlèrent les élèves en chœur, excepté Camille qui n'osait plus trop parler.

-Quoi ! s'exclama le borgne, vous aimez les vaches ? Je ne le savais point !

C'est alors que presque toute la table, exceptés ceux qui ne feraient pas mal à une mouche, se jeta sur l'albinos pour le faire taire ou même l'étouffer avec sa sucette. Puis tout le monde retourna sur sa chaise initiale.

Typhanie, qui bizarrement n'avait pas frappé Break, était encore toute rouge et avait du mal à le cacher. Jack, qui avait observé la scène dramatique de Break, regarda la jeune fille et pris un malin plaisir à la narguer. Il sortit un bouquet de roses rouges pourpres de nulle part, et s'avança vers Typhanie.

-Votre teint correspond tout à fait à la couleur de cette magnifique rose, commença-t-il en tendant une rose à Typh' tout en sentant la bonne odeur du bouquet de fleurs. Tenez je vous l'offre, Mademoiselle !

-M.. Merci, répondit Typhanie en prenant la rose tout en étant aussi rouge que les fleurs.

Elle se doutait aussi que plein de paires d'yeux étaient rivées sur elle.

Puis, le bouquet à la main, le prof repartit vers la salle où les enseignants dînaient. Sur le chemin, il offrit le bouquet à une certaine Lottie, qui rosie un peu.

Le repas reprit son cours, mais cette fois c'était Typhanie que la plupart des filles fixaient du regard. A peine avaient-ils eu le temps de finir que Florine, Ada, Sharon et même Victoria vinrent lui poser plein de questions de tous genres.

-Tu en as de la chance ! râla Florine. Il t'a offert une fleur !

-Oui, mais...

-Si tu voyais comme tu étais toute rouge, ricana Sharon.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire en chœur, pendant que Typhanie, qui venait de rougir violemment, commença à gesticuler et donner des coups un peu partout sans faire attention à personne. Erreur... Elle sentit qu'elle venait de percuter quelque chose avec son coup de poing phénoménal. Elle tourna la tête pour voir l'inconnu qui devait avoir mal... Oh malheur ! C'était Break ! Son teint rouge vira au vert. Et oui, elle n'était pas blanche comme un linge mais verte de peur. C'est alors qu'elle commença à trembler lorsqu'elle entendit le borgne rigoler de façon trèèèèès sadique.

-Alors, toi... Hé hé...

-Cours Typh' ! murmura Camille en voyant l'état de son amie. Cours !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, voilà que les deux étudiants se joignaient à une course poursuite acharnée et épuisante qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Vous, cher lecteur, vous disiez sûrement qu'on court beaucoup dans cette histoire, mais quelque part faut s'entraîner pour le marathon du mois d'octobre, plus connu sous le nom de Cross !

Bref... Voilà que nos deux coureurs revinrent. Typhanie était pliée en deux tandis que Break se tenait le dos.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore ? demanda Chloé en soupirant. Regardez l'état dans lequel vous êtes maintenant...

-C'est lui qui a commencé ! se défendit Typh' en essayant de se redresser.

-C'est toi qui m'a foutu un coup de poing ! répliqua le borgne.

-Et c'est qui qui m'a perforé les intestins avec sa putain de canne ?

-Je dois avouer que ton coup de pied m'a brisé la colonne vertébrale...

-Si c'était le cas tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est, soupira la jeune fille en réussissant à se remettre droite. Bref, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais on devrait aller se changer pour dormir, demain on a école.

-Déjà ! s'exclama Camille. C'est fou comme le temps passe à une vitesse...

Mais à peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que tout le monde était déjà dans les dortoirs. Elle retint sa colère et reprit son sang-froid. Après tout, elle avait l'habitude d'être "invisible"...

Elle ne couru pas vers ses amies, logique quand on est flemmarde professionnelle, et resta à l'arrière. Elle se demandait de quoi parlaient ses camarades, mais en même temps elle s'en foutait... Elle réfléchissait à des idées pour des fics comme tout et n'importe quoi, elle se posait des questions bizarres appelées "questions existentielles" d'après Chloé. Elle avait une soudaine envie de dessiner, lire et écrire en même temps, ce qui la fit accéléra légèrement son pas.

Malheureusement, elle avait trop réfléchi et n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle n'était plus dans le dortoir des filles. Et oui chaque lieu assez particulier possédait une tapisserie particulière. Chez les filles c'étaient des couleurs chaudes comme l'orange ou le rouge. Or, là où elle se trouvait, la tapisserie était verte. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à la panique et avança jusqu'à un carrefour ou deux autres couloirs se rejoignaient. Mais alors qu'elle allait quitter le couloir où elle se trouvait, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Surprise, elle se plaqua sans bruit sur le mur et commençait à horriblement stresser. Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent et les personnes commencèrent à parler. Des voix qui étaient familières à la jeune fille, dont l'une qui l'horrifiait. Elle pencha la tête, regarda depuis l'angle du couloir et observa les personnes qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle fut étonnée lorsqu'elle vit Abysse accompagné de Jack et Glen. Cela semblait la choquer. Surtout le fait que ses professeurs étaient en habits de nuit. Non ce qui la choquait le plus c'était... Abysse qui tenait Glen par la main !

Camille, bouleversée par ce à quoi elle était en train d'assister se remit droite comme un piquet contre le mur et respira fortement. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

Typhanie avait assuré avoir vu le prof d'art plastique et celui d'anglais s'embrasser, enfin plutôt les avoir entendu, et voilà que Camille venait de voir Glen avec sa prof de français, mains dans la mains, sous les yeux bienveillants de Jack. Quelque chose clochait, mais elle ne chercha pas plus à comprendre. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle reprit son chemin, mais dans le sens opposé que celui qu'elle avait emprunté il y avait quelques minutes.

De nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, elle se cogna contre quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle regarda le visage de la personne, mais au lieu de rougir elle fit une grimace. C'était un grand homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine. Il était blond et avait les yeux verts tout comme Oz ou le professeur Jack. Il avait une queue de cheval et des lunettes carrées. Mais en plus, sa petite barbichette blonde lui donnait un visage... tout sauf rond... Je tiens à préciser qu'il ne portait sur lui QUE des vêtements à carreaux.

-Tiens, tiens..., commença-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'un élève peut bien faire dans le dortoir des professeurs ?

-Le dortoirs des professeurs ! s'exclama Camille. Comment je suis arrivée ici ?

-Bonne question, ricana le grand blond. Je me présente : je suis Oscar Vessalius, et je suis professeur de mathématiques. Mais tu peux m'appeler Oncle Oscar.

Hou la ! Il y avait encore beaucoup de Vessalius dans ce lycée ?

-Euh... Je me suis perdue, s'expliqua la jeune fille, et je...

Le professeur pointa son doigt dans une direction et répondit à la jeune fille.

-Continue tout droit et dès que tu verras une tapisserie orange, tu seras arrivée.

-Merci, fit Camille avant de passer son chemin.

-Au fait, l'interpella tout de même l'oncle Oscar, connais-tu un certain Oz ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-T'a-t-il parlé de moi ?

-A mes souvenirs, réfléchie Camille avant de continuer sa route, non professeur.

Et c'était en laissant un pauvre Oscar sans vie et pale comme la neige, que Camille rejoignit son dortoir. Au moment où elle vit la tapisserie changer de couleur, la jeune fille soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était 21 h 30. Elle pressa le pas jusqu'à sa chambre tout en prenant le soin de ne pas se faire remarquer par la pionne. Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. Chloé, qui était maintenant en pyjama, vint la questionner. Mais elle n'obtenu que peu de réponses.

-Où étais-tu passée ?

-Nulle part..., répondit Camille, le regard perdu dans le vague

-Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Bof...

Camille se jeta sur son lit.

-Tu dors en jean ?

-Ouééé...

Chloé ne chercha pas plus d'explications et monta en haut du lit superposé. Elle éteignit sa petite lumière et tout le monde s'endormit, bercé par la douce nuit. Enfin tous... Exceptés deux cas qui ne sont que Typhanie et Camille, choquées par cette horrible journée mouvementée.

C'est incroyable comme le temps peut changer en ce mois de septembre ! Ce n'est pas le soleil qui réveilla le lycée, mais la pluie. Ce qui rendait de mauvaise humeur certaines personnes. Nous sommes ne sommes pas dans la chambre de Typhanie et Victoria, ni dans la chambre de Chloé et Camille, mais celle de Echo et Florine.

-Bon, tu es prête Echo ?

-Oui mademoiselle...

-Attention, il arrive !

Florine et Echo se tenaient devant la porte et attendaient patiemment qu'elle s'ouvre sur le pervers dénommé Vincent. Et oui, elles commençaient à avoir l'habitude d'être réveillées par cet énergumène. Soudain la clenche de la porte commença à faire du bruit et la porte s'ouvrit. Armées de leurs coussins, les deux adolescentes s'apprêtaient à riposter. Mais ce ne fut pas Vincent qui ouvrit la porte...

-Bonjour mesdemoi...

-Prends ça dans ta gueule, pervers ! hurla Florine en balançant son oreiller de toutes ses forces sur la personne en question.

Echo, ne sachant pas quoi faire, imita Florine, et l'intrus était maintenant hors de la chambre. Florine regarda la personne allongée, dos contre sol. Ce qui étonna la jeune fille était que cette personne était en robe. Hors, même si Vincent portait de longs vêtements, ce n'étaient pas une robe et encore moins de couleur rose. Florine osa enlever le coussin qui cachait le visage de l'inconnu. Lottie ! Florine devint blanche et hurla à Echo de refermer tout de suite la porte dès que la jeune fille serait dedans. Cela fait, Florine resta contre la porte de la chambre, une oreille sur la séparation de bois.

Elle n'entendait rien, peut-être que la surveillante était partie ? Avec beaucoup de courage, elle ouvrit la porte. Et oh, malheur ! Lottie se trouvait toujours derrière. Furieuse, elle envoyait du regard plein d'éclairs.

-Puis-je savoir à quoi vous jouez mesdemoiselles ?

-Oh ! Excusez-nous, fit Florine, nous vous avions prise pour quelqu'un d'autre...

Lottie regarda les deux jeunes filles avec un sourire bienveillant et leur répondit.

-Ce n'est pas très grave, vous avez de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur...

-Merci beaucoup, dit avec un soupir de soulagement Florine

-Mais je n'ai pas dit que vous ne seriez pas punies ! Vous serez de corvée de vaisselle pour ce soir.

-Et merde...

-Oui ?

-Non, rien oubliez, répondit Florine en se forçant à sourire.

Lottie continua son expédition dans le dortoir des filles. Pendant ce temps, tout le monde était réveillé et venait de mettre se tenue de jour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était au réfectoire en train de déjeuner. Certaines personnes affichaient une mine triste par ce mauvais temps, d'autres n'en avaient rien à faire et pour finir deux autres en particulier étaient complètement lessivées.

-Camille ? Typhanie ? demanda Victoria. Vous êtes sûres que ça va ?

-Nickel... répondirent les deux filles en chœur avec aucune motivation.

-Je me demandais, on commence par quel cours aujourd'hui ? Questionna Chloé.

-Maths, apparemment... répondit Alice.

Il y eut un silence lourd et pesant. Ah les mathématiques, c'était quelque chose tout de même... Surtout pour Chloé, qui gardait de mauvais souvenir des années précédentes.

-Avec qui ? demanda Camille, toujours avec aucune motivation.

-Un certain Oscar Vessalius, répondit Sharon.

A l'entente de ce nom, Camille ainsi qu'Ada et Oz commencèrent à grimacer et à murmurer des choses incompréhensibles. Sharon, curieuse, voulut en savoir plus.

-Vous le connaissez ?

-Oh, ça... commença Oz en cachant sa tête dans ses bras sur la table.

-C'est notre oncle... continua Ada, le regard dans le vague.

-Il est tout le temps joyeux...

-Trop joyeux d'ailleurs...

-Et toi Camille, poursuivi Sharon, tu le connais ?

-En quelque sorte... continua Camille avant d'aller déprimer dans un coin suivie ensuite de Typhanie, toujours aussi crevée par cette nuit blanche.

-Hou la ! s'exclama Florine. Faut qu'il arrête de pleuvoir, sinon cela va...

-Dégénérer…, continua une voix venant de derrière Florine.

-Break ! s'exclama-t-elle de nouveau.

Ce dernier profita du fait que la jeune fille était retournée pour lui piquer son thé et un gâteau. Florine aurait bien voulu lui en mettre une, mais elle ne voulait pas faire une corvée supplémentaire...

-Gilbert et Vincent ne sont pas avec toi ? demanda Chloé, un peu inquiète.

-Non je ne les ai pas vus…

Nous quittons le réfectoire direction la chambre des deux frères. Les heures passèrent, mais cela ne les réveillait pas, jusqu'au moment où Gilbert se décida d'ouvrir la lumière et secouer son frère pour le faire revenir dans le monde réel. Puis il se dirigea vers l'horloge. En regardant l'heure, il pâlit.

-Qu'y a-t-il grand-frère...

-Il... Il... Il est 9 h 10 ! hurla le noiraud. On est en retard !

_By Camille_

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>

Bien, maintenant, je vais répondre à vos commentaires ^^

-**Lyn-chan** : Pour ta question, voui, il y aura de la romance, mais pas dans l'immédiat... Laissons les choses s'installer entre les personnages ;)

-**Breakzel** : Si personne n'avait retenu Victoria, elle aurait saccagé tout le Lycée, je pense... XD Merci pour ton soutien !

-**Lacie**, **breaksama**, **bloodyrabbit** et **toutes les personnes qui font un petit détour par notre fiction** : Camille et moi-même vous remercions de nous lire, et espérons que la suite tout autant déjantée de cette histoire continuera à vous plaire ! Si le temps de parution est assez long, je m'en excuse, c'est parce que c'est assez laborieux de poster des chapitres sur ce site, et je manque cruellement de temps en ce moment... ==" Mais ne vous en faites pas, je m'y remets dès que je peux w

Sur ce : à bientôt, et encore milles merci ! ^^


	11. Chapitre 11 : La vie, un éternel combat

Allez, je poste encore un chapitre, puisque j'en ai le temps... Petits veinards ! ^^

**DISCLAIMER:** Je ne suis pas la seule à travailler sur cette fiction, n'oublions pas Camille, qui écrit également à titre tout aussi important :) Les personnages de Pandora Hearts appartiennent à leur maman, Jun MOCHIZUKI, sauf les cinq OC, qui ne sont rien de plus que le reflet de certaines personnes à l'humour débordant...

**GENRE:** Humour / Amitié

**RATING:** K+, même avec le semblant de guerre en fin de chap'...

On se retrouve au bout ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 11 : La vie est un combat perpétuel<strong>_

-Hein? Quoi? En retard? Répéta Vincent, encore hagard.

-Allez! Magnes! Lui ordonna Gilbert en lui jetant à la figure les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les deux frères sautèrent dans leurs habits de jour, mirent dans leurs sacs toutes les affaires qui trainaient à droite à gauche, et se précipitèrent en courant dans les couloirs. Une fois dehors, le noiraud demanda à son frère, toujours en sprintant:

-On va en quoi, là?

-Physique! Répondit le garçons aux yeux vairons en faisant un dérapage contrôlé à l'angle des haies.

Dérapage si bien contrôlé qu'il rentra en plein dans le pauvre Gilbert, qui tomba sur le sol détrempé de pluie. Le pauvre noiraud soupira, trop las pour se lever:

-Journée de merde qui s'annonce…

Mais bon, rassures-toi, Gilbert! Tu n'es pas seul dans ton malheur! Car si nous allions dans la classe de physique, nous pourrions voir un bon nombre de personnes qui sont dans ta situation!

Il y a d'abord Camille, à côté de la fenêtre, qui fixait le prof, puisqu'elle dormait les yeux ouverts d'ennui. Puis il y avait Typhanie et Victoria, qui faisaient un morpion, bien que Typh' soit complètement déprimée par cette histoire de Glen. Sans oublier Florine, qui était carrément larguée, à tel point qu'elle n'arrivait plus à articuler le moindre mot avec sa voisine. Et, pour finir, on avait Chloé, qui entamait une énorme déprime à cause de ce qu'elle a fini par considérer comme son abrutit de voisin.

-Je ne sais pas toi, Emily, mais je commence à m'ennuyer ferme…, était en train de palabrer Break, les coudes sur la table et la tête sur les mains, tout en fixant sa poupée d'un air absent.

-_Et si tu regardais à ta droite? _Conseilla Emily. _Tu y trouverais sûrement une bonne source d'inspiration…_

L'albinos obéit, et tourna fatalement la tête vers sa voisine. Un large sourire l'éclaira alors, et il déclara avec entrain:

-Tout juste, très chère! Voilà là une belle source de distraction! Hé hé…

Et comme, généralement, ce petit rire était signe d'ennuis pour toutes personnes présentes dans un rayon d'au moins cinq mètres, Chloé décida de prendre les devants, et se tourna vers son _très cher voisin_, un peu beaucoup exaspérée.

-Avant que tu te lances dans ton délire, j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui m'attend, Xerxes?

-C'est un S-E-C-R-E-T, Miss! Expliqua le blandinet en guise de réponse.

-_Tu n'as donc pas à regarder les affaires qui ne te concernent pas, stupide binoclarde!_ Renchérit Emily.

-C'est marrant, mais tu es la seule personne à m'appeler par mon prénom, en dehors des profs et de quelques autres cas spécifiques! ^^ Remarqua Break en mettant une petite pichenette sur le nez de sa voisine, qui fit un bond sur sa chaise, aussitôt sur la défensive.

Mais elle fronça les sourcils dans une expression délicatement machiavélique, et elle répliqua en regardant la poupée:

-Je suis désolée, Emily, mais tu as tout faux. Cette histoire ME concerne puisque c'est moi que tu as désigné à Xerx… Break, tout à l'heure. Par conséquent, je ne fait que me mêler de ce qui ME regarde…

Elle accompagna cette preuve de bon sens par un sourire ironique, et l'albinos souffla à son acolyte de chiffon:

-On dirait bien qu'on a trouvé là une adversaire de taille, ma petite Emily. Notre plan d'en faire notre serviteur numéro 1 tombe à l'eau, je crois…

Chloé soupira, et retrouva un semblant de normalitude. Mais elle restait tout de même sur ses gardes, avec ces deux phénomènes juste à côté d'elle…

En parlant de phénomènes, c'en furent justement deux qui débarquèrent dans la salle de Physique en ouvrant violemment la porte, si bien que Liam fit un bond de trois mètres.

-Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? Questionna le pauvre professeur, la main appuyée sur son cœur, signe que oui, il y avait eu choc.

En même temps, il y avait de quoi, après réflexion: Vincent et Gilbert, les fameux nouveaux arrivants, étaient couverts de boue de la tête aux pieds, avaient des morceaux de feuilles et autres végétaux dans les cheveux, et tous les deux étaient trempés.

-On a eu un petit problème d'orientation…, grommela le noiraud en allant s'asseoir à sa place, fusillant son frère du regard.

Celui-ci, penaud, alla se mettre à l'autre bout de la classe, sans une explication de plus. Liam alla refermer la porte, puis redressa ses lunettes sur son nez, avant de clamer:

-Bon! Je remarque que certain de vous ne sont pas attentifs du tout! Je crois qu'il serait temps pour vous de…

-! Sonna soudain la cloche de l'établissement.

-… sortir, finit alors le pauvre professeur, au bord de la crise de nerfs alors que ce n'était que le début d'année.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? Demanda Camille (la moins exténuée de toute la bande) à Gilbert, une fois dans la cour.

Le noiraud soupira, trop épuisé pour se lancer dans un grand récit. Aussi déclama-t-il d'un ton monocorde:

-Mon très cher frère a oublié de mettre le réveil en route, hier soir… Résultat, on a dû courir pour venir… manque de chance, il pleut, et on a glissé, et…

Il sembla soudain prendre conscience du fait qu'il était en train de déballer son sac à Camille, et il rougit immédiatement. La jeune fille le fit également, ne comprenant pas ce qui mettait Gil dans cet état. Ce dernier s'exclama d'ailleurs aussitôt:

-Oh, tiens, je vois Oz, là-bas! À plus tard!

Et il s'enfonça aussitôt dans la masse d'élèves, laissant Camille toute seule, alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui venait de se passer.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute, alors qu'elle était rejointe par ses quatre amies.

-Tu en fais, une de ces têtes! Commenta Victoria.

-On dirait un zombie! Ajouta Typhanie avec sa franchise habituelle.

-Hé! Merci ! -'

-De rien ! ^^

Après cette récréation, les élèves de la 2nde 3 se rendirent en musique, ce nouveau cours qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le Vendredi.

-Au fait, Sharon, je me demandais…, commença Florine, la prof s'appelle Mrs Rainsworth, et c'est ton nom de famille… Vous êtes parentes?

-C'est ma mère, répondit la jeune fille, avec un grand sourire.

Mais si il y avait une personne qui ne souriait plus du tout, c'était bien Break, qui se trouvait juste derrière les filles. Il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Sharon, et lui glissa:

-Serait-il possible que tu dises à ta mère que je me suis bien occupé de toi, Miss? J'ai bien peur de perdre mon œil restant si jamais Mrs Rainsworth apprenait…

-C'est bon, Break! Déclara la jeune fille en coupant l'albinos.

-Merci bien, Ojou-sama !

-Hein? S'exclama Chloé. Attends, je viens bien d'entendre que tu as été chargé de veiller sur Sharon, toi? Mais alors, ça veut dire que tu es…

Mais Break ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, et il la plaqua contre le mur en lui mettant la main sur la bouche, tout cela avec un regard impétueux.

-Oui, tu as entendu…, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, sa bouche à deux centimètres de l'oreille de la jeune fille, qui se débattait furieusement. Sauf qu'un groupe de lycéens n'est pas vraiment un bon endroit pour en parler!

Et il s'écarta tout aussi brusquement, au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur la professeur. C'était une femme d'un certain âge, qui gardait les vestiges d'une grande beauté. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa fille, Sharon, et avait un sourire bienveillant lorsqu'elle pria ses élèves d'entrer dans la salle.

Les tables étant disposées en « U », les cinq amies se mirent à un des deux bouts du demi-rectangle, et tous le reste des élèves se plaça plus où moins suivant ses affinités avec les autres. Mrs Rainsworth s'avança, et se présenta brièvement, avant de parler du programme. Et comme je suis sympa, je vous épargne les détails…

-Bien! Conclu-t-elle après un quart d'heures de palabres. Il est maintenant temps d'entamer notre premier chant!

Et elle alla s'installer au piano, en invitant ses élèves à venir se mettre en arc de cercle autour d'elle. Elle réprimanda deux-trois gus qui parlaient trop, puis joua quelques notes, pour vérifier le bon état du piano. Elle commença ensuite à jouer pour de bon, et dès les premières paroles, les adolescents reconnurent _''Vois sur ton chemin_'', du film ''_Les Choristes_''. Et comme la plupart des jeunes connaissait déjà les paroles, ils accompagnèrent la professeur, qui avait une voix douce et claire. Celle-ci hocha la tête en voyant les efforts que tout le monde fournissait, et avait l'air assez satisfaite du résultat.

La suite du cours se passa toujours autant dans la bonne humeur générale, et lorsque Mrs Rainsworth libéra ses élèves, ne demandant qu'à sa fille et Break de rester quelques instants, tout le monde chantonna joyeusement pour se tendre dans le double-cours suivant, à savoir Histoire...

-Deux heures de Rufus Barma! Se lamenta Florine.

Ses quatre amies la regardèrent, surprises. Florine était celle de la bande qui rechignait le moins contre le travail, et le fait qu'elle critique le prof d'Histoire était assez... inhabituel.

-Il m'énerve! S'expliqua-t-elle. J'ai l'impression qu'il pense savoir tout sur tout... avec ses airs supérieurs... grrr...

-Halàlà, on sent une nouvelle histoire d'amour qui démarre entre élève et prof..., fit Victoria avec la main sur le cœur et les yeux rivés au ciel. Pas vrai Chloé?

Cette dernière opina, de vagues souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire... Mais elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par Camille, qui la questionna:

-Au fait, c'était quoi cette histoire avec Break, tout à l'heure? Pour voir si on pense à la même chose...

Chloé regarda autour d'elles, afin de voir si ce sale clown ne rodait pas dans les parages, et elle raconta à voix basse:

-Il me semble que, d'après le fait que Break appelle Sharon ''Ojou-sama'' et qu'il ait promis à Mrs Rainsworth de veiller sur sa fille (cette dernière chose n'étant qu'une supposition), j'en arrive à la conclusion que ce cher Xerxes n'est en fait rien de plus que le valet de Sharon.

Ses quatre amies hochèrent la tête, confirmant ce à quoi pensait Camille. Typh' rajouta même:

-Belle déduction, Sherlock!

-Élémentaire, mon cher Watson!

-Mais quand même, Break au service de quelqu'un, qui l'aurait cru! Souligna Florine.

-Sincèrement, je ne le vois pas obéir à qui que ce soit! Dit Camille. Ça doit pas être une affaire très simple...

-Raison de plus pour lui demander...

-Mais tu as fini de te mêler de ce qui te regarde pas, Typh'? S'énerva Victoria.

-Maieuh! J'ai toujours adoré connaître toutes les petites histoires compliquées qu'il y a entre tout le monde...

Et ce fut sur ces paroles de bon sens que la petite troupe entra dans la salle 15. Comme à son habitude, le professeur Barma passa une bonne partie de son temps à raconter beaucoup de chose, avec plein de détails. C'est sûr, il connaissait plutôt bien le sujet, et on pouvait lui poser n'importe quelle question, il en avait la réponse… mais bon, à la longue, comme le soulignait Florine, ça commençait à devenir chiant… Le cours d'Histoire s'écoula, tranquille et monotone, Mr Barma ayant juste faillit renouveler l'épisode de l'éventail lorsque Break arriva avec quarante-cinq minutes de retard par le placard, bien que lui et Sharon étaient partis en même temps de chez Mrs Rainsworth. Ce fut le seul moment de distraction durant ces deux heures un poil soporifiques, et tout le monde fut bien content de sortir pour aller manger, surtout Typhanie et Alice, bien qu'on aie étrangement pas beaucoup entendu cette dernière depuis ce matin…

Encore une fois, il fallu faire des tables de huit, et ce furent cette fois-ci Oz, Alice et Gilbert (qui avait réussi à se débarrasser de son frère) qui vinrent avec les cinq amies. Au menu: couscous!

-Dites, c'est quoi cette sauce? Demanda le blondinet en pointant un bol avec un liquide rougeâtre.

-N'Y TOUCHE PAS! Hurla Florine en voyant que Alice voulait en gouter une pleine cuillère.

Tout le monde à la table la regarda, l'air interrogateur. Elle s'expliqua:

-Ça, c'est de l'harissa! C'est fait à base de piment rouge, et il y a dans une cuillère de quoi te faire sauter la cervelle!

-Dis, tu dramatises pas un peu, là? Fit remarquer Typhanie. Celle du collège n'a jamais tué personne!

-Mais celle du collège était diluée dans beaucoup d'eau! Alors que ça, c'est du super concentré de piments, ça se voit!

Et, pour prouver cette affirmation, elle trempa une carotte dans la sauce et la ressorti aussitôt. Lorsqu'elle le posa sur le bord de son assiette, le pauvre légume commença à devenir flasque et à se désagréger. Les sept autres élèves fixaient le reste de la carotte, avec un regard comme si ils venaient d'être témoins d'un meurtre.

-Ils cherchent à nous tuer ou quoi? S'exclama Gilbert en repoussant la sauce à l'autre bout de la table.

-Ils se disent peut être que, comme ça, ça fera moins de bouches à nourrir et de personnes à loger…, tenta Oz, en se resservant de la semoule.

Mais l'harissa, que personne n'avait touché et qui se trouvait dorénavant devant Camille, venait de générer une idée machiavélique dans l'esprit d'une personne présente à la table.

-Passe-moi cette sauce, Victo…, demanda soudain Typhanie, avec un regard trèèèèès explicite.

-C'est bon, Typh' en a marre de vivre…, ironisa Chloé, alors que le bol fumant arrivait devant son amie.

Mais cette dernière répliqua avec un sourire qui oscillait entre celui d'Abyss ou celui d'un grand requin blanc:

-Pas du tout… Ce n'est pas pour moi…

Et elle éclata d'un rire digne des plus grands films d'épouvante, en se saisissant de son flan à la vanille, accompagné d'un petit pot avec du caramel. Mais au lieu de mettre le caramel sur le dessert, elle y mit de l'harissa. Enfin, son plan se dessinait aux yeux du public.

-Fais gaffe, Typh'…, lui conseilla Florine, en voyant très bien où la savante folle voulait en venir.

-Tu ne pense pas que tu y vas un peu fort? Lui demanda Chloé, avec un rictus dérangé.

Typhanie se tourna vers son interlocutrice, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Attends, mais c'est pas toi qui te fais maltraiter par ce sale clown depuis le début de l'année?

-Crois-moi, je considérais ça comme de la maltraitance, il serait déjà mort et enterré depuis longtemps…, déclara froidement la jeune fille, en ajoutant néanmoins rien de plus.

-Tu pense qu'il se laissera abuser par ça? Questionna Camille.

-Evidemment! Regarde!

Et elle prit le flan de Victoria, qui avait déjà mis du caramel dessus. Effectivement, on ne remarquait pas du tout de différences entre les deux. La sauce avait exactement la même couleur.

-Alors, convaincus? Fit Typhanie en rendant son dessert à Victoria.

Tous acquiescèrent, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme face à la mauvaise blague de la jeune fille. Celle-ci laissa son dessert bien en évidence sur la table, ce qui n'allait pas rester inaperçu bien longtemps…

-Tiens donc, la Miss Typhanie ne veut pas de son dessert?

Qu'est-ce qu'on vous disait?

-Non, j'ai plus faim…, mentit la jeune fille. Mais tu peux le prendre si tu veux.

Break se saisit aussitôt de l'assiette, avec un grand sourire. Mais Emily avait l'air de trouver bizarre le fait que son propriétaire s'en sorte si facilement, car elle déclara:

-_Fais attention! Cela me semble bien trop simple! C'est peut-être un piège!_

-Allons, ma petite Emily, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là? Rit l'albinos. La Miss ne serait pas capable d'une telle cruauté! Il n'y a que nous, et éventuellement la binoclarde, qui sommes capable de tant de machiavélisme!

Typhanie se contenta de promettre qu'elle était d'une honnêteté sans faille, et Chloé ne fit que répondre par un sourire au sarcasme (elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude). Le blandinet s'enfila alors le flan entier d'une seule traite, et resta quelques instant à observer la table de ses voisins, avec un air poliment intrigué que tout le monde le regarde comme ça.

-Je sais que je suis d'un charme irrésistible, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à me fixer comme ça? Finit-il par demander, sa cuillère toujours dans la bouche.

-Non, rien…, firent les autres en s'en retournant à leurs desserts respectifs.

-Impossible! Jura Typhanie entre ses dents. Pourtant, j'y ai mis la dose!

-C'est vrai! Approuva Victoria en commençant à manger.

-Il a des capacités surhumaines, ce type! Lâcha Florine, impressionnée.

-Je savais que l'estomac de Break n'est pas normal, mais à ce point…, soupira Gilbert.

Un silence passa, seulement rompu par le bruit des cuillères qui raclaient les assiettes. Soudain, Oz demanda:

-Victoria, ça va?

Non, ça n'allait pas du tout: l'ado était devenue rouge cramoisi, et elle tremblait, ses cheveux se hérissant sur sa tête. Alice, qui semblait voir d'où venait le problème, servit un verre d'eau à la jeune fille, qui le but immédiatement d'une traite. Histoire de ne pas perdre de temps, Alice lui donna carrément la cruche entière, que Victoria vida cul sec. Elle put enfin respirer convenablement, et elle reprenait doucement des couleurs naturelles. Typhanie se pencha sur le flan de son amie, et le renifla un instant, avant de se mettre la main devant la bouche.

-Merde! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai inversé celui de Vic' et celui de Break!

-Effectivement, il n'y avait aucun moyen de se laisser abuser par ta technique…, ricana Chloé sous cape.

Tout le monde était en train de s'excuser auprès de la pauvre Victoria, même ceux qui n'avaient rien fait. La jeune fille, elle, se tourna très lentement vers Typhanie, et sans prévenir, se jeta sur elle en lui hurlant:

-Cette fois-ci, tu vas me le payer! Je vais te tuer!

Et Victoria, si placide d'habitude, commença à marteler Typhanie à coups de manteau furieux. Cette dernière tentait tant bien que mal de se protéger le visage. Mais leurs amis ne leur laissèrent pas le temps de plus se taper dessus, car ils se précipitèrent pour les séparer. Gilbert réussi à coincer Victoria avec beaucoup de difficultés, car c'était elle qui se débattait le plus, et Chloé et Florine retenaient Typhanie.

-Mais enfin, Vic' qu'est-ce qui te prend? Lui demanda cette dernière.

-Tu as voulu me tuer, alors j'ai fais pareil! Répondit dignement Victoria, toujours aussi furieuse.

-Hé, calme! Essayait désespérément Camille, complètement paniquée. Vous allez pas faire un massacre pour une blague qui a pas marché?

Mais loin de les calmer, cela ne fit que les énerver encore plus, si bien que Typhanie commençait à frapper un peu dans tous les sens. Et, comme la veille, ce qui devait arriver arriva…

-Aïe…

Cette exclamation provenait de Chloé, qui se tenait à présent l'œil droit, en ayant par conséquent lâché Typhanie. Mais, heureusement, Florine tenait toujours fermement son amie. Enfin bon, heureusement… pas si sûr, en fait…

-MAIS C'EST QUOI TOUT CE BORDEL? Hurla une voix dans toute la cantine.

Bon, on aurait pu s'en douter, l'affrontement avait attiré tous les regards vers la table concernée, même celui de Lottie. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait crié.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit? Leur demanda-t-elle, plus furax que jamais.

-Oh, rien qu'une petite altercation sans gravité! Tenta vainement Oz. Ce n'est rien!

-Rien? S'étrangla la pionne.

Bon, d'accord, entre Victo et Typh', qui avaient les cheveux en pétard et qui se lançaient des regards meurtriers, Chloé qui se tenait l'œil droit, et le reste de la petite bande qui essayait désespérément de s'interposer entre les deux filles, on avait quand même un peu de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais juste un peu…

-Qui est votre professeur principal? Finit par questionner Lottie.

-Mlle Abyss…, répondirent les élèves en maugréant.

-Ça tombe bien, elle est dans sa salle à cette heure là! Déclara la surveillante. Cela ne vous dérange pas si on lui rend une petite visite?

Cette fausse question tétanisa les adolescents. Ils allaient en prendre plein la gueule, c'était sûr! Au bout du deuxième jour de cours, quand même! Penauds, les huit élèves suivirent la surveillante.

-Ça va bien? Fit Florine à Chloé une fois à l'extérieur du réfectoire.

-Super…, grommela-t-elle. Mis à part que je ne vois plus rien de l'œil droit, tout va super bien! Je pense même que c'est la plus belle journée de ma vie!

Florine demanda à son amie de lui montrer son globe oculaire, et elle grimaça en voyant qu'il était entièrement rouge sang. Effectivement, elle s'était pris un super coup…

-Tu veux pas aller à l'infirmerie? Lui proposa l'adolescente.

-Non, répondit-elle. C'est impressionnant, mais ça guérit parfaitement si on y touche pas… Je vais juste pas voir de cet œil pendant quelques jours, c'est tout…

-C'est vrai, ironisa Florine en soupirant. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter…

Mais l'adolescente ne pensa pas cela très longtemps, surtout au moment où Lottie frappa à la porte de la salle 18...

_By moi..._

* * *

><p><em>Nos ados vont-ils périr fusillés (du regard) ? Vont-ils purger une peine sans nul précédent ? Vous saurez tout ça... ben... quand ce sera publié, ha ha ^^<em>

-**Breakzel** : Gomen, mais la fic est déjà écrite à un stade plus avancé que ce qui est posté ici, et Camille et moi-même ne pouvons pas tout changer... ==" Mais rassure-toi : c'est pas pour tout de suite, et on a pas l'intention que ce soit trop... gniangnian et normal, si tu vois ce que je veux dire XD Quant à Reim (qu'on appelle Liam dans la fic, car on a pris cette habitude après avoir lu les scans anglais), il aura son heure de gloire bientôt, don't panic ^^

-**breaksama** : tiens, je suis pas la seule à avoir un prof d'histoire canon, dans mon Lycée ? XD


	12. Chapitre 12 : Tous à la tâche !

Après un temps d'absence, me voilà ici pour poster la suite de la fic ^^ Je m'excuse du retard, mais vous savez ce que c'est, les cours, et tout ça... =="

**DISCLAIMER:** Je ne m'attribue pas tout le mérite, car j'ai une formidable coéquipière du nom de Camille, sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamsi vu le jour ! Tous les personnages de Pandora Hearts appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI, qui a créé des sujets très intéressants à maltraiter... -SBAF!- Par contre, les cinq OC appartiennent à leurs propriétaires éponymes.

**GENRE:** Humour / Amitié

**RATING:** K+

Rendez-vous à la fin !

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 12 : Tous à la tâche !<strong>_

Les voilà devant la salle 18, ressemblant étrangement à l'entre des enfers, où le gardien Cerbère plus connu sous le nom d'Abysse vint ouvrir la porte. Les étudiants mis à part quelques cas comme Oz, se pétrifièrent devant la professeur de français, qui pourtant n'avait pas l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Lottie se dirigea vers la professeur et lui susurra quelques mots. Cela fait, Abysse demanda à Lottie de surveiller sa classe, dont tous les yeux étaient rivés sur la porte d'entrée, et referma la porte derrière la pionne. Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses futurs élèves, car c'était eux qu'elle avait au cours suivant, et au moment où elle s'apprêta à parler, tout le monde était prêt à se boucher les oreilles afin d'éviter que les tympans n'explosent. Mais la professeur commença avec une voix normale, un poil agressive.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ?

-Il y a eu un petit malentendu, essaya d'expliquer le Vessalius.

-Je vois cela... soupira la professeur en regardant Typhanie et Victoria s'échanger des éclairs du regard. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer un peu plus en détail ?

-C'est que... hésita Oz en se tournant vers ses camarades en suppliant de l'aide avec ses yeux. Comment dire...

-Typhanie a voulut faire une farce à Break, commença Alice, mais elle a foiré. C'est Victoria qui se l'est prise en mangeant un flan avec de l'harissa dessus et donc elle y a eut baston entre elles deux, puis Chloé s'est prise un coup de coude dans l'œil et Lottie nous a envoyé ici.

Alice avait tout dit d'un trait. Cela avait impressionné tout le monde parce que, bien sûr, personne ne voulait avouer la vérité à cette professeur sadique comme pas deux. Il y eut un gros blanc et tout le monde regardait la brunette l'air de dire "qu'est-ce que tu as encore sorti comme connerie !". Puis tout le monde se tourna désespérément vers Abysse qui n'était pas blanche mais rouge. Il y avait de la vapeur qui sortait de son corps, comme dans les cartoons. Mais on ne voyait pas ses yeux clairs cachés derrière sa frange blanche.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, madame ? osa demander Gilbert qui commençait à avoir des sueurs froides

-Alors vous...

Abysse leva la tête et on vit un visage... Semblable à celui de la possédée dans "l'exorciste". Tout le monde venait de perdre son sang-froid et avait l'horrible envie de s'enfuir en courant. Ce qui était malheureusement impossible. Et puis... Je n'ose en dire plus ! La scène est tellement violente que l'on est obligé de la censurer !

Donc, maintenant, à l'heure où je vous parle, le soleil commençait tout doucement à se coucher et laissait place à la nuit. Et oui, nous somme le soir, à l'heure du diner... Pourquoi un tel bond dans le temps ? Avant les questions, les explications !

Nos huit ou plutôt, nos neuf protagonistes devraient être en train de manger paisiblement à une table, mais non... Loin de là ! Oz, Alice, Gilbert, Echo, Camille, Chloé , Florine, Victoria et Typhanie se trouvaient dans les cuisines à faire diverses corvées. Florine et Echo faisaient la vaisselle, tandis que Gilbert aidait contre son gré les cuisiniers dans leurs repas. Cela devait être une viande de bœuf accompagnée de riz et de ratatouille. Victoria et Camille, qui passaient le balais, en avaient la larme à l'œil. Toutes deux, comme tout les autres punis, avaient la faim au ventre. Camille aurait bien voulut goûter à cette ratatouille, en se disant que c'est un plat INRATABLE. Un peu plus loin Alice et Typhanie s'occupaient de ranger la vaisselle et donnaient parfois un coup de main aux pauvres affamés qui passaient le balais et la serpillère. Quant à Chloé et Oz, ils aidaient les dames de service en distribuant les plats aux étudiants ainsi qu'aux professeurs. La pauvre Chloé ne voyait plus rien de son œil droit et avait par conséquent fermé sa paupière sur son œil rouge, qui faisait un peu peur. Au grand désespoir de la jeune fille, elle tomba sur des cas assez particuliers, malheureusement...

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens squatter ici, Xerxes ! grogna Chloé en regardant le borgne d'un œil noir.

-Oh, je viens juste regarder de mon œil restant les corvées dont vous êtes les victimes !

-Rigole toujours...

-Tu as vraiment de la veine, se lamenta Oz qui avait perdu son sourire enfantin. Toi tu n'es pas puni...

-Mais je n'ai rien fait, répliqua l'albinos en souriant tel le chat de Cheshire, c'est vous qui avez tenté de me tuer avec ce flan à la sauce piquante, hé hé !

-Si seulement ça avait marché...

-Tu disais ?

-Non, rien...

Quelques minutes passèrent, jusqu'au moment où les professeurs vinrent chercher leurs desserts. Les deux étudiants eurent de nouveau droit à des regards bizarres et stupéfaits surtout de la part de Liam et Jack. Par contre celui d'Abysse était... Comment dire... Toujours aussi horrifiant. Puis vint le tour de Glen, où cette fois c'était le blondinet et la fillette qui le regardaient d'un mauvais œil. Il l'avait remarqué et ce depuis le cours d'anglais de cette après-midi.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me regardez comme cela ?

-Non rien, justifia Chloé en lui tournant le dos, oubliez, ce n'est rien de grave.

Et c'était toujours sans réponses que Glen se dirigea vers le réfectoire réservé aux professeurs. L'heure passa vite et tant mieux ! Tout le monde, étudiant et enseignant avait quitté la cantine. La petite bande était pour dire bref, lessivée. Et oui ce n'est pas évident de faire à manger et nettoyer la vaisselle de pas loin de 300 élèves. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où tout le monde mangeait habituellement, la faim au ventre. Celui de Typhanie et d'Alice étaient ceux qui faisait le plus de bruit. Puis alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à descendre du réfectoire affamés, quelqu'un les stoppa. C'était le chef-cuisinier.

-Voyons, vous n'allez pas vous coucher avec rien dans le ventre, demanda le cuisinier en souriant doucement, installez-vous à une table et attendez quelques minutes !

-Vous allez nous donner à manger, s'extasiaient Alice et Typh' en regardant le chef se diriger vers les cuisines.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et alla se cacher derrière la porte des cuisines. Les deux morfales s'attablèrent en première suivit des six autres étudiants. Après une petite discussion sur on ne sais quoi, le chef-cuisinier, accompagné de deux serveurs, apportèrent des assiettes bien chaudes comportant le menu de ce soir. Alice n'en fit qu'un bouchée tandis que les autres dégustaient patiemment leur repas bien mérité après tous ces efforts. Puis Camille, qui avec Victoria était l'une des derniers à finir son assiette, interpela le cuisinier qui passait par là.

-Devra-t-on faire de nouveau la vaisselle ? demanda la jeune fille avec une touche de désespoir.

-Non, ne vous en faites pas ! Répliqua le cuistot en riant. Ce ne sont pas quelques assiettes et quelques couverts que nous feront peur !

-Très bien, conclut Gilbert. Il serait peut-être temps de rejoindre les dortoirs, non ? Il est déjà 20 h 15.

-Tu tiens tellement à revoir ton petit frère chéri ? interrogea Oz avec des yeux remplis de sadisme.

-J'ai jamais dit ça ! rétorqua le noiraud en se mettant debout derrière sa chaise. Je suis juste crevé par cette journée et puis je ne suis pas le seul à être de cet avis, non ?

Il lança un regard au filles surtout à Chloé dont l'œil était toujours fermé. Pour une journée de merde, c'en était bien une... Et comme chaque soir, chacun rejoignit son lit respectif et s'endormit paisiblement, certains morts de fatigue, d'autres rassasiés et encore des personnes dans leur état normal.

Quelque jours passèrent et nous voilà le jeudi de la même semaine. Tout se passa sans trop d'encombre... Enfin presque.

En musique il ne se passa pas grand chose. Pendant les deux heures de maths, Oscar s'amusait à narguer Camille, tandis qu'Oz faisait de même avec Gilbert. Pendant deux heures... Ils auraient explosé tout les deux ! Ce fut ensuite le cour très passionnant sur les atomes de la part de Liam, le seul et l'unique. Des stressés comme lui, je ne pense pas qu'il y en ai deux... Le repas se passa normalement et cette fois, Camille put manger normalement ! C'était seulement la deuxième fois depuis qu'elle était dans ce lycée qu'elle mangeait un plat "normal" sans fromage. À moins que maintenant il y en ai dans les cuisses de poulet à la mexicaine... Puis une heure de permanence horrible, pour faire simple... Franchement, imaginez l'humeur massacrante de Lottie et rien que d'entrer dans la salle avec les vagues humaines qui s'échouaient sur les murs, c'était compliqué, mais alors très compliqué... Ensuite ce fut le tour d'aller en salle 18, dîtes maintenant comme la porte menant aux enfers. Et pour finir cette journée assez riche en émotion, ce fut le cours d'histoire avec un Rufus Barma normal comme à son habitude.

Tout le monde entra dans la salle de cour, même Break qui passait quotidiennement de placard en placard et qui maintenant se méfiait des coups d'éventail de son sensai. Chacun s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise, et le cours débuta. Tout d'abord, Barma parla un peu de sa vie et de se qu'il avait "vécu" au cours de l'Antiquité, la citoyenneté Romaine, et j'en passe. Mais quelque part dans la classe, à une table, deux personnes n'écoutaient pas le cours, loin de là. C'étaient Typhanie et Victoria, qui se trouvaient dans le fin fond de la classe et qui papotaient sur un sujet qui les tracassait ces derniers jours.

-Non, mais franchement, se lamenta Typhanie. La pilule est toujours aussi dure à avaler...

-Courage, murmura Victoria pour réconforter son amie, c'est vrai que c'est dur, mais ce ne sont que des profs après tout...

-Oui, mais c'est Glen quand même ! hurla Typhanie la larme à l'œil.

Il y eut un gros blanc dans toute la classe. Tout le monde regardait les jeune filles avec un regard surpris et interrogateur. Même Rufus s'était arrêté dans son discours interminable et fixait d'un air méprisant les deux étudiantes à présent rouges comme des tomates.

-Euh...

-Ce n'est rien monsieur le professeur ha ha ! répliqua Typhanie en faisant du coude à sa camarade. N'est-ce pas Victo !

-Oui... Je crois...

-Bien, alors veuillez vous mettre assise, fit le Barma en gardant son sang-froid. La prochaine fois, tenez-vous à carreaux ou je prends vos carnets.

Les deux jeunes fille s'exécutèrent et ne se parlèrent plus pendant, allez, cinq petites minutes ? Puis les bavardages reprirent toujours sur ce sujet des plus intéressant... Est-ce que Glen aime le professeur Jack ? Elles n'étaient pas homophobes, mais tout de même ! Elles papotaient et papotaient encore et encore... On entendait plus qu'elles dans la classe. De toute évidence elles n'avaient pas vu le professeur s'approcher de leur table et écouter attentivement leur discussion.

-Je te jure, je les ai entendu s'embrasser !

-Entendu ou vu ? demanda Victoria en fronçant ses sourcils. Il y a quand même une différence entre entendre ou voir…

-On s'en fout ! rétorqua Typhanie en croisant les bras et en regardant le tableau. Tiens, le prof est passé où ?

-Hum ! hum !

-Je sais pas, répondit Victoria, il est peut-être sorti de la salle, qui sait.

-Hum ! Hum !

-En nous laissant comme ça ! Cela m'étonnerait !

-Je ne sais pas toi, mais j'ai l'horrible impression qu'on nous observe...

-Tu viens seulement de remarquer que tout le monde nous regarde... Bravo !

-Mesdemoiselles ! S'exclama Rufus.

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent et se tournèrent pour faire face au professeur d'histoire. Toutes les deux pâlirent à une vitesse phénoménale. Victoria tendit son carnet, avouant sa faute. Le professeur se contenta de repousser le carnet de liaison et se baissa au niveau des jeunes filles.

-Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de ce cours, fit le rouquin, j'ai à vous parler.

_Chaitre by Camille..._

* * *

><p>So... Je sais, ce chapitre était relativement court, je vais essayer de corriger les fautes d'orthographe du suivant et le poster dans la foulée... ^^<p>

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, nous sommes contentes si cette fiction arrive à égayer votre morne quotidien... **-PAN!-**

Bon, je vous dis à bientôt, pour un prochain chap' pour le moins... **_sportif_**... ;)

_Chloé_


	13. Chapitre 13 : Espèce de sadique !

Bonjour bonjour ^^

Bon... N'imaginez pas que je sors ce chapitre le jour de la Saint-Valentin parce qu'il va se passer quelque chose entre nos personnages, non... c'est juste parce que j'ai (enfin) un peu de temps ! ^^

**DISCLAIMER:** Je ne m'attribue pas tout le mérite, car j'ai une formidable coéquipière du nom de Camille, sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamsi vu le jour ! Tous les personnages de Pandora Hearts appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI, qui a créé des sujets très intéressants à maltraiter... -SBAF!- Par contre, les cinq OC appartiennent à leurs propriétaires éponymes et ô combien sympathiques :)

**GENRE:** Humour / Amitié

**RATING:** K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 13 : Espèce de sadique !<strong>_

Pour la première fois depuis la reprise des cours, Victoria et Typhanie n'attendaient avec aucune impatience que la cloche retentisse. Elles avaient le malheur de se trouver à la table à l'extrême opposé de la porte de sortie, et Mr Barma ayant une mémoire assez respectable, il allait être impossible de le duper.

Aussi, lorsque le « DRIIIIIIIIIIIIING! » sonore se fit entendre dans tout l'établissement, ce fut la mort dans l'âme que les deux amies regardèrent leurs camarades de classe quitter la pièce étouffante. Le professeur, assis à son bureau, leur fit signe de venir s'asseoir en face de lui. Il avait déplié son éventail, ce qui lui cachait la moitié du visage, ne laissant pas paraitre ses émotions aux deux jeunes filles, qui craignaient le pire…

-Alors…, commença Mr Barma. Et si vous me racontiez ce que vous avez vu à propos des professeurs Glen et Jack, Mesdemoiselles?

De leur côté, les trois autres filles étaient en train de déambuler dans les jardins du Lycée, en se rongeant les sangs pour leurs amies.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui leur a prit de parler de ça en histoire? Se lamentait Camille, à moitié déprimée.

-C'est vrai que comme endroit pour ce type de discours, on fait mieux, commenta Chloé.

-Et c'est repartit pour la vaisselle…, soupira Florine.

-Manquerait plus qu'elles vous balancent vous aussi, et vous êtes bonnes pour une semaine de corvée!

La personne qui avait prononcé ces mots avait eu le malheur de se présenter à la droite de Chloé. Celle-ci ayant une vision inexistante de ce côté et n'aimant pas être surprise, elle eu un réflexe forgé par des années de vie au collège, à savoir foutre un coup de poing au pauvre gus, qui s'effondra aussitôt sur le sol. La jeune fille se tourna pour voir qui elle avait touché, satisfaite tout de même de tant de précision dans son geste. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme assez grand et carré d'épaules à la chevelure châtain clair qu'elles connaissaient sous le nom d'Eliott Nightray, demi-frère de Vincent et Gilbert.

-Hé, mais ça va pas de frapper les gens comme ça? S'énerva le garçon en se massant le front.

-Et toi, ça ne te serait jamais venu à l'esprit de m'aborder d'un autre côté que celui où je ne vois pas? Répliqua Chloé du tac-au-tac.

-C'est ce que je n'ai pas arrêté de lui répéter depuis tout à l'heure..., soupira une voix venant de gauche cette fois-ci.

Les filles tournèrent la tête pour voir un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes dont les reflets ne permettaient pas de voir les yeux. Il avait une mine souriante qui incitait à le considérer comme sympathique, et il se prénommait Léo.

-Excusez Eliott..., fit le noiraud en aidant ce dernier à se relever. Il est borné sur les bords, mais dans le fond, il ne pensait pas à mal... N'est-ce pas?

Le jeune homme s'épousseta en hochant la tête avec un air contrarié, et il s'adressa à Florine:

-J'espère que tes amies ne sont pas des traitresses, sinon tu vas y avoir le droit...

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais Camille et Chloé aussi y passeraient, et Victoria et Typhanie ne sont pas des balances! Répondit la jeune fille, vexée.

Et pendant qu'une joute orale plus ou moins impressionnante se déroulait entre Eliott, Florine et Chloé, Camille et Léo discutaient tranquillement:

-Je crois que nous avons pris un mauvais départ..., remarqua le garçon en pointant les trois ''duellistes''. Mais Eliott-sama a toujours été comme ça...

-Sama? S'étonna l'adolescente. Alors comme ça, tu es au service d'Eliott?

-Oui, mais c'est également mon meilleur ami!

Et chacun continua à parler ou crier suivant le front, et lorsque tous se séparèrent un peu plus tard, il n'y eurent que Camille et Léo pour se souhaiter:

-Salut!

-À une prochaine fois!

-Grrrr..., grogna Florine quelques instants plus tard. Il m'énerve! Ce type est si odieux, si imbu de sa personne, si...

Elle ne trouvait même plus les mots pour définir Eliott. Camille, elle, était satisfaite de sa rencontre avec Léo, qui était vraiment très amical, et Chloé était plongée dans ses pensées... si bien qu'elle percuta quelque chose, en raison de son absence de visibilité à droite.

-C'est pas un arbre, cette fois-ci? Demanda la jeune fille, qui en avait ras-le-bol de s'excuser à chaque fois auprès d'un objet ou d'une plante.

-Mais non, c'est moi pauvre cloche!

-Oh, tiens, Typhanie! ^^

Cette dernière était accompagnée de Victoria, qui se fendait la poire:

-Ha ha! Chloé a confondu Typh' avec un arbre!

-J't'y verrais bien, moi, avec un oeil en moins...

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Rufus? Demanda Camille en s'interposant, curieuse.

Aussitôt, ses deux amies se regardèrent avec un grand sourire, et déclarèrent d'une même voix:

-On s'est complètement planté sur Glen et Jack!

-Ah bon? Se surprit Florine.

-Yep! Acquiesça Typh' d'un air guilleret. Ils ne sont pas en couple!

-Mais on a juré au prof de ne rien dire de plus à personne..., soupira Victoria. Pas même à vous... Sinon, il le saura.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça?

-J'en sais rien, mais j'ai pas envie d'essayer! Surtout quand on sait ce qu'il nous a promis si on divulguait quoi que ce soit...

Les deux jeunes filles frissonnèrent, laissant leurs amies perplexes. Elles ne savaient toujours pas ce qui se passait entre Jack et Glen! Mais au moins, il n'étaient pas en couple, et ça, c'était le principal...

Le lendemain, alors que les cinq amies pensaient que le pire était derrière elles, une nouvelle déclaration vint chambouler leur bonne humeur en cours de sport…

-Bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder sur le sujet! Aboya Fang. Dans précisément cinq semaines, vous avez à faire le cross! Donc, avant d'entamer n'importe quel autre sport, vous allez travailler votre endurance! Et certains en auraient bien besoin!

Il accompagna sa dernière phrase par un regard en direction de Victoria, la fameuse limace du dernier cours. Mais tout le monde était bien trop horrifié pour se moquer. Cross… Ce mot faisait froid dans le dos… Car, c'est bien connu, le mot « course d'endurance » rime avec « souffrance »…

-Et… quelle va-t-être la distance à parcourir, Monsieur? Demanda timidement Oz.

-Ha ha, je reconnais bien là un flemmard qui ne veut surtout pas trop en faire trop! Railla le professeur. Mais bon, comme je suis aimable, je vais vous la donner, cette distance!

Il prit une feuille avec un sourire mauvais, et, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, tous les élèves avaient cessé de respirer.

-Trois kilomètres! S'exclama Fang en éclatant d'un rire plus satanique encore que celui de Typhanie.

La classe entière pâlit d'un coup, et cela si violemment qu'on aurait tous pu les embaucher pour le prochain film de morts-vivants. Certains, comme Florine ou Gilbert, ne craignaient pas trop la distance, même si elle était super impressionnante, mais d'autres comme Victoria, Typhanie, Chloé ou Camille en étaient carrément malades d'angoisse. C'était le double de ce qu'elles avaient l'habitude de faire au collège, et les élèves avaient encore moins de temps pour s'entrainer. Si c'était pas de la torture, ça…

-Alors raison de plus pour me faire des tours de gymnase! Cria alors le professeur avant de souffler dans son sifflet. Allez, tout le monde debout! Et que ça saute!

Les élèves s'exécutèrent avec mauvaise humeur, mais sans pour autant le montrer à Fang. Voyez-vous, personne n'avait trop envie de mourir prématurément… Ils coururent donc durant vingt bonnes minutes sans interruption, et tout cela au rythme que leur imposait le prof, si bien que les plus rapides avaient déjà doublé les plus lents au moins trois fois.

-Tout va bien? Demanda Gilbert en passant à côté de Camille, Typhanie, Chloé et Victoria, alors qu'il les doublait pour la cinquième fois.

Les jeunes filles hochèrent la tête, alors que leur visage disait exactement le contraire. Le noiraud, solidaire, ralentit l'allure pour se caler à celle des quatre amies, qui lui lancèrent un regard reconnaissant. Gil se contenta de leur sourire en rougissant légèrement. Les cinq ados furent bientôt rejoins par Florine, qui avait aussi l'air encore en forme.

-J'en suis à mon dix-huitième tour ^^ ! Annonça-t-elle, toute fière. Et vous?

-J'ai arrêté de compter au bout du cinquième…, grommela Typhanie.

-Au fait, Gil, tu devrais redémarrer…, fit Camille en regardant derrière elle. Y'a ton frère qui arrive à toute allure…

Le noiraud jeta un coup d'œil pour vérifier l'affirmation de la jeune fille, la remercia avec son plus beau sourire, les joues un peu rosies, et il accéléra à nouveau l'allure. Il fut remplacé même pas une minute plus tard par Vincent, qui avait toujours le même « ^^ » collé au visage.

-Alors, vous faites une petite pause? Questionna celui-ci.

-On fait pas une pause, on est à ce rythme de tortue au ralenti depuis trente minutes maintenant…, soupira Chloé en remettant ses lunettes droites sur son nez.

-Mais la preuve de l'efficacité de cette technique, c'est qu'on ne s'est pas arrêté depuis le début ! Déclara fièrement Victoria.

-En même temps, c'est pas difficile! Même un bébé à quatre pattes arriverait à vous dépasser! Hurla Fang à travers le gymnase. Allez, on se dépêche! Je vous annonce que je ne laisserais sortir que ceux qui font au minimum trente tour! Les autres resteront là le temps qu'il faut!

-Trente tours? S'étrangla Typhanie. Mais on a même pas fait la moitié!

-Bon, dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser ! Fit Vincent en accélérant la cadence.

-Je crois qu'il a raison… à plus tard! Acquiesça Florine en talonnant, et même en dépassant le blondinet.

-Putain, à ce rythme, on aura jamais fini…, soupira Camille. Je crois qu'il va falloir briser notre belle amitié le temps de cette course… Quelqu'un se sent d'attaque pour me suivre?

-Je veux bien te suivre, signala Chloé. Avec un peu de bol, je vais me péter la cheville en chemin, et ça me dispensera de Cross…

Ce fut donc avec ce maigre espoir que les deux ados abandonnèrent leurs amies à leur triste sort. Mais Typhanie et Victoria relativisèrent. On trouve toujours plus malheureux que sois, sur Terre… En plus, ça pourrait être pire: elles pourraient être séparées…

-Et bon, c'est pas comme si le prof était sérieux ! Rigola Victoria. On sait très bien qu'il nous lâchera lorsque les deux heures seront écoulées!

_Quelques temps plus tard :_

-Quand même, vingt heures, ça commence à faire tard! Commenta Florine en pianotant sur la table de la cantine qu'elle occupait avec Camille et Chloé.

Ces dernières avaient fini leurs trente tours un quart d'heure après la sonnerie, alors que Typhanie et Victoria ne les avaient toujours pas fait. Elles avaient perdu toutes leurs couleurs lorsque Fang leur avait annoncé qu'elles allaient REELLEMENT rester le temps de faire le travail demandé, et ce fut la mort dans l'âme que Chloé et Camille avaient du les laisser, seules face au prof…

-Fang est un vrai sadique! Déclara rageusement Chloé en transperçant d'un coup de fourchette une pauvre carotte qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur sa route.

-On sent que tu parles d'expérience…, ricana une voix venant de sa gauche.

Et même si elle voyait parfaitement de ce côté, le jeune fille voulu en mettre une à la personne qui avait eu la très mauvaise idée de s'asseoir à côté d'elle alors qu'elle était d'une humeur massacrante, mais le gus en question esquiva en riant de plus belle:

-Allons, ce n'est pas une manière de frapper ses amis ^^ !

-J'ai déjà assez de mal à te supporter en Physique, Xerxes, alors te considérer comme un ami, je crains que ça ne soit pas possible…, répliqua amèrement Chloé.

L'albinos prit un air affligé par tant de méchanceté, mais son œil rubis pétillait toujours de la même malice calculatrice qu'on commençait à bien connaitre chez lui. Il avait l'air prêt à sortir une de ses fameuses phrases cinglantes, mais il fut coupé par Camille, qui pointait du doigt les escaliers:

-Regardez, c'est Vic' et Typh'!

Les adolescentes se retournèrent, Break en profitant pour grappiller quelques petits pois dans l'assiette de sa voisine, et virent leurs deux amies qui avançaient péniblement vers elles en boitillant. Elles s'assirent à la table en soupirant d'aise, et Victoria posa la tête sur l'épaule de sa voisine Florine, qui se laissa faire en leur annonçant:

-Vous venez de mettre près de cinq heures pour faire trente tours…

-Soixante…, rectifia Typhanie en ne faisant qu'une bouchée de son plat. On a eu le malheur de l'insulter un peu trop fort, il nous a entendu, et voilà le résultat…

-Ce qui nous fait environ deux heures et demi pour en faire trente…, calcula Camille. Ça va, ça se tiens.

Break pouffa, et les jeunes filles étaient certaines qu'il allait leur faire une remarque bien sentie au sujet de leurs capacités sportives. Aussi fut-ce sans trop de surprise qu'elles entendirent l'albinos se moquer, entre deux éclats de rire:

-On aurait même pas besoin de le faire, ce cross, comme on connait déjà le nom des deux dernières arrivantes !

-_Même si la binoclarde et la Miss Corbeau ne seront pas bien loin devant! _En rajouta Emily, désignant par ces surnoms Chloé et Camille, cette dernière s'habillant très souvent en noir.

-Parce que toi, tu pense que tu arriveras premier, Break? Fit une voix venant de la table voisine.

Florine soupira en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Eliott, qui avait l'air conquérant de la personne qui vise le premier prix. Le garçon aux cheveux châtains ajouta:

-De toute façon, tu n'es pas capable de courir sans te mettre à cracher du sang… tu te crois supérieur alors qu'en fait, tu n'es qu'un faible…

L'albinos conserva son sourire, mais tous avaient pu voir l'éclair de rage qui avait traversé son œil rubis durant un instant. Malgré cela, il resta tranquillement sur sa chaise, et lui dit d'un ton chantant:

-Allons, ce n'est pas bien de mettre sur le dos des autres ses propres défauts, Eliott-kun ! ~

Le jeune homme perdit toute sa superbe, et devint rouge de rage.

-_Narcissique ET colérique… Que de défauts! _Railla Emily, ce qui acheva d'énerver Eliott.

Mais alors que ce dernier semblait sur le point de se jeter sur Break, il fut arrêté dans ses projets par Gilbert, qui était assis à côté de lui:

-Si vous avez des problèmes à régler, allez le faire dehors! Ordonna-t-il, agacé. Ces demoiselles se sont assez fait punir comme ça!

-_Oho! ~ _Fit la poupée en se penchant vers l'oreille de son propriétaire. _Et voici Mister Corbeau… _

-Allons, ma petite Emily, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces insinuations honteuses? La sermonna l'albinos en lui tapant sur la tête, alors que Gilbert et Camille rougissaient violemment. Tu ne voudrais pas les embarrasser, quand même?

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le blandinet se leva de sa chaise, salua l'assistance d'un ample geste de la main et, à la surprise générale, il s'abaissa pour passer sous la table des jeunes filles. Résistant à l'envie de lui donner un coup de pieds, toutes se baissèrent pour voir ce que fichait le clown, mais à la place, elles ne virent rien. Break s'était tout simplement volatilisé, emportant tout de même un des riz-au-lait qui se trouvait sur la table.

Décidant de tourner la page sur cette journée harassante, Chloé, Typh', Florine et Victo s'attaquèrent à leurs desserts. Il n'y avait que Camille qui n'y touchait pas, l'air perdue, tout comme Gil à la table d'à côté. Sharon, qui avait suivit de loin tout ce manège, leur demanda:

-Vous n'allez quand même pas prendre au sérieux ce qu'a dit Break?

Les deux protagonistes secouèrent la tête en soupirant de concert, avant de manger leur riz-au-lait sans grande conviction, provoquant les rires de Sharon et Oz.

-Tiens donc ! Gil en pincerait pour…, commença le garçonnet.

Mais Gilbert lui mit la main sur la bouche pour qu'il ne puisse pas continuer à parler. Le noiraud était carrément rouge tomate, et il bégayait des choses telles que:

-N'importe quoi! C'est complètement faux!

-Bien sûûûûûûûûûûûr… , rit Oz en ébouriffant les cheveux noirs du jeune homme, sans pour autant ajouter rien de plus.

Camille, elle, fixait son dessert avec un peu trop d'insistance pour être honnête, et avait l'air soulagée lorsque ses quatre amies annoncèrent qu'elles quittaient la table pour aller se coucher. Les cinq ados saluèrent leurs camarades de classe et montèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.

Enfin, c'était le week-end. Mais certaines choses restaient encore dans l'ombre, comme par exemple le mystérieux cas « Jack X Glen »…

_By Chloé..._

* * *

><p>Je sais, je sais, cette fin est une preuve évidente de sadisme... Mais ne vous en faites pas, les révélations sont pour bientôt... ;) En attendant, je souhaite de bonnes vacances à tout le monde (même si pour certains, c'est pas tout de suite ==" ) ! Quant à moi, je vais essayer de poster quelques chapitres au cours de mes deux semaines de congé...<p>

Merci de nous suivre et de nous laisser des commentaires ^^

à bientôt :)

Chloé


	14. Chapitre 14 : De longues explications

Salut à toutes et à tous ^^

Ci-dessous, vous trouverez le chapitre 14 de notre fiction, et j'essayerais de poster le 15 demain matin... Camille et moi sommes toujours aussi contentes de vos commentaires, et nous vous remercions de votre soutien !

Tant que j'y suis, je préfère vous le préciser maintenant : ma fidèle associée et moi-même ne tenons pas compte des récents évènements parus dans les scans de Pandora Hearts, surtout par rapport aux relations qui unissent _réellement_ certains personnages... Ben oui, parce que sinon, on ne serait pas sorties de l'auberge... (je suppose que certains comprennent parfaitement la difficulté de l'opération ^^ )

Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaira !

**DISCLAIMER:** Je ne m'attribue pas tout le mérite, car j'ai une formidable coéquipière du nom de Camille, sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamsi vu le jour ! Tous les personnages de Pandora Hearts appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI, qui a créé des sujets très intéressants à maltraiter... -SBAF!- Par contre, les cinq OC appartiennent à leurs propriétaires éponymes et ô combien sympathiques :)

**GENRE:** Humour / Amitié

**RATING:** K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 14 : De longues explications…<strong>_

Et voici un week-end mélangeant pluie et beau temps... Hélas, nos héroïnes n'ont pas pu aller se balader au village, car il pleuvait. En gros, elles sont allées un peu partout dans le lycée à la recherche d'activité et de quoi s'occuper. Ce fut à ce moment que le groupe d'étudiantes découvrit le "foyer", une salle où se tenait avant des clubs de dessins et toutes autres choses du genre qui maintenant, étaient à l'abandon. Les cinq étudiantes décidèrent d'en faire un lieu de réunion.

Puis le dimanche vint assez vite. Dans l'après-midi, Chloé, Camille, Typhanie, Victoria et Florine se rendirent au foyer et commencèrent à jouer au...

-Et merde ! rétorqua Victoria, les mains sur la tête.

-Et oui, tu es chez moi et tu me dois 2000 francs ! ajouta Typhanie en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-C'est quoi ce vieux Monopoly de merde ! Ca va faire onze ans qu'on est passé à l'euro, non ?

-Mais si ça se trouve cela fait onze ans que ce jeu traine dans le placard, continua Florine en lançant ses dés.

-Faudrait demander au borgne de service, grogna Chloé temporairement borgne elle aussi. Bon à mon tour.

Chloé lança ses dés et fit un joli dix avec deux cinq. Toutes les filles la regardèrent avec ébahissement tandis que la jeune fille à lunette avançait son pion jusqu'à la case... **Parc gratuit **!

-Non ! hurlèrent en chœur Typhanie, Florine et Victoria. Comment tu as fait !

-Hé hé ! ricana Chloé en s'appropriant tout l'argent se trouvant au centre du plateau de jeu. C'est un secret ~

-Sadique ! grogna Typhanie en lançant des regards remplis d'éclair. Bon c'est à toi, Camille !

L'interpelée ne répondit pas. Elle avait son visage caché derrière sa mèche et il y avait comme des rancunes qui dansaient autour d'elle. Typhanie, qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, en eut des sueurs froides.

-Ca va Camille ? demanda Chloé en se tournant vers son amie.

-'sais pas... se contenta de répondre Camille avant de s'emparer des dés et de les jeter sur le plateau.

Elle avança à son tour son pion et atterri sur une case "chance"... Enfin, si on peut appeler cela "chance"... Camille prit la carte se trouvant en haut de la pile et la lu de tête. Elle devint encore plus blanche que d'habitude. Elle posa alors la carte sur la table face cachée et alla s'isoler dans un des quatre coins de la pièce. Curieuse, Victoria prit la carte et lu à haute voix.

-"_Allez directement en prison, ne passez pas par la case **départ**, ne touchez pas 20 000 francs_", lu Victoria avec un soupçon de pitié pour sa camarade.

-Encore ! s'exclama Florine. Mais c'est la quatrième fois depuis le début qu'elle y va !

-Malheureusement, c'est le jeu, se contenta de dire Chloé avant se de lever de table. e Bon, c'est pas que j'en ai marre de gagner, mais on pourrait pas faire autre chose ?

-C'est-à-dire ? questionna Typhanie

-Je ne sais pas, moi ! répliqua Chloé. Un jeu, une activité, quelque chose !

-Tu sais quoi, continua Typhanie, je vais aller voir ce qu'il y a d'autre dans l'armoire. On devrait trouver de quoi s'occuper jusqu'à qu'il soit 4h.

-Ah, le 4 heures…, renchérit Victoria. On reconnait bien là une grande morfale...

-Bah quoi ! répliqua la fillette avant d'ouvrir le placard. J'aime bien manger donc j'aime bien manger !

Typhanie ouvrit la porte et se pencha pour voir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans le meuble. Mais quelque chose l'attrapa au cou et la fit tomber, tête en premier, dans l'armoire. Les autres filles écarquillèrent les yeux, mise à part Camille, toujours dans son coin, qui ne faisait qu'entendre la scène. Florine et Victoria s'approchèrent du meuble, en prenant le soin de bien rester sur leurs gardes. Florine poussa la porte qui s'était refermée au moment où Typhanie était tombée dans la commode. Avec Victoria, elle vit... une Typhanie confuse dans les bras de... Vincent ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui là ? s'exclama Victoria en regardant le blondinet qui avait l'air aux anges.

-Argh ! se lamenta Typhanie. Au secours ! Je n'arrive pas à me détacher de son étreinte !

-Je vois que les étaux se resserrent, ricana Chloé en regardant de son œil gauche Typhanie se lamenter.

-Onii-chan… ~ Marmonna Vincent en serrant un peu plus la fillette contre lui. Reste avec moi Gil-kun… ~

-Débile ! Je ne suis pas Gilbert ! répliqua Typhanie en se débâtant.

Mais la jeune fille se débattait avec tellement de fureur qu'elle finit par donner un coup de boule très violent dans le pif du blond. Ce dernier sursauta à cause de la douleur et lâcha Typhanie, non ! L'éjecta du placard pour être plus précis. Chloé s'apprêtait à attraper Typhanie, mais... Elle s'en abstint et se contenta d'esquiver la jeune fille qui s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol. Au même moment où la jeune fille se levait pour étriper Chloé, Vincent sortit du placard en se bouchant le nez. Il regarda autour de lui et prit la parole.

-Tiens ? Je ne suis pas dans ma chambre ?

-Et tu t'en rends compte que maintenant ? hurla Typhanie, les poings bien serrés, prête à frapper.

-Comment tu as atterri dans ce placard ? questionna Chloé, assez intriguée

-Bonne question, ajouta le jeune homme aux yeux vairons, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Cool... soupirèrent les cinq jeunes filles.

-Ce n'est pas tout, mais on a deux blessés, fit Camille qui venait de s'incruster en regardant Typhanie puis Vincent. Je vous rappelle que vous saignez du nez tous les deux...

-A bon ! s'exclama Typhanie en s'essuyant le nez. Merde, je pisse le sang !

Sans plus attendre, Florine, Camille, Victoria et Chloé accompagnèrent Typhanie et Vincent à l'infirmerie. Après quelques minutes d'attente, les deux jeunes gens sortirent de l'infirmerie avec tous les deux un pansement dans le pif. Chloé et Victo ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tandis que Florine et Camille essayaient de ne pas rigoler en se mordant la langue. Rougissant violemment, Typhanie se jeta sur ses amies pour leur régler leur compte. Puis l'heure du 4 heures sonna, et les étudiantes accompagnées du blond se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire. Tout le monde était là et encore une fois, tout le monde se regroupa autour d'une table. Les pansements de Vincent et Typhanie ne passèrent pas inaperçu.

-Quelque chose t'est arrivé, Vince ? s'inquiéta Gilbert

-Je me suis pris un coup de boule, rien de grave, sourit Vincent en regardant son frère et en le serrant dans ses bras. J'oublie la douleur quand je suis auprès de toi !

-Euh... rougit Gilbert. Tant... Tant mieux, alors...

-Toi aussi Typhanie ! s'étonna Alice en mangeant deux gâteaux d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est assez gênant à expliquer...

-Ah ouiiiiiiii ?

Et voilà une Sharon des plus curieuse qui, avec sa chaise s'était approchée d'une traite. Alice et Typhanie sursautèrent sur le coup. La petite noble avait des cœurs à la place des yeux, une main près de sa poitrine et l'autre portant une tasse de thé.

-Qu'est-ce qui est gênant ?

-Euh…, hésita Typhanie en rougissant violemment avec un sourire bête. Rien de grave, on parlait juste des professeurs Jack et Glen...

-Ah bon ? demanda Alice

-Oui bien sûr ! continua la jeune fille en donnant des grosse tapes dans le dos d'Alice, qui ne manqua pas de s'étouffer.

-Tiens à ce sujet, s'incrusta Florine, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit le prof d'histoire à propos de ces deux là, jeudi ?

-Désolée Flo, répliqua Victoria, mais c'est un secret.

-Mais vous pouvez nous donner des indices non ? demanda Camille, qui prêtait l'oreille à la conversation.

-Bah on verra plus tard, alors…, répondit Typhanie.

Le reste du 4 heures se passa sans trop de problème, mise à part les moqueries de Break au sujet des deux nouveaux blessés. Quelques heures passèrent et les cinq amies se rendirent au foyer pour enfin savoir se qui se passait entre Jack et Glen.

-Donc.., commença Typhanie en tendant une de ses mains. Vous allez nous poser des questions, et Victo et moi, on répondra par oui ou par non, ok ?

-Ca marche, répondit directement Florine en prenant la main de Typhanie pour affirmer le "marché conclu".

-Bon, qui commence ? demanda Victoria en souriant.

-Venons-en à l'essentiel... réfléchit Chloé. Est-ce que Jack et Glen sont en couple ?

Victoria et Typhanie répondirent non à cette question. On entendit à ce moment un long soupir de soulagement venant de Florine et Camille.

-Mais alors que s'est-il passé au moment où Typhanie a entendu un bruit bizarre de la part de Jack et Glen ? questionna à son tour Camille.

-On ne répond que par oui ou par non, j'ai dit ! ajouta Typhanie, toute contente de casser la réponse de Camille. Question suivante !

-Bon... fit Florine. Et si je vous demande : Typhanie, est-ce que tu sais si Jack et Glen se sont... Hum... Embrassés ?

-Euh... Comment dire... Oui mais non...

-Ils ne se sont pas vraiment embrassés, ajouta Victoria en regardant le plafond l'air gêné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait alors ! s'exclama Florine en devenant pâle, très pâle.

-On ne répond que par oui ou par non ! ricana Victoria. Question suivante !

-Grr...

Camille et Chloé méditaient sur la question à poser tandis que Florine râlait tout en réfléchissant un minimum. Puis une question qui pourrait, selon Camille, être évidente, lui vint à l'esprit.

-Est-ce que par hasard, commença-t-elle, Jack et Glen sont amis, mais depuis longtemps ?

Typhanie et Victoria, qui rigolaient de bon cœur, se turent et devinrent blêmes. Apparemment, Camille avait tapé dans le mille. Avec un peu d'hésitation, les deux filles hochèrent la tête positivement.

-Tu as vu juste...

-C'est incroyable, s'étonna Victoria, comment tu as deviné !

-A vrai dire, continua Camille, j'ai un peu répondu du tac au tac, mais cela me semblait être une solution à ne pas exclure...

-Ta perspicacité m'étonne de jour en jour, ajouta Chloé.

-Maintenant, vous pouvez nous raconter l'histoire en détail ? demanda Florine en s'essayant sur une chaise. Cette fois c'est une question qui demande un oui ou un non.

Les deux ados n'avaient plus le choix. Elles s'assirent à leur tour sur des chaises, suivi de Camille et Chloé et finalement racontèrent ce que M. Barma leur avait expliqué :

Jack et Glen sont des amis très proches qui, malgré les apparences, se confiaient tout et étaient toujours ensemble. Leur amitié datait du collège et elle n'était pas prête d'être brisée. M. Barma avait aussi ajouté que ces derniers temps, M. Baskerville n'était pas dans son assiette, mais il ne le savait pas pourquoi. A vrai dire cela ne le gênait pas autant. Le professeur d'histoire ne voulait pas qu'il y est des rumeurs autour de ces deux-là, car, bizarrement, ils ne voulaient pas montrer leur amitié au grand jour. La preuve, seulement quelques professeurs étaient au courant de cette camaraderie.

Et ce fut sur ces explications brèves que les étudiantes se rendirent au réfectoire puis dans leur chambre pour dormir et être en forme pour cette deuxième semaine de cours.

Personne n'était au courant ? Pas si sûr...

Le lendemain matin, les cinq filles, accompagnées d'Alice et Sharon, se rendirent au réfectoire. Alice avait l'air normal, mais Sharon était... bizarre. On la surprenait à rire pour un rien et dans le vide. Mais à quoi donc pensait-elle ?

Le groupe d'ados arriva enfin dans la salle du réfectoire. Chacun s'assit sur une chaise et commença à manger le p'tit déj'. Tout le monde avait la tête un peu ailleurs... En fait tout le monde était bizarre ce lundi-ci. Au moment de retourner au dortoir pour ensuite aller en cours, les cinq amies chopèrent au passage Gilbert, pour avoir quelques informations sur ce qui se passait.

-Hein ? s'exclama Gilbert, c'est que...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ! rétorqua Typhanie en boudant un peu. Tout le monde est bizarre aujourd'hui !

-Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

Les cinq filles hochèrent la tête en total synchro, elles voulaient absolument savoir ce qui se tramait. Gilbert soupira et finalement, répondit à l'attente des ados.

-Tout le monde est au courant...

-Au courant de quoi ? demanda Camille à son tour. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

-C'est que... hésita Gilbert, bon allez je le dis ! Tout le monde est au courant pour Jack et Glen !

Il y eut un gros blanc, très pesant. Les jeunes filles s'échangèrent des regards pleins de soupçons. Il y avait une traîtresse parmi elles, mais qui ? Chloé se tourna vers le noiraud afin d'avoir plus d'info.

-Et qui te l'a dit ?

-En fait, si j'ai bien compris, commença Gilbert, Florine aurait parlé pendant son sommeil...

A ce moment, tout le monde envoya des éclairs à la pauvre Florine.

-... Echo l'aurait entendu, continua le noiraud en devenant de plus en plus gêné, puis elle l'a rapporté à Vincent, qui est venu me le dire. Et vous savez, un tel secret, je n'arrive pas à le garder pour moi ! Alors, je l'ai dit à Oz, qui l'a rapporté à Alice, et ainsi de suite...

-En gros, soupira Chloé, toute la classe est au courant...

-Désolé...

-Voyons Gil, répliqua Camille, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni celle de Florine, ni celle de personne d'autre ! Sans le vouloir, nous avons pris connaissance d'un gros secret qui risque d'être lourd de conséquence, mais... Il faut se serrer les coudes et espérer qu'aucun prof ne sera au courant de ce secret.

-N'en sois pas si sûr, Miss !

Et voilà... Et voilà une voix qui fit frissonner de terreur les six ados. Des paroles qui voulaient tout dire. Break se tenait derrière Camille, une sucette à la main et un parapluie à l'autre. Les ados ne comprenait pas pourquoi Break avait cet ustensile… Le ciel était gris, certes, mais il ne pleuvait pas. C'était décidément un cas des plus étrange...

-Que veux-tu dire par là, Xerxes? s'inquiéta Chloé en remontant ses lunettes sur son pif avec un doigt.

-Hé, hé ! ricana l'albinos en s'approchant de la brunette. J'aimerais faire un marché.

-Un marché ! s'exclamèrent tous les ados, même Gilbert.

-Oui un marché ! répéta Break en se tournant vers les autres, l'air de dire "vous êtes bouchés ou quoi !"

-Et c'est quoi ? demanda Typhanie en s'avançant vers le borgne.

-En échange de mon silence pour ce secret, je voudrais que vous soyez mes esclaves pendant une semaine.

-Une semaine ? s'exclamèrent de nouveau les ados en chœur.

-Oui... -z'êtes vraiment bouchés ma parole...-

-Tu ne veux pas raccourcir ? demanda timidement Camille.

-Bon, puisque tu me le demande et que je vous apprécie bien…, réfléchit Break sous les yeux énervé de Gilbert, prêt à lui bondir dessus s'il sortait une ânerie. Dans ce cas, je raccourcis à une journée !

-Et pourquoi pas à 0 jours ? tenta Victoria de façon sadique.

-Dans ce cas, je dirai tout à M. Baskerville ou Mlle Abysse, je vous laisse le choix...

-Aucun ! répliquèrent les filles en choeur.

-Dans ce cas, ricana Break en prenant de l'avance, demain fera l'affaire. Vous serez officiellement mes esclaves pendant 24 heures !

-_Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser_, caqueta Emily tandis que Break lui donnait une pichenette.

-Voyons, ne dis pas de telles choses, même si elles s'avèrent être vraies, hé hé...

Les ados pâlirent d'un coup. Ce gars était un sadique pur et dur...

Puis les premiers cours passèrent sans trop de problèmes. Ce fut à partir des deux heures d'histoire que les ados, non la classe entière, aurait tué le borgne. Puis vint le cours de français... Catastrophique ! Break sortait des trucs qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec le cours : il se prit une heure de colle. Mais bon, une heure de colle, ce n'était rien quand on était pensionnaire... Puis vint le cours fatidique : l'anglais. Beaucoup auraient été tentés de se jeter sur le borgne et le faire taire à jamais.

-Bien, commença Glen devant des cœurs et des têtes craintives, nous allons étudier le...

-Monsieur ! coupa Break en se levant de sa chaise sans autorisation. Je voudrais savoir quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Glen en voyant le blandinet s'approcher.

-Je vais être direct, monsieur !

-Non, ne dis rien, rien... pensa fortement Typhanie en croisant les doigts.

Alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle en sachant que la connerie de Break aurait des conséquences, beaucoup croisaient les doigts ou faisaient des prières vite dites. Le borgne pris une profonde inspiration et lança d'une traite :

-What did you do Yesterday ?

On entendit une vague de "hein ?" et quelques soupirs de soulagements. Le professeur, lui, ne comprenait vraiment pas où voulait en venir Break. Ce qu'il avait fait hier ne le regardait pas.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais c'est moi qui fait les cours ici...

-Oh ! s'exclama faussement le borgne en cachant son sourire derrière sa manche. Je vous laisse donc continuer votre cours si important…

Break retourna à sa place et Glen continua son cours. Une demi-heure plus tard, le blandinet n'avait pas pris la parole et cela rassurait le groupe d'adolescentes. Certaines comme Camille ou Typhanie venait de relâcher leur garde. Mais... Break finit par se manifester, ce qui ramena très vite les jeunes filles sur la défensive.

-M'ssieur !

-Quoi encore, Break ? questionna Glen, un livre d'anglais à la main.

-Vous savez que vous iriez bien avec Ja...

Et voilà, cela devait arriver à un moment ou un autre... Break ne pouvait plus tenir sa langue ! Sharon, qui se trouvait assise à côté du borgne, préparait un éventail avec lequel elle était sûre de le tuer.

-...cky Chan !

-Jacky Chan ? s'exclamèrent la classe entière, y compris Chloé et Glen.

-Quel est le rapport entre mon cours et cet acteur ? demanda Glen, reprenant peu à peu son apparence impassible

-Aucun ! répliqua Break, son sourire de démon toujours sur visage. C'est juste que vous iriez bien ensembles !

-Mais bien sûr, marmonna la classe en choeur.

-Bien, reprenons...

Après cet intermède, Break se tint à carreau. La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde sortit dans un boucan pas possible, sauf Victoria et Camille qui prenaient leur temps pour prendre leurs affaires et sortir. Enfin en dehors de la salle, les deux ados virent la prof de français, Abysse entrer dans la salle de Glen. Camille devint blanche en la voyant : elle venait de se rappeler de cette soirée où elle avait vu Glen et Abysse se tenir la main. Au final, une seule partie de ce secret était révélée... Jack et Glen n'étaient en fait que des amis d'enfance, mais alors pourquoi Glen n'était pas dans son assiette et surtout, pourquoi traînait-il avec Abysse ? Encore des questions sans réponse...

Mais Victoria ramena Camille à la réalité en la tirant par le bras.

-Bon, tu viens ! grogna-t-elle. Je commence à avoir faim, moi !

-Oui, oui ! J'arrive !

Les deux ados descendirent les escaliers pour se rendre au réfectoire. Les heures continuèrent à défiler et la nuit tomba. Seule Camille n'arrivait pas trop à fermer l'œil, trop de questions s'entrechoquant dans sa tête.

Puis vint enfin le lendemain, avec un grand soleil qui fit sourire pas mal de personnes. Seule Camille, encore songeuse et pas dans son assiette, tirait une tête à faire peur.

-Ca va Camille ? s'inquiéta Oz en voyant la jeune fille la tête dans ses bras posés sur la table du réfectoire.

-Bof... répondit faiblement la jeune fille.

-C'est parce qu'aujourd'hui tu es l'une de mes servantes que tu fais une mine pareille ? demanda Break en piquant le croissant de la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça... Vous savez si Glen est amoureux de quelqu'un ?

-Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Victoria.

-Quoi ! s'exclama Typhanie en renversant son jus d'orange sur la table. Glen aime quelqu'un ? Qui ? Qui !

-J'en sais rien, je ne fais que des suppositions, répliqua Camille en voyant Typhanie s'approcher avec des flammes ardentes à la place des yeux.

-Bah raconte-nous ce qui ne va pas, fit Chloé avant de prendre une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

-Eh bien, je veux juste être sûre d'une chose… Typhanie, quand tu as entendu Glen et Jack se faire un "bisou" est-ce que tu as entendu autre chose ?

-J'ai cru entendre des pleurs... répondit Typh' en redevenant normale.

-Bon, dans ce cas, je crois que j'ai compris toute l'histoire... soupira Camille en se levant de table. Venez, je vous dirais tout dehors.

Le déjeuner passa (et oui, tout passe très vite dans ce lycée...), et les quatre ados accompagnées malheureusement de Break sortirent du réfectoire et commencèrent à papoter.

-Bon, allez, dis ce que tu as "compris" ! râla Typhanie en finissant un croissant au chocolat.

-Donc... Il est possible qu'Abysse et Glen sortent ensemble... tenta d'expliquer Camille en rougissant violemment.

Tout le monde pâlit, surtout Typhanie. Non ! Elle, elle était plutôt toute rouge. Break quant à lui n'exprima aucune émotion, même s'il était certainement un peu surpris. Camille tenta de continuer, mais on lui coupa de nouveau la parole. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas Break...

-Je n'étais pas au courant de telles informations.

Camille, ainsi que les autres ados, sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers un homme aux cheveux de feu, leur professeur d'histoire, j'ai nommé Rufus Barma.

-Oups ! Je dérange à ce que je vois, fit le prof en souriant (oui, bon, c'est dur à imaginer, mais faîtes comme si !).

Les filles devinrent encore plus blanches. Tout le monde sauf lui ! Pas Rufus Barma ! Non ! Maintenant il savait que Typhanie et Victoria n'étaient plus les seules détentrices de ce secret !

Le Barma cacha son amusement derrière son éventail et s'en alla, laissant les étudiants en plan.

-Il ne nous puni pas ? demanda Victoria, anxieuse. Il est parti sans rien dire !

-Faut croire, ajouta Chloé. Il est parti, certes, mais vous avez vu le sourire de sadique qu'il affichait ?

Les filles avalèrent leur salive.

-Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je m'en vais ! annonça Break en prenant la direction du bâtiment de cours d'un air purement innocent.

-C'est ça ! Casse-toi ! hurlèrent en total synchro Typhanie et Chloé.

Les cinq ados attendirent quelques instants, puis se résolurent à croire que le professeur ne reviendrait pas. Ce qui était vrai. Ce ne fut pas Rufus qui vint les rejoindre, mais Jack... Un Jack qui n'affichait pas le même sourire que d'habitude. Celui là était… comment dire… un peu plus plat...

-M. Barma est venu me dire que vous êtes au courant de choses normalement secrètes, fit le blond à la longue tresse. C'est vrai ?

Contre leur gré, les fillettes se virent obligées d'être honnêtes envers leur professeur. Ce dernier leur accorda un petit sourire et les invita à venir dans son atelier. Les ados acquiescèrent. Après tout, c'était la récréation, et elles avaient du temps devant elles.

Jack s'assit à son bureau, les élèves étant contraintes à rester debout à cause du manque de chaises devant le pupitre.

-Bien, commença-t-il. Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez !

-Euh...

-En fait, fit Typhanie avec tout le courage dont elle disposait, je vous ai entendu... Vous et le professeur Glen... Dans la cour… Quelqu'un pleurait… Et j'ai entendu aussi un bruit... un bruit d'em... d'em...

-D'embrassade, dit d'une traite Chloé en regardant le prof surpris d'une réponse aussi brutale.

-Et puis, enchaîna Camille, je vois les professeurs Glen et Abysse... Souvent ensembles...

-En gros, expliqua Jack, vous avez les pièces du puzzle, mais pas mises dans le bon sens...

-Hein ? s'exclamèrent les ados.

-Bien, je vais tout vous raconter... Du début à la fin...

Et il ajouta avec un clin d'œil complice :

-De cette façon, je ne risquerais plus de surprendre des rumeurs abracadabrantes à mon sujet et à celui de Glen-kun…

**_Flash Back :_**

_C'était un dimanche midi, Jack flânait dans les jardins et regardait les belles fleurs qui poussaient encore sur les buissons. Il marchait entre les arbres pour enfin arriver dans un endroit non-loin du réfectoire. Il s'arrêta dans sa balade et prêta l'oreille à des bruits qui venaient troubler le calme des lieux. Il entendait comme des plaintes, et il se dirigea alors vers leur origine. Et après avoir dépassé un buisson, il vit Glen, tout seul sur un banc. Il avait la tête dans ses mains et disait des choses incompréhensibles. Jack s'approcha et Glen le remarqua. Il laissa tomber ses mains et cacha son visage derrière ses mèches noires d'ébène. Le blondinet à la longue tresse s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami et le regarda, l'air dépité. Glen évita son regard, mais Jack réussit tout de même à voir son visage. Un visage pale parsemé de multiples larmes. Jack voulut l'approcher pour lui faire un "câlin réconfortant" comme il le faisait dans leur enfance, mais Glen le repoussa._

_-Quelque chose ne va pas, Glen ?_

_-Je ne sais pas..._

_-Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire ! annonça Jack en tapant son buste avec l'un de ses poings. Nous sommes amis, après tout !_

_-Peut-être, mais cela ne te regarde en rien..._

_-Arrête, tu me fais pitié ! ricana faussement Jack en espérant avoir un sourire de la part de son camarade, mais en vain._

_Le noiraud ne répondit rien et son regard devenait de plus en plus sombre. Même si c'était contre son gré, Jack enlaça Glen et lui fit son "câlin réconfortant". Le noiraud ne put que se laisser faire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack._

_-Aller, dis-moi tout... murmura Jack à l'oreille de son camarade._

_-J'ai peur... Peur de me faire rejeter, répondit finalement Glen en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce._

_-Mais qui donc pourrait te rejeter ?_

_-Celle que j'aime..._

_Il y eut un instant de silence. Jack ne savait pas quoi dire pour réconforter son ami._

_-Pardonne ma curiosité, mais... Qui aimes-tu ?_

_-Une personne pure... Blanche et douce comme la neige malgré un caractère poussé..._

_-Abysse, je présume..._

_-Bien joué, chuchota Glen en adressant un petit sourire à son ami. Je ne devrais pas t'embêter avec de telles absurdités..._

_-Mais, non... Tu verras, tout va s'arranger... Et quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour te soutenir et t'aider... Il n'y a que toi, et uniquement toi, qui occupe une place aussi particulière dans mon cœur..._

_-Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir, rit Glen en enlevant sa tête de l'épaule du blond._

_-Laisse-moi finir ma phrase... rétorqua Jack en approchant sa tête près du front du noiraud. Tu as une place dans mon cœur en tant qu'ami et personne ne pourra te remplacer._

_Jack déposa un léger baiser sur le front du noiraud avant de se lever du banc. Il tendit sa main à Glen et l'aida à se lever. Puis il passa son bras gauche autour du cou du professeur d'anglais et de sa main libre lui mit une légère pichenette sur le pif tout en rigolant._

_-Allez ! On lui en parle ce soir ! proposa le blondinet._

_-Au fond tu as raison, le plus tôt sera le mieux..._

_-Bon, je suppose que tu as faim, allons casser la croute !_

_Et ce fut sur ces paroles joyeuses que les deux meilleurs amis se rendirent discrètement au réfectoire, par cette belle journée ensoleillée._

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

-En effet, c'est assez surprenant… Commenta Chloé. Qui y aurait cru...

-Au fait, Camille comment tu as deviné que Glen sortait avec Abysse ? questionna Florine en regardant bizarrement son amie.

-C'est que... Je les ai vus se tenir la main, voilà tout...

-Seulement ? demandèrent Florine, soutenue de Typhanie et de Victoria.

-Puisque je vous le dis !...

A ce moment là, on entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de l'atelier. Camille alla ouvrir et vit un Break joyeux, avec son éternel sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Bien, mes serviteurs adorés ! commença-t-il de façon trèèès sadique. On a une journée bien remplie aujourd'hui, et je ne voudrais pas perdre la moindre seconde, hé, hé...

-_C'est clair !_ renchérit Emily, _j'espère que tu vas leur en faire baver ! clac ! clac !_

-Vilaine ! Voyons ! Je vais faire bien pire ! Hi hi !

Break alors sortit de l'atelier tout en contredisant sa poupée, tandis que les cinq ados étaient pâles comme des linges.

Ainsi, voici la morale notable de cette fin de chapitre riche en découvertes : 

**Passer un marché avec Break, c'est se suicider sans le savoir...**

_Chapter by Cami-kun..._

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus sur les détails, si ce n'est que le prochain arrivera demain, et qu'il portera sur un évènement sportif... Allez, je suis sûre que vous avez deviné ;)<p>

Bien entendu, un p'tit commentaire n'est toujours pas de refus, M'sieurs/Dames ! ^^

à + !

_Chloé_


	15. Chapitre 15 : Les bienfaits du sport

Comme promis, voici le chapitre 15 d'**_HighSchool-Pandora_ **! ^^ J'espère que la course ne vous fait pas peur, car ça y est, il est arrivé : le **Cross** ! *éclairs et rires sadiques appartenant à un certain professeur Fang*

**DISCLAIMER:** Je ne m'attribue pas tout le mérite, car j'ai une formidable coéquipière du nom de Camille, sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamsi vu le jour ! Tous les personnages de Pandora Hearts appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI, qui a créé des sujets très intéressants à maltraiter... -SBAF!- Par contre, les cinq OC appartiennent à leurs propriétaires éponymes et ô combien sympathiques :)

**GENRE:** Humour / Amitié

**RATING:** K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 15 : Les bienfaits du sport sur la santé<strong>_

C'est dans des moments comme ceux que vécurent les cinq amies qu'on se dit qu'on fait parfois d'énormes conneries. Car celle de marchander avec Break en était une...

Durant toute la journée, il leur fit tour à tour porter son sac qui pesait dix tonnes, lui apporter à manger à la cantine, lui filer les réponses en cours au risque de se faire toper, faire ses devoirs... Si bien que les cinq filles furent crevées, le soir, au moment d'aller dormir.

-Je déteste ce type..., grommela Chloé en s'allongeant sur son lit.

-Il nous a fait bosser jusque 21h 30! Ajouta Camille en enfouissant sa tête dans son coussin. Comment on va faire pour faire nos devoirs, maintenant ?

-On a que de l'anglais... On fera ça tout de suite en se levant...

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent de concert et éteignirent la lumière.

-Quand je pense que j'ai dû écrire la rédaction de ce taré..., continua néanmoins Chloé. J'espère au moins qu'il aura une bonne note, vu tout le mal que je me suis do... MERDE !

Camille entendit sa camarade de chambre de taper le front, et la fille à lunettes poussa aussitôt une bonne dizaine de cris remplis d'injures et de menaces de mort tournées vers un certain albinos.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'enquit Camille.

-Ce salopard de clown nous aura bien eu ! Hurla Chloé en (semblant-il ) s'arrachant les cheveux de frustration. On avait pas besoin de bosser pour lui aujourd'hui, comme les profs savaient dès ce matin que nous sommes au courant pour cette histoire de Jack et Glen !

Camille ne se retint pas et poussa elle aussi un bon nombre de jurons bien sentis. Il s'était servi lâchement d'elles, cet enfoiré !

Et, comme pour en rajouter une couche, les deux amies entendirent un petit rire venant de leur armoire:

-Hé hé... Vous formiez des serviteurs particulièrement satisfaisants, vous savez? ~ Dommage que vous ayez tout découvert à l'instant... ~

Camille et Chloé ne résistèrent pas un instant de plus et balancèrent contre le placard la première chose qui leur venait sous la main, à savoir un coussin et une Encyclopédie sur les rapaces d'Europe. Tout cela en hurlant bien entendu au passage:

-Break, tu n'es qu'un *CENSURE, car il y a des choses qu'il ne faut quand-même pas écrire, malgré le fait qu'on en ait une furieuse envie...*!

*** Les semaines commencèrent alors à défiler, avec leur lot d'engueulades et de moments de joie. Typhanie et Victoria en voulaient toujours autant à Break pour ce qu'il leur avait fait, mais les autres avaient plus ou moins passé l'éponge... ''_Vivons pour pardonner aux autres leurs erreurs_'', comme dit le proverbe... L'œil de Chloé guérit aussi entièrement, à son plus grand désespoir. Car cela n'annonçait qu'une seule chose: elle n'avait pas le choix, elle allait devoir faire le Cross! Car oui, chers lecteurs! Cette date fatidique tant redoutée était arrivée!

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi je me dis que j'aurais dû rester au lit en prétextant 50° de fièvre? Demanda Florine à Victoria alors que tout le monde prenait son petit-déjeuner dans un silence de mort.

Celle-ci se contenta d'un soupir en guise de réponse, et elle regarda son verre de jus d'orange comme si elle avait en tête l'idée de s'y noyer. Mais rien à faire. Elle n'avait même pas le courage de le porter à ses lèvres.

-Allez, courage les filles! Les encouragea Gilbert. Dîtes-vous qu'une fois que ce sera fait, on sera en vacances!

En effet, la course ayant été organisée un Vendredi entier, la fin de l'épreuve sonnait également le début des deux semaines de pause d'Octobre. Remarque, il allait bien leur falloir ça pour récupérer...

-Merci, Gil! Fit Camille avec un petit sourire qui fit rougir le noiraud. Ça fait du bien de se sentir soutenu dans des moments pareils…

Le jeune homme, toujours aussi solidaire et gentlemen, accompagna les filles jusque devant les vestiaires du gymnase. Une fois tout le monde changé, la p'tite bande, ainsi que d'autres personnes comme Alice, Oz ou Sharon, se rendit à la ligne de départ, où Fang était en train de distribuer des dossards. À ce propos, il avait l'air de s'être bien éclaté pour les faire...

-Bon! Hurla-t-il une fois tous les participants servis. Comme les plus intelligents ont pût le remarquer, en dessous de votre nom est indiquée la catégorie de coureur à laquelle je pense que vous appartenez, le but étant bien entendu que vous me prouviez que vous valez mieux que ça, bien que j'en doute pour plus de la moitié d'entre vous! Les groupes sont, du meilleur au plus lent: ''guépards'', ''chevreuils'', ''lièvres'', ''tortues'' et ''escargots en fin de vie''!

Victoria et Typhanie remarquèrent sans grande surprise qu'elles appartenaient à cette dernière catégorie, tandis que Camille et Chloé étaient des lièvres et Florine un croisé guépard/chevreuil.

-Le parcours mesure trois kilomètres et vous demandera la plus grande vigilance, surtout au niveau de la forêt, en raison de la pluie de ces derniers jours. Des questions?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, mais le prof n'en fit rien. Il se contenta juste d'ordonner aux élèves de s'aligner sur la ligne de départ, qui correspondait au début d'un chemin qui serpentait à travers le vallon et dans les bois, et qui se finissait à l'entrée du village. La course promettait d'être longue...

-À vos marques! Prêts? PARTEZ! Cria Fang en appuyant sur une corne de brume, qui brisa les tympans des personnes les plus proches.

Aussitôt, tous les élèves s'élancèrent sur la piste. Enfin, quand je dis tous...

-Réveillez-vous, Vincent-sama! Murmura une toute petite voix au blondinet endormi. Il est temps pour vous de courir!

Le jeune homme ouvrit ses yeux vairons sur Echo, qui était en patins à roulettes (elle était dispensé de Cross, personne n'ayant trop compris pourquoi... ) et qui lui pointait la direction qu'avaient pris les participants. Comme on peut s'en douter, il s'était endormi sur la ligne de départ...

-ALLEZ, MAGNES-TOI! Ordonna Fang en envoyant un coup de corne de brume dans l'oreille gauche de Vincent, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire décoller comme une fusée, Echo le suivant paisiblement en patinant...

En tout début de liste, on avait Gilbert et Eliott qui étaient au coude-à-coude, suivit de pas très loin par Florine. Ces trois-là avaient une bonne endurance, et il était fort probable qu'ils finissent la course dans les premiers. Plus loin derrière, on avait le gros de la bande, voir même son intégralité, comme Typhanie et Victoria avaient pris la bonne résolution de ne pas trainer comme la dernière fois.

Mais au fur et à mesure que les mètres étaient parcourus, l'écart se creusait entre les différents groupe. Vincent s'était à nouveau endormi en chemin, toujours réveillé par Echo, et Alice avait failli péter une durite parce que Oz avait oublié de préparer un en-cas pour pendant la course. Heureusement, Typhanie avait pensé à tout...

-Regarde, j'en ai fait un rien que pour toi ^^ ! Annonça la jeune fille en tendant un sandwich à son amie la morfale.

Celle-ci en avait presque les larmes aux yeux tant elle était heureuse, et elle proposa aussitôt de s'arrêter, prétextant qu'on « ne mange pas en courant »!

-Mais on va prendre un retard considérable! S'indigna Victoria.

-Ecoutes, la bouffe, ça se respecte! Argumenta Typhanie en s'arrêtant à côté d'une souche d'arbre, approuvée par Alice. Alors vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais nous, on s'arrête!

Et ce fut ainsi que le groupe se divisa encore plus... Je ne vais pas vous la faire du genre _Et on ne revit plus jamais les jeunes filles_, ce serait un peu défaitiste, mais la course était encore longue, et un tel arrêt allait leur coûter cher, sûrement...

Après avoir traversé le vallon, le gros du groupe pénétra dans la forêt. Pour l'instant, ils devaient bien avoir parcouru un bon kilomètre, ce qui les réjouissait.

-En plus, ça pourrait être pire! Ajouta Camille avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. On pourrait tomber sur un public quelconque et...

-Allez les filles! Allez les filles!

-T'as parlé trop vite, je crois..., soupira Chloé.

Sauf que le public en question n'était personne d'autre que certains professeurs du Lycée tels que Rufus Barma, impassible comme toujours, ou encore Jack, qui avait en main des pompons de pom-pom girl qu'il agitait. Sans oublier Glen, qui avait le visage caché par ses mains face à la réaction de son meilleur ami...

-Vous êtes à la moitié du parcours..., annonça le prof aux cheveux de feu. D'après moi, vous devriez arriver dans à peu près...

-Roo!~ Arrêtes un peu avec tes probabilités! Le coupa Jack en entamant une danse à mi-chemin entre la _Macarena_ et la _Victory Dance_. Tu vas les décourager à coup sûr!

Pendant ce temps, les filles avaient essayé d'accélérer pour fuir au plus vite, mais le problème était qu'elles se trouvaient sur une ligne droite que les arbres ne cachaient pas. La poisse totale, à laquelle s'ajouta le fait que Jack courut un instant à leurs côtés en entrainant le pauvre Glen à sa suite.

-Allez, je suis certain que vous allez finir dans les premiers! ^^ Fit le professeur blond.

-J'aimerais bien le voir se taper trois kilomètres en courant, lui..., jura Victoria à voix basse. Je suis sûre qu'il tirerait une autre tronche, tout de suite...

Chloé, qui se trouvait juste à côté, pouffa un instant, mais Camille était trop préoccupée par un détail pour rire. Elle signala d'ailleurs aux professeurs:

-Vous devriez faire attention à la...

-... racine, finirent ses deux amies au moment où Jack trébucha, emportant dans sa chute un Glen qui avait l'air complètement exaspéré.

Mais les jeunes filles ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour aider les professeurs. Elles en profitèrent au contraire pour filer, malgré leur épuisement. Elles n'avaient pas trop envie de continuer à subir le professeur Jack, à vrai dire, et cela même si elles l'aimaient bien...

Beaucoup plus loin derrière les trois filles se trouvaient Typhanie et Alice, qui avaient repris la course après leur pause repas. Mais elles se rendirent à l'évidence: rattraper leur retard n'allait pas être simple, aussi décidèrent elles d'aider le destin en quittant le parcours et en prenant ce qu'elles espéraient être un raccourci...

-Tu as entendu ce bruit? Demanda soudain Typhanie, l'oreille tendue.

Alice acquiesça en silence, aux abois. Manquerait plus qu'elles tombent sur un ours ou un sanglier, et elles allaient devoir battre des records en sprint... Car le son qu'elles entendaient ressemblait à des grognements, et était loin d'être rassurant... Les deux jeunes filles avancèrent silencieusement, en s'approchant de l'origine de bruit afin d'en avoir le cœur net. Mais elles qui s'attendaient presque à un monstre effroyable furent plutôt déçues de ne trouver que Echo (qui avait enlevé ses patins à roulette) et Vincent, ce dernier s'étant profondément endormi sur un tronc renversé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que cet abruti fout là? Demanda Typhanie en s'approchant du blond.

-Vincent-sama avait envie de s'arrêter quelques instants..., expliqua la fillette aux cheveux blancs d'une voix monocorde.

-Oui, ben ça suffit, la pause! Ordonna Alice en poussant Vincent du pied pour le réveiller.

-Hein? Grommela le garçon, toujours endormi. Gilbeeeeeeeert! 3

Et la pauvre Typhanie, qui se trouvait accroupie juste à côté, se retrouva enserrée par la formidable étreinte de Vincent, qui ne voulait plus la lâcher.

-Hé? Cria la jeune fille en rougissant, prise au dépourvu. Mais lâche-moi, espèce de pervers!

Elle se débattit furieusement, et sa main finit par atteindre le visage du blondinet, qui se réveilla d'un coup. Il cligna un instant des yeux, surpris de se retrouver avec Typhanie dans les bras, mais cela pas pour très longtemps car il s'en reprit une de la jeune fille, qu'il lâcha immédiatement.

-Oh, tiens! Typh', Alice! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Demanda Vincent en frottant sa joue endolorie.

-La même chose que toi! Répondit Alice, derrière laquelle s'était réfugiée Typhanie, qui lançait des éclairs au garçon. On essaye de prendre un raccourci! Mais si on continu à ce rythme, on ne va pas arranger grand-chose!

D'un commun accord, les ados décidèrent de cheminer ensemble. Quitte à se perdre, c'était plus pratique si ils l'étaient à quatre plutôt qu'à deux...

-Si cet abrutit recommence avec ses jeux de mots à la con, je l'assomme et je le plante là..., déclara Typhanie à peine cinq minutes plus tard.

En effet, Vincent avait une manière assez particulière d'animer la conversation. Non seulement ses blagues étaient nulles, mais en plus il avait la manie de pousser les branches d'arbre pour que les personnes se trouvant derrière lui se les prennent en pleine face. La plaisanterie n'avait pas plu du tout à Alice et Typh', qui avaient préféré se mettre devant le garçon pour éviter les accidents, et accessoirement les envies de meurtre difficiles à contenir plus la petite troupe avançait.

-Au fait, vous pensez qu'on a une chance d'arriver à temps? Demanda finalement Vincent.

-Avec tout le retard que nous avons prit, Vincent-sama, j'en douterais..., répondit Echo.

-Bah, après tout, c'est pas si grave que ça! ^^ On va juste se faire bien engueuler par Fang quand on va arri... -SBAF!-

-SBAF?

Toute la bande se retourna vers Vincent, qui venait de pousser une nouvelle branche ma foi assez impressionnante. Le blondinet pivota sur lui-même et baissa la tête, avant de pâlir violemment.

-Hou la vache..., lâcha-t-il en reculant lentement.

Car il venait d'assommer quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui...

-Fang ? S'exclamèrent les trois filles.

En effet, le professeur gisait sur le sol, inconscient, une énorme bosse commençant à apparaitre sur son front. Vincent ne l'avait pas loupé, on dirait...

-Je propose qu'on parte en courant! Déclara Typhanie.

Les autres acquiescèrent et fuirent à toute allure à travers la forêt. Au moins, voyons l'avantage: si Fang passait par là, c'est que c'est bien un raccourci...

Trèèèèèès loin de cela, le groupe de tête était déjà sorti du couvert des arbres et amorçait la dernière ligne droite qui menait à l'arrivée. On avait toujours au coude à coude Gilbert et Eliott, qui bataillaient dur pour avoir la place du leader, ainsi que Florine qui était juste derrière. Chacun était en train de puiser dans ses ultimes forces pour finir la course, mais le noiraud était en train de perdre un peu de terrain en faveur de son adversaire masculin. La jeune fille, qui était juste derrière et qui n'avait pas trop envie de voir gagner Eliott après leur récente joute orale, mit (accidentellement, bien entendu!) son pied de manière à lui faire un croc-en-jambe, et le garçon s'étala lamentablement de tout son long sur le sol. Gilbert fit un dérapage afin de venir en aide à son demi-frère, mais Florine lui hurla:

-Merde, mais finis cette course, Gil! T'as moyen d'arriver en premier, alors fais-le!

Le noiraud cligna des yeux un instant, puis obéit. Bien entendu, il finit en tête du classement, la jeune fille juste derrière lui et Eliott, qui s'était relevé, en troisième position. Cela se voyait à sa tête qu'il enrageait, mais il avait trop de dignité pour le montrer ouvertement...

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut le reste de la petite troupe qui arriva. Dans l'ordre, cela donnait Camille, Chloé et Victoria. Les autres arrivèrent un peu avant ou après suivant leur vitesse, mais ce fut globalement à ce moment que le gros de la classe arriva. Typhanie, Alice et Vincent (Echo ne courant pas, rappelons-le!) n'étaient en finale pas si en retard qu'ils le croyaient, et ils firent tout de même un bon score. La seule personne manquant à l'appel était Fang, qui avait mystérieusement disparu... (Ahem.)

Alors, le temps que le professeur arrive, les élèves se regroupèrent dans un coin pour souffler un peu.

-Tout va bien, les filles? S'enquit Gilbert.

-Ouaip ! Crevées, mais tout va bien! Confirma Typhanie.

-Bravo pour ta place de premier! Le félicita Camille.

- Oh... Tu sais... c'est pas grand-chose..., fit le garçon en rougissant et en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de masquer son gêne.

-C'est Eliott qui doit pas être content! Commenta Victoria.

Florine sourit. Elle avait enfin accompli sa vengeance démoniaque... bwah ha ha... Mais elle fut coupée dans cette délicieuse pensée par Break, qui arriva au niveau de la petite troupe. Avec tout ce bordel on l'avait presque oublié, lui... Mais ce qui était bizarre, c'était le fait qu'il ne souriait pas du tout et qu'il était d'une pâleur alarmante.

-Ça va, Xerxes? Demanda Chloé en haussant un sourcil.

L'albinos leva la tête vers elle, se força à faire un sourire crispé, ajoutant par-dessus cela :

-Je suis en pleine forme, Miss!~

Propos qui auraient pu être convaincants si il n'avait pas commencé à ce moment là à tousser fortement en crachant une quantité peu négligeable de sang, qui se répandit sur le sol.

-Euh... Tu es certain qu'il n'y a rien? Insista Florine.

Le blandinet acquiesça faiblement, l'air de dire « C'est normal!~ », et eu une nouvelle quinte de toux sanglante. Deux secondes plus tard, il était allongé sur le sol, dans les vapes. Personne n'avait bougé et ne semblait inquiet pour lui, tous se contentaient de le dévisager.

-Hum..., dit Gilbert après un petit temps de silence. Il faudrait peut-être faire quelque chose, vous ne pensez pas?

Les filles hochèrent vaguement la tête. Qu'il crève ou pas celui-là, ça ne les importait pas plus que ça...

-Si vous voulez, je peux abréger ses souffrances? Proposa une voix venant de derrière la bande.

Tout le monde se retourna et vit Vincent, qui avait en main une paire de ciseaux dorés et affutés, et qui ressemblait un peu à un gros psychopathe de film d'horreur. Il accompagna ses paroles par des CLAC CLAC réguliers, et semblait prêt à découper Break en morceaux. Mais son frère le stoppa dans son geste avec un air exaspéré, et les filles ajoutèrent même:

-C'est bon, je crois qu'on ne va pas aller jusque là... -'

Le blondinet rangea ses ciseaux d'un air déçu, regarda un instant l'albinos inconscient avec dédain, puis il tourna les talons sans plus d'état d'âme. Gilbert soupira, puis prit le blandinet par le col.

-C'est bon, je me charge de lui..., s'expliqua-t-il. On va aller le mettre dans la tente de la remise des prix, il se débrouillera tout seul ensuite...

Les six adolescents et demi (ça dépend comment on considère Break, en fait...) se dirigèrent donc vers l'espace couvert. Ils y retrouvèrent là leurs amis tels que Oz ou Alice, cette dernière étant toute heureuse parce qu'on avait dressé un buffet pour les participants du Cross. Et oui, un ventre affamé le demeure, même après avoir mangé! Et je vous rappelle qu'il y a eu de nombreuses péripéties entre la pause casse-croûte et la fin de la course!

Mais alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers le buffet après avoir abandonné Break dans un coin, les jeunes furent rappelés à l'ordre par Fang, qui venait d'arriver. Il avait apparemment oublié la rencontre de la forêt, même si on avait un peu de mal à le croire en raison de l'énorme bosse qui barrait son front. Le professeur invita tout le monde à venir pour la remise des prix, mais comme ce ne fut pas un moment particulièrement passionnant, je vous passe les détails... Bref, tout ça pour dire que les trois premiers, à savoir Gilbert Florine et Eliott, se retrouvèrent avec chacun une médaille et que, en finale, tout le monde eu le droit de manger. Mais soudain, ce fut le drame...

-Hein? Mais où est passé le chocolat chaud?

Ce cri du cœur poussé par Victoria sonna comme un coup de feu. Horreur! La boisson chaude avait disparu! Qui avait pu commettre ce crime affreux qu'était celui de voler un tel don après tant d'efforts? C'était tellement abominable que les élèves auraient pu tuer les responsables... si ils les trouvaient.

-Mais c'est pas possible! Déclara Florine, qui avait la voix presque coupée. Ça ne disparait pas comme ça, une cruche remplie de chocolat chaud!

-Belle déduction, Watson, mais vous manquez totalement de subtilité..., sifflota Chloé, à laquelle il ne manquait qu'une pipe et un chapeau pour compléter le costume.

Elle commença alors à faire des allers-venues avec un air hyper concentré. Elle annonça tout de suite après :

-Comme le chocolat a disparu alors que nous l'avons vu tout à l'heure, cela veut dire que c'est obligatoirement une personne de notre groupe qui l'a subtilisé... Cela semblerait affreusement logique... Il y a donc un traitre dans nos rangs...

-Belle déduction, Miss Holmes, mais tu manques totalement de subtilité ! ~, fit alors une voix aisément reconnaissable.

-Ah ben tu es là, Break ? Ça va mieux? Questionna Camille.

L'albinos hocha la tête en essuyant un filet de sang qui lui coulait sur le menton. Il avait en main sa canne noire, et il avait apparemment suivit toute la petite conversation.

-C'est super, tu vas pouvoir nous aider à élucider ce grand mystère! S'exclama Victoria.

-Mystère démystifié, coupa aussitôt le jeune homme en faisant un ample geste avec sa canne.

Celle-ci s'arrêta sur deux jeunes filles qui essayaient de prendre la fuite, avec en main la fameuse cruche de chocolat. Les voleuses n'étaient personne d'autre que Typhanie et Alice.

Un petit temps de silence s'en suivit. On voyait presque le vent faire bouger la poussière sur fond d'harmonica, comme dans un western. C'était à se demander qui allait parler en premier.

-On... enfin... nous..., commença Typhanie.

-On était sur le point de vous en donner, mais on allait juste chercher les verres, trancha Alice d'un ton sec.

-Oui, bien sûûûûûûûûûûûr..., firent les autres, pas très convaincus.

Mais bon, le chocolat était retrouvé, et c'était bien le principal. "_Vivons pour pardonner aux autres leurs erreurs_", encore une fois. Et comme il fut partagé, tout le monde était bien content, même Eliott, qui faisait toujours autant la tronche après sa défaite face à Gilbert.

Mais c'est qu'ils avaient une bonne raison d'être heureux, nos héros! Car la fin de ce Cross annonçait une chose: que c'était le début des vacances de la Toussaint! Et qui dit Toussaint dit également Halloween...

_By Chloé..._

* * *

><p>Et un chapitre de plus, un ! Dans le prochain, vous verrez l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage (non non, je ne vous dirai pas de qui il s'agit...), ainsi que les réactions diverses et variées de nos protagonistes à propos d'Halloween... Allez, à la prochaine tout le monde ! ^^<p>

Chloé


	16. Chapitre 16 : Happy Halloween !

Peuples du monde, bonjour ! ^^

C'est avec un immense sourire que je vous annonce la publication du chapitre 16 de notre fiction ! Si sa taille vous semble légèrement... euh... excessive, c'est normal, c'est tout simpement car il est divisé en deux parties, la première ayant été écrite par Camille et la seconde par moi-même. Ainsi, si vous voulez faire une pose dans votre lecture, la séparation entre les deux parties est là ! ^^

J'aimerais bien encore continuer à vous parler en vous racontant des anecdotes ô combien inintéressantes, mais j'ai peur d'en faire fuir quelques-uns avant même qu'ils n'aient commencé à lire... Ainsi, je me réserve sûrement cela pour le prochain chapitre...

Au plaisir, et en espérant récupérer tout le monde à la fin ! ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** "_Chère Jun MOCHIZUKI,_

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour tout le mal que j'ai fait aux différents personnages que vous avez si brillamment créé. Je sais que ceux-ci sont récemment venus se plaindre de mes mauvais traitements, mais je ne tiens pas à leur présenter mes excuses. En effet, je considère que le coup de pied que j'ai donné à Vincent l'autre jour, alors qu'il regardait par le trou de ma serrure, n'était que de la légitime défense. De plus, le fait que Break se retrouve désormais avec une marque rouge sur la joue n'est que le fruit de sa propre connerie (pardonnez-moi l'expression). Parce que oui, franchement, je commence à en avoir sérieusement MARRE que cet enfoiré d'albinos vienne s'amuser à me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit !_

_Quant aux blessures éventuelles causées à Typhanie, Victoria ou Florine, je m'en porte responsable, pour la simple et bonne raison que ces personnages m'appartiennent. Ou plutôt, que ces jeunes filles nous ont gentiment donné l'autorisation de les exploiter._

_Mais je ne m'attribue pas tout le mérite de ces aventures rocambolesques : en effet, ma camarade Camille est en grande partie responsable, elle aussi. Pour le moment, elle est en train de culpabiliser dans sa coquille de Caliméro en marommant des "Désolée, je suis désolée...", voilà pourquoi elle n'est pas venue m'aider à écrire cette lettre. Mais, croyez-moi, elle est parfaitement d'accord avec moi sur la nécessité d'infliger tout cela à ces personnages._

_En espérant que vous ne le preniez pas trop mal,_

_Chloé._

_**PS :** Et si vous pouviez juste demander à Sharon de me lâcher avec son exemplaire de "**L'amour pour les Nuls**", cela me ferait très plaisir._"

**GENRE:** Humour / Amitié

**RATING:** K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 16 : Happy Halloween !<strong>_

**Partie 1 : **_**Joie, déprime et coup de foudre**_

Une ambiance conviviale et joyeuse baignait dans le réfectoire. Tout le monde était content, mis à part quelques cas comme Gilbert ou Victoria qui tenaient une attitude plutôt... négative et dépressive. Mais passons... Tout le monde souriait, car d'ici deux jours, c'était Halloween ! Cette fête aux personnages épouvantables, où farceurs et gourmands étaient comblés. En particulier Break, qui préparait déjà des plans d'attaque et de cambriolage d'armoires, ce qu'évidemment Chloé avait à l'œil. Camille était toute excitée, pour une fois elle allait fêter VRAIMENT Halloween (la dernière fois qu'elle avait fêté Halloween remonte à plus de 10 ans, où elle était habillée en sac poubelle...), Typhanie avait hâte de pouvoir manger des bonbons, ainsi qu'Alice d'ailleurs.

Nos héros commençaient à parler de tout et n'importe quoi, les principaux sujets étant la rumeur sur un nouvel élève, Halloween, évidemment, et...

-On mange quoi à midi ?

-Euh... hésita Camille, pardonne moi, mais je ne m'en souviens plus...

-Tu ne sers vraiment à rien ! grogna Alice en regardant Camille d'un air boudeur.

-Vraiment désolée...

-Non, non et non ! s'énerva à son tour Typhanie en se levant de table si brusquement que la fille aux cheveux châtains ne manqua pas d'avaler sa salive de travers. Tu arrêtes avec tes "désolée..." et autres excuses !

-Oui... d'accord...

-Bon on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'on mange ! râlèrent en choeur Alice et Typhanie.

-Vous n'avez qu'à bouger votre cul et aller voir le menu ! balança Victoria en envoyant des éclairs du regard. Vous soûlez avec vos foutus estomacs de...

-Répète ! répliqua Typhanie en élevant la voix pour intimider son amie, ce qui ne marcha pas.

-Bouge ton cul ! répéta Victoria d'une voix encore plus forte en articulant bien chacune des syllabes de sa phrase.

Et voilà... Le soleil timide de cette journée commençait à disparaître derrière des nuages noirs, remplis d'éclairs sûrement. Les deux ex-meilleures amies du monde s'envoyèrent des éclairs et se tournèrent le dos, signe qu'elles se faisaient la gueule. L'ambiance devint beaucoup moins gaie d'un coup. Camille soupira longuement, suivie de Chloé. Florine, qui sirotait tranquillement son verre de lait à la menthe, tenta un minimum de les réconforter.

-Allons, les filles, commença-t-elle en posant son verre vide sur la table et en essuyant sa petite moustache de lait. On les connait, Typh' et Victo, non ? Je parie que dans même pas cinq minutes, elle seront de nouveau les meilleures amies du monde !

-Si tu le dis... répondit Chloé avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix tout en regardant les deux ados toujours en train de se tourner le dos.

Quelques minutes passèrent et les amis avaient enfin fini de manger, mis à part Typhanie et Victoria qui continuaient de regarder dans des directions opposées sans faire un seul geste. Puis ce fut Victoria qui céda en premier. Elle se tourna vers Typhanie; qui continuait à lui faire du dos.

-Tu sais, fit-elle en prenant son croissant sur la table, je crois que cette dispute ne sers à rien...

-Et alors ! répondit Typhanie avec une voix plus douce que tout à l'heure. Je ne vois pas ce qui gêne !

Victoria soupira. Typhanie entendit ce soupir et tourna la tête. Elle vit alors notre chère Victoria faisant une tête digne du chat botté dans Shrek 2 quand il réclame quelque chose. La fillette céda et se mit en face de son amie en lui tendant la main.

-Allez, on fait la paix ! annonça-t-elle en affichant un sourire.

-Oui ! ...

Victoria s'apprêtait à serrer la main de son amie en guise de réconciliation, mais fut interrompue par Chloé.

-On dirait bien que l'armistice est signé, non ?

-Un armistice... répéta Camille en regardant Chloé, un peu inquiète

-Eh ! Tu gâches tout, là ! rétorqua Typhanie en fusillant la binoclarde du regard.

-Ouais j'avoue, ajouta Florine qui aime tant les scènes émouvantes. Bref, revenons à nos moutons...

-De quoi on parlait déjà ? questionna Camille en regardant le plafond d'un air songeur. Poisson rouge comme je suis, je ne me souviens plus de notre sujet de conversation...

-On parlait d'un nouvel élève et ça a dérivé sur ce qu'on doit manger ce midi, expliqua Victoria.

-D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'on mange, je suis bien avancée moi ! râla Typhanie.

-C'est du pot-au-feu, déclara Alice en mangeant d'un coup un donut avec plein de garniture.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Florine en regardant la brunette se lécher les doigts un après l'autre.

-Je suis allée voir le menu pendant que la goinfre et la comique s'engueulaient !

-C'est qui la goinfre ! répliqua vainement Typhanie en se levant de table. Tu veux qu'on se batte !

-Un concours de celle qui mange le plus me conviendra, ajouta Alice en faisant signe à Oz d'aller chercher de quoi se mettre sous la dent.

-Je relève le défi !

Et c'est ainsi que, pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, on entendit des mâchouillements incessants. La titanesque pyramide de pâtisseries disparut très, très vite. Pendant ce temps les quatre autres amies discutaient.

-Je me demande à quoi il ressemble le nouveau, fit Camille en réfléchissant.

-Il doit être sûrement... Beau, charmeur... Ou peut-être marrant et splendide ! suggéra Florine.

-On n'est pas dans un conte de fée, rétorqua Victoria, oublies ton prince charmant...

-Un prince charmant ? C'est qui ?

Les ados se tournèrent vers un garçon de leur âge aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus très clairs. C'était Elliot qui s'incrustait sans trop de gêne dans la discussion. A côté se trouvait Léo, qui lisait un livre : L'appel de la Forêt. Florine résista à l'envie de foutre un coup de poing au brun.

-Pouvons-nous savoir de quel droit tu t'incrustes dans les conversations comme ça ? lâcha Florine outrée.

-Bah, vous avez prononcé le mot "prince charmant", répondit innocemment le jeune homme, alors je me suis dit que ça serait peut-être moi.

-Tu vois, ça ne te sert à rien de t'incruster vu que tu ne sais même pas de quoi on parle, poursuivit Chloé en prenant le même ton que sa camarade.

-Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi vous êtes si méchantes avec moi ! insista Elliot, les sourcils froncés en montant d'un ton. Je vous ai fait du mal ?

-Arêtes de me faire la cour et on en reparlera ! Balança Florine au pif tout en tournant le dos au brun.

Ce dernier ne comprenait vraiment rien. A coté, Camille et Léo avaient l'air d'avoir du mal à se contenir, s'ils ne le faisaient pas, ils exploseraient de rire. Après s'être mordu la langue, non pas à sang, la fillette réussit à se calmer. Déçu et très vexé, Elliot quitta le réfectoire, très vite suivi de son valet, toujours en train de lire son bouquin.

La matinée se passa relativement bien, ainsi que le midi, où tout le monde prit des forces pour l'après-midi. Un peu moins de la moitié de la classe avait prévu d'aller faire quelques courses en ville, afin d'avoir un déguisement pour la fête d'Halloween. Vers 14 heures, tous se mirent en route.

A l'avant se trouvaient Oz, Alice, Break, Florine et Chloé, suivis de Typhanie, Victoria, Vincent et Ada. Gilbert avait décidé de rester à l'école sous prétexte qu'Halloween ne servait strictement à rien, Elliot et Léo rejoindraient la bande sûrement plus tard, ce qui désespéra quelque peu la pauvre Florine et pour finir, Camille et Sharon avaient soudainement disparu après le repas. Chloé se tourna vers Break, l'air inquiète.

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'arrivera rien à Camille ?

-Mais oui, mais oui ! ricana le borgne en affichant son sourire terrifiant pas du tout rassurant. Je ne pense pas que Ojou-sama lui fasse quoi que ce soit, hé hé...

-Tu es très convainquant Xerxes, soupira Chloé en repensant à ce qui s'était passé une heure auparavant.

**_Flash Back_**

Les ados venaient de finir de manger le pot-au feu, presque raté, et se dirigeaient maintenant vers les dortoirs. Le groupe se divisa en deux parties, comme à son habitude: les filles chez les filles, les garçons chez les garçons. A une petite différence près... C'était Break qui suivait Sharon et qui ne la quitta pas d'une semelle. Chloé avait honte pour lui. A croire que c'était le petit chien-chien de la famille Rainsworth. Puis le groupe de jeunes filles se divisa encore une fois en deux. Camille et Chloé se dirigèrent vers leur chambre et Sharon et Break empruntaient la même direction qu'elles. Chloé pénétra dans le lieu de sommeil, tandis que Camille, qui s'apprêtait à y entrer aussi, était retenue par Sharon. Cette dernière lui tenait la main.

-Hé, Camille-chan ! chantonna-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses jolies dents blanches. Ca ne te gêne pas que je reste un peu avec toi ? Ou plutôt que l'on passe l'après-midi ensemble ?

-Désolée Sharon, s'excusa Camille en tentant de retirer sa main de celle de la fillette. Mais j'ai des courses pour Halloween, à faire. Je suis en quelque sorte occupée...

-Mais ce n'est pas grave Ca-mi-kun ! continua Sharon avec le même visage amusé, j'ai une garde-robe immense ! D'ailleurs je voulais t'en faire essayer !

-De quoi ? commença à s'inquiéter Camille en regardant Sharon ET Break afficher des sourires loin d'être rassurants.

-Des costumes voyons ! ajouta Break en poussant la fillette vers Sharon. Je sens que vous allez passer une après-midi inoubliable !

-Ah... Ah bon ?

C'est alors que Sharon tapa deux fois dans ses mains tout en regardant Break d'une humeur amusée. Le borgne prit Camille par le col et la traîna, même si elle était en train de s'étrangler.

-Au secours ! Cria-t-elle, on m'enlève ! A moi !

-C'est bon ! répliqua Break en ricanant, on ne va pas te faire de mal, hé hé...

C'est ainsi que Break, Camille et Sharon disparurent dans le couloir.

Pendant ce temps Chloé était allée se brosser les dents et n'avait entendu que de petits bruits. Elle fut donc étonnée de ne pas voir son amie dans la chambre, ni dans le couloir. Elle essaya de ne pas paniquer et alla rejoindre les autres. Et peu de temps après, Break lui avait raconté ce flash Back.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Chloé, perdue dans ses réflexions, manqua d'un cheveu de se prendre un poteau en pleine face. Heureusement pour elle, Break l'avait tirée par le bras pour dévier sa trajectoire maladroite. La fillette, qui venait de s'en rendre compte, poussa le borgne de façon dégoutée et énervée.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me toucher comme cela ! grogna-t-elle. Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

-Je vous ai juste empêché de foncer droit dans un poteau au risque de vous faire mal, Miss, répondit Break en détournant son regard de la jeune fille. Mais bon, je finis par avoir l'habitude… être tout le temps rejeté quand j'aide une personne...

Sur ces bonnes paroles, l'albinos accéléra le pas, tandis que Chloé restait près de Florine, Alice et d'Oz. Vu leurs têtes, ils n'avaient pas tellement compris la situation entre les deux ados. Etonnement, Oz ne demanda pas plus d'information. Pendant ce temps, derrière:

-Je me demande bien ce qui se passe devant... demanda Typhanie en regardant les gens de devant. C'est quand-même rare que Break et Chloé se mettent une distance de sécurité aussi large...

-Ma foi, tu n'as qu'à le leur demander, soupira Victoria avec un visage vidé de toute gaieté.

-Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Typhanie en regardant Victoria et non devant elle, ce qui fait qu'elle ne voyait pas sur quoi elle pourrait marcher. Depuis ce matin, tu ne fais que dépri...

-Attention à Vincent, fit la jeune fille en fixant le sol d'un regard presque vide.

Typhanie se stoppa net et regarda le sol en béton. En effet Vincent était étalé sur le parterre et dormait paisiblement. Une veine apparut sur le front de la jeune fille, digne des mangas humoristiques. Elle leva sa jambe droite et commença à passer au-dessus du blondinet, tout en évitant de l'écraser avec ses baskets.

-Il m'énerve celui-là ! rétorqua la fillette tout en posant le pied droit sur le sol et en levant ensuite sa jambe gauche. Evitons de l'écraser, même si l'envie ne me manque pas cette fois...

-Ok !

Typhanie n'avait pas remarqué que le blondinet venait de répondre à sa phrase, mais encore moins que ce dernier venait d'empoigner sa cheville. Résultat des comptes : Typhanie s'est quand même cassée la gueule en s'écrasant lamentablement sur le sol à côté de Vincent. Elle n'était pas contente, mais alors pas du tout. Quant à Vincent, il avait l'air heureux et rigolait.

-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu rigoles et surtout pourquoi tu m'as fait tomber ? hurla Typhanie en tentant de se relever tout en évitant de foutre des coups de pied ou de poing bien mérités.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens tout juste de dire ? questionna-t-il faussement en relâchant le pied de Typhanie. Tu voulais bien m'écraser, non ?

-J'ai dit "écraser", pas "écrabouiller", triple crétin sans cervelle ! répliqua l'ado en se relevant d'une traite. Bien Victo, passons notre route et allons... Victo ?

Typhanie regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que son amie avait passé sa route sans bruit et sans rigoler, en compagnie de la petite Ada. C'est qu'elle devait être bien déprimée, la pauvre Victoria. Puis finalement, elle continua la route accompagnée de Vincent, qui se tenait maintenant debout. Ils discutèrent un peu pendant une petite partie du trajet, pour ensuite se foutre des baffes jusqu'à destination, c'est-à-dire, en ville.

Le petit groupe d'ados fit halte en face d'une boutique de vêtements, ou plutôt de déguisements. Après avoir regardé la vitrine, les ados se décidèrent d'entrer. Typhanie, suivie de Victoria, s'élança dans rayon "déguisements animaux". Oz, accompagné d'Alice, se dirigeait vers les costumes du genre "pirate", Florine, Ada et Chloé sillonnaient les rayons du magasin. Quant à Break et Vincent, les ados les avaient perdu de vue. Enfin bon, ce n'était sûrement pas une grosse perte...

**Florine, Ada et Chloé :**

-Woua ! s'enthousiasma Ada. Les vêtements et costumes que proposent ce magasin sont magnifiques !

-Tu as raison Ada, ajouta Florine, je me demande bien ce que je vais pouvoir me mettre sur le dos...

-Voyons voir... réfléchit Chloé en regardant vers le rayon qui proposait des chapeaux, moi je vais par là.

-On te suit ! firent en choeur Ada et Florine.

Les trois amies pénétrèrent dans le rayon et contemplèrent les multiples chapeaux plus beaux les uns que les autres. Ada et Florine regardèrent de grands chapeaux pointus et difformes : des chapeaux de sorcière. La même idée frappa les deux ados. Elles allaient se déguiser en sorcière ! Joyeuse de leur trouvaille, elles se précipitèrent vers le rayon où l'on trouvait les costumes de magiciens et autres, sans prévenir Chloé qui elle était captivée par les hauts-de forme. Mais bon... Se retrouver seule ne l'avait pas vraiment choquée et elle continua sa visite, un haut de forme noir parsemé de petites fleurs rouges et d'un ruban blanc à la main.

**Victoria et Typhanie :**

Les deux ados visitaient et revisitaient le rayon "animal". Typhanie avait du mal à trouver un beau déguisement... Bah oui ! Entre les costume de chiens vert fluos et les chats en rose et violet, ce n'était pas évident. Pendant ce temps, Victoria avait réussi à trouver des habits déchirés et en lambeaux ainsi que du maquillage pour pouvoir se déguiser en mort-vivant. Soit elle adorait les revenants, soit elle était vraiment déprimée comme pas deux. Après quelques minutes, Typhanie finit par tomber sur le costume qu'elle attendait tant, celui d'un loup-garou. Les deux jeunes filles, ayant trouvé ce qu'elles voulaient, se dirigèrent vers les cabines d'essayage. Victoria s'arrêta un instant. Typhanie la regarda d'un air interrogateur et fut surprise que Victoria fasse tout d'un coup une tête de plus qu'elle.

-Je crois que je suis en train d'écraser "quelque chose", soupira-t-elle.

-En effet, remarqua Typhanie tout en commençant à descendre son regard vers le sol. Si c'est Vincent, piétines-le de ma part.

-T'inquiètes, je gère...

Les deux ados regardèrent vers le parterre tout en s'attendant à voir un Vincent endormi, insouciant de ce qui pourrait se passer. Mais non ! C'était une grosse peluche de lapin. Un lapin portant un gros flot bleu au niveau du cou et ayant le pelage d'un blanc bleuâtre. Victoria descendit de la titanesque peluche sous la pitié de Typhanie envers ce pauvre lapin.

-Pauvre lapin, fit Typhanie, je me demande à qui il appartient...

-Va savoir... répondit Victoria sans grande conviction.

Victoria avait le regard un peu perdu et endormi. Peut-être que sa mauvaise humeur était due à une nuit de sommeil agité et non réparateur. Elle s'adossa une petite minute contre un mur, puis... Elle entendit un petit bruit. Comme une sorte de tintement de clochettes. C'était à peine perceptible et pourtant, elle l'entendait. Le bruit était même répétitif. Elle marcha en sa direction sous les yeux remplis d'incompréhension de Typhanie, qui la suivie à son tour.

**Oz et Alice :**

-Non ! Alice ça ne se mange pas ! hurla Oz en retenant Alice par le bras.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Alice en crachant le petit morceau de tissu qu'elle avait dans la bouche. C'est vrai que cela n'a pas un goût des plus appétissants.

Oz ricana un petit coup et lâcha Alice. Il lui proposa de multiples costumes, la plupart sans succès. Puis il montra un déguisement gothique qui devait sûrement représenter une princesse de la mort ou quelque chose comme cela. Alice hésita longuement pour finalement dire oui à la demande du blondinet. Oz était d'ailleurs tout content, il était quasiment sûr que ces vêtements iraient à la brunette comme un gant.

Oz chercha ensuite un costume qui pourrait lui plaire, un costume de pirate ? Oui ! Il fouilla les endroits où se trouvaient des costumes sur des cintres attachés à une barre métallique. Il poussa un vêtement, puis... vit un œil rouge le fixer. Un frisson parcouru tout son être.

-Break ?... hésita-t-il tout en tremblant comme une feuille.

L'œil prit alors un regard assez énervé. Enfin que dis-je ! Les yeux venaient de prendre un air mécontent. L'un était rouge l'autre jaune, je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit ?

-Vincent, fit Oz dans un soupir de soulagement.

-C'est le sale rat d'égout ? demanda Alice qui venait de s'approcher. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

-Je ne suis pas un rat, mais un loir, fit Vincent en sortant des costumes tout en tournant la tête vers Oz. Et puis toi, ne me compare pas avec ce clown de bas étage !

-Oui, désolé, s'excusa Oz en reprenant ses recherches.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là dedans? demanda Alice en regardant de bas en haut le blondinet. Et surtout habillé comme ça...

En effet, Vincent devait sûrement être en train d'essayer un déguisement. Il avait sur la tête des oreilles de souris bleutées, un nez noir et une fine queue de souris de la même couleur que ses oreilles dans le bas du dos.

-Ah, ça... fit Vincent en décollant ses gadgets, j'étais en plein essayage et puis le sommeil m'a pris d'un coup.

-Je vois, soupira Alice, tout en rejoignant Oz un peu plus loin.

Vincent, quant à lui, avait fini de choisir ses produits. 'manquait plus qu'à passer en caisse. Ce qu'il se dépêcha de faire, d'ailleurs.

**Victoria et Typhanie :**

Victoria continua de marcher à travers le rayon en direction des cabines d'essayage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as tout d'un coup, Victo ! cria Typhanie.

-Tu n'entends pas ces bruits de clochettes? demanda Victoria toujours en train de marcher devant elle.

-De quoi ?

Victoria, pensant que ça devenait inutile de répondre à des questions dont elle n'était pas sûre de la réponse, continua sa route sans parler. Les tintements de clochettes se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Elle tourna à droite puis s'arrêta net sans crier gare. Typhanie, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, lui fonça dedans. Victoria perdit l'équilibre, s'agrippa au bras de son amie et l'entraîna dans sa chute.

Après avoir reprit ses esprits, Victoria ouvrit les yeux et vit une Typhanie étalée de tout son long sur elle. Elle s'apprêtait à l'expulser de quelques mètres, quand elle vit des pieds à proximité. Oui, des pieds. Les chaussures étaient assez bizarres, car les pointes étaient longues et recourbés. La personne en question portait des vêtements noirs aux reflets bordeaux. Cette même personne possédait une longue et grosse écharpe aux couleurs sombres qui finissait par deux énormes clochettes. C'était donc de ces objets que venait le bruit qui avait attiré Victoria jusque dans ce rayon.

Elle hésita un moment avant de regarder la tête de l'inconnu, mais le fit quand même. Ce garçon avait des cheveux bruns foncés, en bataille. La façon dont il les avaient coiffé faisait un peu penser à des oreilles de chat. Un seul œil était apparent, l'autre devait être caché sous sa mèche ténébreuse. Cet œil était d'un éclat rubis impressionnant, aussi intimidant que celui de ce très cher Break. Il avait aussi un teint assez blanc. Le jeune homme qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Victoria, tendit sa main blanche vers elle pour l'aider à se relever tout en croisant son regard.

Boum ! Et voilà, ce fut le coup de foudre ! Victoria était complètement sous l'emprise du garçonnet. Elle rougit violemment et était en admiration devant cette main que lui tendait l'inconnu. Elle poussa Typhanie qui avait toujours l'air inconsciente et prit la main du brun. Elle était en extase et ne cessait pas de le regarder.

-Comment allez-vous mademoiselle ? s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant que la jeune fille était en plein délire.

Pas possible ! Victoria allait exploser! L'ado venait de la vouvoyer et de lui demander comment elle allait!

-Oh ! Si vous savez à quel point je vais bien ! sourit Victoria, rouge pivoine. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

-Ah bon ? s'exclama-t-il. Et bien tant mieux ! Je m'appelle Cheshire, et vous, quel est votre nom ?

Victoria commençait à sauter sur place. Toute sa déprime était partie et sa bonne humeur était revenue d'un coup. Mais à ce moment-là, son cœur manqua un battement. Elle se tourna vers Typhanie qui commençait à se réveiller de son petit coma de quelques minutes. Elle la prit par les épaules et la secoua violemment tout en lui hurlant dessus.

-Typhanie ! Typhanie ! Réveille-toi ! Il vient de demander mon nom ! Il vient de me demander comment je m'appelle !

-Hein, que , qui, quoi, où, comment... fit Typhanie encore dans les vapes.

-Je dois répondre quoi ? continua Victoria tout en explosant les tympans de son amie, Qu'est-ce que je dois dire !

-Hein ? balbutia la fillette en commençant à peu près à piger la situation. Euh, ton nom, je crois...

-Ok ! acquiesça-t-elle en se tournant vers Cheshire, je m'appelle Victoria et... Il est passé où ?

En effet, le dénommé Cheshire avait soudainement disparu. Mais cela n'inquiéta pas Victoria, au contraire elle avait l'air encore plus joyeuse.

-Il a réussi à partir sans que je ne le remarque ! Quelle classe !

-Euh, je suis contente que tu sois redevenue comme avant, fit Typhanie en se levant. Mais, tu peux me dire à quoi rime ce changement d'humeur si brutal ?

-J'ai vu un aaangeeee !

-Ah, je vois...

Puis, après avoir quelque peu calmé Victoria, les deux ados se dirigèrent vers les cabines d'essayages. Manque de bol, Typhanie dû prendre un costume de loup-garou un peu plus grand, ce qui fit faire perdre un peu de temps aux ados. Puis elles arrivèrent enfin aux caisses.

Tout le monde était content de ce qu'il avait déniché ; Oz possédait maintenant un costume de pirate mélangeant rouge écarlate et bleu foncé, Alice avait gardé intacte la robe proposée par Oz, Florine et Ada avaient des tenues de sorcière noires aux reflets violets pour l'une et verts pour l'autre. Vincent avait de petits trucs et choses faisant penser à (une souris -sbaf !- ) un loir, Chloé une tenue de fantôme toute blanche, Victoria des habits de zombie et Typhanie une tenue de loup-garou. Seul Break manquait à l'appel, mais celui-là, c'était limite si ce n'était pas grave...

-Vous savez où est passé, Break ? demanda Chloé tout en restant impassible.

-Aucune idée, répondirent en choeur Ada et Florine.

-Vous êtes myopes ou quoi, le clown est là, dehors, devant la vitrine.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée. En effet, le borgne attendait patiemment que ses collègues sortent du magasin. Apparemment, il n'avait pas trouvé de déguisement. Les ados sortirent du bâtiment. Le soleil était beaucoup plus bas qu'à leur entrée, signe qu'il ne devait pas être loin de 6h30-7h. Break se dirigea vers le groupe avec son sourire implacable auquel tout le monde était maintenant habitué. Puis le groupe se mit en route vers le lycée, content de ses achats et quelque peu fatigué. Chloé s'approcha de Break, mais tout en gardant une distance raisonnable.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé de costume ? demanda-t-elle.

-Malheureusement, pas aujourd'hui Miss, ricana Break en regardant le costume de la binoclarde. Je vois que tu as trouvé quelque chose... Une robe de mariée ?

-Et puis quoi encore... rétorqua Chloé avec une voix qui virait dans les sons graves. C'est une cape, sombre idiot !

-Hé, hé ! Je vois, dit Break en regardant maintenant le haut-de-forme noir qui se trouvait au sommet du crâne de la fillette. Es-tu sûr que ce chapeau ira avec cette "cape" blanche ?

-Non, c'est pourquoi je te le donne, répondit d'une traite Chloé en retirant sa coiffe de la tête. Tiens je te l'offre.

Break en fut étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle proposition, mais prit quand même le haut-de-forme.

-Que me vaut cet honneur? demanda l'albinos en casant le chapeau sur ses cheveux blancs.

-Oh pour trois raisons, si tu veux vraiment savoir... fit Chloé en regardant un nuage dans le ciel orangé. La première : ce chapeau ne va pas du tout avec mon déguisement. La deuxième : pour te remercier de ta gentillesse de m'avoir fait éviter le poteau tout à l'heure. Et pour finir : comme je te l'avais dit et promis au ciné, il te va à merveille, cher Chapelier.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, même si cela n'a duré que quelques secondes, Break venait de rougir et sourire bête. Puis il cacha sa rougeur en ricanant.

-Elle est bien bonne, celle-là ! En tout cas, merci pour ce don !

Chloé en resta quand même impassible et se tourna cette fois vers Victoria, qui avait l'air d'avoir la tête au-dessus des nuages.

-C'est fou, s'exclama la binoclarde en regardant de haut en bas son amie qui avait l'air complètement bourrée. Ce matin tu nous faisais une tête d'enterrement, et maintenant tu as l'air aux anges.

-C'est parce que je suis au paradis ! répondit Victoria en commençant à chanter, allez savoir pourquoi, la _Marseillaise_et en marchant comme un soldat.

-Hum... et donc, continua Chloé en se tournant cette fois vers Typhanie. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Pour tout te dire je n'en sais pas plus que toi, répondit Typhanie en regardant Victoria s'éclater à chanter. Je crois qu'elle est tombée raide dingue d'un type qu'on a croisé dans un rayon. Je crois qu'il s'appelait... Il s'appelait... Victo ! Viens voir par là !

-Ouiii ?

-Comment il s'appelle le gars qu'on a vu tout à l'heure ?

-Cheschiiiire !

-Cheshire ? répéta Chloé, assez étonnée d'un tel nom.

-Exact ! affirma Victoria, toujours aussi enjouée.

-Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose... continua la binoclarde en réfléchissant.

-Oui, c'est le chat dans _Alice au pays des Merveilles_, annonça Typhanie. Et alors ?

-Non ! Pas lui, rectifia Chloé, un autre... Je crois que c'est le nouveau dont on a parlé ce matin... Oui j'en suis sûre maintenant ! C'est le nouveau qu'il y aura dans notre classe !

Il y eut un gros blanc. Un blanc très long qui ne finissait pas. Ce fut Victoria qui le gâcha en hurlant de tout son être un "Youpi!". Il résonnait tellement fort qu'on devait certainement entendre depuis le Lycée. A ce propos, quelque part dans le lycée, deux personnes discutaient près d'une fenêtre et venaient d'entendre ce hurlement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Ne t'en préoccupe pas, répondit la deuxième personne en prenant les mains de la première, retournons à nos moutons ! Tu me promets de mettre cela, d'accord ?

-Mais c'est Halloween, tout de même, je ne sais pas si cette tenue est vraiment apte à cette fête...

-Si tu verras ! Bon les autres arrivent, vas te changer, qu'on les accueille normalement.

Le groupe d'ados arriva enfin à destination, chacun rejoignit sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires puis se fut le moment de passer à table. Gilbert, Echo, Camille et Sharon s'y trouvait déjà. Chacun raconta sa journée aux jeunes ados. Tous avait l'air normaux, sauf Camille. Elle avait l'air très fatiguée et anxieuse. Chloé aurait bien voulu connaitre l'après-midi que son amie avait passé, mais Camille lui répondait qu'elle n'avait vécu rien d'extraordinaire. Quelques heures plus tard, chacun rejoignit sa chambre pour le couvre-feu qui, cette fois, était fixé pour 22h30. A peine, Camille s'était allongée sur son lit qu'elle dormait dans un profond sommeil. Pendant trois quarts d'heure, Chloé lisait, pour ensuite plonger la chambre dans une totale obscurité. Une journée se passa... Puis une deuxième... pour enfin arriver au jour J, le 31 octobre, le jour d'Halloween.

_1ère partie by Camille..._

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 2 : <em>Décorations et surprises bizarres<em>**

-TOC TOC TOC!

-Nié? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Cette voix endormie était celle de Camille, qui s'extirpa difficilement de sa couverture en grommelant. Mais quand allait-elle pouvoir dormir normalement sans être réveillée ? La jeune fille resta quelques instants en alerte, en attendant que le bruit recommence. Mais rien. Sûrement un rêve, tiens... Elle leva alors les yeux vers son réveil. Ça allait, 8 heures... Un peu tôt pour une période de vacances, mais bon... Elle se préparait à se rendormir lorsqu'elle entendit à nouveau:

-TOC TOC TOC!

Camille cligna des yeux. Non, elle en était certaine, elle n'avait pas rêvé! Elle se leva alors et se dirigea le plus silencieusement possible vers la porte de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller Chloé, qui dormait encore comme une pierre. Toujours avec le plus grand silence, la jeune fille jeta un cou d'œil rapide hors de la pièce afin de savoir qui venait les voir à une heure si précoce. Mais, à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait strictement personne dans les couloirs. Camille referma la porte puis se gratta la tête. C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre, franchement! Elle retourna dans son lit et resta assise, guettant cet étrange bruit.

-TOC TOC TOC!

La jeune fille manqua de s'exclamer « Ça vient de la fenêtre! », ce qui aurait certainement réveillé sa voisine en la mettant de très mauvaise humeur. Elle se releva encore une fois et alla cette fois-ci vers les rideaux, qu'elle entrouvrit. Elle tomba alors nez-à-bec avec un corbeau, qui était en train de toquer contre la fenêtre. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça? Rassurez-vous, moi aussi, je plane complètement...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi? Demanda Camille à mi-voix tout en regardant l'oiseau noir.

Celui-ci pencha la tête de côté et la fixa de ses petits yeux noirs, avant de toquer à nouveau contre la fenêtre, ce qui affola la jeune fille.

-Arrête! Lui fit-elle. Tu vas finir par réveiller Chloé !

Elle accompagna ses paroles par des petits gestes destinés à effrayer le volatile, mais celui-là se contenta juste de croasser fortement d'un air mécontent en agitant les ailes.

-Non, ne fais pas ça! La pria Camille. Sinon on va se faire engueuler tous les deux! Vas-t-en! Zou! Retourne dans ton nid ou vas embêter quelqu'un d'autre!

Le corbeau cessa de faire du bruit et la dévisagea. La jeune fille laissa sans doute entrevoir un sourire victorieux, car il recommença aussitôt à taper contre le carreau.

-Mais t'es fou ou quoi! S'affola Camille. Tu veux te faire plumer?

L'ado était si absorbée par ses efforts pour disputer le volatile qu'elle ne vit pas une silhouette l'aborder par derrière et lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

-! Hurla la jeune fille, prise par surprise.

-Calme-toi, c'est moi! Lui ordonna Chloé, la fameuse silhouette. Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui te prend de parler toute seule à une heure pareille? À moins que tu ne tiennes la conversation à la fenêtre?

-Mais non! Démentit sa camarade de chambre. J'étais en train d'essayer de faire partir ce corbeau de malheur qui n'arrête pas de taper à la vitre depuis tout à l'heure!

-Un corbeau? S'étonna la brunette en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui, regarde par toi-même! Dit Camille en pointant le carreau.

Son amie regarda un instant à l'extérieur, puis fixa sa camarade d'un air suspicieux.

-Tu as mangé des champignons hallucinogènes, hier soir? Finit-elle par la questionner. Car je suis au regret de t'indiquer qu'il n'y a aucun volatile quelconque à notre fenêtre...

-Comment ça aucun volatile? Demanda la jeune fille.

Elle tourna les yeux vers le carreau, et vit que l'oiseau était parti. Elle s'exclama alors:

-Mais c'est pas possible, il était là il y a cinq secondes!

-Allez, la Fille qui parle aux Corbeaux! L'interrompit Chloé. Maintenant que tu m'as réveillé, autant aller se changer, tu ne pense pas?

-Je ne t'ai pas réveillé! Plaida Camille tandis que sa camarade la trainait vers la salle de bain.

-Oui oui, c'est ça..., marmonna la brunette. Vas te mettre de l'eau dans la figure, ça devrait te réveiller, ma vieille...

Et elle la planta devant le lavabo sans un mot de plus, lui jetant juste à la figure ses habits de jour.

Une bonne heure plus tard, les deux jeunes filles se tournaient les pouces, assises sur le rebord de la fontaine qui se trouvait juste entre les jardins et la cantine. Elles profitaient du soleil qui réchauffait encore l'air, bien que de nombreux nuages gris foncés et noirs avançaient depuis l'horizon, et elles tournèrent la tête au même moment lorsqu'elles entendirent des voix s'approcher d'elles. Il s'agissait de Typhanie, Florine et Victoria, qui les saluèrent joyeusement.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps? S'enquit Florine, en voyant que les deux adolescentes avaient l'air bien installées et campées sur leurs positions.

-Depuis facilement quarante-cinq minutes..., répondit Chloé. Camille a cru voir un corbeau et elle a commencé à parler toute seule, ce qui m'a réveillé...

-Un corbeau? S'étonnèrent d'une même voix les trois nouvelles venues.

-Ouaip..., acquiesça la brunette. Moi aussi ça m'a surpris...

-C'est Halloween qui te monte à la tête pour que tu vois des corbeaux partout? Demanda Victoria.

Camille, qui avait rougi d'être ainsi au centre de l'attention générale, tenta de s'expliquer:

-Y'en avait qu'un seul, et c'était pas une illusion!

-Bien sûûûûûûûûûûûr..., firent les filles en ricanant.

-Bon, c'est pas que je n'aime pas les discussions ornithologiques, mais j'ai la dalle, moi..., indiqua inutilement Typhanie en trainant ses amies vers la cantine, d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur de croissants chauds et de pain grillé.

Au moment où les cinq amies pénétrèrent dans le réfectoire, elles virent qu'une grande agitation y régnait. En effet, des cartons pleins de décorations diverses et variées étaient posés à droite à gauche, et un petit groupe d'élèves s'était formé autour du professeur Jack. Ce dernier, en voyant les adolescentes arriver, leur fit signe de s'approcher avec un grand sourire:

-Bonjour les filles ! Comme je viens de l'expliquer à vos camarades, j'aurais besoin de quelques volontaires afin de m'aider à décorer l'établissement pour Halloween. Ça vous intéresse?

Les camarades se concertèrent du regard. Après tout, pourquoi pas? Elles n'avaient rien de particulier à faire, et aider Jack avait un côté plutôt intéressant et... divertissant, non?

-Super ! Fit le professeur d'Arts Plastiques avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'elles acceptèrent. Alors vous venez me rejoindre dès que vous avez fini de petit-déjeuner, d'accord?

Les cinq filles hochèrent la tête et allèrent s'asseoir auprès d'Alice et Oz, qui avaient chacun en main des croissants en forme de citrouille ou de fantôme. Le blondinet les salua joyeusement et leur annonça:

-Alice et moi aussi, on va aider Jack!

Et il commença à raconter plein de trucs sur ce qu'il savait des préparations tandis que les adolescentes mangeaient tout en l'écoutant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche cette phrase:

-Au fait, on ne sera pas les seuls à décorer l'établissement...

Florine, Camille, Victoria, Typhanie et Chloé levèrent la tête de leur repas et dévisagèrent leur camarade.

-Hum... Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là, Oz? Questionna cette dernière.

-Ben... Il y a aussi Gil, Vincent, Echo, Ada et...

-Sans oublier ce type bizarre, là! Coupa Alice, bien qu'ayant toujours la bouche pleine. Le nouveau...

-Cheshire? Demanda précipitamment Victoria, renversant son jus d'orange sur la table et sur Camille par la même occasion.

-Ouais, c'est ça..., approuva la fillette en mordant dans sa pâtisserie.

Les quatre amies de Victo regardèrent celle-ci, qui avait des cœurs dans les yeux. Si c'était pas un coup de foudre, ça...

-Trop bien..., souffla-t-elle, son esprit semblant planer bien loin au-dessus des nuages.

-Oui, ben redescend sur Terre, on a du boulot devant nous! Ordonna Camille un peu vivement, en épongeant la table et sa chemise, heureusement noire.

Une fois leurs croissants dévorés à belles dents, les sept camarades de classes allèrent rejoindre le professeur, retrouvant par la même occasion les autres volontaires.

-Vous avez fini de petit-déjeuner? Super! Fit Jack avec toujours ce même "^^" collé au visage. Comme vous êtes les derniers arrivés, j'ai déjà envoyé les autres à différents endroits du Lycée...

-Ah..., souffla Victoria, apparemment déçue.

-Camille, Florine, je vous propose de rester ici avec moi et quelques autres enseignants pour mettre les décorations sur les fenêtres, continua le professeur sans relever cet accès de déception. Alice, Typhanie, vous irez rejoindre Ada et Vincent dans le dortoir des garçons. Quand à Oz, Victoria et Chloé, vous irez avec Echo et Gil dans le dortoir des filles. Ça vous va?

-Oui oui! S'empressèrent de répondre Camille et Florine tandis que Typh' et Chloé empêchaient Victoria de protester.

-Parfait! Déclara Jack en mettant dans les bras de chacun des cartons pleins à craquer de décorations diverses.

**Du côté de Chloé, Vic' et Oz :**

-Arrête de faire la gueule, Victo! Soupira la binoclarde tandis que les trois adolescents pénétraient dans le dortoir féminin.

-Maieuh! Protesta celle-ci. Je voulais voir Cheshire, moi!

La brunette était sur le point de lancer une réplique cinglante lorsque Oz la coupa, les mains dans les poches comme il ne portait aucune boite:

-Bah, de toute façon, Jack n'a pas précisé dans quel groupe se trouvait Cheshire, j'ai raison?

Victoria s'accrocha donc à ce mince espoir durant le reste du chemin. Sauf que, malheureusement pour elle, aucun jeune homme à la coiffure en forme d'oreilles de chat ne se profilait à l'horizon...

-Pff..., ragea-t-elle en shootant dans un mur de désespoir, avant de grimacer sous le coup de la douleur.

**Pendant ce temps là, chez Typhanie et Alice :**

-Vincent, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cet escabeau?

-Oh, salut Typh' !

Cette dernière soupira face à la tête d'imbécile heureux du blondinet. Elle était là depuis même pas cinq minutes et, déjà, elle en avait ras-le-bol de lui. Apparemment, Ada était elle aussi complètement exténuée par ce type, car elle les salua avec soulagement:

-Ah, vous êtes enfin là! Heureusement, car je crois bien que je serais morte si j'étais restée une seconde de plus avec lui...

-On te comprends..., fit Alice en posant son carton aussi délicatement qu'on écrase une mouche. Nous aussi on aime pas ce rat d'égouts...

-C'est vrai? S'enquit Vincent avec un air atterré. Toi aussi tu me déteste, Typhanie?

-Euh..., réfléchit la jeune fille, gênée par le tournant que prenait la conversation. Ben... J'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je te déteste, mais...

-C'est gentil, ça ! Approuva le blondinet en la coupant. Merci !

Un petit temps de silence passa, où l'adolescente était rouge pivoine et le Vincent tout content. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alice demande, cassant cette séquence si émouvante:

-Et t'as toujours pas répondu à not' question! Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur cet escabeau?

-Oh, et bien j'accroche des décorations au plafond, c'est aussi simple que ça! Expliqua Vincent en faisant signe à Ada de lui passer quelque chose venant d'un carton.

La blondinette prit alors un machin (oui, il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre terme pour désigner ça...) fait avec du papier mâché et le lui donna, sous les regards surpris des deux nouvelles arrivantes.

-Et... C'est supposé être quoi, au juste? Voulut savoir Typhanie.

-Aucune idée! Répondit Vincent avec un grand sourire. Ada suppose que c'est une chauve souris, mais tout dépend du sens dans lequel on le regarde, en fait...

Alice prit un des trucs et le tourna dans tous les sens, avant de déclarer :

-C'est vrai, si on le regarde comme ça, on dirait que c'est une cuisse de poulet trop cuite avec des ailes...

À tout hasard, la fillette mordit un coup dedans, ce qui lui tira une moue dégoutée. Bon, ben apparemment non, c'était pas du poulet...

**Dans la cantine, à ce moment là, auprès de Camille et Florine :**

On peut se dire que les élèves sont spécialistes en bêtises en tous genres. Mais quand on y regarde de plus près, les profs sont restés de grands enfants et ont eux aussi un panel de conneries en réserve. La preuve...

-Mais où est-ce qu'on est? Se lamenta Florine. Dans un Lycée privé ou au cirque?

-J'en sais rien, mais j'opterais plutôt pour la deuxième proposition..., répondit Camille en arrêtant de creuser la citrouille qu'on lui avait donné pour lever la tête vers les professeurs et les dévisager.

En effet, on avait Jack, debout sur une échelle qui formait un angle inquiétant et qui s'éclatait à coller des fantômes en tissu sur les murs, puis Liam, qui s'évertuait à accrocher une banderole en l'air, ainsi que l'Oncle Oscar qui, comme d'habitude, draguait les dames de services, et d'autres enseignants tels que Mrs Rainsworth qui avaient plus l'air d'être là pour calmer leurs collègues que pour faire autre chose...

-Vache... O/O' Souffla Camille, mi-souriante, mi-stupéfaite de voir tant de relâche de la part des profs.

-Tu l'as dit..., Fit Florine en se frottant les yeux pour être certaine qu'elle n'était pas en proie à une hallucination violente.

Vous savez, les vapeurs de citrouilles, on en connait pas vraiment les effets, alors mieux vaut rester prudent à ce sujet... Mais non, Florine n'hallucinait pas. C'étaient bien ses enseignants qui faisaient n'importe quoi pendant que Camille et elle travaillaient.

-Camille, tu pourrais me passer le fantôme qui est à côté de toi ? Demanda Jack, ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

Cette dernière s'exécuta néanmoins, et le prof la gratifia d'un « ^^ » joyeux, son échelle grinçant dangereusement. Florine, qui se trouvait juste à côté et qui avait quelques notions en bricolage, observa un instant l'édifice branlant et pâlit d'un coup en tirant sa camarade par la manche. Camille vit où se trouvait le problème: l'enseignant avait tout simplement placé l'échelle à l'envers, d'où l'angle étrange qu'elle formait...

-Attention Monsieur! S'exclamèrent les deux ados en cœur.

-Faire attention à quoiaaaaAAAAAAAAHHH! Questionna le professeur en...

... se mangeant la gueule par terre au moment où l'édifice, pas prévu pour être mis à l'envers, céda. Les deux ados regardèrent le blond se frotter la tête vigoureusement là où une grosse bosse était apparue. Camille demanda:

-Vous n'avez rien?

-Aïe..., gémit le professeur en se redressant douloureusement, aidé par ses élèves. Non, ça va, je n'ai rien de cassé...

-Peut-être, mais c'est une vilaine bosse que tu as sur le front! Le coupa Mrs Rainsworth, qui avait accouru en entendant le bruit de la chute.

Elle sortit alors des plis de sa robe une pommade, qu'elle mit dans les mains de Camille avant de repartir vers les autres grands gamins en ordonnant à l'adolescente d'une voix douce:

-Fais-le s'asseoir et mets-lui ça.

-PARDON? O/O' S'étrangla la jeune fille en rougissant violemment.

-Cela te poserait-il un problème? S'enquit le professeur d'Arts Plastiques en haussant un sourcil.

-Bah..., balbutia l'ado, rouge pivoine. O/O' J'suis... élève... O/O' Vous... enseignant... O/O' Peux pas... O/O' 'pourriez pas... l'faire à ma place... tout seul? O/O'

Le professeur éclata de rire et Florine avait l'air de se retenir difficilement d'en faire de même, au plus grand désespoir de la jeune fille. Jack signala:

-Ça va, je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais!

-Euh... O/O'

-C'est bon, vas-y! La poussa Florine, finalement morte de rire.

Et voilà comment la pauvre Camille se retrouva à mettre de la pommade sur le front de son prof d'Arts Plas qui souriait bêtement, comme d'habitude, tandis que Florine se fendait la poire face au gêne et à la teinte si écarlate de son amie.

**De retour auprès de Typhanie et Cie :**

-Ça y est! Chantonna joyeusement Vincent en descendant de son escabeau. Je viens de finir d'accrocher les machins tout le long de ce couloir!

Et il ajouta avec un grand sourire :

-Ça veut dire qu'on a fini!

Les trois filles sourirent en voyant que les cartons étaient vides, et les quatre camarades de classe se tapèrent dans la main en signe de victoire. D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent pour admirer leur ouvrage. Ce qu'ils virent alors les pétrifia littéralement sur place: un Break tout sourire tenant dans ses bras absolument tous les trucs que les ados avaient mit une heure et demi à accrocher, et qui leur signala joyeusement :

-Vous aviez oublié ça derrière vous, alors je vous les ramène ! ~

Vincent, Typhanie, Alice et Ada restèrent un instant la bouche grande ouverte, se demandant comment l'albinos avait fait pour décrocher tous les bidules sans échelle alors qu'eux avaient galéré pour les mettre. Mais l'incompréhension fit bien sûr place à la colère, et ce fut cette fois-ci Typhanie qui coursa le borgne en vociférant des insultes violentes et autres menaces de mort.

-Reviens ici, enflure! Hurla-t-elle alors que Break s'engouffrait dans un placard, après qu'ils eussent tous les deux couru dans tout le dortoir masculin.

L'albinos se contenta de lui faire un petit geste d'au-revoir de la main avant de refermer la porte de l'armoire derrière lui. Même pas une microseconde plus tard, l'adolescente ouvrit brusquement le meuble, mais c'était peine perdue: le blandinet avait disparu.

-Espèce de lâche! Enragea la jeune fille. T'es plutôt bien placé pour foutre en l'air le travail des autres, espèce d'enfoiré!

Et elle continua à gueuler comme ça pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'interrompe:

-C'est ce placard que tu insultes?

Typhanie tourna la tête et se trouva nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme de son âge à la peau pâle et aux cheveux bruns en forme d'oreilles de chat: Cheshire, le fameux coup de foudre de Victoria.

-Euh..., hésita l'adolescente, ne sachant plus quoi répondre. C'est pas l'placard, c'est Break...

-Break? Répéta le nouveau en penchant la tête de côté, son œil visible rouge brillant de curiosité.

-C'est un...

La jeune fille mit un petit moment à trouver un mot pouvant bien qualifier l'albinos, et elle fini par opter pour...

-... clown aux tendances psychopathes et égocentriques, finit-elle, satisfaite de sa définition.

-Vraiment? S'étonna Cheshire.

Et il ajouta avec un air interrogateur:

-Au fait, on ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part?

-Si, au magasin de costumes, il y a trois jours, signala l'adolescente, bien qu'elle ne l'aie en fait jamais vu puisqu'elle était dans les vapes au moment de leur rencontre. Je m'appelle Typhanie! ^^

-Enchanté, moi c'est Cheshire ! Répondit joyeusement le jeune homme, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà son prénom. Je suis nouveau dans le coin, puisque j'ai changé d'établissement il n'y a pas longtemps... Ça m'a l'air d'être un bon Lycée, ici.

-Ça va..., commenta l'adolescente en toute franchise.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait répondre d'autre, sérieusement? Un petit temps de silence s'en suivit, durant lequel Typhanie en profita pour détailler son interlocuteur. Côté physique, il n'avait rien à envier: il était plutôt beau gosse, et le fait qu'il soit assez maigre n'altérait rien du tout. En plus, il avait l'air vraiment sympa et blagueur. Conclusion de l'observation: la jeune fille comprenait le coup de foudre de Victoria.

-Bon..., finit par dire Cheshire. J'adorerais continuer à discuter avec toi, mais j'ai encore des choses à préparer pour ce soir... On se voit plus tard, Typhanie?

-Euh... Ouais? Pourquoi pas?

Et tandis que le charmant jeune homme disparaissait à l'angle d'un couloir, l'adolescente souffla, médusée:

-Victoria va me tuer si je lui raconte ça...

**En parlant de Victoria... :**

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Oz, Chloé, Gil et Echo se tournèrent vers leur camarade, qui venait de pousser un cri surpuissant, et qui courait à présent se cacher derrière ses amis en tremblotant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Vic'? Demanda Oz. On dirait que tu as vu un monstre...

La jeune fille pointa un carton en disant faiblement:

-A...rai...gnée...

À ces mots, Chloé recula d'un pas. Elle non plus n'aimait pas ces p'tites bêtes... Echo, quand à elle, s'avança tranquillement vers les boites et se pencha afin de mieux voir la bestiole. Gilbert et Oz, eux, se tenaient entre les deux groupes de filles qui s'étaient formés et ils étaient sur ses gardes. Quelques secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles personne n'osa prononcer le moindre mot. Soudain, Echo fit une tête bizarre, qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Jusqu'au moment où elle ne put plus se retenir: elle éclata d'un rire cristallin, fort différent de sa voix si monocorde, et plongea sa main dans le carton en déclarant:

-Ce n'est rien... C'est juste ça!

Toujours morte de rire, elle lança aux deux autres filles ce qui s'avéra être en fait...

-... une araignée en plastique ? Fit Oz avant d'éclater de rire lui aussi.

Au final, tout le groupe était mort de rire, sauf Victoria et Chloé qui tentaient de garder un visage aussi digne que possible.

-Oui, ben... Tout le monde peut se tromper..., tenta la première tandis que la deuxième remontait ses lunettes sur son nez.

Quelques instants plus tard, toutes les araignées (car il y en avait plusieurs...) étaient attachées dans leurs toiles sur les murs, et la déco était terminée dans le dortoir des filles, sans qu'aucun élément perturbateur (du genre un borgne albinos) ne viennent ruiner les efforts des ados. Aussi décidèrent-ils d'aller voir le deuxième groupe.

-Vous êtes encore en route? S'étonna Gilbert en voyant son frère perché sur son fidèle escabeau et qui était en train d'accrocher un ''machin'' au plafond.

-C'est de la faute du clown! Expliqua vivement Alice en tapant du pieds sur le sol.

-Ça explique tout..., soupira Chloé, bizarrement pas plus surprise que ça que ce soit Break le fauteur de troubles.

Les cinq camarades en provenance du dortoir féminin aidèrent donc leurs amis à finir leur ouvrage, pour qu'ils regagnent en finale la cantine. Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers, Victoria demanda à Typhanie:

-Sinon, quoi de neuf à part ce sabotage?

-Oh, rien de spécial..., fit la jeune fille sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait. J'ai juste fait la rencontre de Cheshire, et...

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait une bourde au moment où son amie la coupa en criant à moitié:

-Tu as QUOI?

-Euh...

Mais heureusement pour Typhanie, le groupe déboucha dans la grande salle du réfectoire, et le seul spectacle de la pièce suffit à faire oublier tout le reste.

Les professeurs avaient beau avoir fait des bêtises tout du long, le résultat était tout de même là: les murs étaient drapés de noir, des chauves-souris (qui faisaient beaucoup plus vrai que les ''machins'') et des fantômes pendaient au plafond, des citrouilles creusées étaient disposées ça et là... Il n'y avait qu'une chose pas encore totalement installée: la banderole que Liam n'avait toujours pas fini d'accrocher. Au moment où il y arriva enfin, il se tourna vers ses élèves (Camille et Florine comprises) avec une mine satisfaite et les questionna:

-Alors, vous en pensez quoi?

-Euh..., dirent-ils à l'unisson.

-C'est très bien monsieur..., consentit Ada. Mais...

-Ça veut dire quoi ''NEEWOLLAH YPPAH''? L'interrompit Alice avec sa franchise naturelle.

Le prof de Physique haussa un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil à son affiche, et il eut aussitôt l'une de ses réactions les plus violentes: il enleva ses lunettes et les frotta à toute vitesse. Il accompagna ses gestes nerveux par une plainte:

-C'est pas vrai! Je l'ai accroché à l'envers!

-Ha ha ha! Ricana une grosse voix venant de derrière le groupe de jeunes.

Ceux-ci se retournèrent et virent qu'il s'agissait de l'Oncle Oscar, qui alla mettre une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son collègue, manquant de l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Mon pauvre Liam! Fit le prof de Maths en riant. Trois heure et demi pour afficher cette banderole, et tu nous trouves encore le moyen de la mettre à l'envers?

La pauvre enseignant ne fit que frotter ses lunettes encore plus vite, preuve de grande détresse et d'immense désarroi. Mais l'Oncle Oscar vola à son secours en lui proposant:

-Bah je vais te la remettre à l'endroit, moi!

Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le professeur se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour décrocher, puis rattacher l'affiche dans le bon sens. Tout cela n'avait prit qu'une dizaine de secondes au total, et Liam demanda, sidéré:

-Et vous m'avez regardé me débattre avec ça pendant tout ce temps alors que vous auriez pu le faire… ?

-Ha ha ha! Se contenta de rire l'Oncle Oscar. Je dois quand même t'avouer que j'ai trouvé cela très drôle, de te voir t'énerver pour si peu !

Et il ajouta en prenant son collègue par l'épaule:

-Allez, viens manger au lieu de te morfondre!

Et tandis que les deux enseignants gagnaient leur propre salle pour prendre le repas, Typhanie imita son prof de Maths en entrainant ses quatre amies à une table vide, suivie de près par Alice qui en faisait de même avec Oz, Gil, Vincent et Echo.

Durant ce repas, à savoir des lasagnes, les ados parlèrent d'Halloween, qui se déroulait le soir même, rappelons-le. Tous se demandaient en quoi se déguiseraient les autres élèves, voir les professeurs... Bah oui, après les bêtises du matin, il n'y avait presque plus aucun doute sur la possibilité de voir des enseignants costumés! La seule qui semblait planer un peu sur le sujet était Camille, ce qui était plutôt surprenant quand on pensait qu'elle fêtait cet évènement pour la première fois de sa vie avec ses amis... Jusqu'au moment où Florine finit par demander:

-Au fait, Camille, tu vas te déguiser en quoi?

La jeune fille, toujours en transe, ne releva qu'au moment où Victoria lui donna un petit coup de coude pour la réveiller. Elle s'ébroua et demanda à ce que sa camarade lui répète la question, et tout le monde la dévisagea. Il était vrai que Camille avait tendance à dormir les yeux grands ouverts en cours, mais comme ça, au milieu d'une conversation si intéressante, ça devenait inquiétant!

-Tu penses encore à ton prétendu corbeau de ce matin? Voulut savoir Chloé.

À ces mots, son amie la regarda avec des yeux ronds, et elle balbutia:

-Euh... Non... O/O'

-C'est marrant, mais tu faisais exactement la même tête tout à l'heure..., remarqua Florine. Tu sais, quand tu mettais de la pommade sur le front de Jack...

-COMMENT ? S'exclamèrent les trois autres filles.

-Ah ben c'est vrai, vous êtes pas au courant!

Et Florine commença à raconter l'épisode de l'échelle. Pendant ce temps là, Camille était repartie loin dans ses pensées... Car quelque chose la tracassait à propos d'Halloween... Pour tout dire, elle avait un peu peur de la réaction de ses camarades lorsqu'ils découvriraient en quoi Sharon avait décidé de la costumer...

Et les heures défilèrent tranquillement, marquées seulement par une partie de _Bonne Paye _endiablée au court de laquelle Victoria manqua de se crever un œil à cause d'un dé furieusement expédié par une Typhanie en colère d'avoir été arnaquée par une Chloé en pleine forme. Alors heureusement que Florine avait été là pour ramener au calme la fraudeuse-en-toute-légalité et la victime, et empêcher Camille de se taper la tête contre un mur de désespoir au moment où elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus d'argent et qu'elle avait perdue au bout d'à peine un quart d'heure de jeu.

Puis vint enfin le moment fatidique, à savoir : celui d'aller mettre les costumes ! Les élèves se séparèrent donc en petits groupes aux environs de 18 h 30. Dehors, il faisait déjà très sombre, non-seulement car les jours se raccourcissaient, mais également car les nuages noirs du matin qu'on apercevait à l'horizon avaient envahit le ciel, se zébrant de temps en temps d'éclairs... Enfin bref, l'ambiance macabre parfaite pour un soir d'Halloween!

Du côté de Florine et Echo, cette dernière était déjà prête et elle aidait sa camarade de chambre à finaliser son habillement. La fillette aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux gris était déguisée en ninja, et elle avait l'air pour une fois plus réveillée que d'habitude, ce qui permettait au tout de devenir plutôt convainquant.

-Et voilà..., finit par dire la jeune fille en ajoutant un dernier trait au maquillage qu'elle avait mit sur le visage de Florine.

-Merci Echo !

La jeune fille s'observa un instant dans le miroir de la salle de bain: elle avait une grande tenue noire aux reflets violets et un chapeau de sorcière, auxquels s'ajoutait une petite sacoche sombre qu'elle portait en bandoulière. Ce costume était l'exacte réplique de celui qu'elle mettait lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, et Florine eut un petit instant de nostalgie avant de se reprendre. Maintenant, il fallait allait chercher les autres !

Les deux ados sortirent de leur chambre et se séparèrent, l'une allant rejoindre son maître et l'autre se dirigeant tranquillement vers les deux pièces attribuées à ses amis. Florine frappa tout d'abord à la porte de Camille, et attendit quelques instants.

-Mais enfin, Camille, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ! Tonna une voix venant de l'intérieur de la salle.

-Je fais ce que je peux ! T'as qu'à partir devant ! Je... te rejoindrai..., répondit une seconde voix, encore plus lointaine.

Florine entendit alors un soupir et elle vit la porte s'ouvrir sur un être pour le moins... fantomatique.

-Génial le costume ! Commenta la sorcière.

-Tu trouves ? Demanda Chloé en faisant un tour complet sur elle-même. J'avais peur que ça fasse un peu beaucoup de blanc, avec tout ça...

En effet, plus blanc que ça, c'était dur à faire: la binoclarde portait des vêtements couleur neige effet Moyen-âge, s'était éclaircit la peau en la rendant très pâle, et avait même poussé la chose jusqu'à se teindre les cheveux en blanc, tout en remplaçant ses fidèles lunettes par un monocle.

-Et Camille ? Voulut savoir Florine.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle nous rejoint plus tard... Même si je ne sais toujours pas en quoi elle est déguisée...

Les deux amies allèrent donc toquer à la porte de Typhanie et Victoria mais, là aussi, elles avaient un petit problème de costume... si bien que Florine et Chloé se rendirent en finale seules au réfectoire, tandis que les autres finalisaient leurs préparations.

-Hé, attendez-nous ! Les héla soudain une voix à travers le couloir.

Les ados tournèrent la tête et virent qu'il s'agissait de Sharon, accompagnée par Break. La jeune fille portait une robe du genre ''Reine de Cœur'', et elle avait même une sorte de petite hachette à la main pour faire plus impressionnant. L'albinos, quant à lui, était vêtu d'une grande veste rapiécée en bas et qui lui descendait jusqu'aux bottes à semelles compensées qu'il avait mis pour l'occasion, le tout étant d'un noir d'encre. Il avait même sur la tête le haut-de-forme que lui avait offert Chloé, dont la teinte ébène contrastait bien avec ses cheveux couleur neige.

-Tu l'as mis..., remarqua la brunette avec un air un tantinet surpris.

-Cela semble t'étonner, Miss, constata le jeune homme.

Et il ajouta en se passant machinalement la main dans la mèche qui cachait son œil gauche :

-Quand on me fait un cadeau, je sais en apprécier la juste valeur...

-_Pff ! _Fit alors Emily avec dédain pendant que la petite troupe se mettait en marche vers la cantine.

Florine, qui se trouvait juste derrière Break, détailla la poupée, qui semblait en proie à une crise d'on-ne-sait quoi comme elle avait l'air de bouder son propriétaire. La sorcière s'exclama alors :

-Ah ben tiens! Tu l'as costumée elle aussi?

En effet, à y regarder de plus près, Emily portait un petit déguisement de savant fou ainsi que des lunettes toutes rondes. Réflexion faite, on pouvait donc parfaitement comprendre qu'elle soit un peu en froid avec Break...

...

-Bon, t'avances, oui ou merde? Ragea Typhanie en essayant de traîner Victoria pour qu'elle accélère l'allure. À te voir, on dirait que tu cherches quelque chose...

-Pas quelque chose, mais quelqu'un..., corrigea la jeune fille en menaçant son amie avec sa hachette... en plastique, évidemment !

-Hé, la morte-vivante, tu te calmes !

-Toi le loup-garou, je t'ai pas demandé ton avis !

Ce fut donc dans cette bonne humeur que les deux ados marchèrent le long des jardins qui menaient au réfectoire, en se tournant résolument le dos. Mais est-il nécessaire de vous dire qu'elles se réconcilièrent au bout de même pas cinq minutes ? En plus, elles eurent même le droit à l'arrivée de...

-Cheshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire !

Elle avait à peine lâché ce prénom que Victoria se précipita vers la silhouette qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. Typhanie, elle, se contenta de suivre son amie à vitesse normale, sans se hâter plus que ça.

-Salut ! ^^ Fit aussitôt la morte-vivante une fois qu'elle se retrouva devant le jeune homme. Super le costume !

En effet, le nouveau portait les vêtements avec lesquels elle l'avait vu au magasin de déguisements, auxquels il avait ajouté à cela une queue de chat et des mains gigantesques au bout desquelles se trouvaient des griffes. Mais malgré cette allure menaçante, il répondit avec le sourire :

-Merci ! Le tiens aussi est très bien !

Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua de défaillir. Il venait de la complimenter ! Mais elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant, car elle tendit la main à Cheshire en déclarant :

-Au fait, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter l'autre jour: moi, c'est Victoria !

-Enchanté ! Annonça le nouveau en la serrant, tout en évitant de lui faire mal avec ses griffes.

Pendant ce temps là, Typhanie avait rejoint son amie et de grosses goutes de pluie commençaient à tomber sur le sol. D'un commun accord, les trois ados décidèrent d'entrer dans le réfectoire, Cheshire acceptant sans hésiter une seconde d'être guidé dans cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas encore aussi bien que les jeunes filles.

À l'intérieur de la cantine, dans laquelle on avait installé un buffet et où la majorité des élèves se trouvaient déjà, le jeune homme fit la connaissance des autres membres de la bande, à savoir Chloé et Florine, Camille n'étant toujours pas arrivée. Il eut également le loisir de découvrir ses futurs profs, qui portaient eux aussi des costumes, comme le présageaient les filles. On avait par exemple l'Oncle Oscar en Mousquetaire, Rufus Barma en Roi effet gothique, Mrs Rainsworth en Dame Noire... ainsi que d'autres cas particuliers...

-Waouh, j'adore votre déguisement, Monsieur... OwO Susurra Typhanie lorsqu'elle se retrouva en face de Glen.

Le séduisant professeur d'anglais la regarda droit dans les yeux, avec l'air de se demander si elle se moquait de lui ou non. Mais vu la totale extase dont elle faisait preuve, on avait pas vraiment de doutes sur le sujet... Pour tout vous dire, Glen avait revêtu des vêtements longs et noirs, et avait mis des fausses dents de vampire, son teint pâle et ses yeux si magnétiques faisant le reste. À côté de lui se trouvait Jack version momie, et tout le monde l'avait remarqué en raison de sa longue tresse blonde qui dépassait de ses bandelettes.

-Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais la couper au moins un tout petit peu ? Questionna Mrs Rainsworth en interpellant son collègue.

-Ah, ça non ! C'est hors de question ! Protesta le prof d'Arts Plas en serrant contre lui sa tresse. J'y tiens, c'est sentimental ! Je la fait pousser depuis que je suis tout petit !

Cherchant du soutien, l'enseignante de Musique demanda à ses élèves, puisqu'elle les avait sous le bras :

-Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Les ados se regardèrent, les sourcils haussés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient à faire, des cheveux de Jack ? Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison que Cheshire répondit :

-Personnellement, à votre place, j'aurais peur de me prendre les pieds dedans, M'sieur...

Victoria explosa de rire face à cette remarque, et les autres sourirent. Florine commenta tout de même :

-Je suis d'avis à ce que vous les gardiez comme ça, moi... Je vous imagine mal avec une coupe autre que ça...

Jack eut alors une mine triomphale et Mrs Rainsworth leva les yeux au ciel face à la tête de son collègue. Vaincue, elle partit rejoindre Mr Barma un peu plus loin. Le prof d'Arts Plas, lui, gratifia ses élèves :

-Merci les jeunes !

Et il entraina Glen vers le buffet, après avoir fait un signe joyeux aux ados, qui restèrent un instant immobiles. Cheshire finit enfin par demander :

-Rassurez-moi... Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, ici ?

-Oh non, lui, c'est un cas à part..., souligna Chloé.

Victoria s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose lorsque soudain, le bâtiment entier se mit à trembler. Cette secousse très brève ébranla tout le réfectoire, et Typhanie s'inquiéta :

-C'est un tremblement de terre ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça... hé hé...

Les cinq jeunes gens sursautèrent au moment où il virent que la personne qui venait de leur répondre était Break, qui affichait un de ses visages les plus sadiques. Même Emily faisait comme son propriétaire. D'un même geste, les deux complices pointèrent l'entrée de la cantine, d'où débarquèrent au même moment Oz et Eliott, qui se courraient après.

-Mais enfin, arrête ! Plaidait le blondinet.

-Hors de question ! Répliqua son adversaire. Reviens ici, nabot !

Et les deux continuèrent à se courser entre les tables, sous des regards remplis d'incompréhension. Ce qui était bizarre dans l'affaire, c'était le fait que Eliott et Oz portent exactement le même costume de pirate, du tricorne jusqu'aux bottes.

-Incorrigibles, les deux là..., soupira Ada, qui venait d'arriver avec Alice et Gilbert, ce dernier ne s'étant pas déguisé.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Voulut savoir Chloé.

-Ben... Eliott a vu Oz avec le même costume que lui et ça lui a pas plu..., résuma la sorcière blondinette.

-Jusqu'au moment où Eliott a foncé dans le mur porteur, d'où la secousse..., ajouta Alice en lorgnant le buffet avec intérêt.

Les ados regardèrent le plafond et le sol, interloqués. Mais il était construit en quoi, ce bahut ? En carton ?

-Au fait, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas déguisé ? Demanda Cheshire au noiraud en penchant la tête sur le côté comme un chat.

Gil leva la tête vers cette voix inconnue et, étrangement, il pâlit en voyant le costume du nouveau. Il bégaya alors :

-Euh... J'aime pas Halloween... 'vais aider Oz...

Et il partit aussitôt dans la foule, laissant les autres dans le mystère le plus complet. Victoria s'empressa d'indiquer à Cheshire :

-Celui qui vient de partir, là, c'est Gilbert... Elle, c'est Ada, celle qui vient de se jeter sur le buffet, c'est Alice, et l'autre, là, c'est Break...

L'autre en question toisa un instant le nouveau avec une mine intéressée, et Chloé s'interposa en disant à l'albinos :

-Ça fait à peine deux secondes que tu le connais et tu veux déjà faire de lui ton serviteur ? Mais t'as pas honte, Xerxes ?

Le borgne nia les faits, bien que personne ne doute un instant de ses intentions. Cheshire, lui, qui ne comprenait pas trop l'affaire, avait l'air de s'amuser face d'un détail, qu'il énonça à voix haute :

-C'est marrant comme vous vous ressemblez, tous les deux...

Les concernés arrêtèrent de se disputer pour se regarder mutuellement. Les autres personnes contemplèrent alors eux aussi la monoclarde (ben oui, elle avait pas de lunettes !) et l'albinos d'un air pensif.

-C'est vrai qu'avec les cheveux blancs et le caractère, y'a comme un air de ressemblance..., finit par acquiescer Florine.

-Hein ? Bafouilla Chloé. Mais c'est pas ma couleur naturelle, ça ! Puis, abstraction faite de mes cheveux ce soir, il n'y a rien qui me fait m'apparenter à Xerxes, pas même ma moralité discutable !

Et le débat aurait sans aucun doute pu continuer une bonne partie de la nuit si une silhouette n'avait pas fait son apparition en haut des escaliers du réfectoire. Cette personne n'était nulle autre que...

-CAMILLE ? S'étranglèrent tous les jeunes, sauf Cheshire.

Et oui, c'était bien elle ! Mais sous son costume, elle était presque méconnaissable: une grande tunique noire qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, des collants sombres, une queue longue, des moustaches et des petites oreilles pointues avec un grelot autour du cou... En effet, c'était bien...

-UN CHAT ? S'exclamèrent-ils à nouveau.

-Je sais, je suis horrible..., lâcha Camille, rouge tomate. Mais c'est Sharon qui a voulu !

-Au contraire! Coupa Victoria. T'es trop kawaï !

-Ah... Ah bon ? Fit la nouvelle venue, surprise.

Mais son amie ne répondit pas. Elle serra juste Camille contre elle avant de lui frotter la tête, comme elle le ferait avec n'importe quel félin. Gênée, la nouvelle venue se fit toute petite face aux regards de ses camarades, en saluant simplement Cheshire d'un petit signe de la main. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri retentisse à travers la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ? Soupira profondément Typhanie, qui commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol. On ne pourrait pas rester tranquilles cinq minutes ?

L'explication vint juste après la réponse : en effet, Gil débarqua à nouveau, soutenu par Oz. Il avait le visage livide et il tremblait comme une feuille lorsqu'il s'assit sur une chaise. La seule chose qu'on pouvait comprendre dans ses marmonnement était :

-Ch... Chat...

-Chat ? S'étonnèrent le loup-garou, Florine, Chloé, Victoria et Camille.

-Enorme..., ajouta le noiraud, des nuages noirs de désespoir tournant autour de sa tête.

-J'ai peur de ne pas tout comprendre..., avoua Florine en regardant Ada, qui soupirait.

-Gil-kun a peur des chats, c'est pourtant évident, non ? ~ Expliqua Break à la place de la blondinette.

-La ferme..., ordonna l'intéressé en levant la tête vers l'albinos.

Sauf qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Car, fatalement, son regard tomba sur Camille et son costume. -BAM!- Le coup de grâce pour le pauvre Gilbert, qui bondit littéralement de sa chaise.

-T... Toi aussi ? S'égosilla-t-il alors que la jeune fille tentait de s'expliquer, du rose aux joues.

-Non, tu restes assis ! Le retint Oz avec un sourire sadique. Maintenant, tu affrontes ta peur en face !

-Mais...Mais... Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de « Mais... », Gilbert ! Fit Sharon, qui avait suivit toute la petite conversation depuis le début. Maintenant, la grande question est: « Qui de Camille ou ta phobie prendra le dessus aujourd'hui? »...

-Hein ? Fit Florine. Vous voulez dire que c'était prévu depuis le début qu'elle soit déguisée en chat et que Gil ait peur d'elle ?

-Parfaitement ! Approuva Oz. Il fallait bien que cette phobie passe, d'une manière ou d'une autre !

-Donc, vous vous êtes servi de moi..., en déduisit Camille, des rancunes commençant à apparaitre au-dessus de sa tête.

-Exactement ! Acquiesça Break, imité aussitôt par Sharon et le blondinet. Utiliser et être utiliser ! ~

-Et je suppose que l'idée vient de toi..., grommela Chloé.

-Fort probable, Miss ~

Environ une heure plus tard, le temps de calmer Gilbert, de lui faire accepter le fait que Cheshire et Camille soient déguisés en chats et d'aller manger au buffet, le petit groupe se trouvait à vagabonder dans les dortoirs. En effet, des bonbons avaient été cachés par-ci par-là, et même si c'était un mix entre la fête d'Halloween et celle de Pâques, les ados avaient décidé de se prêter au jeu. De toute façon, vous en conviendrez, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de mieux à faire...

-J'en ai encore trouvé deux! S'exclama joyeusement Typhanie en réapparaissant à l'angle d'un couloir, deux confiseries en forme de citrouilles en main.

Elle mit alors précautionneusement les sucreries dans le sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière, et cet accès de prudence surprit son amie Victoria.

-Tu as peur que ton sac te morde ? Se moqua la morte-vivante.

-Pas exactement..., répondit le loup-garou de manière très énigmatique. Disons que j'ai réservé une petite surprise à quiconque essaierait de piquer mes bonbons...

Et elle accompagna cette dernière phrase par une claque sur la main de Break qui s'approchait dangereusement du sachet. L'albinos eut un petit rire innocent, et préféra aller embêter les autres, comme par exemple Chloé ou encore Camille. Les ados continuèrent à fouiller les moindres recoins du bâtiment, jusqu'au moment où ils croisèrent Fang et Lottie qui patrouillaient dans les couloirs.

-Très joli costume, Monsieur ! Dit Florine au professeur de sport, qui était réellement effrayant.

-Je ne porte pas un de ces déguisements ridicules ! Aboya Fang en la fusillant du regard. Ce sont mes vêtements habituels !

La jeune fille pâlit violemment et bégaya de plates excuses. Le professeur, vexé, l'ignora superbement et repartit avec la pionne sans ajouter un mot de plus. Mais bon, personne n'allait se plaindre puisque, au moins, ils ne s'étaient pas récoltés de punitions... Les jeunes se dépêchèrent de s'éloigner le plus loin possible des adultes, en récupérant par la même occasion un Vincent-loir qui sommeillait dans un coin, gardé par la fidèle Echo-ninja.

-J'ai bien dormi ! Déclara le jeune homme aux yeux vairons.

-Ben moi, je suis toujours d'avis qu'on aurait dû t'abandonner dans un coin..., répliqua amèrement Break.

-Clown de bas étage..., siffla le loir.

-Rat d'égouts...

Les autres renoncèrent à essayer d'arrêter l'albinos et le blondinet, avec en tête le mince espoir qu'ils s'entrent-tuent. Mais non, ils se contentèrent juste de s'échanger des coups d'œil meurtriers.

-Au fait, Sharon, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre les deux là ? Voulut savoir Cheshire.

-C'est comme ça depuis qu'ils se connaissent, je crois..., expliqua la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

Elle voulut en ajouter plus, mais fut coupée par un énorme :

-AAAAAAAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏEEEE !

D'un même geste, tout le monde se tourna vers Vincent, qui sautait dans tous les sens en se tenant la main et en hurlant. Il avait en fait coincé ses doigts dans un piège à rats, qui s'avérait être en fait la fameuse surprise que Typhanie réservait à ses voleurs.

-C'est bon, calme-toi ! Intima Gil à son frère en l'arrêtant et en lui enlevant l'instrument de torture.

Le blondinet gémissait de douleur en tenant sa main endolorie, et Typhanie n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser. Le seul qui trouvait ça marrant, c'était (et on pouvait s'en douter) Break, qui ricana :

-Voilà que le rat s'est fait prendre au piège... hé hé...

Vincent fusilla l'albinos du regard, et tira une tête sadique. Tout le monde comprit pourquoi au moment où le jeune homme aux yeux vairons tira d'une de ses poches une paire de ciseaux dorés trèèèèèès pointus.

-Vince, fais pas le con..., lui demanda Gilbert en essayant de raisonner son frère.

Mais c'était trop tard, le blondinet s'était déjà jeté sur Break, qui ne dut son salut qu'à l'intervention de Cheshire. En effet, le nouveau avait arrêté le geste de Vincent d'une main, et l'albinos en profita pour décamper sans demander son reste en passant par un placard qui se trouvait par là.

Et tandis que les garçons restant et Echo tentaient désespérément de contenir les envies de meurtre du loir, les autres filles jugèrent plus prudent d'écourter la soirée et de retourner dans leurs chambres respectives. Camille soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle se délesta enfin de son costume de chat, et les maquillées retrouvèrent leur teinte naturelle. Les vacances étaient enfin terminées, et dans deux jours, il leur fallait reprendre les cours. Si elle n'avaient pas croisé la route d'un dangereux psychopathe entre temps...

_Partie 2 by Chloé..._

* * *

><p>Et voilà, vous êtes à la fin de ce long, très long chapitre... En fait, les deux parties ont été publiées à quelques semaines d'intervalles, à l'origine, le temps pour moi d'écrire la suite de ce qu'avait déjà fait Camille... J'espère que vous avez bien aimé le lire !<p>

**Breakzel (pardon, ton pseudo entier est trop compliqué à recopier pour la pauvre larve que je suis ^^") :** Toujours au rendez-vous, à ce que je vois ! Pour tout te dire, je suis pas très fan du Jack X Glen non plus... Parce que, sérieusement, pauvre Glen xD Merci pour tes reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

**Lacie :** Merci pour ton soutien ! On espère que notre humour continuera à te plaire ^^

**Lily-le-cake-barjo :** Dis-moi, tu s'rais pas un peu maso, toi, pour aimer le sadisme de Break ? OO Et sinon, bravo, tu as deviné pour le nouveau personnage ! ^^

**SweetDreams-Madness, breaksama, et tous les autres qui continuent à faire un p'tit détour par chez nous, reviewers ou pas :** On vous remercie encore et encore de perdre un peu de votre temps en notre compagnie ! Vos commentaires nous touchent beaucoup parce que, oui, ça fait du bien de se sentir un peu soutenu xD Et si vous n'osez pas en poster, ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne mords pas ^^

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite un agréable week-end ! Le prochain chapitre sera évidemment plus court, en raison du fait qu'il n'est cette fois-ci pas divisé en parties... Mais cela n'excluera absolument pas une bonne tranche de rigolade ;)

à + !

Chloé

**PS :** Reviews ?


	17. Chapitre 17 : Attrapez les tous !

Ave tout le monde !

Je suis contente de voir que la plupart d'entre vous ont survécu au chapitre précédent. Comparativement, celui-là doit vous sembler ridiculeusement petit, mais... c'est dur d'écrire des pavés pareils, alors pardon T^T

Bon, je vais arrêter là mes lamentations. On se retrouve à la fin !

**DISCLAIMER:** "_Chère Jun MOCHIZUKI,_

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour tout le mal que j'ai fait aux différents personnages que vous avez si brillamment créé. Je sais que ceux-ci sont récemment venus se plaindre de mes mauvais traitements, mais je ne tiens pas à leur présenter mes excuses. En effet, je considère que le coup de pied que j'ai donné à Vincent l'autre jour, alors qu'il regardait par le trou de ma serrure, n'était que de la légitime défense. De plus, le fait que Break se retrouve désormais avec une marque rouge sur la joue n'est que le fruit de sa propre connerie (pardonnez-moi l'expression). Parce que oui, franchement, je commence à en avoir sérieusement MARRE que cet enfoiré d'albinos vienne s'amuser à me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit !_

_Quant aux blessures éventuelles causées à Typhanie, Victoria ou Florine, je m'en porte responsable, pour la simple et bonne raison que ces personnages m'appartiennent. Ou plutôt, que ces jeunes filles nous ont gentiment donné l'autorisation de les exploiter._

_Mais je ne m'attribue pas tout le mérite de ces aventures rocambolesques : en effet, ma camarade Camille est en grande partie responsable, elle aussi. Pour le moment, elle est en train de culpabiliser dans sa coquille de Caliméro en marommant des "Désolée, je suis désolée...", voilà pourquoi elle n'est pas venue m'aider à écrire cette lettre. Mais, croyez-moi, elle est parfaitement d'accord avec moi sur la nécessité d'infliger tout cela à ces personnages._

_En espérant que vous ne le preniez pas trop mal,_

_Chloé._

_**PS :** Et si vous pouviez juste demander à Sharon de me lâcher avec son exemplaire de "**L'amour pour les Nuls**", cela me ferait très plaisir._"

**GENRE:** Humour / Amitié

**RATING:** K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 17 : Attrapez-les tous !<strong>_

Et les cours reprirent. Le mauvais temps du soir d'Halloween avait semblait-il définitivement chassé l'Été pour laisser place à cette si morne saison qu'était l'Automne. Enfin bon, quand je dis morne, ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue...

Ainsi donc, en ce premier Mercredi de la rentrée, les élèves petit-déjeunaient dans le calme et la tranquillité... Tous ? Non ! Car un petit groupe d'irréductibles adolescents résistait encore et toujours aux lois conventionnelles normales... En effet, à bien écouter, on entendait comme un chant s'élever d'une table :

-Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire Victoria ! Joyeux anniversaire !

La jeune fille, émue par la chorale que formaient ses quatre amies, les gratifia d'un grand sourire. Typhanie lui tendit aussitôt un paquet, en déclarant:

-Le dessin est de moi, mais le cadeau est de tes parents!

La personne mise à l'honneur découvrit alors un magnifique croquis repassé au feutre de Russie, son personnage préféré, qu'elle promit d'afficher au mur dès qu'elle aurait le temps, et elle préféra garder du suspens plus longtemps en ouvrant d'abord les cadeaux de ses autres amis. Au total, elle reçu divers dessins, un bracelet, des mangas et un lapin crétin en peluche qui faisait ''BWAAAAAAAAAAH !'' à chaque fois qu'on lui appuyait sur le ventre (ne cherchez pas d'utilité à ce dernier, il n'en a absolument aucune...).

-Merci..., fit Victoria. Je sais vraiment pas quoi dire...

-Ouvre plutôt ce que t'ont offert tes parents au lieu de nous jouer du violon ! Coupa Chloé, avec toujours sa même délicatesse naturelle.

La jeune fille de 15 ans maintenant se saisit du présent avec la lenteur d'un escargot, et arracha un à un les petits bouts de Scotch qui maintenaient l'emballage fermé, afin de bien embêter ses camarades. Avec toujours la même vitesse, elle déplia lentement le papier, sans qu'on puisse rien voir de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

-Sadique ! Siffla Florine, avec néanmoins un grand sourire.

Victoria, n'y tenant elle-même plus, finit par ôter ce qui restait autour de son présent, le découvrant enfin. Elle laissa alors éclater un grand cri victorieux :

-OUAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIS ! JE L'AI !

Ses quatre amies se penchèrent et découvrirent la boîte d'un jeu vidéo intitulé...

-''Pokémon version Noire'' ! Lut Camille. Oh le bol !

-Bwah ha ha, je suis trop contente ! Signala Victoria, aux anges, bien que personne n'en doute une seconde.

Et, pour appuyer ses paroles, elle enserra tous ses cadeaux et ses amies, ce qui déclencha alors une vague de protestations, de remerciements et de ''BWAAAAAAAAAAH !'' hurlés par un lapin crétin déchaîné.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ado se trouvait dans sa chambre pour y déposer tous ses présents, et, comme elle avait un peu de temps devant elle, elle essaya le jeu vidéo sur sa DS, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'utiliser depuis le début de l'année. Aussitôt, son visage s'illumina quand elle commença à jouer. Elle était une fan inconditionnelle des Pokémons depuis toute petite, et avoir en main la version la plus récente, c'était pour elle carrément... magique !

Typhanie, elle, était en train de jouer avec le lapin crétin, et elle vit bien que son amie était en train de s'éclater, ce qui la fit sourire. Sourire qui se transforma bien vite en grimace lorsqu'elle vit l'heure indiquée sur le réveil.

-Merde, huit heures moins dix ! Hurla-t-elle. Mais on est super à la bourre !

Elle attrapa aussitôt son sac, prit Victoria par le col et la pria :

-Allez, amène-toi !

Vous êtes sans aucun doute surpris que ce soit Typhanie qui presse ainsi sa camarade pour aller en cours, mais détrompez-vous : la jeune fille n'était pas tombée sur la tête, elle avait simplement Anglais en première heure, avec le magnifique Glen Baskerville.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux amies arrivèrent devant la salle 24, où s'étaient déjà rangés tous les élèves. Il ne manquait plus que le professeur, aussi les jeunes en profitèrent pour continuer à papoter un peu.

-Alors comme ça, Typh, tu cherches à sécher l'Anglais ? La taquina Florine.

-Non, mais on a dû se grouiller parce que Victo était à fond dans son jeu ! S'expliqua la jeune fille en rougissant face aux insinuations de sa camarade.

-D'ailleurs, tu ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de poser ma DS..., signala la demi-trentenaire (parce que c'est vrai que c'est ce qu'elle était, à bien y réfléchir...) en regardant l'appareil électronique qui lui restait dans les mains.

-Hé, Victo ! Fit soudain une voix venant de la masse d'élèves.

Celle-ci y jeta un coup d'œil et un large sourire illumina son visage.

-Salut ! ~ Le salua-t-elle joyeusement.

-J'ai entendu que c'était ton anniv', aujourd'hui ! Annonça le jeune homme. Alors laisse-moi te dire...

Et il sortit d'une de ses poches un petit paquet en chantonnant :

-Joyeux Anniversaire ! ~

La jeune fille prit le cadeau comme si il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle n'aie jamais vu, et elle le remercia avec un sourire encore plus grand que le précédent. Elle voulut ouvrir son présent, mais elle fut interrompue par Glen qui venait d'arriver, en coupant court aux conversations de ses élèves.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle, l'enseignant fit l'appel, comme d'habitude. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à Typhanie, il eut une drôle de surprise...

-Sharon ?

-I'm present, Sir !

-Cheshire ?

-I'm here ! ^^

-Typhanie ?

-BWAAAAAAAAAAH !

-?

Tout le monde dévisagea l'ado, qui avait le visage rouge écrevisse. Elle tenait dans les mains le lapin crétin de Victoria, qu'elle avait oublié de poser dans la précipitation, et dont elle avait accidentellement appuyé sur le ventre.

-Sorry..., s'excusa-t-elle en rangeant maladroitement la peluche dans son sac.

Le professeur lui fit signe que tout allait bien, et il termina l'appel avant de commencer son cours normalement. Enfin bon, normalement... encore une fois, c'était vite dit...

Car un nouveau problème se posa avec la bestiole : Typhanie poussa son sac contre sa chaise, et un livre tomba sur la peluche, qui commença aussitôt à pousser des cris stridents.

-And, of curse, débitait Glen, the present perfect is...

-BWAAAAAAAAAAH !

-The present perfect is..., tenta de continuer l'enseignant.

-BWAAAAAAAAAAH !

-Typhanie, can you do something with this rabbit, please? Demanda le professeur en regardant la jeune fille.

-Mais je voudrais bien, moi ! Plaida celle-ci en se débattant avec son sac. Sauf qu'elle ne veut plus s'arrêter !

-BWAAAAAAAAAAH !

Et elle continua ainsi pendant une vingtaine de secondes, jusqu'à ce que Vincent, qui se trouvait à la table juste à côté, sorte une dico franco-anglais qu'il abattit froidement sur le lapin avec un air résigné. Il y eut un petit grésillement, et la peluche cessa aussitôt de faire du bruit.

-Merci ! Souffla la jeune fille, soulagée.

-Mais de rien, Typh' !

-There's love in the air ! ~ Ricana Break dans son coin.

-SHUT UP ! Lui hurla aussitôt plus de la moitié de la classe.

L'albinos leur fit un petit signe moqueur, et Glen empêcha ses élèves de lui sauter dessus et de le massacrer en leur lançant un regard impétueux. Il se remit ENFIN à faire cours, et il avait l'air tellement « fed up » que même une tempête dans sa salle ne l'aurait pas empêcher de continuer.

À la sortie d'Anglais, la classe rejoignit l'atelier, où Jack, en pleine forme ce jour là, leur demanda de continuer leur sujet, à savoir agrandir un objet tout petit à l'origine. Et comme tout le monde avait le droit de se déplacer librement pour ce cours, les cinq amies se réunirent autour de leur pièce d'échec géante.

-Vous avez vu ? Cheshire m'a offert un cadeau ! S'enthousiasmait Victoria.

-Ben on est contente pour toi ! Signala Florine en peignant le haut de l'œuvre en blanc.

-Et si tu l'ouvrais un peu, pour voir ?

Cette voix joyeuse provenait d'au-dessus des filles, et elles n'eurent qu'à lever la tête pour voir Cheshire perché sur le haut d'une armoire un peu branlante. Il affichait un grand sourire qui encouragea Victoria à ouvrir son cadeau. Elle se retrouva alors avec entre les mains une grande écharpe beige/brune, avec aux bouts deux grelots, comme sur celle du jeune homme.

-Oh, c'est trop sympa ! S'extasia l'adolescente en la mettant aussitôt. En plus, on entre pile dans la saison où je vais en avoir besoin !

Et elle ajouta timidement à Cheshire :

-J'ai... J'ai le droit de te faire un câlin pour te remercier ?

Toutes ses amies la regardèrent avec des yeux de merlans frits. C'est qu'elle n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère, la Vic' ! Les quatre filles s'attendaient à ce que le garçon refuse, mais au contraire, il descendit de son perchoir et acquiesça avec un sourire encore plus enjoué que tout à l'heure.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ~ Lâcha Victoria en enserrant aussitôt Cheshire.

Quelques instants plus tard, une fois le garçon parti, la jeune fille était totalement aux anges, et elle avait tellement la tête dans les nuages qu'elle mettait de la peinture partout SAUF sur la pièce d'échec.

-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Chantonnait-elle.

-T'en as combien, des plus beaux jours de ta vie ? Grommela Chloé en se servant de son sac pour se protéger des éclaboussures. Parce que moi, je commence à en avoir jusque là !

-_Quelle rabat-joie, cette binoclarde !_

-Oh non, pas lui..., soupirèrent de concert les cinq adolescentes.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda faussement Break, qui venait de sortir de l'armoire, comme on aurait pu s'en douter, après avoir réprimandé Emily d'un petit coup sur la tête. Il n'y a donc personne qui veut me faire un câlin à moi aussi ?

-Va te faire..., répondit sombrement Typhanie.

-Oh, ce n'est vraiment pas gentil tout cela ! Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que vous préférez ce chat de gouttière à moi ?

-P'têtre parce que c'est vrai..., siffla Chloé entre ses dents.

-Au fait Miss Corbeau, tu es au courant que tu as de la peinture sur le nez ? Dit soudainement l'albinos.

-Hein ? S'étonna Camille. Et depuis quand ?

-Maintenant ! Ricana le blandinet en sortant un pinceau d'on-ne-sais-où et en mettant aussitôt une tâche de blanc sur le visage de la fillette.

Et il éclata de rire avant de courir à l'autre bout de l'atelier. La pauvre Camille, elle, s'essuya maladroitement et Victoria maugréa :

-Je lui enverrai bien un _Ultralaser_à la figure, un de ces jours...

-Euh... Mais c'est pas un attaque de Pokémon, ça ? S'assura Florine.

-Si, mais ça n'empêche rien, ha ha !

Et loin de se calmer, la passion de Victoria pour son nouveau jeu ne fit qu'empirer : toute la journée, elle joua à la DS et captura des Pokémons... Mouais... Pourquoi pas... On s'occupe comme on peut, après tout...

Le soir, au moment d'aller se coucher, Typhanie se saisit de la peluche de lapin crétin qui squattait toujours dans son sac, et elle fit à son amie :

-C'est quand même pas si mal qu'il ne hurle plus, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si si..., répondit distraitement la jeune fille en ne levant même pas les yeux de son écran. Mais au moins, je vais pouvoir dormir avec...

Victoria prit alors soin de sauvegarder sa partie, éteignit sa DS et prit la peluche que lui tendait sa camarade. Elle fut soudain prise d'une idée lumineuse : elle se saisit de l'écharpe que lui avait offert Cheshire et la noua autour du cou du lapin. Elle tira ensuite une tête d'imbécile heureuse en se couchant confortablement sur son lit moelleux et en serrant l'animal contre son cœur. Décidément, ça avait été une belle journée...

-Allez, bonne nuit Victo ! Fit Typhanie en éteignant la lumière.

-BWAAAAAAAAAAH !

_~o0°0o~_

Les jours continuèrent à défiler, et l'Automne s'installa définitivement. Il avait beaucoup plu durant la semaine qui avait suivit l'anniv' de Victo, et les élèves avaient beau faire attention comme ils voulaient, ils finissaient toujours trempés et couverts de boue. Malgré cela, personne ne se plaignait sur son sort, et encore moins lorsque le soleil revint le temps d'un Jeudi. À ce propos, ce jour là, à 14 h 50, dans les couloirs du Lycée Pandora...

-Vous trouvez pas ça génial qu'Abyss soit tombée malade ? Fit Typhanie à ses amies.

-C'est sûr que c'est super bien ! Approuva Camille. Ça nous a fait une heure de permanence dehors, à glander comme d'habitude...

-Et maintenant, on va en Histoire ! Sifflota Florine.

-OUAIS ! S'exclama soudain Victoria en levant un poing vers le ciel en signe de victoire. MON CHACRIPAN VIENT D'ÉVOLUER EN LÉOPARDUS !

Ben y'avait pas que le Pokémon qui avait évolué... En effet, ce qui rendait Florine si joyeuse alors qu'elle allait tout de même dans la matière qu'elle appréciait le moins était le fait que tout allait le mieux du monde pour elle. Eliott avait cessé de se survendre et venait régulièrement discuter avec elle et la féliciter sur ses notes... En gros, il était devenu vraiment beaucoup plus sympa, et la jeune fille avait tendance à y faire assez régulièrement allusion. Elle remit d'ailleurs le sujet sur la table, et ce jusqu'à ce que les filles entendent un petit rire, qui provenait de Chloé.

-Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez toujours pas remarqué..., Ricana la brunette avec un sourire ironique. Ça crève pourtant les yeux...

-Hein ? S'étonna Typh. Qu'est-ce qui crève les yeux ?

-Ben que le Eliott est raide dingue de Florine ! Annonça la binoclarde comme si c'était parfaitement CQFD.

-Il QUOI ? S'étrangla la concernée.

-Il est raide dingue de toi ! Répéta Chloé. Totalement et radicalement fou amoureux de ta charmante personne, si tu préfères...

En voyant les têtes d'ahuries de ses camarades, elle ajouta :

-C'est pourtant parfaitement logique, non ? Son comportement ne change qu'avec Florine, il ne parle qu'à Florine, il ne félicite que Florine... Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué !

Ses camarades secouèrent la tête négativement, ce qui fit légèrement soupirer la brunette. C'était elle l'asociale de service et elle était en plus obligée de démêler les petites histoires sentimentales... C'est fou ce que la vie peut être parfois contradictoire...

-C'est pas vrai..., Répéta Florine. Il ne peut pas...

-Ben si..., Coupa Chloé. Il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses, l'amie...

La pauvre ado lança un regard pitoyable à ses camarades, du type ''Euh... Help,?", et Typhanie était sur le point d'amorcer une solution lorsqu'un bruit de course se fit entendre. Instinctivement, toutes les cinq tournèrent la tête et virent arriver en sprintant un Oz essoufflé, qui s'arrêta juste devant elles. Il reprit son souffle en se tenant le côté, où il avait l'air d'avoir un point, et il haleta :

-Les filles... On a un énorme... problème...

-Sans blague..., maugréa Florine dans son coin.

-Je viens... d'aller déposer... un document... dans la salle des profs...

-Et ? Le pressa Victoria, qui avait levé la tête de sa DS.

-J'ai entendu... Rufus Barma... discuter avec Jack..., Continua le blondinet du mieux qu'il put. Il veut... nous faire... un contrôle-surprise...

-COMMENT ? S'égosillèrent les adolescentes.

-Un contrôle ? S'exclama Camille. Sur quoi ?

-La leçon... qu'on a terminé l'autre jour..., répondit le garçonnet en se redressant et en expirant bruyamment.

-Mais j'ai pas révisé, moi ! Signala Chloé à l'instant où la cloche retentit.

-Rassure-toi, Miss: je crois que personne n'a révisé…, Déclara soudain Break, qui suivait apparemment la conversation depuis un certain temps bien que personne ne l'ai remarqué.

-Mais comment on va faire ? S'affola Typhanie.

À ces mots, le visage de l'albinos s'illumina d'un sourire d'apparence si machiavélique qu'il fit frémir les autres.

-On peut savoir ce qui te passe par la tête ? Questionna Florine à tout hasard.

-Et bien disons que je viens de trouver LA solution afin de perdre suffisamment de temps pour ne pas faire ce contrôle..., expliqua Break avec un regard traitre.

-_Faîtes-lui entièrement confiance là-dessus !_renchérit Emily.

Et les deux compères ricanèrent tout le long du trajet qui menait les élèves à la salle 15, durant lequel Oz dû quitter ses compagnons d'infortune pour aller voir Lottie, qui l'avait convoqué dans son bureau car il avait frappé Eliott... le pauvre... et je ne sais moi-même pas vraiment de qui je parle en disant cela...

Aussi, devant la pièce de Mr Barma :

-Vous êtes au courant pour le contrôle ? S'enquit Eliott.

-Ouais ouais..., fit rapidement Florine en s'écartant le plus qu'elle pouvait du jeune homme, qui ne comprit pas sur le coup.

-Cette fois-ci c'est sûr, on est cuit..., prophétisa sombrement Victoria.

-Mais puisque je vous dit que j'ai un plan infaillible ! Souligna Break.

-Oui ben vu qu'à chaque fois qu'on est sensé te faire confiance, il nous arrive des trucs pas possible, je préfèrerais encore me prendre une tôle plutôt que de finir haïs par not' prof ! Ragea Chloé. Alors je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que tu t'abstiennes, Xerxes.

Plus de la moitié de la classe opina pour soutenir la brunette, mais l'albinos sourit de plus belle en disant :

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, je maîtrise parfaitement la situation !

Personne n'eut le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car Rufus Barma arriva à ce moment là. Il fit entrer ses élèves, trop concentré dans la lecture d'un vieux bouquin pour remarquer leur air désespéré.

-Bien..., commença le professeur après les avoir salué, les avoir fait s'asseoir, sans oublier bien sûr au préalable de déplier son éventail. Vous allez me sortir votre nécessaire scolaire ainsi qu'une grande feuille double, car je vais vous faire une...

-MONSIEUR ! J'ai une question à vous poser !

Tous les élèves soupirèrent en entendant la voix si reconnaissable d'un certain borgne albinos, et l'enseignant haussa lui-même un sourcil. Il n'avait pas prévu de se faire interrompre dans sa tirade, aussi resta-t-il un instant muet face à Break, qui n'avait pas prit la peine de se mettre assis et qui s'appuyait nonchalamment sur sa table. Jusqu'à ce que l'homme aux cheveux de feu finisse par demander :

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il, Xerxes ?

Le blandinet s'expliqua avec un grand sourire :

-Et bien je voudrais savoir si il est véritablement vrai que vous savez absolument tout sur tout, M'sieur !

Mr Barma garda son air impassible face à cette question, mais on pouvait lire dans ses yeux chocolat qu'il y réfléchissait sérieusement. Ses élèves, eux, ne comprenaient strictement rien à la démarche du jeune homme, aussi se contentèrent-ils de guetter la réaction de leur sensaï. Ce dernier dit d'ailleurs après un temps de silence :

-Je ne pense pas qu'un être puisse savoir tout sur tout, Xerxes... Mais il est vrai que je possède bon nombre d'informations sur beaucoup de sujets différents...

-Alors vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je vous pose deux-trois question ? Coupa l'albinos. Pour voir l'étendu de vos capacités ?

Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'enseignant de contester, et il sortit d'on-ne-sais-où une liasse d'une trentaine de papiers sur lesquels étaient apparemment inscrites les... deux-trois questions...

-C'est partit ! S'exclama joyeusement Break. **Question n°1 **: Quelle est la première personne ayant énoncé la théorie que la Terre soit ronde, et non plate ?

-Galilée, répondit d'une traite Mr Barma.

-Tout juste! **Question n°2 **: Qu'est-ce qu'un trou noir?

-En astrophysique, un trou noir est un corps extrêmement dense dont le champ gravitationnel est si intense qu'il empêche toute forme de matière ou de rayonnement de s'en échapper.

-Parfait ! Approuva le blandinet. Allez, on change de registre ! **Question n°3 **: Quelle est la longueur d'un cachalot pygmée?

-3,40 mètres au maximum...

-Génial !

Et Break continua à poser ses questions, Rufus Barma y répondant juste à chaque fois. Remarque, il avait l'air de bien s'amuser, puisqu'il ne nota même pas qu'environ une demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis le début du cours. Les autres, quant à eux, pensaient que, pour une fois, l'albinos maitrisait entièrement la situation, puisque le professeur avait complètement oublié le contrôle. Mais soudain, ce fut le drame...

-Encore juste ? Mais Monsieur, quelle culture ! S'extasia faussement le blandinet. Bon, celle-là, elle est un peu plus difficile, mais si vous suivez l'actualité musicale, elle ne devrait vous poser aucun problème ! **Question n°67 **: Quelle est la date de mort de Michael Jackson ?

Et là, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, un long blanc s'ensuivit. Le Barma avait l'air totalement pris au dépourvu.

-Euh... Ce chanteur... est mort ? Demanda le professeur avec une voix tentée de surprise.

-En effet ! Affirma Break. Pourtant, son enterrement a été médiatisé... Non, vous ne savez pas ?

L'enseignant battit des cils et se cacha encore plus derrière son éventail, ce que son interrogateur interpréta comme un acquiescement. Il se tourna alors vers ses camarades, et énonça à voix haute :

-Y'a-t-il un fan dans cette troupe ?

La classe fut parcourue d'un mouvement, mais personne n'osa se manifester, ce qui obligea l'albinos à réitérer sa question, en ajoutant :

-Allez, ne soyez pas timides !

Soudain, une main se leva, hésitante, découvrant une Florine qui avait l'air de ne pas être sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Le blandinet la pointa du doigt en souriant :

-La p'tite dame, là, au premier rang !

-Euh... Le 25 Juin 2009 ? Tenta la jeune fille.

Un long silence suivit cette réponse, tous les yeux rivés sur la pauvre Florine, qui se ratatina sur sa chaise (timidité naturelle oblige...). Jusqu'à ce que Break acquiesce :

-TOUT JUSTE ! Félicitations !

Et il ajouta à l'intention de son prof :

-Et bien, on dirait que vous avez répondu à ma question, Monsieur! Effectivement, vous ne savez pas tout sur tout.

Sauf que ça, c'était précisément LE truc à ne pas faire... En effet, Monsieur Barma se leva et se campa bien droit à côté de son bureau. Il était d'apparence impassible, certes, mais ses yeux reflétaient quelque chose de bien différent... Vous arrivez à imaginer les flammes de l'Enfer dansant dans les yeux d'une personne ? Ben essayez de vous représenter le professeur d'Histoire dans ce cas là, et vous comprendrez...

Les ados se trouvaient quant à eux dans différentes positions : on avait par exemple Gilbert qui faisait une petite prière pour éloigner le malheur, Victoria et Camille qui se cachaient les yeux en sentant venir le massacre, Chloé qui levait les yeux au ciel face à la connerie de l'albinos, et d'autres comme Typhanie et Vincent qui n'en avaient absolument rien à faire puisqu'ils avaient décroché à la troisième question et qu'ils dormaient profondément. Florine, elle, s'était faite encore plus petite, et on sentait que le sourire de Break était quelque peu... crispé.

-Je n'étais pas au courant de cette information..., entama l'homme aux cheveux de feu d'une voix calme, ses doigts se crispant. Et cela, ça a le don de SINCEREMENT m'énerver...

Il appuya sa fin de phrase par un large mouvement du bras, envoyant par la même occasion son éventail voler à travers la pièce. Break ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes car il s'écarta juste au bon moment, Florine resta immobile, ce qui ne changeait pas grand-chose puisque l'objet lui frôla le crâne, et les autres élèves tentèrent tant bien que mal de ne pas se prendre le truc dans la figure. Il n'y eut qu'Eliott qui sentit passer l'éventail sur le bout de son nez, ce qui lui valut une exclamation de surprise. Lorsque l'OVIMED (**O**bjet **V**olant **I**dentifié **M**ais **E**xtrêmement **D**angereux) retourna dans la main de son propriétaire, la classe soupira de soulagement. Rufus Barma étant une personne d'ordinaire très placide, cette action avait dû le calmer pour les cinquante années à venir. Ben non. Le pire n'était pas encore arrivé...

-Je suis très déçu de votre comportement à tous les deux, Xerxes et Florine..., continua le professeur avec ce même calme si inquiétant.

-Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, je n'ai rien voulu faire de mal..., tenta la jeune fille en se redressant un peu.

-SILENCE ! Explosa alors l'enseignant.

Il relança son éventail droit vers la fenêtre, qui se fissura dans un -CRAC !- sinistre. Personne n'osait bouger, et Florine était retournée six-pieds en-dessous de sa table, la crainte au ventre. Elle avait beau détester les injustices, là, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle se fasse oublier...

-VOUS DEUX ! VOS CARNETS ! SUR MON BUREAU !

Raté...

Les deux jeunes s'exécutèrent, inquiets face à cette espèce d'aura noir qui se dégageait de leur sensaï. Ce dernier ordonna d'ailleurs, à nouveau à demi-caché par son éventail-boomerang :

-Camille et Chloé, allez me chercher Lottie, afin qu'elle répare cette fenêtre ! Et trouvez-moi Oz, je commence à perdre patience !

Les amies se levèrent, quittèrent la pièce aussitôt, et le professeur demanda aux autres lorsque la porte fut refermée :

-Et si vous me sortiez tous un feuille, après ce petit moment de détente ?

_~o0°0o~_

Du côté de Chloé et Camille, les adolescentes prenaient tout leur temps. Car vous en conviendrez que quitter un Barma en colère pour une Lottie d'une humeur certainement massacrante, c'était loin d'être une promenade de santé...

-Alors là, je crois que c'est fini entre Florine et le prof..., dit sombrement la binoclarde.

-Tu parles..., soupira Camille. Déjà que c'était pas la joie à l'origine... N'empêche, je n'aurais jamais imaginé Mr. Barma capable de péter les plombs de cette manière...

-Il faut croire que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses...

Elles cheminèrent un instant côte à côte, sans un mot de plus, jusqu'à déboucher sur le couloir qui menait au bureau de la CPE.

-En plus, on doit quand même le faire, ce contrôle..., se plaignit la brunette au moment où un éclat de rire retentit de derrière la porte entrouverte de la pièce, ce qui fit s'arrêter net les deux camarades.

-Hi hi hi ! Allons, mon garçon, pourquoi es-tu si timide ? Tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ? Ricana une voix féminine.

-Mais... Arrêtez ! Vous me faites mal !

-Hé ! Ce serait pas Lottie et Oz qu'on entend ? Demanda Camille à voix-basse, son acolyte lui faisant signe de se taire et de regarder par l'entrebâillement de la porte...

_by Chloé..._

* * *

><p>Une fois de plus, je vous abandonne là, avec du suspens, bien sûr... En toute logique, je devrais mettre la suite le week-end prochain... Essayez de patienter d'ici là !<p>

Que se passera-t-il ? Notre ami Rufus se calmera-t-il ? Que se passe-t-il entre Lottie et Oz ? Allez-y, faites vos jeux, les paris sont ouverts !

Merci pour vos reviews et à bientôt !

Chloé


	18. Chapitre 18 : Oh rage, oh désespoir

Salut bonjour ! ^^

Tout le monde va bien ? Eh bien moi, hem... je viens de me rendre compte que mes notes de l'auteur sont de plus en plus nulles... ==" A l'inverse de vos comm's, qui eux, sont toujours aussi bien et aussi motivants ^^ (J'y répondrai en fin de chapitre, d'ailleurs... ) Alors, une fois de plus, je vous remercie de votre fidélité, en espérant qu'elle demeurera intacte jusqu'à la fin qui, rassurez-vous, attendra encore... ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** "_Chère Jun MOCHIZUKI,_

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour tout le mal que j'ai fait aux différents personnages que vous avez si brillamment créé. Je sais que ceux-ci sont récemment venus se plaindre de mes mauvais traitements, mais je ne tiens pas à leur présenter mes excuses. En effet, je considère que le coup de pied que j'ai donné à Vincent l'autre jour, alors qu'il regardait par le trou de ma serrure, n'était que de la légitime défense. De plus, le fait que Break se retrouve désormais avec une marque rouge sur la joue n'est que le fruit de sa propre connerie (pardonnez-moi l'expression). Parce que oui, franchement, je commence à en avoir sérieusement MARRE que cet enfoiré d'albinos vienne s'amuser à me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit !_

_Quant aux blessures éventuelles causées à Typhanie, Victoria ou Florine, je m'en porte responsable, pour la simple et bonne raison que ces personnages m'appartiennent. Ou plutôt, que ces jeunes filles nous ont gentiment donné l'autorisation de les exploiter._

_Mais je ne m'attribue pas tout le mérite de ces aventures rocambolesques : en effet, ma camarade Camille est en grande partie responsable, elle aussi. Pour le moment, elle est en train de culpabiliser dans sa coquille de Caliméro en marommant des "Désolée, je suis désolée...", voilà pourquoi elle n'est pas venue m'aider à écrire cette lettre. Mais, croyez-moi, elle est parfaitement d'accord avec moi sur la nécessité d'infliger tout cela à ces personnages._

_En espérant que vous ne le preniez pas trop mal,_

_Chloé._

_**PS :** Et si vous pouviez juste demander à Sharon de me lâcher avec son exemplaire de "**L'amour pour les Nuls**", cela me ferait très plaisir._"

**GENRE:** Humour / Amitié

**RATING:** T, mais c'est juste parce que le début est un peu... olé... (ceci dit, ce n'est trois fois rien, mais je préfère prévenir...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 18 : Oh rage, oh désespoir…<strong>_

Les filles découvrirent alors un spectacle assez effrayant : on avait là le blondinet, assis sur une chaise face au bureau de la pionne. Cette dernière était quant à elle à califourchon sur le pauvre garçon, leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre. Oz était rouge tomate et tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'étreinte de la femme.

-Vous... Vous pourriez pas vous écarter, s'il vous plait ? Plaida-t-il.

-Non, mon petit Oz ! ~

Et elle ajouta après avoir passé sa langue sur l'oreille du blondin :

-Je crois que nous avons plein de choses à nous dire, toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je... ne comprend vraiment pas... où vous voulez en venir, Madame ! Haleta le garçonnet, une goutte de sueur coulant du côté de sa tête, comme dans les mangas humoristiques.

Mais la CPE n'en fit rien. Elle afficha juste un sourire sadique en empoignant une mèche blonde du malheureux jeune noble, qu'elle renversa vers l'arrière, lui tirant une exclamation, à moitié de douleur et à moitié de surprise. Elle posa ensuite ses lèvres sur le cou de Oz, qui se débattit vainement, et elle remonta doucement vers le visage de l'ado tout en déboutonnant doucement sa chemise.

-Houlà..., souffla Camille, effarée.

-'faudrait p'têtre faire quelque chose ? Proposa Chloé.

Sans attendre l'approbation de son amie, elle se redressa et frappa à la porte. Aussitôt, la surveillante bondit littéralement au-dessus de son bureau pour se retrouver assise sur sa chaise, droite comme un "i", et elle pria les nouvelles venues d'entrer, en ne sachant bien entendu pas qu'elles avaient tout suivi.

-Oui, Mesdemoiselles ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? S'enquit la perverse aux cheveux roses en les saluant, tandis que Oz levait un visage blafard vers ses camarades.

-Euh..., réfléchirent les élèves un instant, ne se souvenant plus vraiment de la raison de leur venue après cette vision d'horreur.

-C'est Monsieur Barma qui a besoin de vous ! Expliqua la binoclarde.

-Il a fissuré une fenêtre avec un éventail..., ajouta son amie, comme si cela allait beaucoup aider la CPE.

Un petit silence s'ensuivit. C'était vrai que, à bien y réfléchir, la situation dans laquelle le professeur d'Histoire avait mit tout ce beau monde était assez cocasse...

-Je vois..., finit par déclarer Lottie. Retournez lui dire que je passerais tout à l'heure, lorsque les cours seront fini... J'ai quelques affaires à régler avant cela...

Elle accompagna cette phrase par un grand sourire carnassier et un coup d'œil destiné au blondinet. La pionne congédia Camille et Chloé d'un geste, mais la première ado émit une objection :

-Hum... Monsieur Barma aimerait bien récupérer Oz...

-Oh, que c'est dommage ! Se lamenta la surveillante. N'est-ce pas mon petit ?

Celui-ci hocha faiblement la tête, avant de se lever et sortir de la pièce. Lorsque la porte se referma sur les trois camarades de classes, le garçonnet laissa éclater un immense soupir de soulagement, et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, si bien que les deux jeunes filles durent le retenir par les bras.

-C'était horrible..., lâcha-t-il finalement en tremblant, quelques couloirs plus tard.

-On sait..., approuva Camille.

-Merci de m'avoir tiré de là... Brrr... Je sens que je vais faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de l'année...

-Ah, vous êtes là !

Les trois compères tournèrent la tête vers leur droite, et virent alors Cheshire s'avancer vers eux. Il leur résuma la situation brièvement :

-Le prof m'a demandé d'aller vous chercher car il trouvait que vous preniez du temps...

-Disons qu'Oz a eut quelques problèmes de son côté..., coupa la brunette.

-Vraiment ? Questionna le nouvel arrivé, curieux. Enfin bref, maintenant que je vous ai retrouvé...

Et il ajouta quand ils se remirent en route vers la salle 15 :

-Lottie n'aura même pas besoin de venir, en finale...

-Ah bon ? M'sieur Barma sait aussi réparer les vitres ? Ironisa Camille.

-Non. Y'a plus de vitre, il a fini de l'exploser, on a un giga-courant d'air qui traverse toute la salle, et il faut appeler un vitrier, maintenant...

- …

_~o0°0o~_

Une fois de retour en cours d'Histoire, les lycéens eurent la désagréable surprise de voir que leur enseignant leur avait gentiment mit des feuilles de côté, afin qu'ils puissent faire tout de même le contrôle... Quelle gentillesse quand-même... Mais passons.

Bien entendu, avec les plus de trente minutes gaspillées, personne n'eut le temps de finir le devoir et tout le monde quitta la pièce avec la mort dans l'âme. En particulier Florine, qui tira une gueule jusque par terre en récupérant son carnet de correspondance et en passant devant Monsieur Barma, qui l'ignora superbement. Toute la classe garda le silence dans le couloir mais, arrivée à un embranchement, une personne changea radicalement de comportement : elle prit Break par les épaules et le plaqua violement contre le mur, avec un bras coincé sous sa gorge.

-Alors toi..., grogna Florine, la fameuse agresseur.

-Miss..., tenta l'albinos, en essayant désespérément à respirer, vu qu'il avait la trachée complètement bloquée par le membre de la fillette.

-Mets-moi encore une seule fois dans le pétrin comme ça, et je te promets que je te massacre ! Jura la jeune fille sans plus d'états d'âmes et en resserrant même sa prise.

-Oh tu sais, tu pourrais le faire maintenant, ça nous ferait gagner du temps..., proposa Typhanie avec un sourire mauvais.

-Quelle cruauté..., parvint à articuler faiblement le borgne. Je n'ai fait tout ça que pour vous aider...

-C'est ça, ouais..., grommela Victoria en ressortant sa DS puisque les cours étaient finis pour la journée. Espèce de Dimoret dégénéré...

-Un QUOI ? Répétèrent les autres, ne comprenant rien au délire de la jeune fille.

-Ben oui, quoi ! Expliqua-t-elle. C'est un Dimoret, ça crève les yeux !

-Si ça crève autant les yeux que le fait qu'Eliott aime Florine, c'est sûr qu'on est pas rendu..., soupira Typhanie.

-Vraiment ? S'exclama Break. Je n'étais pas au courant de cette information !

-Ouais ben t'avais aucune raison de le savoir..., Maugréa la principale intéressée en fusillant son amie du regard.

Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur le blandinet qui, bien qu'en manque d'oxygène, affichait un de ses plus grands sourires.

-Alors tu as intérêt à te la fermer, si tu ne veux pas finir réduit en bouillie !

-Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais à y gagner en échange ? Voulut savoir le borgne.

-Rien, puisque tu es en position d'infériorité..., Commenta judicieusement Camille.

-_Peut-être, mais c'est nous qui détenons l'information !_Railla Emily, contrecarrant les plans des adolescentes.

Et les deux acolytes demandèrent d'une même voix et avec un visage effrayant :

-Alors, vous acceptez de passer un nouveau marché avec nous ?

- ***soupir collectif***

_~o0°0o~_

Deux semaines après cet incident, une fois que les jeunes filles eurent purgées leur "peine" auprès de Break (qui consistait encore une fois à être à son service, mais ce coup là pendant trois jours) et qu'une fenêtre de fortune en carton ait été installée dans la salle 15, le temps s'était à nouveau couvert. Mais cela ne dérangea pas du tout Typhanie lorsqu'elle se leva le samedi matin. Et pour cause: aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire !

-Salut Victo ! Fit-elle joyeusement lorsqu'elle vit son amie se réveiller.

-Salut Typh' ! Répondit sa camarade de chambre. Et ben dis-donc, tu m'as l'air en forme aujourd'hui !

-Tu parles ! Ça fait un an que j'attends ce moment !

-Ah... Cool pour toi...

Sans un mot de plus, Victoria alla se changer dans la salle de bain, laissant Typhanie complètement dépitée. Elle n'avait quand même pas oublié l'anniv' de sa meilleure amie ? Si ?

-Pourquoi tu tires une gueule pareille ? S'enquit la fan de Pokémon lorsqu'elle fut habillée et qu'elle vit le visage momifié de sa colocataire.

-T'as oublié ça ?

-Oublié quoi ?

Typhanie jeta un regard furieux à sa "prétendue" amie et tourna les talons en allant s'enfermer à son tour dans la salle de bain. Alors là, c'était le bouquet, quand même ! Oublier un anniversaire ! SON anniversaire !

-Bon, je vais rejoindre les autres, Typh' ! Déclara Victoria à travers la porte. Tu viendras dès que tu as fini, ok ?

-Ouais..., grommela l'oubliée, se retenant d'ajouter une insulte bien sentie.

Une fois qu'elle fut certaine qu'elle était seule, elle laissa éclater sa rage en mettant un coup de pied dans le premier meuble qu'elle vit. Elle se changea ensuite avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait, avant de quitter sa chambre avec sa mine des mauvais jours. Là, c'était sûr, elle allait lui faire payer cet affront !

De très mauvaise humeur, Typhanie rejoignit la cantine, avec tout de même l'espoir que les autres lui souhaitent un bon anniversaire. Ce qu'elle découvrit alors la pétrifia un instant: un réfectoire presque vide dans lequel ne se trouvaient que quelques élèves. Même ses amies avaient disparu, et sans l'attendre en plus ! L'adolescente se crispa, puis fut envahie d'un profond sentiment de déception. Elle alla donc s'asseoir à côté de la seule personne qu'elle connaissait et qui était encore dans la pièce, à savoir Vincent Nightray, qui dormait sur la table.

-Toi aussi, tu te sens abandonné ? Commença la jeune fille, bien qu'elle soit parfaitement consciente que le blondinet ne l'entendait pas. Toi aussi, on t'as oublié, rejeté ? Tu es seul au monde, avec comme seule compagnie toi-même et ton désespoir... Tu crois que rien ne s'arrangera jamais, et que tu resteras éternellement enfermé dans ta douleur... Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis dans la même situation... Moi aussi, on m'a renié... Trahie par mes meilleures amies, tu te rends compte ?

Typhanie continua donc à se faire un long monologue à consonances bien dramatiques. Mais elle n'avait pas remarqué que Vincent avait ouvert les yeux, et qu'il la fixait tout en l'écoutant attentivement.

-... Mais tu sais, il faut arrêter de dramatiser, je crois. On finira bien par trouver la lumière dans ces jours si obscurs..., conclut l'adolescente.

-C'était beau, tout ce que tu viens de dire..., Commenta le jeune homme aux yeux vairons. Même si j'ai pas tout compris, c'était très beau.

-Merci ^^ Le gratifia Typhanie. Tu sais, c'est sortit tout seul et...

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, se rendant compte que son camarade de classe avait suivit toutes ses lamentations. Puis, elle laissa éclater sa rage :

-ET TU M'AS LAISSE RACONTER MA VIE PENDANT UN QUART D'HEURE SANS M'INTERROMPRE ? MAIS TU VEUX MOURIR OU QUOI ?

Elle allait le frapper, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Maintenant qu'il était là, elle allait pouvoir lui soutirer quelques informations... D'abord utiliser, ensuite jeter... Une technique presque digne de Break, tiens...

-Tu ne saurais pas où sont passés les autres ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant confortablement et en prenant un muffin, à défaut d'autre chose. J'ai quelque chose à leur dire...

-Oh, tu veux parler de Florine, Camille, Victoria et Chloé ? S'assura Vincent en baillant. Il me semble que je les ai vu partir un peu avant que je m'endorme. Elles étaient en train de râler parce que tu n'arrivais pas, alors elles ont décidé de partir faire un tour, d'après ce que j'ai compris...

-Râler ? S'égosilla Typhanie. Mais quelle bande d'ingrates ! Ce serait plutôt à moi de râler, non ? D'abord elles oublient mon anniversaire, ensuite elles m'abandonnent ! Les traitresses !

-C'est ton anniversaire ? Dans ce cas, bon anniv', Typh' ! Lui souhaita le blondin avec un grand sourire.

-Merci. ^^ Ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'il y a au moins une personne au monde qui pense à moi...

-Si on faisait un truc ensemble, alors ? Proposa le jeune homme aux yeux vairons. Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser te lamenter sur ton sort comme ça !

-Tu sais, t'es pas obligé..., Dit Typhanie.

-J'insiste ! On a qu'à aller en ville tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, puis accepta. Après tout, comme elle n'avait en définitive rien de prévu et que ses amies l'avait lâchement laissé sur le carreau, plus rien ne la retenait dans ce Lycée...

Les deux camarades de classes finirent donc de petit-déjeuner tranquillement. Ils discutèrent un peu pour finalement se mettre des claques... en toute amitié bien entendu ! Typhanie découvrit ainsi que Vincent, bien qu'ayant l'air soit deux de tension, soit gros psychopathe, était en fait un adolescent plutôt sympathique, malgré le fait qu'il soit... un peu bizarre de temps en temps... Mais après tout, ça nous arrive à tous d'avoir des moments de folie...

Comme il fallait s'occuper un peu avant de partir en ville, notre curieux duo alla dans le foyer, et le jeune homme proposa d'initier son amie à l'art délicat des échecs. Typhanie accepta de bon cœur, puisque c'était un jeu qu'elle avait toujours voulu essayer. Mais elle le regretta bien vite...

-Bon..., fit l'adolescente, hyper concentrée sur le jeu. Si j'ai bien comprit... le cavalier se déplace en « L », comme ça?

-Oui! Approuva Vincent. C'est bien, tu apprends vite !

-Merci ! Alors si c'est bien comme ça qu'il avance...

Et elle perdit aussitôt son air enjoué pour prendre une tête de grosse sadique, avant de déplacer sa pièce avec un rire satanique :

-Ha ha ! Je t'ai prit ta Reine !

Le blondinet fixa l'échiquier, puis sourit à son apprentie :

-Effectivement ! Je n'ai pas vu le coup venir ! ^^ Sauf que tu as négligé un petit détail...

Le jeune homme se saisit alors d'un pion laissé dans un coin du jeu, oublié de tous, pour venir le caler juste à côté du Roi de Typhanie.

-Echec et Maths ! Annonça joyeusement le blondin.

Les yeux de sa camarades allèrent du jeu à Vincent, et de Vincent au jeu. Jusqu'au moment où elle laissa enfin paraître un sentiment :

-RHAAAAA ! ENCORE PERDU !

Sous le coup de la colère, elle balança l'échiquier sur son « maître », qui se protégea du mieux qu'il pu. Il la conseilla, tout en tentant d'éviter un fou furieusement expédié :

-Tu ne dois pas négliger les pièces les moins fortes, Typh' ! C'est souvent les plus importantes...

La jeune fille soupira bruyamment, prête à lui balancer à nouveau une poignée de pions, mais elle se ravisa. Après tout, Vincent était la seule personne à avoir accepté de rester auprès d'elle le jour-même de son anniversaire, donc elle devait bien faire preuve d'un minimum de reconnaissance...

-Je commence à en avoir un peu marre de ce jeu..., avoua-t-elle au bout de quelques instants. Mais merci quand même de m'avoir appris à y jouer.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Typh'. Et si on partait en ville, maintenant ?

Son amie acquiesça, n'ayant vraiment pas envie de se faire battre une nouvelle fois à plate couture. En plus, elle avait envie de prendre un peu l'air, alors ça tombait plutôt bien...

Les deux ados sortirent donc de l'établissement, sous le regard un peu noir de Lottie. Une nouvelle fois, la pionne était de sale humeur, et encore plus contre les élèves de la classe qui avait beaucoup fait parler d'elle dernièrement: la 2nde 3. En effet, la récente mésaventure des jeunes avec Mr Barma avait plus ou moins fait tout le tour du Lycée, et la fenêtre de la salle 15 n'était toujours pas réparée, faute (d'après certains pessimistes) de moyens financiers, malgré le fait que Pandora soit un Lycée privé. Il n'était donc pas si illogique que ça que la CPE aie une dent contre les élèves de cette classe...

-Celle-là, elle commence à me gaver..., Râla Typhanie sur le chemin, une fois certaine que la surveillante ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Elle fait que gueuler depuis le début de l'année, c'est presque comme Abysse !

-Moi elles me dérangent pas..., signala Vincent, les mains dans le dos, en regardant le ciel d'un air absent.

-Tu parles ! S'énerva sa camarade. Soit tu dors quand tu es en cours ou en perm avec elles, soit tu les dragues !

-Pas vrai !

-Si c'est vrai ! Espèce d'obsédé !

-Maieuh !

Ce fut donc dans cette bonne humeur que se déroula le trajet jusqu'au village, où les deux jeunes avaient l'intention de manger... Oui, Vincent est un morfale aussi quand il s'y met... Donc, environ trente minutes après avoir franchis les grilles du Lycée, la jeune fille et le blondinet arrivèrent devant un petit restaurant à l'allure sympathique, dans lequel Vincent proposa de déjeuner. Inutile de dire que la proposition a aussitôt été acceptée...

-Vraiment, merci de t'occuper de moi aujourd'hui..., répéta pour la énième fois l'adolescente sur le pas du bâtiment. Pas comme ces autres lâcheuses !

-Hum..., toussota alors le garçonnet, soudain comme mal à l'aise, en posant sa main sur la clenche. Oui oui... Mais il faudrait que tu les pardonnes, tu ne crois pas ?

-J'y réfléchirais..., envisagea son amie en haussant les épaules. Maintenant, ouvre cette porte, j'ai une faim de loup !

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et, à l'instant même où les deux élèves pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du restau, une immense clameur les accueillis. Mais à vrai dire, elle était plutôt destinée à une personne en particulier...

-SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIISE ! Firent tous les amis de Typhanie dans un bel ensemble, avec chacun des chapeaux d'anniversaire sur la tête et des cadeaux dans les mains.

La jeune fille, elle, resta pétrifiée un instant. C'était donc ça la raison de l'abandon de ses camarades ! Un anniversaire-surprise ! Complètement prise au dépourvu, elle tenta de bégayer quelque chose, puis opta finalement pour la technique la plus simple : se jeter sur Victoria, Chloé, Camille et Florine pour leur mettre à chacun une bonne paire de claques.

-Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ce matin ? Hurla-t-elle en s'acharnant contre sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi ? Réponds !

-Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de l'étrangler avec son écharpe, elle arriverait mieux à satisfaire ta demande ? Supposa une voix venant de la droite de Typhanie.

Celle-ci s'arrêta, leva la tête et la tourna vers l'origine de cette phrase. Elle eut alors une surprise presque aussi grande que tout le reste : le professeur Glen Baskerville était là lui aussi ! Glen ! Le seul et l'unique ! Typhanie se releva immédiatement, rouge tomate, et interrogea toute la petite assemblée du regard pour obtenir des informations. Car en plus du séduisant professeur d'anglais et de ses quatre amies se trouvait là une petite troupe des plus sympathiques : on avait Oz, Alice, Ada, Gilbert, Sharon, Break (et Emily, ne l'oublions pas !), Cheshire, mais aussi le professeur Jack, ce qui expliquait la présence de Glen. À rajouter également Vincent, qui était en fait complice de cette farce depuis le début...

-Pour faire court, on a misé sur l'originalité, expliqua Florine. On a eu cette idée toutes les quatre, on en a parlé aux autres, le professeur Jack a surprit une de nos conversations et il a proposé de nous aider et d'inviter Glen... enfin... Mr Baskerville aussi. Voilà tu sais tout !

-J'avais cru que vous m'aviez oublié..., Avoua Typhanie. Mais vous êtes quand-même gonflés, tous autant que vous êtes !

Elle ajouta néanmoins, en se souvenant de la présence de deux de ses profs :

-Pardon, vous n'êtes pas comptés dedans...

-Oh que si ! La contra aussitôt Jack. Nous avons activement participé !

-Trêve de bavardages : si tu ouvrais tes cadeaux maintenant ? Proposa Sharon.

-Ouais, parce qu'on a faim ! Signala Alice, qui lorgnait les allées et venues des serveurs dans le restaurant depuis très longtemps.

Les uns après les autres, les membres de cette réception surprise allèrent offrir leurs présents à la jeune fille, qui découvrit alors des mangas, une peluche de loup (qui, elle, ne fait pas ''BWAAAAAAAAAAH !'' à chaque fois qu'on lui appuie sur le ventre...), des dessins, un calendrier avec ses personnages préférés pour l'année à venir, et différentes cartes d'anniversaire toutes joyeusement colorées. Typhanie remercia tout le monde chaleureusement et alla faire la bise à tous les ados... consentants, bien sûr, car il y eut quelques réticences du côté des deux asociaux de service, j'ai nommé Chloé et Break. Mais quand vint le moment où la jeune fille se retrouva face à ses profs, elle hésita un moment.

-Euh..., Balbutia-t-elle. Je...

-Tu sais, tu peux, ça ne nous dérange pas ! Signala Jack.

-Vrai... Vraiment ? S'assura l'adolescente, du rouge commençant à lui monter aux joues.

L'enseignant d'Arts acquiesça avec son éternel « ^^ » plaqué sur le visage, et Typhanie regarda nerveusement Glen. Tout d'abord immobile, il finit par hocher la tête et lui accorder même un sourire. Waouh... Quelle classe... Je n'ose même pas vous décrire l'état de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de son prof adoré effleurer ses joues... Mais je m'égare un peu, là...

Puis le groupe en arriva enfin à l'instant le plus attendu de cette fête : le repas ! Au court de celui-ci, les clients qui venaient simplement ici pour déjeuner dans le calme eurent le droit à un « Joyeux Anniversaire ! ~ » des plus enjoués, ainsi qu'une bande de jeunes heureux comme pas deux. Typhanie, elle, était carrément au 7ème ciel, et elle avait entièrement pardonné le fait que ses amies l'aient abandonné pour la matinée. C'était pour la bonne cause, après tout... Mais pendant que la fête battait à son plein, une question se posa soudain :

-Au fait, je me demandais..., Fit Victoria en sirotant un thé en toute tranquillité. On connais la date des anniv' de Typh et moi, de Florine (en début Février ), de Chloé (début Avril ), mais la tienne, Camille ? Excuse-moi, j'arrive jamais à la retenir...

-C'est pas grave ! Affirma la jeune fille. C'est fin Septembre !

Il y eut alors un gros blanc, où tout le monde se lança des regards gênés et ronds comme des billes.

-Je vous en veux pas, hein ! S'empressa d'ajouter l'ado, en voyant que ses camarades tiraient des tronches pas possibles.

-Merde ! Jura néanmoins Typhanie. On a oublié de fêter ton anniversaire !

-Je t'ai dit que c'est pas grave !

-Mais enfin, si c'est pas inadmissible..., soupira Florine, sans tenir compte de l'oubliée, qui avait l'air de le demeurer quoi qu'il arrive.

-C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû vous prévenir ! Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, alors je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même !

-Au contraire, c'est très grave ! Répliqua Chloé.

-On a qu'à le fêter maintenant ? Proposa Jack. Deux anniversaires en même-temps, c'est super sympa ! ^^

-OUAIIIIS ! Approuvèrent tous les autres.

-Hé mais non ! Protesta énergiquement Camille. 'faut pas vous déranger pour moi !

-Allez, tournée générale ! S'exclama joyeusement Vincent.

Et la fête continua ainsi toute l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée. La pauvre Camille eut le droit à un « Joyeux Anniversaire (en retard) ! », dont les paroles avaient été aménagées en quatrième vitesse par Cheshire, qui s'avérait être un maître en improvisation, et tout le monde lui fit la bise à elle aussi. Et enfin, on porta un toast en l'honneur des deux anniversaires pour clôturer cette belle journée, décidément riche en émotions.

Sur le coup de 19h 30, les ados rentrèrent au Lycée, et se seraient sans doute tous fait massacrer par Lottie si Jack et Glen n'étaient pas intervenu en prétextant qu'ils avaient emmené tout ce beau monde faire une « sortie éducative ». Chose que, bizarrement, la pionne eut un peu de mal à croire, surtout lorsqu'elle vit les chapeaux d'anniversaire qui trônaient encore sur les têtes de certains. En finale, tout le monde alla dans ses appartements respectifs pour dormir, bien contents d'avoir participé à une fête aussi réussie. Surtout Typhanie, qui rêva certainement de Glen cette nuit-là...

_~o0°0o~_

Et comme le temps avance très vite dans cette fic, le mois de Novembre laissa définitivement sa place à celui de Décembre, ainsi que son lot de températures polaires qui va avec. Les élèves eurent également le droit à leur premier conseil de classe, auquel participèrent Léo et Sharon, les deux délégués, et le professeurs réussirent à se mettre d'accord sur le fait que la 2nde 3 était une bonne classe dans l'ensemble. « Dans l'ensemble », car il y avait beau avoir de bons éléments, il y avait également quelques perturbateurs, et sur ce point là, Break avait été d'office classé champion avec même un avertissement comportement mit par Monsieur Barma. On se demande bien pourquoi, tiens...

Et c'était justement de ce sujet que Camille, Chloé, Florine et Victoria discutaient sur un banc à l'extérieur, emmitouflées dans leurs vestes bien chaudes. Typhanie ne faisait pas partie de la petite bande car elle avait été voir le menu en compagnie d'Alice, avec qui elle partageait bel et bien cette passion pour la nourriture...

-Quand même, je trouve ça injuste, ce qu'à dit le Barma à mon sujet ! Pestait Florine, qui avait son bulletin en main. « _Devrait un peu se concentrer sur le cours au lieu de déranger la classe avec ses remarques. _», non mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire, mes parents, quand ils recevront ça ?

-C'est sûr qu'ils vont pas être contents, mais ça aurait pu être pire..., Positiva Chloé en prenant la fiche de son amie. Regarde, tu as les meilleurs moyennes dans à peu près tous les cours !

-Pas faux..., Approuva finalement la révoltée en soupirant.

-N'empêche, qui aurait crû que Sir Rufus Barma était si rancunier sur les bords ? Se moqua Victoria en se redressant comme un quelconque membre de la noblesse, son mouvement faisant tinter les grelots de l'écharpe que Cheshire lui avait offert.

-Si il a mit ça sur le bulletin de Florine, je n'ose même pas imaginer celui de Break..., Fit Camille, pensive.

-Apparemment c'était pas triste..., Signala sombrement la binoclarde en essuyant ses lunettes. Comme il est accessoirement au service des Rainsworth, la mère de Sharon lui a filé un savon pas possible l'autre jour, d'après ce que j'ai entendu...

-Mais qui voudrait d'un type pareil à son service, franchement ?

La petite conversation aurait sans doute continué un certain temps si Typhanie n'était pas arrivée à ce moment là en courant et en s'écriant :

-Les filles ! J'ai une super nouvelle !

Elle fit un magnifique dérapage juste devant ses amies, qui lui laissèrent reprendre un peu son souffle avant de la presser pour répondre. On avait pas vu la jeune fille aussi heureuse depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé que Fang ne pouvait pas assurer son cours de sport du vendredi, alors elle avait forcément un truc génial à annoncer !

-Le Lycée organise un voyage pendant la première semaine de vacances, alors je nous aie toutes inscrites ! Finit-elle pas déclarer fièrement d'une traite, entre deux inspirations.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est formibuleux ! S'exclama Florine.

-Formibuleux ?

-Une contraction de « formidable » et « fabuleux », expliqua brièvement l'ado.

-Et c'est où ? Questionna Victoria, tellement excitée qu'elle tombait à moitié du banc.

-En montagnes ! Signala Typh', toujours aussi joyeuse, tout comme ses amies.

Mais à cette annonce, l'une d'entre elle pâlit violemment.

-Attends, temps-mort ! Coupa Camille avec une voix grave, cassant net l'émotion de la scène. Quelles montagnes ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça change « Quelles montagnes ? » ? Voulut savoir l'informatrice.

-Discute pas, réponds, Ordonna froidement sa camarade, qui était devenue aussi froide que la température extérieure.

-Euh..., réfléchit Typhanie. Les Vosges, je crois... Mais que...

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Camille explosa en une citation qui aurait le mérite de rester dans les mémoires :

- ! Hurla-t-elle si fort que ses amies s'en bouchèrent les oreilles. PAS !

Ce cri surpuissant alla se répercuter sur les murs du réfectoire et du bâtiment de cours en un écho violent qui résonna à travers la totalité de l'établissement et, même lorsque la jeune fille cessa, faute d'air, sa plainte continua à se faire entendre au moins trente secondes. C'est pour vous dire la puissance de ce hurlement...

_Chapter by Chloé..._

* * *

><p>Mwah ha ha ha ha ! Comme vous vous en doutez, dans le prochain chapitre, nous verrons nos camarades partir en voyage... Vont-ils tous en revenir vivants ? Vous le saurez... très prochainement 8D<p>

Maintenant, à vous, chers lecteurs :

**Breakzel :** Ah, tu trouves aussi que Break a mal assuré sur cette affaire ? ^^ Quant à Barma... il est parfaitement capable de s'énerver, à mon humble avis... UU Ne sous-estimons pas ce malade... Et, franchement, je suis désolée, mais... dans cette fic, un Xerx' X Liam me semble assez dur à imaginer xD

**Lili :** C'est vrai que question mecs pas mal foutus, dans PH... on est plutôt servi, ha ha ^^ Mais... comment dire... Florine n'est pas du genre à se jeter dans les bras du premier garçon qui lui fait la cour xD Enfin... je crois ? Oo"

**Pitioti :** Tiens, un nouveau lecteur ? Enchantée ! ^^ Je suis contente si notre fiction te fait rire : c'est le principal ! Quant au jeu de mot avec Echo, euh... OO ben... ça fait comme qui dirait un an que j'ai écris ce chapitre, alors je ne me souviens plus... ^^" Mais si je m'en rappelle, je le mettrai sur un chapitre, juré !

**Et tous les autres qui passent et qui repassent :** merci de nous lire ! :)

Allez, je vous laisse ! Passez une bonne semaine, je poste la suite le week-end prochain ! ^w^

Chloé

**PS :** Review ? _-sbaf!-_


	19. Chapitre 19 : Voyage voyage !

Hum... euh... salut ? **_*se baisse pour éviter des tomates et autres légumes*_** Vous allez bien ? **_*s'écarte pour éviter une enclume, un tir de pistolet, une hache et... une faux ?*_** Hey, mais qui a fait ça ?

Bon, je pense que je vous dois quelques explications quant à ma longue absence... eh bien pour être honnête, j'ai eu pas mal de bugs Internet, ainsi que des petits ennuis personnels... Mais rien de grave, preuve en est : je suis là ^^

Bon, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, car je pense que vous avez assez attendu ! On se retrouve en bas !

**DISCLAIMER:** "_Chère Jun MOCHIZUKI,_

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour tout le mal que j'ai fait aux différents personnages que vous avez si brillamment créé. Je sais que ceux-ci sont récemment venus se plaindre de mes mauvais traitements, mais je ne tiens pas à leur présenter mes excuses. En effet, je considère que le coup de pied que j'ai donné à Vincent l'autre jour, alors qu'il regardait par le trou de ma serrure, n'était que de la légitime défense. De plus, le fait que Break se retrouve désormais avec une marque rouge sur la joue n'est que le fruit de sa propre connerie (pardonnez-moi l'expression). Parce que oui, franchement, je commence à en avoir sérieusement MARRE que cet enfoiré d'albinos vienne s'amuser à me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit !_

_Quant aux blessures éventuelles causées à Typhanie, Victoria ou Florine, je m'en porte responsable, pour la simple et bonne raison que ces personnages m'appartiennent. Ou plutôt, que ces jeunes filles nous ont gentiment donné l'autorisation de les exploiter._

_Mais je ne m'attribue pas tout le mérite de ces aventures rocambolesques : en effet, ma camarade Camille est en grande partie responsable, elle aussi. Pour le moment, elle est en train de culpabiliser dans sa coquille de Caliméro en marommant des "Désolée, je suis désolée...", voilà pourquoi elle n'est pas venue m'aider à écrire cette lettre. Mais, croyez-moi, elle est parfaitement d'accord avec moi sur la nécessité d'infliger tout cela à ces personnages._

_En espérant que vous ne le preniez pas trop mal,_

_Chloé._

_**PS :** Et si vous pouviez juste demander à Sharon de me lâcher avec son exemplaire de "**L'amour pour les Nuls**", cela me ferait très plaisir._"

**GENRE:** Humour / Amitié

**RATING:** K+, petit retour à la normale...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 19 : Voyage, voyage…<strong>_

C'était ce fameux vendredi, la veille des vacances d'Hiver pour les élèves du lycée Pandora. Mais aussi le jour-J de leur expédition en montagne, dans les Vosges pour être plus précis. Un endroit que l'on disait agréable, avec une nature des plus vertes et possédant de nombreux lacs magnifiques. Même en hiver, quand ces montagnes étaient recouvertes d'un épais manteau blanc, elles restaient un lieu de loisir et de détente. (nda : je rêve ou je suis en train d'embellir l'endroit où je déteste aller...) Miraculeusement ce vendredi-ci, le professeur de sport, à savoir M. Fang, s'était pété le genou la veille lors d'un circuit à vélo. De ce fait, les élèves de la 2nde 3 étaient libres à partir de 14 heures.

Certains élèves préparèrent leur valise à la va-vite afin d'arriver les premiers dans le bus, avec principalement les deux éternels rivaux Oz et Elliot. Il y en avait d'autres qui se hâtaient aussi, mais prenaient un plus grand soin pour ranger leurs affaires telles que Florine et Victoria. Une troisième catégorie se mettait en place. Celle des personnes faisant leur bagage soigneusement et de façon très très détendue. Sans aucun stress ni aucune excitation, comme exemple je nomme Chloé et Sharon. Puis vint se placer un dernier groupe d'élèves ou plutôt, les désespérés et complètement dégénérés. Sans aucun doute, Break faisait partie des dégénérés. Il disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de prendre de sac de voyage étant donné qu'il pouvait voyager de placard en placard. Foutaise ! Puis ensuite, cette seconde division qu'est celle des désespérés. Cela pouvait paraître quelque peu étonnant, mais Camille semblait être la première sur la liste.

Elle était tellement "joyeuse" de partir dans les Vosges qu'elle mettait un temps fou à préparer ses bagages. Elle le faisait si lentement que l'on pourrait croire que c'était pour louper le car scolaire. Quasiment tous les élèves étaient installés dans le bus. Sauf deux. Camille et Typhanie. Pourquoi Typhanie ? Il semblerait que le petit groupe aie dû tirer à la courte paille et que cette dernière avait perdu. Cela commençait doucement à l'énerver, mais ce qui accéléra cette colère n'était nul autre que la folle détermination de sa camarade à faire ses valises. Furieuse, la blondinette pénétra dans la chambre de son amie.

- Bon, faudrait un peu se manier ! gueula-t-elle en poussant Camille sur le côté. Je vais te donner un coup de main, mais grouille toi !

- Désolée...

Il était 17 h 30 et le transport en commun démarrait son moteur. Victoria, inquiète, regarda au travers de la fenêtre. Dans la cour, on voyait nettement les deux amies en retard arriver au pas de course. Camille et Typhanie arrivèrent juste à temps dans le car. Par manque de temps, elles avaient complètement oublié de poser leur bagage dans l'espace du bus réservé pour ces objets. Epuisées, elles furent toute deux aidées par un prof des plus vaillant qui les accompagnait. Le professeur mit les valises dans les portes bagages se trouvant au-dessus des sièges.

- Merci beaucoup M. Jack ! fit Typhanie en expirant profondément. Pardonnez notre retard.

- C'est que vous devez être vachement motivées pour venir à la dernière minute, plaisanta le professeur d'Art plastique.

- Vous ne savez pas à quel point, répliqua sombrement la dernière du trio en regardant le sol.

- Bah ! On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps m'ssieur !

Typhanie poussa sa camarade sur deux sièges de libre avant de s'installer un rang plus loin aux côtés de Victoria. Camille fixa la jeune fille qui s'éloignait avant de poser son regard sur la fenêtre. Ou plutôt ce qui se trouvait dehors. Elle mit ses écouteurs avec de bonnes musiques du genre rock-métal avant que l'autocar ne quitte l'entrée du lycée. Des paysages, par centaine défilèrent sous les yeux des étudiants plus qu'impatient d'arriver à destination.

A l'avant du bus on pouvait entendre Jack et Abysse chanter. Glen et Liam avaient l'air de plutôt s'abstenir et avait un peu honte du comportement de leurs collègues. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que le professeur de sciences venait faire dans cette expédition pédagogique pire que risquée ? Et bien au départ, il semblait que ce soit Fang le moniteur, mais à cause de sa fracture au genou, il avait décidé de dédaigner l'invitation pour le voyage en montagnes. Jack, témoin de la situation, entraîna de force le pauvre Liam qui n'avait absolument rien demandé. Les autres enseignants avaient alors acceptés la venue du malchanceux sans que ce dernier n'eut pus donner son avis personnel.

Après ces quelques minutes de chant qui valaient le coup d'être écoutées, Jack passa dans les rangs pour vérifier qu'il n'avait oublié aucun élève. Il le fit joyeusement en chantonnant à tue-tête. Puis il s'arrêta au niveau du rang où se trouvait à sa gauche Oz et Ada et à sa droite Typhanie et Victoria. Cette dernière, qui devait être à fond dans le jeu de sa Game Boy DS, ne prit pas conscience tout de suite que l'instituteur la dévisageait du regard. Typhanie, malgré qu'elle n'était pas entièrement concernée, donna de sérieux coups de coude gênés à son amie. Victoria grogna un "qu'est-ce qu'il y a !" avant de s'apercevoir que Jack la fixait. Elle sourit bêtement.

- Euh... Les Game Boy sont interdites, c'est cela...

- Oh, mais bien sûr que non ! répliqua vivement le professeur. Je me demandais juste à quoi tu pouvais bien jouer.

- Ah ! Ce n'est que ça ! fit la brunette avec un long soupir de soulagement. Et bien... Je vais peut-être avoir la honte en vous le disant.

Victoria rougit légèrement et détourna le regard de celui de son professeur.

- Mais non ! Je t'assure, je ne vais pas me moquer de toi, ça serait manquer de respect envers toi.

A savoir que le respect et lui font deux choses bien distinctes... Victoria n'osant pas trop dire le nom de son jeu, se contenta de montrer l'écran de sa console. Jack regarda attentivement avant de sourire et de rigoler. C'était bon, il se foutait de sa gueule.

- Ah ah ! Qui aurait cru ! annonça-t-il en sortant un étrange objet de sa sacoche qu'il maintenait au niveau de sa taille. C'est le fameux Pokémon version Noire !

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent dans tout le bus. Bizarrement tout le monde s'était arrêté de parler à ce moment-là. Victoria passa du rouge piment ou vert pomme. Elle voulut hurler au prof un "chuuuuuuut" mais c'était bien trop tard. Tous les étudiants, à l'exception de Camille qui entamait sa grosse dépression, les fixaient d'un air assez stupéfait. Oh la honte ! Victoria se mordit la lèvre inférieure tendis que Jack lui montrait l'étrange chose rectangulaire qu'il avait en main.

- Regarde un peu ça ! se vanta-t-il en agitant son objet. J'ai la version de Zekrom !

- Non ! C'est vrai ? s'extasia d'un coup Victoria en regardant le jeu de DS avec admiration. Vous aimez aussi les Pokémon !

- Je ne les aime pas ! Je les adore !

- Ce n'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai plus de tympans ! râla Typhanie en se tenant assise de façon bizarre sur son siège. Puis, monsieur... hum... Vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre ailleurs ?

Elle finit sa phrase les joues légèrement roses et les sourcils froncés. En effet, Jack "étouffait" la pauvre fillette. Typhanie se trouvait malencontreusement entre Jack et Victoria, et ce dernier ne cessait de l'écraser en se penchant vers la brunette à la queue de cheval. Il s'excusa en se remettant debout. Victoria répliqua :

- Voyons Typhanie ! Laisse-lui ta place et va ailleurs. Je veux jouer avec Jack ! Réfuta-t-elle en gonflant les joues.

- Rho c'est bon ! Je vois que je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici !

Les deux ex-meilleures amies s'échangèrent de sombres éclairs avant que Typhanie ne change de siège et que le professeur d'Art ne dérobe la place encore chaude de la fillette. Typhanie venait d'atterrir dans le fauteuil froid et peu confortable du car, à côté de Camille. Celle-ci d'ailleurs paraissait aussi froide que la place occupée par l'étudiante. C'était ainsi que Typhanie s'abstint de lui parler ou d'engager une quelconque conversation.

Une grosse demi-heure passa et Typhanie commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Elle regarda ses voisins de devant s'amuser avec leur console portable. Ils riaient de bon coeur et Victoria accusa Jack d'utiliser un "Action Replay", car il avait beaucoup trop de pokémons puissants et shineys à son goût. Typhanie dévia son regard vers les voisins de derrière. C'était Chloé et Florine. La brunette à lunette semblait plongée dans un roman. Elle était complètement absorbée. Quant à Florine, elle se querellait comme à son habitude avec Elliot, qui se trouvait une rangée encore derrière. Ce dernier était en compagnie de Léo, qui lui aussi lisait attentivement un livre. En gros, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de distrayant dans ce foutu bus.

La fillette aux cheveux clairs se remit assise convenablement avant de laisser échapper de sa bouche un long soupir. Qu'allait-elle faire pour s'occuper ? Elle regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient déjà dans la grande ville de Nancy. Elle tira une petite conclusion : il restait encore 1 h 30 de voyage. Peut-être tiendrait-elle le coup... ou pas.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, l'on pouvait voir à quel point Typhanie n'en pouvait plus de ce voyage. Elle mordillait férocement sa pauvre veste en jeans quand elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient qu'à Epinal. C'était dans les Vosges, certes, mais encore trop loin de leur destination finale. Elle était tellement enragée qu'elle ne remarqua qu'à la dernière seconde que le bus venait de marquer un temps d'arrêt. Les jeunes élèves du lycée Pandora descendirent l'un après l'autre de l'autocar. Ce dernier se trouvait garé sur le parking d'une aire de repos. Il y avait plein de voitures, des bancs et tables couverts de neige, ainsi qu'une petite station-service. Elle ne réagit néanmoins qu'au moment où Camille, d'un air endormi, lui annonça qu'il fallait descendre.

Durant cette pause, Camille en profita pour filer aux toilettes se soulager. Oz, Elliot, Cheshire et Victoria scrutaient les DVD et les jeux vidéos exposés dans des vitrines. Des filles comme Sharon ou Ada lisaient rapidement deux ou trois magazines people qui avaient attiré leur attention. Typhanie venait de se prendre un croissant dans le côté "manger" de la station, tandis que d'autre comme Chloé ou Léo prenaient quelques bouquins à lire durant le voyage. Puis on pouvait voir aussi les professeurs faire de bonnes affaires. Abysse eut le temps d'acheter des vêtements soldés, Jack prit quelques CDs de musique qu'il recherchait depuis longtemps, Liam se permit des cahiers de jeux, style "mot croisés" et Glen se commanda un café noir "Arabica" bien serré. Certains garnements, comme Break et Vincent, s'achetèrent en douce des boissons énergisantes, allez savoir pourquoi... Puis il y en avait d'autres qui glandouillaient devant l'entrée comme Gilbert, attendant que les autres finissent leurs achats. Le tout prit seulement un quart d'heure, incroyable non ?

Tout le monde monta ensuite dans le bus. La pause était enfin finie. Les élèves et enseignants reprirent leur place d'origine, mis à part Jack qui avait de nouveau volé la place de Typhanie. Une nouvelle fois, cette dernière se retrouva au côté d'une Camille un peu moins déprimée, mais toujours aussi désespérante. Typhanie regarda autour d'elle. Toujours des trucs aussi inintéressant. Quoi que ! A ce moment-là, elle vit un grand homme ténébreux passer dans l'allée du car, et c'était son instituteur favori : Glen-sama. Elle le regarda compter les élèves avec des coeurs dans les yeux. Quelle allure, non mais franchement quelle beauté ! Au passage, il donna une petite tape sur la tête de son ami "fuyeur de responsabilité" en râlant quelque chose à voix basse. Mais rien de tout cela ne sembla déranger le blond à la longue tresse. Glen continua son chemin et remarqua que Typhanie le fixait d'un regard brûlant. Ce dernier lui accorda un léger sourire sympathique avant de tirer la tronche comme à son habitude. Coup de coeur. La jeune fille crut recevoir la flèche de Cupidon en plein coeur et tomba en arrière, sur la pauvre Camille qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir.

Les deux jeunes filles se ressaisirent. Typhanie continua de contempler son prof malgré les petites pointes de jalousie à l'entente des autres filles. Ces petites fofolles qui disaient toujours des "voilà Glen-sama, la perfection incarnée des hommes" ou même des "Glen-sama ! Je suis votre plus grande fan !". Vincent, se trouvant en compagnie de son grand-frère, qui de plus se trouvait juste à côté de Typhanie, se pencha de son siège vers celui de sa camarade de classe, tout en fixant de son oeil doré le grand noiraud qui se déplaçait de ranger en ranger vers la banquette.

- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve à ce mec ?

- Mais voyons, Vincent ! répliqua en joignant ses mains tout en regardant le plafond gris de l'autocar. Cet homme, c'est la perfection de tous les hommes !

- Ah... Et moi je compte pour du beurre, c'est ça ?

- Toi tu n'es qu'une petite chose insignifiante comparé à la grandeur de Glen-sempai !

- Et toi alors !

-Tu cherches la baston ? demanda faussement Typhanie en se levant brusquement de son siège.

Elle retroussa l'une de ses manches et donna un gros coup de tête au blond. Ce dernier lâcha un gros "Aïe !" avant de revenir de plus belle avec des coups de poings. Typhanie en fit de même. Puis ce fut le gros brouhaha. Liam tenta de les séparer, mais retourna à sa place en vain avec un oeil au beurre noir. Ce fut Abysse, aidée de Glen, qui réussit à les séparer pour de bon. L'un fini au fin fond du bus, sur la banquette, l'autre gentiment assis devant avec les enseignants à côté de la prof de français, à la place qu'occupait Jack au début du voyage. Puis le calme revint. Le reste du voyage se passa sans trop de problèmes. Camille déprimait toujours, allongée sur les deux sièges de libre, Break buvait sa boisson énergisante et embêtait Chloé et Florine en même temps. Jack et Victoria jouaient toujours de façon déterminée à Pokémon. Le reste des élèves dans l'ensemble, bavardait ou dormait. Puis le bus arriva enfin à destination dans les environs de 20 h 30.

Tous ces jeunes gens, prirent leurs bagages et s'avancèrent doucement vers le bâtiment dans lequel ils allaient loger. Une grande auberge se trouvant non loin de la berge du grand lac de Gérardmer, gelé à cette époque de l'année. De l'autre côté sur la rive opposée, on pouvait voir une ville illuminée par des milliers de lampadaires, une ville portant le même nom que ce lac. Tout le monde regardait la ville blanche au loin, sauf Camille qui se fichait bien de ce paysage qu'elle connaissait par coeur.

Les étudiants durent garder leurs bagages sous les tables lors du soupé. Un repas chaleureux et plutôt gouteux. Enfin, beaucoup plus qu'à la cantine du lycée. Une soupe aux légumes, assez bonne. Il était dur de déterminer les aliments utilisés tellement l'on sentait au palais le beurre d'escargot. Le plat qui suivi semblait bien simple. Un steak haché-frite. Typhanie fut bien l'une des seules personnes à manger son steak, ou plutôt SES steaks. A cause de la rumeur disant que certains steak hachés seraient contaminés d'une étrange maladie, rien que de penser à une telle chose, cela en dégoûta plus d'un. Puis en dessert, on pouvait se servir dans un buffet, c'était à volonté. Il y avait pour tous les gout : crème brulée, mousse au chocolat, glace et sorbet, tiramisu, fondant au chocolat, ... Tant de bonne chose que certain mettaient plus de dix minutes avant de se décider à en choisir un. Tous les desserts semblaient si bon. Puis quand le repas toucha à sa fin, les professeurs se levèrent. Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers eux. C'était Abysse, d'une voix assez hésitante, qui entama le discours.

- Bien, mes chers élèves, fit-elle. J'espère que ce repas a satisfait vos papilles. Comme vous le savez très bien, nous sommes dans l'une des auberges de Gérardmer. Nous allons rester ici pendant une semaine. Au programme, nous visiterons la ville, nous irons au fantastic'art, faire du ski, visiter la confiserie de la Bresse et d'autres choses encore. Mais maintenant, nous devons savoir qui dormira avec qui. Moi et mes collègues, nous vous laissons cinq minutes pour y songer en sachant que vous ne serez que trois maximum par chambre. Si vous avez des problèmes durant la nuit, je me trouve dans la chambre 25 au premier étage et mes collègues ici présents seront dans la chambre 14 au rez-de-chaussée. Sur ce, je vous laisse par la même occasion finir votre dessert, merci de votre attention.

L'enseignante de français se tut et, accompagnée des autres professeurs, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée des dortoirs, un calepin à la main. A la grande table de dix que formait Camille, Typhanie, Chloé, Florine, Victoria, Cheshire, Vincent, Gilbert, Alice et Oz, tous se regardèrent et finalement décidèrent de l'organisation des chambres. Après que Victoria et Camille eurent enfin fini de manger, le groupe s'avança vers les professeurs. Au final :

**Rez-de-chaussée** ; _Chambre 13_ : Camille, Typhanie, Victoria  
><strong>Rez-de-chaussée <strong>; _Chambre 16_ : Chloé, Sharon, Florine  
><strong>1er étage<strong> ; _Chambre 20_ : Gilbert, Vincent, Oz  
><strong>1er étage<strong> ; _Chambre 21_ : Break, Cheshire  
><strong>1er étage<strong> ; _Chambre 27_ : Léo, Elliot  
><strong>1er étage<strong> ; _Chambre 29_: Alice, Ada, Echo.

Chacun rejoignit sa chambre respective, traînant les lourds bagages, n'ayant qu'une hâte, arriver dans son lit.

**Chambre 13 : **

Camille plissa les yeux en regardant le numéro de chambre. Pourquoi le numéro 13 ? Victoria, d'un air moqueur, la rassura et lui dit de ne pas être trop superstitieuse, ça portait plus malheur qu'autre chose. Typhanie poussa la porte donnant sur une chambre assez spacieuse. Il y avait un lit d'une place et un lit de deux places. Les trois camarades s'échangèrent des regards douteux. Elles posèrent leurs valises au bord des lits.

- Bien, nous voilà devant une situation embarrassante... fit remarquer Typhanie en croisant les bras. Qui dort avec qui dans le même lit ?

- Bonne question, argumenta Camille en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Bah moi je dors dans le grand, il y a beaucoup de place ! répondit une Victoria toute joyeuse en s'asseyant sur le lit deux places, tout en tapant de façon douce la couverture du lit. Qui donc aura l'audace de dormir avec moi ?

Il y eut un gros blanc dans la pièce, Camille et Typhanie s'échangèrent des regards loin d'être rassurant. Puis alors que Camille s'apprêtait à se proposer, Typhanie répliqua :

- C'est bon, Camille, va dormir dans le lit une place.

- Et toi tu dors où Typh-kun ? questionna Victoria en fixant son amie avec un regard de chaton tout mimi.

- Moi ? Sur une chaise, quelle question...

Camille et Victoria regardèrent leur camarade avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, comme si la concernée venait de sortir une effroyable connerie. Camille s'excusa et lui demanda si elle préférait dormir dans le lit une place, mais Typhanie ne l'écouta pas.

-Bon ! s'énerva Victoria. Typhanie, je te laisse le temps de mettre tes habits de nuit, mais après le couvre-feu, tu as intérêt à venir là, dans le lit !

-Parle toujours, tu m'intéresse...

**Chambre 16 : **

Chloé, Sharon et Florine attendaient patiemment dans la chambre le temps que Break rapporte les valises de Sharon. Trois énormes sacs, dont le contenu faisait douter Chloé. Quand le borgne albinos eut fini ses allers et retours, Sharon lui claqua gentiment la porte au nez avec la force d'un titan et vint se rasseoir sur une chaise au bord d'une petite table ronde en bois poli. Elle sortie de sa première valise un service à thé et se servit une tasse. Sharon en proposa à ses colocataires. Florine refusa, mais l'étudiante à lunettes accepta sans la moindre hésitation. Après cette petite "pause", la jeune duchesse continua de défaire ses bagages. Une tonne de vêtement s'offraient aux yeux des deux amies.

- Si j'avais su, commença Florine, je n'aurais pas prit un seul vêtement...

- Rien que de voir ces piles de robes, ça me dégoûte... ironisa Chloé en regardant de haut en bas une pile de vêtements.

- Vous venez de dire quelque chose ? demanda curieusement Sharon avec un brin d'agressivité dans la voix.

Elle pencha sa tête de la pile qu'elle avait entamé pour le rangement afin de voir ses amies. Une aura étrange et menaçante se faisait ressentir.

- Non, rien du tout !

- Ah ! Cela me rassure beaucoup, hi hi ! ricana-t-elle en se tournant vers l'armoire de la chambre. Je me demande si toutes mes affaires rentrerons dedans...

Sharon finit par réussir à déballer entièrement ses trois énormes sacs de voyages. Mais l'armoire était pleine à craquer. Florine et Chloé durent renoncer à l'idée de ranger quoi que ce soit et laissèrent leurs vêtements dans les valises. Elles prirent seulement leurs pyjamas. D'ailleurs à propos de vêtements de nuit... Les deux meilleures amies ne possédaient que de simples habits, tandis que Sharon, eh bien...

- Euh Sharon, hésita Florine, tu es sûre de dormir avec... ça ?

- Mais oui, mais oui ! répondit positivement la jeune fille en faisant valser sa robe. C'est ma robe de nuit préférée, elle te plait ?

- Oui, bien sûr, mais... Ce n'est pas plutôt une robe de bal, ce que tu portes ? questionna la blonde tout en ayant une goutte sur la tête, comme dans les mangas ou autres comics.

- Non, celles qui me servent pour le bal sont beaucoup plus sublimes, hi hi !

- Bon ce n'est pas que ça m'ennuie, mais c'est l'heure du couvre-feu, râla la binoclarde, couchée dans le lit une place. Eteignez la lumière s'il vous plait !

- C'est si gentiment demandé... ironisa Florine en appuyant sur l'interrupteur de la lampe.

Elle se coucha dans le lit deux places, suivie de Sharon avec sa robe bourrée de pompons et autres fanfreluches. Elle se demandait vraiment si elle arriverait à fermer l'oeil avec une voisine si encombrante.

**Chambre 13 : **

Retournons jeter un petit coup d'oeil à notre trio favori. Le couvre-feu semblait être passé depuis quelques heures et la chambre était calme. On pouvait voir qu'au final, Typhanie s'était rendue dans le lit deux places en compagnie de Victoria. Elle avait sur la joue droite une marque rouge ressemblant étrangement à une main. Dans tous les cas, cela avait dû lui faire assez mal. En parlant de Typhanie, c'était apparemment la seule personne à dormir convenablement dans cette pièce de repos. Camille venait de se lever pour aller au petit coin, tandis que Victoria, qui n'avait même pas la moitié de la couverture, gelait sur place. En effet, son amie avait pris tout le drap rien que pour elle. Tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, Victoria tirait sur la couette, en vain. Après quelques efforts qui ne lui servirent à rien, elle remarqua ce qui la gênait depuis le début. Le bras de sa colocataire. Elle les prit avec ses deux mains et les leva vers le faux plafond de la pièce. Puis Victoria eut un déclic en faisant ce geste, un peu comme une révélation. Le fait de bouger les bras de sa camarade l'amusait tellement, qu'elle continua de jouer avec. Elle faisait un coup, la fille qui conduisait une voiture de formule 1, une joueuse de tennis en plein match, une scène de western, ...

Elle gigotait avec amusement les bras de Typhanie. Cette dernière, qui dormait à poings fermés, ne se rendait pas compte de la connerie qu'accomplissait Victoria. Malheureusement, à un moment donné, en voulant faire semblant d'utiliser un pistolet, elle lâcha l'un des bras de Typhanie, qui alla claquer la tête de cette dernière. Typhanie, surprise, fit un bond dans le lit en se réveillant par la même occasion. Victoria qui venait de se rendre compte de sa gaffe, prit sa partie de couverture et fit semblant de dormir en ronflant fortement. Cette scène ne dura même pas deux secondes. Son amie ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il lui arrivait et s'essuya la joue qu'elle venait de frapper inconsciemment. Elle s'allongea comme si de rien n'était et se rendormis. Victoria cessa ses ronflements inutiles et tenta de plonger dans le sommeil. Même s'il était deux heures du matin, elle eut beaucoup de mal à fermer l'oeil pour dormir.

Maintenant, rejoignons notre pauvre Camille, toujours réveillée pour aller au W.C. Quelque part, elle aurait aimé avoir un énorme réservoir plutôt que sa vessie qui faisait toujours des siennes. Elle sortit donc de sa cabine et à tâtons, s'approcha de sa chambre. Elle avança à l'aveugle avec toute sa confiance qui reposait dans son sens du touché. Elle approcha l'une des portes qui se présentait à elle et toucha du bout du doigt les lignes creusées que formaient les numéros de chambre. Elle perçut un 1, mais l'autre chiffre était bizarre. Il ressemblait à un 3, sans l'être vraiment. Et puis tant pis ! Si Camille tombait dans une autre chambre que la sienne où il y aurait des élèves qu'elle connaissait, alors cela passerait. Même si elle tombait sur une chambre de garçon, elle ne risquait pas d'être avec ce pervers de Vincent, puisque qu'il dormait à l'étage apparemment. Enfin ce qui était sûr, c'était que les résidents de la chambre connaissaient Camille, et elle aussi. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on irait dire qu'ils étaient des élèves.

La jeune fille enclencha la porte et pénétra dans la pièce de repos. A pas de loup, elle s'approcha du lit possédant une seule place. Elle avait en quelques sortes mémorisé la configuration de la pièce. Elle glissa sous sa couverture et fut surprise. La place où elle se trouvait était chaude. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas passé autant de temps aux toilettes. Avec ce mur étrange contre lequel se trouvait son lit, Camille ne se souvenait pas qu'un lit une place était aussi petit et étroit. Epuisée, elle ne chercha pas trop à savoir et dormit profondément. Inconsciemment, elle sentait quelque chose bouger dans le lit. Quelque chose de chaud. Dans cette pièce qui était plutôt froide, cette sensation faisait du bien. Mais finalement, trop curieuse de ce que cela pouvait bien être, Camille se réveilla et, de sa main froide, toucha la chose qui lui tournait le dos. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais elle semblait certaine que ce n'était pas le mur. Camille commença un peu à paniquer. C'était quelqu'un. Il y avait quelqu'un dans le lit, avec elle. La jeune fille rougit et se dit que finalement, elle s'était réellement trompée de chambre. Elle s'avança du bord du meuble, tout en sachant qu'il ne se trouvait pas bien loin, et alluma la lumière qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit. Elle avala sa salive de travers en voyant là, où elle se trouvait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Victoria, qui n'avait pas trouvé, le sommeil fixa la porte d'entrée. Elle s'ennuyait, puis elle s'inquiétait pour Camille. Soit elle s'était paumée dans l'auberge, soit elle était tombée dans le trou des W.C. Elle continua de regarder la palissade de bois, jusqu'au moment où cette dernière bougea. Victoria sursauta légèrement afin de ne pas réveiller Typhanie. La porte s'ouvrit sur une personne. Elle avait une lampe torche et malgré la lumière, depuis son lit, l'étudiante ne distinguait pas le moindre détail du visage de cette personne. Elle murmura, pas très rassuré un "Camille ?". La personne mystère monta la lampe vers son visage tout en haussant la tête. Une tête d'une personne à moitié rassurée. Oui c'était bien elle. C'était bien Camille. La fillette éteignit sa lampe et s'assit sur son véritable lit. Elle s'apprêtait à se rendormir pour une énième fois.

- Hé ! Camille ! interpella Victoria à voix basse. Pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps aux toilettes ? T'es tombée dans le trou ou quoi ?

- Laisse Victo et dort, assura sa camarade. Je t'expliquerai tout demain. Bonne nuit.

Avant même que Victoria n'eut protesté, Camille s'endormit comme une masse. La nuit défila et laissa place au petit matin. Un matin blanchit par la neige tombée durant cette même nuit pour le moins… mouvementée…

_Chapter by Camille..._

* * *

><p>Et voilà, je vous présente la première partie de cette expédition en terres inconnues... sauf pour notre amie Camille, comme vous pouvez le voir ! Alors à présent, je peux vous le dire : il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre avant que tout ceux écrits pour le moment ne soient postés ici. Bien évidemment, je le posterai au plus tôt (du moins j'essayerai, hein...).<p>

Cependant, ces chapitres ne sont pas toute l'oeuvre "_**HighSchool Pandora**_", car il y a également quelques One-Shots. Si vous êtes intéressés, je vous invite à vous rendre sur notre blog Skyrock, dont j'ai mis le lien dans ma présentation... ce qui n'exclue pas que vous nous mettiez un commentaire, ça nous fera très beaucoup plaisir ^^

Ah, et autre chose : sur ce blog, vous trouverez aussi l'adresse de notre forum RPG ouvert depuis Décembre dernier, et qui suit le contexte de la fiction, à savoir un Lycée à l'époque moderne... Donc si il y a des RPlayers dans le coin, n'hésitez pas, on sera ravies de vous accueillir ! =D

Et maintenant, réponses à vos commentaires :

**Lili :** Le pourcentage de perte autorisé est de 2 % ^^ Je vote pour qu'on massacre Break, comme ça, on a pas à trop se creuser la tête -PAN !- Sinon, c'est vrai que la plage, c'est cool, mais en hiver, ben... Je pense plutôt qu'on attendra l'été pour aller à la piscine, ha ha 8) (faut pas croire, moi aussi, ça m'intéresse de voir les mecs en maillot...) Et merci pour tes encouragements ! On essayera de faire durer la fic le plus longtemps possible, en sachant qu'on a déjà plein de bonnes idées pour la suite des festivités...

**Breakzel** (tiens, on a changé de pseudo ?) **:** xP Oui, les relations yaoi au Lycée, ma foi pourquoi pas, mais carrément entre profs et élèves, c'est pas possible... Merci de continuer à nous suivre ^^

**Lacie :** Où nous allons chercher ces idées ? Eh bien, il y en a pas mal qui viennent de notre quotidien bien mouvementé, ainsi que des idées fournies par les inimitables Typh', Victo & Flo, les seules et uniques... Merci du soutien !

**Clemy-Chan :** Ah, nouvelle lectrice ? Bienvenue chez les fous ! Je dois tout de même dire que tes suppositions sur Camille nous ont bien fait rire xD Pour le ski, au fond, tu n'étais pas trop loin du compte : c'est parce qu'en fait Camille part tout le temps en vacance à ce même endroit. On peut la comprendre, la pauvre... On espère que tu t'amuseras toujours autant à nous lire !

**Et à vous autres, les timides de passage ou les pauvres âmes errantes :** merci de gaspiller un peu de votre temps en notre compagnie ^^

Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse à vos activités... j'essayerai de poster vite la suite, mais n'hésitez pas à aller sur notre blog pour lire les OS en attendant !

à bientôt !

Chloé


	20. Chapitre 20 : à l'auberge

Yosh !

Je sais, je sais... ça fait un bout de temps, hein ? Pour ne pas avoir à vous raconter ma vie, on dira juste que les cours nous prennent plus de temps que prévu... et que Camille rame parfois pas mal pour écrire. Mais elle n'est pas la seule fautive : j'ai également besoin de beaucoup de motivation pour corriger les chapitres... A ce sujet, je m'excuse des fautes qu'il risque de rester, j'ai vraiment la flemme de tout relire une nouvelle fois...

Bref ! J'espère que vous, lecteurs, êtes toujours aussi motivés pour suivre les aventures de nos cinq protagonistes ! On vous remercie pour tous vos gentils commentaires, ça nous touche beaucoup, et ça nous convainc qu'écrire cette fic n'est pas vain !

Allez, on se retrouve à la fin !

Chloé

**DISCLAIMER:**

"-Ah, miss ! Tu es là !

-Non, Break ! C'est hors de question que tu vienne m'emm*rder alors que les vacances viennent de commencer !

-Rassure-toi, le fait que je sois là ne m'enchante absolument pas...

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je venais de la part de tout le reste de l'équipe. Ils trouvent que vous nous maltraitez beaucoup, toi et Camille. Alors qu'en un sens... on ne vous appartient pas.

-C'est vrai, vous appartenez au merveilleux univers de la toute aussi merveilleuse auteur Jun MOCHIZUKI... Mais réfléchissez un peu à ce que vous dîtes, aussi, surtout toi, Xerxes ! Au vu de ce qu'elle vous fait subir dans _Pandora Hearts_... on est pas un peu moins tortionnaires que ça, quand-même ?

-Hm... Un point pour vous. Mais ça n'exclue pas que les miss Florine, Typhanie et Victoria subissent également des mauvais traitements.

-Certes, mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Là, ce sont exclusivement nos personnages !

-Aha.

-D'autres réclamations ou je peux me remettre à mon chapitre ?

-Non non, miss, ce sera tout... Je pourrais lire ?"

**GENRE:** Humour / Amitié

**RATING:** K+, il se passe vraiment rien de bien choquant...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 20 : A l'auberge<strong>_

- Quoi tu as couché avec...!

Camille sauta tel un lièvre de sa chaise pour atterrir sur sa victime, Victoria. Cette dernière venait de sortir une connerie aussi grosse que le monde, qui dérangeait sérieusement son agresseur. Camille tenta de la faire taire ou du moins, réduisant le plus possible le son de la voix de son amie. Cela accompli, elle retourna doublement gênée sur sa chaise, continuant de manger son croissant avec une boule à l'estomac. Malheureusement, cette petite scène de ménage s'était produite dans le réfectoire de l'auberge, devant une bonne dizaine d'yeux, dont ceux des professeurs. Camille expliqua qu'elle était tombée de sa chaise et qu'elle venait de faucher sa voisine au passage. La jeune fille attendit le moment où plus personne ne les observer pour poursuivre la conversation à voix basse.

- Victo, je n'ai couché avec absolument personne ! Tu as très mal compris mon récit.

- Bah explique mieux, que veux-tu que je te dise ! répliqua l'interpellée un ton plus fort.

- Chut ! Parle moins fort, bon sang ! Bien, je reviens depuis le début… Et évite de sortir une aussi grosse connerie de ta bouche. Parce que là, je t'étripe !

- Tiens, Camille se rebelle ? s'intéressa soudainement Chloé en s'approchant du duo.

La brunette soupira en voyant que les ados se trouvant à sa table s'intéressaient de plus en plus à son étrange histoire. Ce qui était surprenant, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas vu le regard malicieux et manipulateur de ce cher Break. Enfin, ce n'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour une chose aussi futile, non ?

Le récit remontait à tard la veille, dans la nuit, pile poil au moment où la pauvre Camille alla aux toilettes et chercha par la suite sa chambre…

**_*Flash-back*_**

_Avec pas mal de peine et de temps perdu, elle finit par tomber sur la porte d'une chambre, qui ressemblait étrangement à la sienne. Persuadée que c'était son lit, Camille se glissa sous la couverture tout en étant surprise qu'elle soit encore chaude. La fillette finit par s'endormir, une bonne demi-heure avant d'être dérangée par une chose. Oui quelque chose bougeait dans son lit, la poussant à l'une des extrémités du sommier. Commençant à s'inquiéter, elle tâtonna du bout du doigt la table de nuit. Sur le chemin qui la conduisait vers l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet, elle croisa quelque chose de froid. La surface lisse faisait penser à celle d'un miroir ou d'un verre._

_"Mon dieu des lunettes !" s'exclama intérieurement la jeune lycéenne._

_Elle évita de paniquer et fit le compte des personnes qu'elle connaissait possédant de tels objets. Dans son répertoire en figurait trois. Il y avait Chloé et Léo, ainsi que... Non c'était pas possible ! Pas lui !_

_Prenant son courage à deux mains, dans l'espoir de tomber sur Chloé plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre, Camille alluma la lampe. Une lumière presque aveuglante qui éclaira toute la chambre réveillant par la même occasion les occupants de la pièce. Tous somnolaient, sauf Camille, trop surprise par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir._

- Parce que tu croyais sérieusement que tu étais dans mon lit ? interrompit la binoclarde en relevant ses lunettes. J'ai fait nuit blanche tout en lisant un bouquin de plus de 500 pages.

- Oui je confirme, firent en chœur les colocataires de Chloé tout en bombardant l'intéressée d'éclairs. Et nous on a pas dormi non plus !

- Oh ! Mais on s'en fout de votre vie ! s'énerva Typhanie, qui ne voulait rien savoir de plus que la suite du récit de Camille.

- Bien, je m'en vais alors ! râla Chloé en quittant la table, frustrée par la réflexion de la blondinette.

- Bah, je crois que je dois continuer... finit par annoncer la conteuse tout en voyant son amie s'éloigner. Alors...

_Camille regarda avec ébahissement la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait et fixait d'un air inquiet les ex-dormeurs. Elle s'était bien trompée de chambre, ce n'était pas la numéro 13, mais la 14. Celle des professeurs._

_Ce qui retint son regard venait du lit deux places. Glen venait de se mettre assis sur son lit, essuyant légèrement ses paupières. Jack, pendu à son cou, semblait toujours endormi. Il répétait sans cesse "doudou Glen-kun", jusqu'à ce que le noiraud ne décide de le réveiller à la manière "forte". Un peu effarée, la jeune fille recula sur le matelas, se blottissant contre la fameuse "chose" au nom de M. Lunettes._

_Camille s'en rendit vite compte et regarda le professeur de sciences, aussi blanc qu'un linge. On aurait dit qu'il se trouvait au bord de l'évanouissement. Enfin, il y avait de quoi quand même ! Dormir dans un lit une place avec une lycéenne, ça laissait forcément des traces !_

_Camille sortit du lit, manquant de trébucher sur le parquet de la chambre. Elle s'excusa mille fois avant que l'un des enseignants ne réussisse à caser une phrase, aussi petite qu'elle soit._

_-Voyons Camille, entama Jack, une bosse bien rose au niveau de la joue. Arrête de t'excuser et raconte nous comment tu t'es introduit dans notre chambre. Je sais qu'on est des beaux gosses, mais je ne me souviens pas qu'une élève se soit introduite volontairement dans notre chambre, pour..._

_Le professeur d'Arts plastiques n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Glen l'expédia deux bons mètres plus loin à la force d'un seul poing. C'était qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver, le bourreau des cœurs des jeunes lycéennes…_

_Camille, toujours aussi abasourdie, en restait bouche bée. Elle commençait sérieusement à avoir peur de sa punition pour cette grosse gaffe. Elle se tourna vers Liam dans l'espoir de décrocher quelque chose qui pourrait avantager la jeune fille dans cette situation. Mais l'instit tremblait comme une feuille d'arbre tout en la regardant bizarrement, mais alors, très bizarrement._

_Se rendant compte de l'évidence Camille s'excusa et annonça qu'elle était prête à accepter la punition qui lui était réservée. Les trois professeurs la regardèrent d'un air ahuri. Glen s'approcha de la jeune fille tout en cachant ses yeux sous ses longues mèches noires. Il approcha l'une de ses mains prêt du visage de Camille. Cette dernière s'attendait à un geste brusque et se raidit tout en fermant d'un coup hâtif ses yeux. Mais rien ne lui fit mal. Rien du tout. Elle sentit juste quelque chose ébouriffer ses cheveux, rien de plus. Glen lui grattait la tête._

_- Bah ! Retourne donc dans ta chambre, fit-il en laissant la tête décoiffée de Camille tranquille._

_- Quoi ! s'exclama Liam en regardant maitre Glen avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Vous la laissez partir après ce qu'elle vient de faire ?!_

_- Silence, Liam ! répliqua le noiraud tout en regardant du coin de l'œil Camille, qui se déplaçait discrètement vers la sortie. Sa chambre est à coté, elle a du faire une erreur. Et puis, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas réveiller toute l'auberge à cause d'une affaire aussi futile, hein ?_

_Le professeur d'Anglais fusilla tel une mitraillette le pauvre homme à lunettes, qui d'ailleurs les nettoyait rapidement. Le regard noir de Glen fit acquiescer Liam, l'obligeant par la suite à se remettre au lit._

_"On se croirait en maternelle..." soupira-t-il en s'approchant de son lit._

_La porte de la chambre claqua doucement. Camille était enfin partie._

_Glen s'installa de nouveau dans le lit deux places tout en étant étonné de ne pas voir Jack lui agripper les jambes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il regarda au bords de son lit et vit le blond à la longue tresse calé entre le l'armoire et le matelas. Ah là là celui là... Il était vraiment irrécupérable..._

_La lumière qui éclairait depuis cinq minutes la petite salle de repos s'éteignit, plongeant par la suite l'auberge dans le noir de la nuit._

**_*Fin du flash-back*_**

- Quoi, c'est tout ?! s'étonna Victoria au moment où Camille eut enfin fini son récit.

- Oui bah c'est déjà pas mal, répliqua la brunette au long cheveux d'un geste de la main accompagné de rougeurs aux joues. J'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient me cuisiner ! J'ai eu du bol que maître Glen est été de bonne humeur cette nuit. De plus, il faudrait que je m'excuse auprès du professeur Liam...

Camille venait de finir sa phrase par un long soupir. Devoir s'excuser auprès du professeur de sciences ne devait pas être une chose facile.

Le brouhaha continuait à s'intensifier dans la salle de repas, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bruit résonne sourdement dans le réfectoire. Une grande partie des élèves compris d'où ce mystérieux son provenait et se tut. Le silence régna en quelques secondes. C'était la prof de Français, Mlle Abyss, qui aimerait se faire entendre. Elle était debout avec une cuillère en argent et une tasse de porcelaine en main. Elle posa sur la table de bois ses petits ustensiles, avant de prendre la parole.

-Bien, mes chers élèves, vous vous calmez enfin ! Commença-t-elle d'un ton las et énervé.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

-Bref... Aujourd'hui, nous entamons notre première journée de cette belle semaine de vacances en montagne. Vous, y compris nous, vos professeurs, allons faire du ski dans la station, se trouvant derrière la ville de Gérardmer. Nous nous y rendrons en bus. Commencez déjà à préparer vos combinaisons et vos affaires de ski, nous partons pour 9 h 30 !

Après ce mini-discours, la femme aussi blanche que la neige de dehors se réinstalla confortablement sur sa chaise, touillant le thé se trouvant dans sa tasse à l'aide de sa petite cuillère. Puis, elle finit par le boire, surement bien chaud vu les petites vapeurs qui s'échappaient avec lenteur du récipient.

Florine jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était 8 h 20, dans un peu plus d'une heure, ils étaient partis.

Une demi-heure passa, sans nulle nouvelle de Chloé. Le groupe commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Florine proposa que quelqu'un se dévoue pour aller chercher la binoclarde entêtée qui se trouvait sûrement dehors, aux abords de la forêt. Dehors, dans la neige, dans le froid... Personne n'avait vraiment envie d'y aller et tous se tournèrent vers Camille, espérant une réponse positive de sa part. Camille remarqua les paires d'yeux rivés sur elle et à cause de sa foutue timidité, elle rougit et ferma ses paupières tout en tournant la tête de gauche à droite, un air boudeur plaqué sur le visage.

-Non et non ! J'ai déjà vécu assez d'aventure depuis qu'on est ici ! Choisissez quelqu'un d'autre !

Miraculeusement ce "quelqu'un" ne tarda pas à se manifester. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à s'habiller chaudement pour affronter le parterre glacé et les températures négatives. Il chercha d'abord autour du bâtiment qui leur servait de pensionnat. En arrivant près d'une porte, derrière l'auberge, il remarqua des traces de pas, sûrement des bottes d'hiver, ainsi qu'une forme étrange gravée dans la neige. Il les suivit du regard avant de se mettre en route. Apparemment, deux personnes s'étaient introduite dans la forêt qui bordait le lac et qui se trouvait à quelques pas de l'auberge.

_~o0°0o~_

Une bonne demi heure auparavant, dans l'auberge, Chloé faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, ne sachant pas sur quoi acharner sa colère. Puis, après réflexion, elle regarda au travers de sa fenêtre. Il ne neigeait pas et le temps semblait agréable. Pourquoi ne pas faire une petite balade, histoire de se décontracter un peu et se dégourdir les jambes ? Personne ne pouvait lui reprocher une promenade rafraichissante…

Décidée et convaincue, la fille à lunettes enfila d'un coup son manteau d'hiver et une bonne paire de bottes fourrées. Evitant de se faire caler en passant par l'entrée principale, elle se dirigea vers les cuisines. En passant lors de la visite de l'auberge, Chloé avait remarqué une petite porte de secours menant à l'arrière du bâtiment. Se faisant discrète, elle se faufila entre les diverses tables de préparation de la cuisine et atteignit son but. Elle se retrouva donc dehors, dans le froid qui lui semblait agréable et bénéfique.

Finalement, sa stratégie porta ses fruits. Prenant une bonne bouffée d'air frais, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. On aurait dit que sa frustration s'était évaporée. Du moins pendant quelques minutes...

Elle eut fait à peine quelques mètres en direction de la forêt se trouvant à proximité qu'elle heurta quelque chose d'assez dur. Elle tomba la tête la première dans la neige, perdant par la même occasion ses lunettes dans cette étendue blanche et froide. Elle se remit assez vite sur ses genoux, s'enlevant par la même occasion pas mal de neige dans ses cheveux et sur son manteau. Et c'était reparti, une colère profonde l'envahissait de nouveau… Elle était prête à maudire à jamais cette chose qui l'avait fait chuter.

Elle reprit ses lunettes, les essuyant délicatement à l'aide de ses gants, et se releva. Elle remit ses protèges oreilles en place avant d'émettre un hoquet d'étonnement.

Ce qu'elle venait de heurter n'était rien d'autre que la jambes du borgne le plus chiant de tout les temps. Ce dernier, allongé dans la neige, ricana tout en exécutant des gestes répétitifs dans le sol enneigé.

-Alors, Miss ? demanda-t-il en bougeant ses bras et ses jambes. On se balade de bonne heure ?

-Break, grogna-t-elle longuement tout en faisant craquer ses poings pour intimider l'homme à terre. S'il y a une personne que j'aurais aimé ne pas croiser sur ma route, c'est bien toi ! Mon pauvre, tu vas payer ce que tu viens de me faire…

-Voyons, je ne fais qu'un ange des neiges dans ce sol froid et apaisant ! répliqua Break d'un air innocent, une larme limite congelée à l'œil. D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer un peu...

-Tu veux que je t'aide à t'enfoncer encore plus rapidement ? questionna faussement la binoclarde, accompagné de rancunes noires planant au dessus de sa tête.

Elle semblait prête à donner un énorme coup de botte dans le bide du gars aux cheveux blancs pour l'expédier six pieds sous terre. Mais finalement, contre toute attente, elle se retint et retira son pied.

Chloé envoya un dernier regard rempli de haine à son "cher camarade de classe" avant de continuer sa petite promenade matinale. Break ne tarda pas à se relever et à la suivre dans la forêt, manquant à plusieurs reprise de sacré punch.

_~o0°0o~_

Pendant ce temps, à l'auberge, le groupe d'amies commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. L'heure de départ fixée par les professeurs pour se rendre à la station de ski était bientôt là.

- Mais bon dieu ! marmonna Florine. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de disparaître comme cela, sans même prévenir personne ! Décidément je ne la comprendrais jamais, cette Chloé…

- Voyons Florine, fit Camille, une personne de confiance est à sa recherche en ce moment, je suis sûre qu'il la retrouvera et nous la ramènera juste avant le départ.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'adolescente, qui avait eu le malheur de dire quelques mots de trop. "Une personne de confiance" n'était sûrement pas la meilleure phrase à employer pour l'individu en question. Maintenant que trois pairs d'yeux s'étaient tournées vers elle d'un regard vague et noir, Camille décida de ne plus dire un mot et d'imiter Florine en faisant les cent pas dans la salle du réfectoire. Il était 9 h 20, il fallait déjà rejoindre les autres membres du lycée pour attendre le bus.

Le groupe d'amies sorti hors de l'auberge tout en croisant les doigts pour que rien ne soit arrivé à leur amie binoclarde.

_~o0°0o~_

Leur souhait ne fut malheureusement pas exaucé. Chloé venait tout juste de se prendre un sapin alors qu'elle débattait avec Break sur ce sujet : Où est-ce qu'on est ?

La fille à lunettes pesta tout en enlevant le peu de neige qui lui était tombé sur la tête lors de l'impact violent contre le conifère. Elle se releva et continua d'aller tout droit, accélérant à chacun de ses pas.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on retrouvera notre chemin, miss...

Elle ne lui répondit pas, continuant d'avancer et d'ignorer le borgne albinos. Break soupira et regarda le ciel, enfin... Le plafond d'épines que procurait les géants sapins plutôt. Il continua de contempler cette voute de verdure quand soudain, les branches bougèrent. Le blandinet se stoppa; et regarda un peu mieux de son unique œil rouge. Il n'y avait pas un seul souffle de vent, et pas d'oiseau d'assez grande taille pouvant faire cela. Non, quelque chose d'autre se baladait de branches en branches tout là haut.

- Tu crois qu'il y a des singes dans cette forêt ?

Chloé ne lui répondit de nouveau pas et se mordit les lèvres. Comment pouvait-on être aussi crétin pour poser une question aussi débile ? Il y avait la montagne des singes à quelques kilomètres, mais tout de même ! C'était l'hiver, il ne fallait pas l'oublier !

Puis, les branches des sapins se firent plus bruyantes et Chloé les entendit. Elle regarda le ciel parcouru d'épines. Quelque chose bougeait bel et bien là haut. Mais quoi ? La binoclarde soupira, laissant s'échapper un petit nuage de vapeur. De toute façon, cela ne l'intéressait pas. C'était plutôt la question "Comment sortir de ce pétrin" qui la perturbait le plus.

Un peu épuisée, Chloé s'adossa à un arbre. Break quant à lui, la fixa bizarrement.

- Qu'est-ce que t'a encore derrière la tête, toi ?! râla la fille à lunette.

- Je me disais que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de te mettre à cet emplacement…

- Et pourquoi donc, je te prie ?

- Je pense que tu le sauras dans la minute qui suit, répondit l'albinos en levant les yeux au ciel.

Chloé suivit le conseil de Break et fixa le plafond de sapins. Un peu de neige, tombée d'un des arbres sans doutes, vint s'écraser contre le visage de la binoclarde. Elle avait maintenant les lunettes mouillées.

Elle râla et pesta contre le borgne à la tignasse blanche tout en essuyant les verres de ses lunettes avec les doigts. Break pensa à voix haute "ho ho, le plus gros arrive", tout en fixant un endroit précis juste au-dessus de la tête de Chloé.

Cette dernière ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Mauvaise réaction, car oui, le plus gros tomba sur elle, l'aplatissant comme une crêpe dans le parterre blanc et froid. Cette fois-ci, elle était sûre d'être trempée jusqu'aux os, à force de se rouler dans la neige.

Quelque chose -ou plutôt quelqu'un- venait de tomber d'une hauteur vertigineuse. Cette personne portait sur elle des vêtements chauds aux couleurs rougeâtres et aux extrémités blanches et douces. Il y avait une grosse ceinture au niveau des hanches et de grandes bottes marron. Sur sa tête trônait un gros bonnet de la même couleur que ses autres vêtements possédant en bonus, un joli petit pompon.

Chloé qui venait de se relever après ce violent plaquage, regarda étrangement l'inconnu, tout comme son compagnon d'infortune albinos.

- Attend ! Ce n'est quand même pas... ?! s'exclama Chloé en mettant ses lunettes bien en place afin de mieux voir.

- Faut croire que si... poursuivit Break d'une mine moins enjouée.

- Ho ! Ho ! J'espère que vous avez été sages, les enfants ! répondit l'inconnu d'un ton extrêmement grave.

Il y eut par la suite un grand silence. Les deux adolescents s'échangèrent des regards inquiets. L'homme, qui paraissait bien enrobé, se mit debout et regarda attentivement autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Puis, il se tourna vers les deux étudiants, le sourire aux lèvres. Il reprit, toujours avec le même ton grave et brusque :

- Dîtes, la jeunesse, vous n'auriez pas vu mon traîneau par hasard ?

- C'est bon, professeur Jack, on vous a reconnu... firent Chloé et Break en chœur, l'un se tenant la tête et l'autre grimaçant.

Deuxième gros blanc pesant. L'homme fut finalement démasqué, c'était bel et bien le professeur Jack.

- Et bé, vous avez l'humour mauvais à ce que je vois... continua le professeur en retirant son bonnet pour faire tomber tous ses cheveux tressés le long de son dos. Bref, on m'a envoyé vous chercher et...

Sans qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, la binoclarde se jeta sur lui, le tenant par le col comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle était en même temps furieuse de cette longue attente, mais soulagée que quelqu'un d'autre que Break lui tienne compagnie.

Durant cinq minutes, Chloé expliqua avec lamentation et honte le récit de ses mésaventures dans la forêt jusqu'au petit incident du professeur. Elle était tellement énervée que sans trop y faire attention, mais surtout par réflexe, elle commença à menacer son instituteur. Ce fut donc à son tour de parler et de leur annoncer une nouvelle, pas forcément agréable :

- Bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis venu vous chercher sous la menace et la contrainte… euh… pour aider vos amis en détresse ! J'ai suivi vos traces depuis les airs et je vous suis tombé dessus comme je le pensais...

- Parce qu'il prévoyait de s'écraser sur moi l'enfoiré…, marmonna Chloé de façon inaudible.

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien ! Absolument rien ! Continuez, je vous prie ! grogna la jeune fille en souriant, un air las et agacé gravé sur son visage.

- Bref, je vous ai trouvé, mais il y a un gros problème dans tout ça...

Le fameux "mais", mot grammatical foutant des frissons à grandes doses aux destinataires de ces fameuses paroles, glaça le sang des deux adolescents. Jack voyait très bien que l'ouragan n'était pas loin et tenta de se montrer diplomate. Du moins, un minimum...

- Pour être clair, tout comme vous, je me suis paumé dans cette forêt ! répondit le blondinet, l'air guilleret et heureux d'avoir sorti une telle remarque.

Break et Chloé avalèrent leur salive de travers de manière parfaitement synchronisée, de telle façon que le professeur d'arts plastiques eut droit à un magnifique concert de toussotements. La fillette faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque et se trouvait maintenant à genoux en train de prier. Une lumière presque divine vint s'échouer sur la binoclarde alors qu'elle récitait sa prière, avec une petite once d'espoir de pouvoir massacrer l'un de ses deux compagnons ici présents. D'ailleurs, ces derniers la fixèrent bizarrement, loin d'en être rassuré.

- C'est bon, je crois qu'on a perdu Chloé définitivement, déclara Break d'un ton moqueur.

_~o0°0o~_

Pendant ce temps, les quatre amies, ainsi que le reste de la bande, venait d'embarquer dans le bus. Trois personnes manquaient à l'appel. Malgré cela, le bus démarra tout de même, emmenant ses passagers vers la piste skiable de Gérardmer. Camille, Florine et Victoria restèrent scotchées à la vitre, voyant l'auberge s'éloigner ainsi que la forêt dans laquelle leurs camarades s'étaient perdus. Chacune tentait de rassurer l'autre, d'espérer que leurs amis reviendraient indemnes de cette mésaventure.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment gagné d'avance.

_by Camille_

* * *

><p>Hey, fin du chapitre !<p>

Pour le prochain, il est écrit, et plus ou moins corrigé... Mais en même temps, je dois vous prévenir : il est juste terriblement long. Bloquez une bonne heure si vous voulez le lire... ;)

Il est posté sur notre blog, ainsi que tous les One-Shot que nous ne mettons pas sur , alors on vous invite à aller y faire un tour si vous ne parvenez vraiment pas à attendre ! ^^

Maintenant, les commentaires ! On nous a demandé si Isla Yura apparaîtra à un moment ou à un autre. Eh bien j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que... non, pas aux dernières nouvelles ! En fait si, on a une possibilité pour le faire apparaître, mais ce sera que quand la fic sera fini. Donc pas de Yura pour le moment...

Sinon, à tous nos fans en délire : merci encore de nous suivre ! On se doute bien qu'un rythme de publication pareil est franchement pas joyeux, mais en même temps, c'est pas comme si on lâchait l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ?

à bientôt !

Chloé


	21. Chapitre 21 : Trop de ski tue le ski

Salut tout le monde !

Je m'excuse platement de tout ce retard... Mais j'avais complètement zappé de mettre les chapitres ici... =w=;;

Donc ! Je ne vais pas traîner plus que ça, et vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre 21 ! On se retrouve en bas !

Bonne lecture ! :)

_Chloé_

**DISCLAIMER: **Je ne suis pas du tout la propriétaire des personnages de ce récit, laissez-les donc à Jun MOCHIZUKI ! Par contre, je me permets de garder les 5 OC's de cette fiction... Promis, j'arrête -pas- de les maltraiter ! Et une nouvelle fois, je ne suis pas la seule à travailler sur _HighSchool-Pandora_, il y a également ma merveilleuse camarade, j'ai nommé Camille !

**GENRE:** Humour / Amitié

**RATING:** K+

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quand te reverrais-je, pays merveilleux ?<strong>_

Les flocons continuaient de descendre vers la terre ferme, avec une lenteur inouïe. Le vent, quoique léger, les faisait valser dans tous les sens bien avant qu'ils n'atteignent le sol, un arbre ou bien même le haut du crâne de l'un de nos égarés. La forêt prenait peu à peu une apparence lugubre. Un brouillard à trancher au couteau s'installait progressivement, obligeant les randonneurs à faire une petite pause. Chloé se mit à l'écart des deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Adossée à un sapin, elle avait l'esprit vide et fixait avec insistance le ciel, espérant le signe d'un meilleur présage. Mais rien ne vint à elle, sauf quelques uns de ces grains blancs qui se déposaient et fondaient progressivement sur son nez, tandis que le reste restait collé aux verres de ses lunettes. D'ailleurs, elle les pris afin de les essuyer pour la énième fois contre son écharpe bien mouillée par le début de cette randonnée improvisée.

Voilà maintenant sûrement plus d'une heure qu'elle et Break avaient fait la rencontre de leur cher professeur Jack. Une heure qu'ils avaient marché dans la haute neige, ralentissant chacun de leur pas. Une heure qu'ils essayaient de chercher une sortie, mais toujours rien. Chloé tombait dans une dépression noire au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Les garçons, quant à eux, se racontaient tout et n'importe quoi, surtout du n'importe quoi, pour détendre un maximum l'atmosphère plombante qui régnait dans ce bois.

Le groupe finit par se remettre en route, dans l'espoir de retrouver leur chemin. Break ouvrait la marche tel un éclaireur, Jack le suivait en gobant quelques flocons comme un gamin de primaire (je répète que c'est bel et bien, un professeur, même si on a pas mal de doutes à ce sujet), puis Chloé traînait le pas un peu plus loin derrière, à l'allure d'un zombie. Elle n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de les suivre. Elle ne pensait qu'à faire demi-tour. Mais le fait d'imaginer qu'elle laisserait derrière elle deux professionnels de la course d'orientation -en toute ironie- la dissuadait légèrement. Il en valait de son honneur de rester avec eux, plutôt que de les laisser lâchement paumés dans les bois - même si en réfléchissant un peu plus, cela lui retirerait un lourd fardeau, non ?-

Plongée dans l'hésitation de prendre une autre direction ou non, Chloé n'avait pas remarqué que les deux "gentlemans" qui l'accompagnaient, s'étaient soudainement arrêtés, sans crier gare. La binoclarde fonça alors dans le manteau fourré et de couleur rouge du professeur Jack. Ce dernier ne ressentit aucun désagrément, tandis que la jeune fille peinait à respirer dans cette masse laineuse. Elle prit un peu de recul et questionna ses compagnons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?!

Break pivota vers la demoiselle, esquissant l'un de ses habituels sourires joyeux, voir effrayants, pendant que Jack restait planté comme un arbre devant son cousin le sapin. Il semblait scruter avec attention l'écorce du conifère. Ce fut avec l'élégance et l'équilibre d'un manchot que le blondinet à la longue tresse imita Xerxes, manquant de peu de tomber dans le parterre neigeux.

- Et bien chère demoiselle, j'ai l'immense honneur de t'annoncer que nous sommes officiellement...

Une infime petite lumière vint briller faiblement dans le regard de la brunette, tandis que l'homme finissait sa phrase. Il la finit avec une lenteur déconcertante, digne des films à suspens, ce qui déstabilisa légèrement Chloé.

-... Nous sommes officiellement perdus !

-Ça on le savait déjà, m'sieur, fit le blandinet d'une voix monotone.

-Oui, mais cette fois, c'est définitif ! répliqua-t-il d'un air satisfait de sa déclaration.

Chloé resta bouche bée face à une telle remarque et Break laissa, quant à lui, s'échapper un petit "Quoi ?" de sa bouche. La demoiselle s'y attendait, mais en même temps, elle espérait tellement que ce soit l'inverse...

Un gros blanc refit surface, brisé par les bruits sourds et creux que provoquait la collision entre la tête de Chloé et le tronc d'un arbre mort.

« J'ai l'immense honneur de t'annoncer que nous sommes officiellement perdus..., se répétait la binoclarde en ne cessant pas de se frapper en grimaçant. Un honneur... Un honneur... Il n'y a pas plus déshonorant comme situation... Et moi qui pensait qu'il avait trouvé une solution, quelle imbécile je fais, quelle imbécile ! »

Chloé reprit finalement sa manie de pic-vert et ne s'arrêta pas cette fois-ci. Break ricana légèrement tout en parlant à Jack, une manche devant la bouche :

- Je me demande bien à quoi elle peut penser, pour se frapper avec autant d'acharnement, pas vous ? Hé hé... ~

- Peut-être qu'elle est contrariée... En tout cas, elle va s'écorcher le front en continuant ainsi.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, fit Break en pouffant. Allons donc la sauver avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le bas-fond du gouffre.

_~o0°0o~_

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, sur le versant de l'une des montagnes qui bordait Gérardmer, et offrait donc une vue magnifique sur le grand lac, les lycéens étaient enfin arrivés à bon port, soit dans la station de ski. Le bus reprit sa route dans un bruit fracassant qui confirmait l'ancienneté, peut-être exagérée, du véhicule. Beaucoup de fumée sortit du pot d'échappement et l'odeur se fit ressentir chez la plupart des étudiants. On pouvait entendre dans la foule des toussotements prononcés et de petits jurons habituels sortant de la bouche de Victoria. Elle détestait autant cette fumée noire que celle des cigarettes.

La troupe de jeunes se mit progressivement en route avant de gravir une pente assez ardue, d'une centaine de mètres environ. La petite bande que constituaient désormais Camille, Florine, Typhanie et Victoria avançait à l'allure d'une horde d'escargots. Pour certaines, c'était normal de prendre tout son temps et de ne pas s'épuiser pour rien, tandis que pour d'autres, la motivation n'était pas au rendez-vous. Elles se faisant des films sur ce qui pourrait bien arriver à Chloé, ainsi qu'au soi-disant "sauveur" Jack, égarés dans l'une des plus grande forêt des Vosges. N'oublions pas que ces demoiselles ne savaient aucunement qu'il y avait un paumé supplémentaire qui s'ajoutait à ces deux là...

- J'espère qu'ils vont bien, et que nous les retrouverons sains et saufs et en un seul morceau, surtout..., entama Florine en croisant ses doigts malgré la difficulté que lui conféraient ses gants de laine.

- Vous pensez qu'il y a des ours dans la forêt ? questionna Victoria en regardant le ciel gris desquels la neige continuait de tomber.

- Ça, pour sûr, il n'y en a pas, affirma Camille en fermant les yeux tout en soupirant. Les Vosges ne sont pas si dangereuses, même si elles regorgent de forêts verdoyantes et de tas de trucs aussi chiant les uns que les autres...

-Peut-être y a t-il des loups ? ajouta à son tour Typhanie en souriant.

Un blanc général s'installa durant leur ascension dans la montagne. Camille et Florine se regardèrent l'air anxieux, tandis que Victoria s'interrogeait, entourée de points d'interrogations imaginaires, sur ces soudains échanges de regard. Typhanie, quant à elle, souriait de toutes ses dents, toute fière, ayant désormais une réponse à sa question.

- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'il y a une meute de loups sauvages dans ces montagnes, fit la brunette à la queue de cheval, légèrement surprise par ce silence.

Camille tenta de lui répondre, elle qui s'y connaissait tellement sur ce massif qu'était les Vosges, mais elle fut prise de vitesse par Florine. Cette dernière marcha à côté de Victoria et à sa même vitesse pour être sûre qu'elle l'entendrait.

- Ben disons que d'après les infos, il y aurait quelques loups dans la forêt qui auraient fait surface dernièrement, mais c'est surtout de l'autre côté de cette montagne, vers la Bresse. Il me semble... Puis ils n'attaquent que les fermes et les bétails, pas les humains.

- Comme dans les années 1800-1900 avec la Bête des Vosges, soupira de nouveau la porte poisse du groupe, dégoutée de devoir sortir une légende sur ces montagnes qu'elle n'appréciait guère. Un loup enragé avait tué non loin d'une centaine d'animaux fermiers tels que les vaches et les moutons, mais aucune victime humaine ne fut déplorée. Ce n'est pas du tout comme le mythe de la bête du Gévaudan, qui avait plus de cent humains à son tableau de chasse. Un sacré animal. Enfin ça serait tout de même marrant que cette bête refasse surface...

Alors que Camille venait d'étaler sa culture générale concernant les bêtes de France, un gros blanc s'installa à nouveau. La jeune fille, sentant qu'on la fixait avec une certain insistance, se mit alors à rougir violement, pensant qu'elle venait de prononcer une énormité. Elle n'osa pas fixer ses camarades à son tour, elle avait trop honte d'elle-même. Florine annonça la phrase que Camille ne voulait pas entendre et qui fit déborder le vase.

- Camille, je pense qu'on a assez d'ennuis, alors évite de dire des choses qui risquent vraiment de se produire...

- Je suis vraiment désolée ! s'écria Camille en accélérant le pas dans la neige d'une façon si soudaine et imprévisible que ses camarade eurent du mal à visualiser qu'elle s'éloignait rapidement.

- Mais non, reviens ici ! fit Florine en courant dans les pas de l'adolescente en fuite pour pouvoir la rattraper.

Victoria et Typhanie regardèrent leurs camarades s'éloigner vers les pistes skiables à une vitesse effroyable, les laissant par conséquence en plan. Les deux amis avaient stoppé leur marche et une légère brise leur rappela qu'elles étaient toutes seules à l'extrême arrière du groupe de lycéens. Typhanie prit quand même la peine de jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, mais il n'y avait bel et bien plus personne sur leur trace.

- Je pense qu'on devrait avancer un peu plus vite nous aussi, Victo, fit la blondinette en fixant sa camarade d'un air totalement blasé. On n'est comme qui dirait un peu à la traine, là.

- Oui tu as raison, répondit alors Victoria sans grande conviction, aucune d'entre elles n'ayant visiblement l'envie de faire du ski.

_~o0°0o~_

Jack était tout sourire, Break se marrait, en silence comme d'habitude, tandis que Chloé fixait le tronc de l'arbre avec une teinte rosie sur les joues, non pas à cause du froid mais d'une bien autre chose... Précédemment, la binoclarde n'avait eu de cesse de se cogner contre un arbre et avait malheureusement fini par s'écorcher le front.

L'équipe de bras cassés qui l'accompagnait avait beau chercher des pansements, il n'y en avait pas. Il tentèrent avec des mouchoirs, en vain à cause de la neige qui les avait un peu trop humidifié. Chloé du se résoudre à prendre l'écharpe de Break "en guise de dédommagement" disait-elle, et se l'été alors enroulé autour du crâne de la même façon qu'on le ferait avec un foulard. On pouvait alors facilement prendre la jeune fille pour une hippie des année 70. De plus, ses lunettes et ses longs vêtements, presque en patte d'éléphant, ajoutaient une certaine touche à cet accoutrement. Mais voyons le bon côté des choses, le saignement stagnait peu à peu, malgré une certaine douleur qui lacérait légèrement le haut du visage de la demoiselle.

Chloé fixa attentivement les veine de l'arbre et aperçut alors une entaille profonde que le professeur Jack avait du graver lors de leur passage à cet endroit. Elle se gratta la tête, sans pour autant se faire mal, tournant toujours le dos au blond et à "candy-man".

- Dis Break... T'as trempé ton écharpe dans quoi pour qu'il y est cette odeur pour le moins... bizarre ?

- Disons que je me suis mis du parfum, ce matin avant de partir, miss -merci pour ton compliment, ça me touche beaucoup-. Pourquoi ?

- Non, mais je me disais aussi... -j'ai des maux de tête à cause de ça depuis tout à l'heure...-

La jeune fille finit sa phrase en tournant la tête de droite à gauche et s'engagea ensuite dans une direction prise aléatoirement. Elle s'apprêtait à marcher le plus rapidement possible afin de semer les perturbateurs qui l'entravait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Même si elle s'y attendait, Chloé sursauta légèrement lorsque l'une des mains de Break pris le poigné gantée de l'adolescente. Elle se retourna brusquement pour faire face au jeune homme à l'iris écarlate.

-Pourrait-on savoir où tu vas comme cela, miss ?

- J'en ai ma claque de fréquenter des incapables tels que vous deux ! Si je n'avais pas croisé votre route, jamais je ne serais dans un tel pétrin ! annonça la binoclarde en fronçant les sourcils et en libérant son poignet d'un mouvement de bras brutal. Donc voilà, j'me casse !

- Ah oui, vraiment ? J'ai encore une autre question, poursuivit Break en esquissant un sourire en "v", jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Accouche !

- Je sais que tu m'en veux profondément, mais penses-tu sincèrement que c'est une raison valable pour m'exploser le pied ?

Une veine apparut sur le visage de Chloé, qui grimaça d'ailleurs. Elle appuya instinctivement une dernière fois, mais avec beaucoup plus de pression sur le pied de l'albinos. Elle le retira par la suite avec quelques remords -de ne pas lui avoir offert des palmes à la place des pieds, surtout-.

La brunette fit un tour sur elle-même. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Break, curieux l'imita et ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la source de cette soudaine attitude. Visiblement quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.

- Il est passé où encore ce boulet de prof...

Chloé ne tarda pas à recevoir une réponse. À proximité de la jeune fille, de la neige ne tombait pas en flocons, mais en masse. Elle eut alors le réflexe de lever sa tête vers le ciel et avec un peu de mal, elle discerna des formes qui lui étaient familières au sommet d'un sapin.

- C'est bon, je crois que je l'ai retrouvé...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Break en touchant l'épaule de la binoclarde avec la sienne, la poussant légèrement sur le côté afin de regarder dans la même direction qu'elle.

- Arrête de me coller ! s'exclama aussitôt Chloé en ayant un mouvement de recul.

- Il joue à Tarzan apparemment, répondit Break, se remettant à pouffer.

Chloé continua de scruter le sommet du conifère, qui commençait à pencher légèrement à cause du poids du professeur Jack.

"Tarzan ? Tu parles ! Non, c'est plutôt Georges de la Jungle, ouais", songea la brunette en reculant de quelques pas, se cachant derrière les arbres.

Au sommet du sapin qui vacillait malgré qu'il n'y aie plus un pet de vent, Jack épiait les environs à la recherche de l'auberge ou la troupe du lycée logeait. Il ne tarda pas à la remarquer et appela ses élèves pour les prévenir. Chloé eut une once de soulagement, mais la mésaventure était encore bien loin d'être finie.

Alors que Break et Chloé commençaient à prendre de l'avance dans la direction que leur avait annoncé le professeur Jack, ce dernier les interpella.

- Hé ho ! Attendez-moi !

- Bah pour cela, faudrait peut-être que vous descendiez, monsieur, argumenta Break toujours sa face moqueuse plaquée au visage. Puis, comment vous vous êtes retrouvé là haut ? Car là, je ne saisis pas trop...

- C'est un peu comme toi avec les placards, murmura Chloé en toussant pour masquer sa réflexion.

- Eh bien j'aime monter aux arbres, avoua le blondinet à la longue tresse, je le fais depuis que je suis tout petit ! Je suis un vrai félin pour sûr, par contre...

- C'est pas que votre vie privée ne m'intéresse pas, -enfin si quand même-, coupa soudainement Chloé en remontant ses lunettes, mais vous pourriez descendre maintenant, pour que l'on puisse continuer notre chemin.

- J'ai dit que j'aimais monter aux arbres et que je m'y prenais plutôt bien. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je savais en descendre.

L'adolescente se frappa le front. C'avait été trop beau pour être vrai. Il fallait toujours des ennuis au moment où on n'en voulait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Derrière elle, Chloé entendait le borgne albinos siffloter l'air de rien, une attitude qui lui paraissait bien suspicieuse. Elle l'aurait étripé si la voix alarmante de Jack n'avait pas ramené ses iris vers les cieux. L'adulte venait d'hurler "Je tombe !" alors qu'il tombait vraiment.

Chloé fut un poil ravie que le professeur, aussi têtu qu'une mule, soit finalement descendu de son perchoir, néanmoins, une telle chute ne devait certainement pas rester sans conséquences. Les deux ados, s'approchèrent du corps de Jack, presque enseveli sous la neige. Il ne bougeait pas d'un poil, mais respirait tout de même.

-Et merde, on fait quoi, maintenant ?

- Camille aurait sûrement trouvé une solution étant donné qu'elle a fait du secourisme l'année dernière, mais elle n'est pas là ! fit la brunette en aidant Break à adosser le professeur contre un arbre. Et bien aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! Il faut lui donner des claques jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

- Tu veux que je le fasse ?

- Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire, mon vieux ! Pour une fois que je vais pouvoir un peu me défouler...

- Euh...

- Réjouis-toi, mon cher Xerxes, si cela avait été toi, je te donnerais des baffes à t'en dévisser la tête, même si par le plus malheureux des hasards tu serais conscient, affirma Chloé en esquissant son premier sourire vicieux de la journée tout en commençant à sortir son professeur de son sommeil par des petites tapes molles qui virèrent assez rapidement à de grosses claques violentes. Bon il va se réveiller celui-là !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner une autre paire de baffes, Jack ouvrit subitement les yeux. Break l'ayant remarqué, il stoppa la jeune fille de justesse en lui retenant le bras. Juste avant qu'elle ne mette le coup de grâce aux pauvres blondinet dont les joues étaient incroyablement rouges.

_~o0°0o~_

La jeune troupe d'adolescents se trouvait désormais en bas des pistes skiables. La verte et la bleue étaient visibles, les deux autres, bien plus difficiles, devaient sûrement se trouver cachées quelque part au pied de cette forêt de conifères. Suite à une petite halte pour diverses raisons à l'auberge qui gérait la station de ski, le groupe d'élèves se dirigea alors vers l'appareil que l'on appelait plus communément, le tire-fesse.

Certaines personnes savaient s'y prendre et y arrivaient du premier coup, d'autres n'étaient pas très stables sur le siège en métal tandis que le reste se mangeait la neige, tout simplement. Florine faisait partie de la première catégorie, tout comme Camille, sauf que cette dernière, débutante comme elle l'était, se cramponnait telle une sangsue à la barre de soutien et regardait presque horrifier les mètres des neige qu'elle gravissait. Pour Typhanie, on dira qu'elle faisait partie de la seconde catégorie, ne supportant pas vraiment sa position assise. Quant à notre chère Victoria, suite à un problème technique, elle venait de tomber de son siège.

Mais comme nous le savons tous très bien, l'Homme -et les femmes aussi- ont un réflexe humain et extrêmement étrange qu'est celui de s'accrocher au tire-fesse comme si leur vie en dépendait. Résultat, Victoria laissait derrière elle une longue trace trainante de son récent passage.

Arrivées en haut de la pente, Camille, Florine et Typhanie attendaient patiemment leur amie qui s'approchait, cette derrière bringuebalée dans la neige bien froide. Lorsqu'elle fut à destination, Victoria lâcha le télésiège avec ses bras et s'apprêtait à se lever pour rejoindre ses camarades. Manque de bol, elle continua de suivre le tire-fesse à cause de... l'écharpe de Cheshire. Cet objet si précieux pour Victoria s'était accroché à la machine sans que sa propriétaire ne s'en rende compte. Les adolescentes, qui n'en croyaient pas leur yeux, regardèrent avec stupéfaction Victoria refaire un tour de tire-fesse gratuit.

- Bon, vous allez bouger votre cul ! Je suis coincée là ! paniqua la pauvre Victoria qui descendait désormais la pente, toujours par terre et son écharpe l'étranglant à moitié.

- Ah merde, Victo ! s'exclama Florine, qui venait enfin de réaliser la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

- Houlà ! enchaina Camille en fixant son amie qui partait au loin.

- On a qu'& attendre qu'elle revienne, que voulez-vous que je vous dise, soupira Typhanie tout en haussant les épaules. En attendant, je vais chercher Vincent, il aura peut-être des ciseaux sur lui et alors on pourra...

- HORS DE QUESTION ! TU NE TAILLERADERAS PAS L'ECHARPE DE CHESHIRE ! JE TE L'INTERDIS !

- Et comment tu comptes t'en sortir, de ce pétrin ?

- Ha ha ! Tu ne dis rien, esclave ! Ma grandeur d'esprit te laisserait sans voix ?!

- Plus sérieusement Typh', intervint Florine tout en grimaçant, notre pauvre Victoria est en train de se prendre pas mal de neige dans la face. Je ne pense pas qu'elle arriverait à parler dans ces conditions...

- Toute cette neige, en bouche... Brr, frémit Camille.

- Tant pis, on attend qu'elle revienne et on agira à ce moment-là. Si ça rate, on recommencera et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aie fini de jouer au manège, conclut la blondinette en croisant les bras.

Camille et Florine s'échangèrent des regards inquiets avant de fixer de nouveau l'ado à la queue de cheval, qui se trouvait à deux doigt de la noyade.  
>Après deux ou trois tours de tire-fesse, nos amis réussirent à libérer Victoria. Leurs efforts venaient de porter leurs fruits. L'écharpe à clochettes s'était emmêlé autour de la barre de maintien du tire-fesse tout en se coinçant entre deux plaque métalliques de la machine. Ainsi, son propriétaire, s'il tombait, était pris au piège. Victoria eut la larme à l'œil en voyant que quelque fils de laine étaient sectionnés dans son cache-col.<p>

Le petit groupe se remit très vite en route pour rattraper le retard accumulé par rapport au reste du troupeau.  
>Les étudiants se réunirent alors autours du professeur Glen qui, visiblement, leur donnait quelques consignes et astuces pour skier. Certains écoutaient le noiraud avec une grande attention tandis que d'autre faisaient les fiers et frimaient en disant qu'ils étaient des pros de la glisses. Bref, un attroupement de lycéens, quoi.<p>

Mademoiselle Abysse prit par la suite la parole et expliqua à ses chers élèves qu'à cause de la soudaine absence de Jack pour des causes médicales (ce qui est archi-faux, bien évidement), les élèves seraient répartis uniquement en trois groupes de compétences distinctes : A, B et C. Les A sont les débutants pour ne pas dire les nuls qui ne savent même pas chausser des skis. Les B sont au dessus du niveau A, les notions de skis y sont, mais ne sont pas maitrisées à 100 %. Quant aux C, ce sont la crème de la crème, les meilleurs et les seuls autorisés à descendre la piste noire. Après pas mal de blabla et d'analyse de la part du professeur de français, nos personnages sont enfin classés, ce qui nous donne :

**Groupe A (professeur-aide : Liam) :** Camille, Typhanie, Victoria, Sharon, Ada, Alice

**Groupe B (professeur-aide : Abysse) :** Florine, Gilbert, Vincent, Léo

**Groupe C (professeur-aide : Glen) :** Oz, Elliot, Cheshire, Echo

Suite à cela, la parole revint à Glen, qui ajouta quelques petites choses. Sous l'emprise de l'ennui, Victoria commença alors à faire de petits élancements de pieds pour passer le temps, tandis que Typhanie buvait littéralement les paroles de son professeur favori. La brunette leva ses yeux vers le ciel nuageux qui avait cessé de faire tomber ses petits flocons. Victoria soupira tout en continuant son jeu de pied, sans penser une seule seconde au conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer.

Elle persista jusqu'au moment où elle fut surprise que Typhanie aie bougé si soudainement d'une dizaine de centimètres. Victoria finit par se convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre et continua de gesticuler sur place, mais quelque chose d'encore plus mystérieux se produisit. Elles n'étaient pas des esprits pourtant, mais Typhanie et Florine commençaient à s'éloigner comme le feraient deux fantômes. Non, en fait, toute la troupe d'élèves semblait fuir Victoria à l'allure de fantômes.

Ce fut alors au tour de la montagne de s'éloigner étrangement, rapetissant petit à petit. Victoria regarda cet étrange spectacle avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, alors que le vent soufflait étrangement à contre sens, ramenant sa chevelure brune au milieu du visage. Son corps semblait attiré par une force qui l'entrainait en arrière. En à peine une ou deux secondes, Victoria commença à dévaler sur ses misérables skis la piste rouge à contre sens.

- Ahhhhhhh... ! gueula-t-elle en descendant la pente à vive allure.

Glen venait tout juste de finir son petit monologue et tout le monde se hâta de rejoindre les différentes pistes, lorsque le hurlement vint péniblement aux fines oreilles de Florine. La curiosité de l'adolescente la fit tourner légèrement vers l'arrière tout en prêtant attention à ne pas glisser. Elle fit de gros yeux lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Victoria n'était plus là. Seules deux lignes bien droites étaient ancrées dans la neige froide, traçant la petite colline dont l'une des extrémités se trouvait pile poil à l'emplacement précédent de la brunette.

Affolée, Florine tapa plusieurs fois sur l'épaule de Typhanie qui -après avoir mis du temps à répondre- grogna légèrement suite à l'interruption de son matage de prof.

- Typh' ! Je crois qu'on a perdu Victoria ! chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer par les autres élèves.

- Oh, mais laisse, elle saura nous retrouver...

- Regarde par terre, sur la piste rouge ! insista la blondinette en pointant de son doigt les marques au sol qui continuaient leur chemin en zigzaguant le long de la pente.

Typhanie se donna la peine de regarder les traces dans la neige. Elle prit alors conscience de la scène qui s'était passée ou qui aurait put se produire et se pinça la lèvres inférieures.

- Putain ! Faut vraiment être con pour descendre la piste rouge alors qu'on sait pas faire de ski ! En plus, comment on va faire pour la récupérer, je ne sais pas skier non plus ! Et Camille, elle est passée où ?!

- Je ne sais pas, mais calmons-nous pour le moment, tenta vainement Florine d'une voix tremblante pour rassurer sa camarade. Au pire, j'ai quelques bases en ski, je peux peut-être aller la chercher.

- Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ?

- Non, pas vraiment, mais on ne peut pas laisser Victoria toute seule comme ça, si ça trouve il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Victo, nya~ ?

Les deux amies se tournèrent alors vers le nouveau venu qui n'était autre que Cheshire. Florine manqua de peu de soupirer de soulagement. Un membre du groupe C pourrait sûrement les aider à retrouver la portée disparue.

_~o0°0o~_

Camille regarda autour d'elle. "Calme-toi, Camille. Calme-toi... Tu vas les retrouver...".

Néanmoins, malgré ses pensées qui se voulaient réconfortantes, la jeune fille paniquait intérieurement. Suite à la réunion de tout à l'heure, lorsque Glen avait eu fini de parler, un tsunami humain avait soudainement déferlé sur elle. Ne pouvant imposer de grande résistance, elle se laissa emportée jusqu'à ce que cette vague ne se dissipe. Elle venait maintenant de s'échouer quelque part dans la station de ski. Mais où ? Si seulement elle pouvait savoir où, cela l'aiderait d'avantage...

Il y avait plusieurs skieurs qui serpentaient une piste à grande vitesse. Mais quelle piste ? On pourrait peut-être demander son chemin auprès de l'un de ces sportifs, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance sera-t-il un habitué du coin et il vous indiquera la direction à prendre. Cette pensée effleura légèrement l'esprit de Camille avant de finir dans le gouffre de l'oublie. Non mais franchement, vous voyez vraiment une personne qui est à proximité d'une piste où les gens passent comme des fusées qui demande à ces mêmes gens "Hé ! M'sieur ! Vous pouvez m'aider à trouver mon chemin, je me suis perdue à cause d'un troupeau d'étudiants qui m'a amenée ici ?!" Non, je ne crois pas...

C'est alors que, ô miracle, des personnes de la classe de Camille passèrent sous son nez. Maladroites et bruyantes, ne faisant que rigoler et pousser de petit cris, Sharon et Ada tracèrent devant Camille. Cette dernière sentie une poussée de joie monter en elle, mais grimaça rapidement en se demandant "Mais pourquoi, je ne suis pas tombée sur quelqu'un d'autre...".

L'adolescente eut un petit mauvais pressentiment, riquiqui, tout petit, mais cela la faisait tout de même hésiter quelques instants. Finalement elle les suivit avec beaucoup de peine, paniquant presque à chaque fois qu'un skieur la frôlait et que la peur de le heurter se faisait sentir.

_~o0°0o~_

Les joues aussi rouges que son accoutrement, Jack se gratta pensivement la tête. Il était en train de fixer le sol, ou plus précisément toutes les empruntes qui jonchaient la neige, et cette contemplation le rendait on-ne-peut plus sceptique.

-Je ne comprends pas..., entama-t-il, ce qui augurait déjà tout sauf des bonnes nouvelles. Je suis certain que nous ne sommes pas déjà passés par là, et pourtant, il y a ces traces, là... D'autres personnes auraient eu le malheur de se perdre ici comme nous ?

-Cherchez pas, c'est les nôtres, de traces ! s'exclama Chloé avec toujours autant de mauvaise humeur.

-A moins que nous soyons entrés dans la zone maudite de cette forêt..., hasarda Break avec un sourire mesquin.

À ces mots, le professeur eut un hoquet effrayé :

-U-Une zone maudite, tu dis ? Gémit-il d'un air pitoyable.

-Tout à fait ! approuva l'albinos, entouré soudain d'une étrange aura ténébreuse. Car figurez-vous qu'il y a de cela deux-cents ans, une famille de pay-

-Ne l'écoutez pas ! Ordonna Chloé en écrasant une nouvelle fois le pied de son camarade de classe. Il cherche juste à vous effrayer, rien de plus.

Pas franchement rassuré, l'enseignant regarda autour de lui, anxieux, comme si il allait être soudainement attaqué par un horrible monstre.

La brunette, elle, se frappa le front de désespoir. Elle en avait marre, mais alors marre... Ils avaient combien de neurones, les deux là ?! En tous les cas, sûrement pas assez pour recomposer un simple cerveau humain...

C'est pourquoi la demoiselle prit finalement la décision qu'elle aurait préféré évité : elle s'éloigna du duo infernal.

Break, qui avait suivi ce manège, prit un air moqueur en la pointant du doigt.

-Vu, miss !

-La ferme, crétin d'albinos ! rétorqua l'autre en pivotant, juste pour le plaisir de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Je te rappelle qu'on est perdu ici à cause de TOI, et uniquement de toi ! Et maintenant, on est dans une merde pas possible, avec aucune possibilité de retrouver notre chemin, alors je prends la meilleur décision : me tailler !

-Hey, reviens ! S'exclama Break en comprenant qu'elle partait vraiment.

Nullement décidée à faire une fleur au chapelier, Chloé continua à avancer. Mais le valet se lança à sa poursuite, pour finir par se planter face à elle.

-Je ne voulais vraiment pas en arriver là..., soupira le jeune homme. Mais bon...

Et là, contre toute attente, le garçon s'agenouilla devant sa camarade, pour ensuite la supplier d'un air tout à fait pitoyable :

-Pitié, miss. Ne me laisse pas seul avec ce cinglé.

Jack, qui se trouvait non loin derrière ses élèves, eut un petit cri indigné. La lycéenne était quant à elle si surprise de la réaction de Break qu'elle marqua un temps d'hésitation.

Manque de bol pour elle, ces quelques secondes suffirent à son professeur pour qu'il arrive à son niveau. Et hop ! ni une, ni deux, le blond saisit Chloé et la mit sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

-Hey ! Protesta-t-elle en se débattant. Reposez-moi tout de suite !

-Hors de question ! Répondit l'enseignant avec un semblant d'autorité. Tu es sous ma responsabilité ! Alors si on se déplace, ce sera ensemble !

La jeune fille soupira, puis finit par se faire une raison. Aussi se laissa-t-elle mollement trimballer par Jack, profitant tout de même du fait qu'elle n'avait dorénavant plus à marcher.

Il n'y eut que lorsque Break vint derrière le prof, donc face à sa camarade, que cette dernière se permit de parler.

-Je vois venir une moquerie, grommela-t-elle en réponse au sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'arborait le borgne. Alors fais-moi plaisir, Xerxes : la ferme.

_~o0°0o~_

Les trois ados venaient tout juste de descendre la piste rouge d'une façon assez comique. Cheshire, qui avait l'habitude des pistes, venait de prendre la première place et glissait tout de même avec douceur - enfin, il filait comme une flèche quand même, à certains moments. A ses talons, accrochée par les épaules du garçon, Florine se laissait guider tout comme Typhanie. Cette dernière crut faire une crise cardiaque à chaque fois qu'un virage se présentait au trio. À vrai dire, lorsqu'on est en bout de file, on ressent beaucoup plus les sensations fortes qu'à un autre endroit.

En suivant les tracés au sol, les amis n'ont pas eut trop de mal à retrouver notre pauvre Victoria. Elle était en un seul morceau, assise par terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même et tremblotante. Elle ne bougeait plus. Vu les symptômes de la malchanceuse, on pouvait facilement deviner que cette dernière venait d'avoir une sacrée peur bleue.

- P-Plu-u-u-us j-a-a-a-m-m-a-i-s, j-e-e-e sk-i-i-i-i-e-e... annonça Victoria en grinçant les dents sans oser bouger tellement elle semblait terrifiée.

- Aie, ça peut se comprendre, ajouta Florine en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Oh pire, nya~, je peux t'apprendre à skier Victo' ...

- Non, je crois que j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui, lâcha la pauvre Victoria en retirant ses skis, les laissant derrière elle. J'abandonne, je ne veux plus entendre parler de skis !

Victoria s'en alla un peu plus loin devant l'auberge, là où plusieurs étaient confortablement installés sur des banc. Elle en sélectionna un, vide et s'y assis sans plus attendre. Elle semblait fusiller le sol ou la neige du regard, allez savoir, tout en s'entourant des ses propres bras. Lors de sa descente un peu casse gueule, la neige avait complètement inondé la pauvre Victoria. Elle était trempée comme pas possible. De plus, les vents et la température saisonnières ne faisaient qu'aggraver la situation.

Enervée, elle sortit quelques injures à on-ne-sait-trop-quel-dieu-et-on-ne-le-saura-jamais , sans s'être rendue compte que Cheshire l'avait rejoint. Elle leva légèrement ses pupilles vers le garçon alors qu'il venait de se dévêtir de sa grosse veste polaire. Il la lui tendait, un sourire au visage.

- Tiens, prend-la, tu auras moins froid comme ça.

- Euh... hésita Victoria, les joues légèrement rosies. C'est gentil, mais toi ... ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nya~ ! J'ai connu bien pire. Puis j'ai une tonne de vêtements sur moi, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

- Et bien merci, alors..., se contenta de répondre la jeune fille en s'enveloppant du vêtement chaud et réconfortant.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi !

Un silence qui commençait à avoir du poids au fil du temps s'installa progressivement. Pourquoi ? Voyons voir deux ou trois mètres plus loin, notre duo en arrière plan et gros zoom sur Typhanie et Florine qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire ou de pouffer devant cette scène.

- T'as vu comme ils sont mimi ensemble ! lança Florine à Typhanie en se voulant discrète, ce qui ne marcha pas vraiment vu les têtes désemparés de nos deux protagonistes un peu plus loin.

- Continue comme ça, Vic', balança la petite blondinette en levant le pouce en l'air en direction de sa meilleure amie. C'EST pour bientôt !

- Ah mais je t'emmerde ! répliqua hâtivement Victoria pour se défendre.

Par vengeance, Typhanie vint squatter elle aussi le banc, mais en s'asseyant bien sur Victoria. D'un geste à la limite de l'orgueilleux, l'adolescente poussa sur la joue de la brunette pour faire partir sa tête vers l'arrière en lâchant un truc du genre "N'oublie pas que je suis ton maître, esclave ! Ha, ha, ha !"

Cheshire sourit, à moitié cette fois-ci. Cette Typhanie pouvait être bien tyrannique des fois... Puis, son attention se reposa sur autre chose. Malgré le brouhaha ambiant, il réussit à percevoir une voix qui lui était familière - je vous rassure, il n'est pas schizophrène. Il se leva d'un coup sous les regards plus ou moins surpris de ses camarades. Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et semblait regarder un peu plus loin.

- Tiens, tiens, ce n'est pas Camille, là-bas, nya~?

Les trois filles regardèrent dans la même direction que Cheshire. En effet quelques bancs plus loin à peine, Camille se trouvait coincée entre deux adolescentes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? s'interrogea Typhanie en se retirant de Victoria, après l'avoir un peu aplati comme un crêpe.

- Va savoir, poursuivit Florine en croisant les bras. Tant qu'elle n'est pas en mauvaise compagnie...

- Je ne suis pas sûre que Sharon et Ada soient la meilleure des compagnies que l'on puisse avoir, contredit Victoria en se massant la joue. Typh', tu fais chier, je ne sens plus ma joue, maintenant...

- Si tu veux, je fais pareil avec l'autre alors ? enchaîna in extrémis la concernée, des étoiles malicieuses dans les yeux.

- Non, ça ira, je crois.

- Bon, on les rejoints ?

La question de Florine eut rapidement une réponse. Libérée de Typhanie, Victoria se mit sur ses jambes à son tour et tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers Camille, Sharon et Ada tout en papotant et sortant quelques ragots sans trop d'importance.

_~o0°0o~_

Chloé jura lorsque ce qui lui servait de moyen de transport sursauta une nouvelle fois.

-Mais merde, Break, t'aurais pas pu attendre qu'il me pose par terre ?!

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, miss..., assura innocemment le garçon, les mains dans le dos.

Vous aussi, vous avez le sentiment d'avoir loupé un épisode ? J'explique : Alors que nos trois compères cheminaient vaillamment à travers la forêt vosgienne, notre votre albinos préféré avait eu la glorieuse idée de se mettre à raconter quelques histoires sordides au sujet de montagnes maudites. Naturellement, cela n'avait nullement impressionné la brunette, qui n'en était plus à ça près. Mais Jack, quant à lui...

-Vous avez entendu, cette fois-ci ? Demanda le malheureux professeur, qui tremblait comme une feuille. Je suis sûr que quelque chose nous suit !

-À part une monstrueuse créature albinos, je ne vois strictement rien..., grommela Chloé, qui surveillait involontairement les arrières de son enseignant.

Pour toute réponse, Break éternua. Il avait le bout de nez tout rouge, et était de temps à autres parcouru par de petits frissons de froid.

-J'aurais dû prendre une veste plus chaude..., pensa-t-il à voix haute, remontant le col de son manteau.

-Mieux, proposa sa camarade de classe. Tu aurais dû crever tout de suite, emporté par une avalanche ou bouffé par un grizzly. Ça aurait grandement soulagé le restant du monde.

L'albinos la regarda, moqueur. C'était tout de même elle qui se retrouvait là, portée par son prof d'Arts Plas pour éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuie à nouveau !

Fort de cette constatation qui plaçait la miss en nette position d'infériorité, Break se rapprocha pour lui mettre une pichenette sur le nez. Sauf que, par un hasard des plus hasardeux, l'auteur en herbe décida exactement au même moment de tourner la tête, ce qui fit arriver la petite tape de l'albinos sur le dos de Jack.

L'enseignant, qui était tendu tant il avait peur, sursauta et hurla, lâchant son chargement au passage. Puis, comme toute proie fuyant un danger, il se mit à courir sans prendre garde à vers quoi il se dirigeait. Naturellement, la probabilité statistique de se prendre un arbre en pleine forêt est hautement élevée (comme pourrait vous en témoigner Chloé). Et c'est ainsi que le professeur rencontra de plein fouet un magnifique spécimen de sapin vosgien, dont l'écorce craqua sinistrement sous la violence du choc.

L'adolescente qui se trouvait désormais au sol fut pendant un instant bien tentée d'y rester. Puisque les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient étaient apparemment décidées à la faire mourir d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle préférait carrément leur faciliter le travail.

Mais des bruits de pas à côté d'elle lui firent rapidement changer d'avis. Elle leva la tête, crachant toute la neige qu'elle avait dans la bouche, et observa sombrement Break qui s'était accroupi à côté d'elle. Pour une fois, le jeune homme paraissait peu désireux de faire des commentaires acerbes.

Au contraire, il tendit même la main à sa camarade pour l'aider à se relever. Chloé la saisit, bien décidée. Une telle occasion ne se représentera pas de sitôt...

_~o0°0o~_

- Dis-moi Camille, pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas les Vosges ?

Cette question venait d'Ada. L'adolescente passa un coup de ses mains gantés sur sa magnifique tenue de ski qui faisait légèrement penser à une tenue d'automne de style urbain possédant des couleurs assez pâles. La Vessalius venait de fermer ses beaux yeux émeraude et attendait patiemment que sa voisine contre qui elle était lui réponde. En effet Camille se trouvait coincée entre elle et Sharon. Elle semblait nerveuse, mais cela ne provenait pas de la question d'Ada, non ! C'était la tête de Sharon qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de Camille, un air rempli de curiosité au visage. D'une certaine manière, elle avait l'impression que la brunette la fusillait du regard pour lui soutirer quelques informations croustillantes.

Camille se tourna vers Ada tout en tentant d'ignorer la Rainsworth, sans pour autant être impolie.

- Et bien disons que...

- Ne serais-tu pas une noble qui aurait fuit son odieuse famille ?!

- Pardon ?

Suite à sa réplique, Camille tourna sa tête en direction de Sharon. Une noble ? Impossible voyons, cela se verrait de suite !

- Mais c'est bien sûr ! renchérit la petite brunette tout en tapant de son poing son autre main. Tu es née dans une famille que tu n'arrivais plus à supporter alors, grâce à l'un de tes majordomes, tu as fugué et fuit, c'est ça, hein ?!

L'adolescente n'avait pas su quoi répondre à une pareille tirade. Pourtant, d'un certain point de vue, on pourrait affirmer que la future duchesse croyait en cette hypothèse dur comme fer - vu ses adorables yeux scintillants, il était difficile d'avouer le contraire. Ada se pencha légèrement pour voir Sharon et se permit un petit rire. La jeune fille du milieu ne savait pas trop comment prendre la situation telle qu'elle était gênée et rougit de honte tout en regardant ses pieds.

- Non c'est pas du tout ça ! affirma-t-elle en y mettant le ton, bien qu'il soit petit. Je viens TROP souvent ici, de ce fait ça me dégoûte. Faut pas se faire des films comme ça...

- Ah bon ... ?

Camille se tourna de nouveau vers sa voisine de gauche, l'air surpris. Sharon la fixait, le regard à la limite des larmes. Ah la la ! La pauvre brunette ne savait plus trop où se mettre maintenant. Elle venait de décevoir quelqu'un et cela la mettait peu à peu mal à l'aise. Mais en même temps qui aurait pu croire, voir même imaginer, une telle histoire - à part Sharon, en toute franchise ? Cette dernière tourna la tête avec un semblant de rebuffade.

- Désolée de te décevoir à ce point... Mais en même temps, il ne faut pas s'attendre à grand chose venant de moi.

- Dommage, continua Sharon en soupirant comme pour évacuer sa déception.

Puis elle lâcha comme si c'était une évidence tout en aillant une aura fleuri - oui, oui, il y a des fleurs en arrière plan :

-Si tu avais eu ce statut, cela aurait pimenté ta relation avec Gil !

Camille retint à cri d'effroi tout en se collant à Ada pour fuir, non pas une famille de nobles, mais la jeune brunette. Que venait-elle de dire ?

L'adolescente, accrochée au bras d'Ada comme si sa vie en dépendait, rougit à nouveau tout en tremblant à cause de sa confusion passagère. Elle tenta, vainement, de reprendre son sang-froid, et s'installa convenablement. Sharon la regardait tout sourire, contente que sa phrase fasse de l'effet, mais pour l'adolescente concernée, c'était tout autre.

- Voyons, Sharon ! bégaya-t-elle tout en regardant le ciel nuageux. Moi et Gilbert, on est que des amis. Il n'y a rien d'officiel, même si...

Elle marqua un arrêt et laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elle ne voulait rien dire de plus, de peur que cela ne se retourne contre elle.

- Même si ? répéta la brunette qui avait décidé de taquiner Camille jusqu'au bout.

- Il n'y a rien entre moi et Gil, on est amis, c'est tout.

- Vraiment ? Quel dommage...

Cette fois-ci, les paroles ne venaient pas de Sharon. Le trio d'adolescentes sursauta dans le même laps de temps. C'était Typhanie qui venait de s'incruster dans la conversation. Elle était là, à même pas un mètre de Camille, agenouillée, une main soulevant son menton pour maintenir sa tête vers les filles. Dieu sait depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait dans cette position, elle n'était néanmoins pas venue seule. Florine, Victoria et Cheshire se trouvaient en second plan, fixant d'un air intéressé la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

- T'étais passée où ? ajouta Typhanie à Camille en se dressant sur ses deux jambes. On t'a cherché partout, tu sais.

- Disons qu'un ouragan m'a fait faire échouer à l'autre bout de la station... répondit-elle en regardant de travers.

- Et nous, on l'a retrouvée perdue, la pauvre..., renchérit Ada en faisait les yeux doux.

- Je vous ai plutôt suivi...

- Bref, trancha à nouveau Typhanie, maintenant qu'on t'a retrouvé, on fait quoi ?

- Aucune idée, personnellement, j'ai plus vraiment envie de faire du ski pour le moment.

- Ça ne nous aide pas...

- On peut monter sur le télésiège, ça à l'air marrant, nya !

Les regards se tournèrent vers Cheshire, qui venait de se rapprocher de la troupe. Florine et Victoria firent de même. Cette dernière répondit au noiraud :

- Je ne veux plus faire de ski, alors ne me comptez pas parmi les passagers !

- Moi, j'ai le vertige, ricana faussement Camille en jouant avec ses cheveux - c'est une activité très distrayante...

- Moi je veux bien par contre, répliqua Florine en tendant la main.

- Nous sommes donc deux... Tu es sûre Victo-chan ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir avec nous ?

- Non c'est non ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ski ! J'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui.

- Vraiment ? insista Cheshire en tirant une bouille toute tristounette et mignonne.

- ... Eh bien...

_~o0°0o~_

La tête de Break frappa plusieurs fois contre le sol gelé, au fur et à mesure que Chloé le secouait dans tous les sens.

-Tu - n'es - qu'un - crétin - fini ! S'exclamait la jeune fille au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui faisait manger de la neige.

L'albinos était un peu confus. Il se souvenait avoir tendu, dans un moment de faiblesse qu'il se promettait de ne jamais réitérer, sa main à sa camarade pour l'aider à s'extirper de la neige. Elle l'avait prise, avec un étrange petit sourire... puis avait fini par le faire lui-même tomber par terre. Ensuite, ben... le trou noir.  
>L'adolescent fronça les sourcils de désarroi, ce que la lycéenne ne sembla pas très bien interpréter vu qu'elle lui mit une claque magistrale. Sonné, l'étudiant eut tout juste le temps d'intercepter la main de l'écrivaine en herbe pour éviter que celle-ci lui en remette une.<p>

-Hmpf, fit-il d'un ton désapprobateur. Tu sais que ce n'est pas très poli, de frapper les gens ainsi ?

-Oh, vraiment ? S'étonna faussement l'autre. Pardonne-moi, alors, Xerxes. Je te promets d'arrêter, ce serait teeeeeeeelement bête de te faire subir un trauma crânien.

À la limite, Break préférait presque qu'elle continue à le frapper. Parce que là, la demoiselle lui faisait pour ainsi dire l'effet d'un Rufus Barma qui pète un câble. Pas très joyeux, tout ça...

Les deux meilleurs amis du monde se défièrent du regard, évaluant chacun de leur côté si il valait ou non la peine de continuer à s'entretuer. Finalement, le chapelier proposa poliment :

-Et si on concluait une trêve ?

Chloé le considéra longuement, pour ensuite acquiescer silencieusement. Satisfait, l'albinos demanda alors avec la même courtoisie :

-Bien... Tu pourrais t'enlever de moi, maintenant ?

La brunette s'exécuta aussitôt, gênée en ce rendant compte à quel point une personne qui passerait par là pourrait se poser des questions. Et pendant que son compagnon d'infortune se redressait, l'étudiante se dirigea vers le professeur Jack, toujours aussi lamentablement effondré contre un tronc.

-Allons, M'sieur ! Le somma-t-elle en le poussant du bout du pied. Il est temps de repartir.

Le blondin bougea légèrement, et ouvrit un œil vitreux sur son élève.

-Hm ? Gémit-il faiblement. Y' s'passe ?

-Vous avez foncé dans un arbre..., résuma Chloé.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna l'enseignant en regardant autour de lui. Mais... où suis-je ? Et... qui êtes-vous ?

-Tu as vu ce que tu as fait, miss ?! S'alarma Break en constatant les dégâts.

-... Je me disais aussi qu'il manquait quelque chose à ma journée pour qu'elle soit définitivement foutue..., marmonna ladite miss en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Au fait, qui suis-je ? Interrogea Jack en se relevant. Je ne me souviens absolument de rien...

Chloé hésitait franchement entre se pendre avec l'écharpe de Break et tenter de trouver une solution à ce léger problème.

-On fait quoi ? Questionna le valet, qui semblait lui-même un peu dépassé.

-Je te laisse choisir..., soupira la binoclarde. Marre de prendre toujours des décisions qui de toute façon ne mènent à rien...

Et elle alla s'asseoir sur une vieille souche qui traînait par là.

Le domestique regarda l'enseignant, qui suivait des yeux la neige qui continuait à tomber. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, le jeune homme hasarda :

-Et si vous montiez sur cet arbre avant de vous laisser tomber tête la première ? Peut-être que ça vous remettrait les idées en place...

Chloé se tourna vers son camarade, s'attendant à ce que le professeur refuse en se marrant. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit alors Jack s'exécuter sans poser la moindre question.

-Attention je tombe ! Annonça juste l'amnésique avant de se jeter dans le vide.

-P*tain, il l'a fait, ce con..., souffla la jeune fille en suivant des yeux la chute de son sensei.

Elle rejoignit aussitôt Break, qui s'affairait à désensevelir l'homme à la tresse.

-Et il n'a opposé aucune résistance ! S'exclama la brunette, toujours aussi surprise. Aaaah, Xerxes... Ce serait si beau que tu en fasses de même si je te demandais de te jeter par une fenêtre...

Le chapelier leva les yeux au ciel mais préféra ne rien dire. Il en allait de sa survie, là...

Lorsque leur enseignant se réveilla, les deux lycéens eurent la surprise de le voir bondir sur ses pieds.

-Alors les jeunes, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Demanda Jack, frais comme un gardon. Au rythme où vous marchez, on est pas près d'arriver à l'auberge...

Break et Chloé le dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds. Il était vraiment increvable, ce type ?!

-Allez allez ! Fit le prof en frappant dans ses mains. On se remet en marche !

Et il se dirigea tout naturellement en direction de ce qu'ils espéraient être Gérardmer, les adolescents le suivant avec la plus totale incrédulité.

-Parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre..., conseilla l'albinos en voyant le visage déconfit de sa camarade.

Drôle de promenade, décidément...

_~o0°0o~_

La machine de ferraille fonctionnait bruyamment. Les télésièges valsaient au dessus du vide, avançant à une certaine allure. Leur descente ainsi que leur ascension ne cessait jamais, et leurs passagers se devaient d'avoir certains réflexe afin de ne pas se faire mal au genou ou de passer le bonjour au sol enneigé en se ramassant par terre. À son bord, dans le sens de la monté, se trouvait Florine, Cheshire, Typhanie, Victoria et Oz, ce dernier venu à l'improviste pour prendre la place de libre sous prétexte qu'il faisait la course avec Elliot, direction la piste noire. Il discutait avec Florine tandis que Typhanie et Cheshire restaient silencieux, évitant plus ou moins de fixer le vide sous leurs pieds, de peur d'en être aspiré. Victoria quant à elle, marmonnait des messes basses, pas forcément remplies de politesse.

Le voyage aérien se poursuivit jusqu'au moment où Typhanie entama la conversation tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux skis attachés à ses pieds.

- Dîtes, vous imaginez si nos skis tombaient ?

- T'en poses, d'ces questions..., marmonna Victoria, mais cette fois-ci de façon audible et presque pareille à un râle.

- Non mais attends ! T'imagine le pauvre skieur, si il y en a un qui se fait assommer !

- C'est sûr que ça doit pas être très agréable, nya...

- Disons aussi que tu as autant de chance de laisser tomber l'un de tes skis que si le télésiège s'arrêtait net pour cause de panne.

Notre chère Victoria venait de parler un peu trop vite car, en effet, de façon soudaine et cela choqua les passagers, le télésiège stoppa tout mouvement, comme ça, sans raison apparente. Les bancs métalliques vacillèrent sur le coup avant de redevenir stables. Tout le monde regardait un peu partout, de façon plus ou moins paniquée, cherchant une cause à ce nouveau problème. Les étudiants tentèrent de garder leur calme, jusqu'à ce qu'une annonce ne se fasse par mégaphone. Le son résonna dans toute la vallée, fort heureusement qu'ils se trouvaient dans les Vosges, les risques d'avalanches étaient minimes.

- Messieurs-dames, nous vous demandons de garder votre calme. Restez assis sur vos siège et ne bougez plus. Un problème au niveau du moteur est survenu. Nos mécaniciens sont en plein travail et ont la situation en main. Veuillez patienter quelques minutes, le temps que ce petit contretemps soit résolu. Le télésiège reprendra du service par la suite. Merci de votre attention.

Victoria semblait déprimer dans son coin du télésiège. Des rancunes tournaient autour de sa tête, une telle situation était si rare qu'elle faisait peur.

- Voyons Victo-chan, ne te mets pas dans cet état...

- J'en ai marre des Vosges, je ne veux plus faire de ski... Je veux me jeter de ce télésiège...

- Houlà, ça va pas ! s'exclama Typhanie en secouant légèrement Victoria par les épaules. Camille, sort de ce corps !

- Non mais sérieux... J'en ai marre de cette journée, j'ai l'impression qu'on s'acharne sur moi...

- En parlant de se jeter du télésiège, remarqua Oz en sortant du silence, vous pensez que l'on peut sauter dans la neige de cette hauteur ? Ca serait marrant en hurlant quelque chose comme « Youpi ! Pasta ! »

Typhanie et Victoria fixèrent le blondinet, pas très convaincues. Puis, une idée traversèrent leur esprit simultanément. Une image, un passage d'un manga qu'elles aimaient bien trottait dans leur tête. ( _Hetalia_, ça vous dit quelque chose ? )

- N'y pense même pas ! rétorquèrent en chœur les deux amies en se tournant hâtivement vers Oz.

- C'était pour rire, répondit le blondinet en faisant signe de se calmer des mains. Il faudrait être fou pour se jeter dans le vide.

Suite à cela, le silence anxieux du groupe revint à grands pas. Quand allaient-ils se remettre en route ? Personne ne savait vraiment. Dix longues minutes passèrent avec une telle lenteur que l'on aurait parié des heures. Le groupe d'adolescents se faisait plus chier sur ce perchoir ennuyeux plutôt que de se faire un sang d'encre sur ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver. Victoria balançait ses jambes dans le vide, histoire de s'occuper. Par conséquent, elle faisait légèrement bouger le banc suspendu. Typhanie la scruta d'un regard fatigué.

- T'imagines si jamais les skis tombaient ? rétorqua-t-elle avec une certaine lassitude dans la voix.

- Tu nous as déjà posé la question tout à l'heure, fit remarquer Florine en fixant au hasard une montagne, sans attendre que quoi ce soit ne se passe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier... approuva Victoria en cessant son petit jeu de jambes. Elle peut pas redémarrer cette machine de mer-...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Comme si c'était à la demande de notre brunette à queue de cheval, le télésiège se remit bruyamment en route. Un bruit métallique précéda un soudain déplacement des compartiments. Le choc fut si brut que certains peinaient à reprendre leurs esprits et à se stabiliser sur leur siège. Notre groupe d'amis reprit alors son ascension vers les hauteurs, plus ou moins sonnés.

Enfin arrivés à destination, les filles faillirent se manger dans la neige, tandis que les garçon les rattrapaient à bout de bras. L'équilibre ne semblait pas être au rendez-vous pour certains...

Ils avancèrent avec leur longs skis au bord d'un carrefour de pistes. Il y avait la bleue et la noire. Oz se tourna vers la seconde, avant de s'adresser à Florine, les yeux étincelants.

- Dis Flo ! T'as envie de faire la course avec moi ? - j'ai trop la flemme d'attendre Elliot.

- Je ne sais pas assez bien skier pour tenter la piste noire... Je préfère plutôt tenter la bleue, elle me semble moins compliquée, enfin...

Florine fixa un instant les deux pistes. Il semblait qu'un léger problème trottait dans son esprit. Elle regarda de nouveau attentivement avant de lâcher au blond ainsi qu'à toute la troupe :

- Dîtes, c'est normal qu'il y aie plus de zigzags dans la bleue que dans la noire ?

- Il est plus facile de réguler sa vitesse en faisant des slaloms plutôt que de piquer comme une flèche, conseilla Cheshire en tendant l'un de ses bâtons de ski vers la piste noire.

- Ah...

- Dans tous les cas, je préfère commencer par la plus simple, trancha Typhanie en entamant sa route vers la piste bleue d'un air décidé, avançant à l'allure d'un manchot.

Typhanie fit quelques pas jusqu'à une petite butte de neige d'une quarantaine de centimètres. Ne faisant aucune inspection, elle eut la bonne idée - si l'on peut dire bonne - de monter ce petit obstacle comme le ferait un enfant pour s'amuser. À peine mit-elle brièvement son pied sur cette bosse de neige qu'elle... remua ?

L'adolescente retint un bond de surprise, mais recula quand même d'un pas. Quelle était cette chose ? Une butte de neige qui bouge, c'est pas très commun, non ?

D'ailleurs, elle s'éleva peu à peu. Quelque chose en sortait doucement et avec une certain difficulté. Une silhouette se leva devant la bande d'ami avant de se retourner brutalement vers la blondinette. Typhanie se mit sur ses gardes et grimaça, mais les traits de son visage se détendirent soudainement. Elle aurait mis une formidable droite au nouveau venu si la surprise ne l'avait pas entièrement envahie. C'était...

- Vincent ?! s'étonna la petite troupe en se tournant vers le blond aux yeux vairons.

- Mais d'où il sort celui-là, encore ?! s'exclama Typhanie, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure sous le coup de la surprise. Pourquoi t'étais par terre, toi ?!

- Je dormais, pourquoiiiii ?... bailla le concerné en s'essuyant une perle de sommeil au coin de son œil doré.

- Tu dormais ?! Par ce froid ! enchaina Victoria en grelottant légèrement.

- Bah quoi ? J'étais en train de faire du ski avec Gil. J'ai senti que j'avais sommeil alors je me suis allongé et me suis endormi comme ça.

- Comme ça ? fit Typhanie avec un ton exaspéré.

- Comme ça, insista-t-il avant de scruter ses compagnons un à un. Dîtes, vous savez faire du ski ?

- Bah disons qu'on essaye d'apprendre..., répondit Florine. D'ailleurs, où est Gilbert ?

- Je sais pas, je l'ai perdu de vue à un moment. Dommage, il devait m'enseigner les techniques de ce sport...

- Ah...

Ce fut la dernière réponse de Typhanie avant que les différents regards ne se posent un peu plus loin dans le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Des skieurs et vacanciers fuyaient une grosse boule de neige d'environ 1 mètre 50 de haut, qui dévalait la pente skiable à vitesse grand V. Cela ne les choqua pas plus. Peut-être que des amateurs de bonhommes de neige avaient laissé partir le tronc de leur personnage... Quoi qu'il en soit, personne n'avait intérêt à se trouver sur son passage, ou bien en bout de piste, à moins de vouloir servir de quille à cette grosse boule de bowling blanche. Chacun la scrutait du regard, alors qu'elle continuait son périple sur la piste. Aucun ne s'était fait la réflexion d'où elle pouvait bien venir, et ce qu'elle pouvait bien cacher.

_~o0°0o~_

Camille créa un souffle d'air chaud qui envahit ses mains. Elle souffla, visiblement en vain, pour se les réchauffer. Autant elle supportait bien mieux le froid que la chaleur, mais ses petites mains en pâtissaient toujours. Les gants paraissaient inutiles avec ces températures négatives. Elle persista tout en écoutant d'une oreille les discussions "passionnantes" de Sharon et Ada. Elle s'ennuyait assez pour devoir les écouter. À bien y réfléchir, elle regrettait légèrement de ne pas avoir accompagné ses camarades. En même temps, elle aurait sûrement fait une crise ou aurait étranglé quelqu'un en s'y agrippant, à cause de sa peur du vide.

Le vide, les guêpes et le fromage. Voilà à quoi se résumaient les phobies de Camille. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir à cette pensée avant de tourner sa tête vers les deux coquettes. Elles avaient soudainement changé de sujet et cela ne passa pas inaperçu à l'ouïe de l'adolescente. Les paires d'yeux montèrent alors la pente skiable jusqu'à la fameuse boule de neige... Qui leur fonçait droit dessus ?!

Telle une claque que l'on se prend pendant que l'on dors, les trois amies furent tirées de leurs pensées et détalèrent comme des lapins, pour éviter le danger qui maintenant mesurer environ 2 mètres. Le bloc sphérique s'échoua quelques secondes plus tard à deux pas du banc où s'étaient installées les jeunes filles. Agglutinée contre le mur de l'auberge, la masse de neige s'affaissait peu à peu. Deux, trois curieux, en plus de Camille, Ada et Sharon, observèrent ce phénomène hors du commun. Les inconnus finirent par se lasser et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Sharon et Ada firent quelque pas, avant que Camille ne les interpelle.

- Dites, c'est moi ou on voit une sorte de touffe noire, là, en bas ?

- Tiens, tu as raison, c'est bizarre..., affirma Sharon en revenant vers Camille. Allons voir ça de plus près.

Camille et Sharon s'approchèrent de l'amas de neige et s'accroupir pour identifier cette touffe noir. Ada, elle, restait en retrait. Sharon, pourvue d'un naturel curieux, ne put se retenir de tirer sur ces quelques fils noirs, légèrement ondulés. Un petit "Aie !" se fit entendre, ce qui fit frissonner les deux adolescentes. Quelqu'un se trouvait prisonnier dans cette neige.

_~o0°0o~_

Break et Chloé marchaient côte à côte, suivis par le professeur Jack qui allait d'un arbre à l'autre pour en caresser l'écorce. Par chance, il s'agissait là de la seule séquelle laissée par les chutes et chocs à répétition qu'avait reçu le prof...

La brunette, quant à elle, avait fini par se faire une raison. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer seule à l'auberge car elle se serait sérieusement fait remonter les bretelles, et ses camarades masculins avaient l'air de beaucoup trop tenir à ses capacités de survie élémentaire pour la laisser se barrer. Aussi avait-elle finalement prit la décision de subir... 'fallait dire aussi qu'après toutes ces péripéties... elle avait un peu fini par s'y attacher, à ces deux boulets en puissance !

-Qui l'aurait cru..., soupira Chloé dans la volonté de relancer la conversation. Se perdre dans la forêt vosgienne au bout de même pas 24h de présence sur les lieux... Record battu !

-C'est un reproche ? Questionna Break en penchant la tête.

La brunette réfléchit un moment, et haussa les épaules.

-Bah, pas tellement... Au fond, j'étais énervée, je ne réfléchissais pas à ce que je faisais... Je suis donc en partie coupable...

-Oh, tu demandes pardon ? S'étonna l'albinos.

-Hey, déconne pas non-plus ! S'écria aussitôt la binoclarde. J'en suis pas à ce point, tout de même !

Le valet considéra sa camarade de haut en bas, et dit d'un air déçu :

-Dommage... J'aurais pu te demander un dédommagement pour tout ce que j'ai subi...

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel, mais afficha tout de même un sourire amusé. Break, lui, fit quelques petits bonds joyeux dans le but déguisé de se réchauffer un peu. Cependant, voyant que la demoiselle ne le suivait plus, il se retourna, sourcil haussé.

Ce qu'il vit alors lui tira un hoquet de surprise : la brunette était immobile, le visage insondable et des larmes brillant aux coins de ses yeux. Se disant que c'en était sûrement trop pour le pauvre esprit fragile de la lycéenne, le chapelier se rapprocha, mal à l'aise à la perspective de voir quelqu'un pleurer. Il détestait que des personnes se mettent à craquer devant lui.

Aussi demanda-t-il d'une voix presque gênée :

-Hm... Tout va bien, miss ?

À cela, l'ado répondit :

-C'est le plus beau moment de ma vie...

Au grand étonnement de l'albinos, elle pointa un truc se trouvant derrière lui tout en murmurant, ivre de joie :

-Regarde, Xerxes... Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de voir une auberge...

Le jeune homme pivota sur lui-même, n'osant y croire. Et pourtant, oui : le bâtiment qu'ils recherchaient tant était là, juste sous leurs yeux ébahis ! Les deux étudiants furent tellement submergés d'émotion qu'ils manquèrent tout juste de se jeter dans les bras d'un de l'autre. Sauf qu'un éclair de lucidité commun les rappela à l'ordre quasiment au même moment, évidemment.

Pour pallier au froid qu'ils avaient ainsi réussi à mettre tous seuls sur l'ambiance, Break et Chloé se concertèrent du regard, avant de se mettre à courir pour se précipiter vers l'auberge de jeunesse. Une personne les aurait vus arriver à ce moment là, elle aurait très certainement pu penser un instant au générique mémorable de La Petite Maison dans la Prairie.

-Enfin la délivrance ! s'exclama la brunette.

-Et à moi les croissants et le chocolat chaud ! ajouta le chapelier en levant les bras au ciel.

Les deux jeunes étaient déjà loin lorsque le professeur Jack sortit du couvert des arbres. En voyant ses élèves aussi contents, l'enseignant se permit un énième sourire d'imbécile heureux. Puis, voulant cependant lui aussi son heure de gloire, il se lança à la poursuite des adolescents en criant :

-Hey, vous avez vu ? J'ai réussi à la retrouver en finale !

Enfin, tout allait mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Du moins... jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel événement vienne changer la donne.

_~o0°0o~_

- Oh non quelqu'un est là-dessous ! s'écria Camille en commençant à dégager la neige de ses petites mains gantées.

- Vite sortons-le de là ! renchérit Sharon en s'accroupissant au côté de sa camarade pour l'aider.

Ada resta figée sur place, se contentant d'attendre et d'espérer que la personne ensevelie n'aie pas subi de gros dommages. À vrai dire cela relevait du miracle que celle-ci soit encore vivante. La panique et le doute qui plombaient l'ambiance générale contraignait les deux amies à accélérer le mouvement. Sur qui allaient-elles tomber ? Les trois adolescentes s'attendaient à tout même au pire, mais pas ce bonhomme là...

D'abord apparu une touffe noire de jais légèrement bouclée, puis des yeux dorés suivit d'un nez rougi par le froid. C'était, presque sans surprise notre cher ami Gilbert Nightray. Mais que faisait-il dans cette amas de neige ? Cette découverte stoppa les deux filles dans leur déneigement. Le noiraud du même rappeler qu'il était encore enseveli et qu'il crevait de froid pour réveiller les deux ados. Camille et Sharon s'apprêtèrent à continuer leur besogne, mais...

- Eh, là-bas ! Attendez !

C'était notre adorable Alice carnivore qui arrivait d'un ski assuré, comme on pourrait le dire. Marquée d'un sourire jovial et les joues roses de froid, elle marcha avec ses palmes de bois vers le quatuor assez rapidement. Les questions auraient pues affluer par dizaines, mais la jeune ne leur en laissa pas le temps. Sûrement absorbée par un objectif stupide, elle traça devant les filles, les poussant presque dans son élan, afin de faire face à Gilbert.

- Dis, tête d'algues tu as oublié quelque chose ! annonça-t-elle joyeusement en sortant quelque chose de sa poche.

Le concerné ne semblait pas vraiment rassuré de voir la petite brunette dans les parages an vu de la grimace qui se lisait sur son visage. Et cela ne semblait pas être la faute du froid. Tournant sa tête vers la nouvelle venue, Camille eut peur de comprendre.

Tout se passa ensuite vite. Alice s'agenouilla par terre. Une carotte sortie de nulle part - oui, oui, une carotte d'un orange pimpant. Des plaintes, un rire satisfait. En bref, un pauvre Gil déguisé désormais en bonhomme de neige dégustait, si on peut le dire, une bonne carotte congelée.

- Et bien voila maintenant ! s'empressa d'ajouter la petite brunette aux yeux violets. J'ai enfin réussi à finir mon premier bonhomme de neige ! Youhou !

La fillette avait l'œil pétillant et semblait très fière de sa petite création. Incapable de sortir un seul mot et gigotant péniblement sous la lourde neige blanche, le victime du jour rendait la scène plutôt comique. Mais restons sérieux. Retenant un fou rire mérité, les deux adolescentes continuèrent leur travail sous la lourde déception d'Alice. Et oui, il fallait détruire sa petite œuvre d'art.

Avec peine, mais aussi du succès, Gilbert fut délivré de sa prison froide en quelques minutes. Le pauvre était mouillé de la tête aux pieds. Une écharpe faisant guise de serviette sur la tête, le noiraud fusillait Alice du regard. En même temps, il y avait de quoi... Cette dernière lui répondit en tirant la langue, le jeune homme avait vraiment envie de l'étriper. Non pas pour aggraver la situation, mais par simple curiosité avec un poil d'anxiété, Camille se tourna vers Alice pour lui demander des explications. Faisant la moue parce qu'elle ne voulait rien dire, la petite brunette aux longues tresses finit par parler sous la pression des regards qui portaient sur elle. Deux-trois minutes de monologue suffirent pour éclaircir la situation.

Elle avoua qu'avec Leo - et oui elle n'était pas la seule coupable dans l'histoire - elle avait aperçu Gilbert se promenant dans le coin. Visiblement, il semblait perdu et n'avait pas remarqué les deux jeunes. Pendant qu'il flânait dans les environs, Leo, qui n'avaient pas envie de skier, venait d'achever un beau bonhomme de neige qui faisait presque sa taille. Jalouse de l'œuvre de son camarade - contrairement à son petit tas de neige qui ne ressemblait à rien - elle regarda attentivement "tête d'algue" et...

- Une idée de génie me traversa l'esprit ! enchaina Alice tout en continuant de bouger les bras comme pour mimer la scène.

- Très conne surtout... Stupide lapin, va..., renchérit Gil avant de se prendre une boule de neige dans la face "made in Alice", ce qui le réduisit au silence durant un petit instant.

-Bien, reprit-elle les mains sur les hanches tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la pente de ski. Donc l'idée qui pouvait me permettre de réussir à surpasser Leo était de me servir de cette tête d'algue comme outils se base.

Et c'est alors qu'elle expliqua tout en détail. Comment elle s'y était prise pour assommer Gilbert avec un ski. L'ensevelir sous la neige pour en faire un haut bonhomme de neige alors qu'il était inconscient. Et le clou du spectacle, autrement dire la manière dont Gilbert avait dévalé la pente a vive allure sans crier gare, du moins presque.

- Cette andouille s'est soudainement réveillée et en me posant des questions - je ne sais toujours pas comment il a réussi son compte -, il est tombé en arrière et a enchaîné les roulés-boulés. Le méchant est même parti sans sa carotte, sans sa cerise sur le gâteau...

- Je m'en serais bien passé - en plus j'aime pas les carottes..., marmonna l'adolescent tout en roulant des yeux et en sentant des envies de meurtres lui démanger les mains.

Deuxième boule de neige de la part d'Alice. Cette dernière commença a prendre un peu d'avance au pas de course, sentant le danger d'instinct ou parce que Gilbert était trop prévisible. Ma foi, elle eut bien raison. Gilbert fabriquait in extremis une boule de neige prête à envoyer. Manque de pot, la cible était trop loin. À peine sur ses deux jambes, près à courir derrière la gamine aux yeux violet, qu'il se rassit de suite une main dans le dos. Le jeune homme avait beau dire que tout allait bien, cette petite mésaventure lui avait infligé un bon petit mal de dos.

- Ton dos te fait si mal ! s'inquiéta Camille, assise à côté du noiraud, n'osant pas le toucher de peur de ne faire qu'aggraver son cas. Si tu veux, on t'emmène dans une infirmerie, il doit surement y en avoir une dans l'auberge. J'espère que tu ne t'es rien cassé et...

- Ce n'est pas grave, affirma Gilbert en battant sa main en éventail. Un petit mal, rien de plus. Demain, j'irais beaucoup mieux, alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi.

- Tu es sûr ... ? insista Camille d'une voix hésitante.

- Oui, oui...

Ce petit "oui, oui" ne semblait pas vraiment avoir eut d'effet sur Camille. Cette dernière continuait encore à tirer une tête anxieuse et larmes aux yeux à l'idée de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour que son ami aille mieux. Le noiraud soupira longuement avant de se tourner vers Camille et de lui adresser un sourire se voulant réconfortant.

- Ca ira, arrête de te faire du mouron, lâcha-t-il en ramenant ses yeux dorés vers le sol blanc. En tout cas, c'est gentil que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

- C'est normal, répliqua de suite l'adolescente en esquissant un léger sourire à nouveau. Entre amis, il faut savoir s'inquiéter des uns et des autres.

- Si tu le dis...

Gilbert ramena de nouveau son regard sur Camille. Bizarrement, elle avait un air déterminé que le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu auparavant - à vrai dire, il est très rare qu'elle le soit aussi /MUR/. Devant cette face, il ne put retenir un petit rire, ce qui fit rougir la brunette. Se rendant compte de sa gaffe, Gilbert l'imita. Tous deux regardèrent ailleurs tout en murmurant un petit « Désolé ! » en même temps. Cela amplifia encore plus leur gêne, aussi décidèrent-ils de ne plus rien dire.

- Rhooo~ ! Que c'est beau l'amour~, chantonna Sharon en roulant bien c'est "r" tel un miaulement.

La claque qui réveille instantanément. Camille et Gilbert reprirent leurs couleurs habituelles d'un coup et firent des yeux ronds comme des billes, le temps de comprendre la situation.

- Z'êtes encore là, vous deux ! rétorqua le duo en chœur.

Et oui, Sharon et Ada, qui avaient servi de paysage jusqu'à maintenant, s'incrustaient à nouveau dans la conversation. Toutes deux se racontaient des choses à voix basse, ce qui bien évidement ne parvenait pas à l'ouïe des deux concernés. Le doute montait peu à peu, quand Sharon tenta de sortir une phrase que personne n'entendra jamais.

En voyant les lèvres de Sharon bouger et prise pas la peur d'entendre encore une ânerie, Camille racla avec un gant la neige au sol et, sans prendre soin d'en faire des boules de neige ou de viser correctement, elle balança le tout sur les deux amies. Se rendant compte qu'elle avait agit sans réfléchir, Camille lâcha un long "Désolée !" avant de se rendre le pas pressé vers l'auberge des pistes skiables. Personne n'osait la suivre en vue de sa réaction peu banale. Néanmoins, notre grande spécialiste Sharon alla s'asseoir près de Gilbert, suivie d'Ada.

- On dirait que j'ai touché la corde sensible... fit-elle remarquer à haute voix tout en faisant une moue toute innocente.

- Pardon ?! ...

Mais changeons de sujet : Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les chats Gil-kun ! coupa Ada en prenant un ton digne d'un présentateur questionnant son candidat.

- Euh...

**BREF !**

Environ une heure plus tard, dans les alentours de midi, la troupe de lycéens commença d'un air fatigué à monter les marches menant à l'intérieur du car. Ce dernier, de toute évidence, avait pour destination l'auberge à laquelle les voyageurs étaient assignés. Tous avaient faim et espéraient pouvoir se reposer l'après-midi - et oui, le grand air, ça creuse et ça fatigue beaucoup. Autrement, mis à par cela, sûrement rien d'exceptionnel...

Gilbert avait réussi à échapper dieu sait comment aux griffes d'Ada et Sharon. Le petit groupe composé de Typhanie, Victoria, Florine, Cheshire et Vincent (Oz s'était rué sur Elliot et l'avait plaqué dans la neige et avait ainsi quitté le groupe) avait fini par trouver son enseignant ou "aide" qui n'était pas apparu, ne serait-ce qu'une seul fois, depuis le début de cette aventure - hormis au détour d'un chemin où ils l'ont retrouvé effondré contre un arbre. Une bataille de boule de neige, déclenchée par Alice et - quelle surprise ! - par Gilbert, atteint subitement la quasi totalité des élèves. Chacun y allait à cœur joie, oubliant les vêtements mouillés par la neige et les soucies du train-train quotidien. C'est qu'elle avait durait une bonne demi-heure, avant que le traité de paix ne soit signé, sous la contrainte d'Abysse, mais surtout du beau professeur Glen. Ah, d'un coup, il y avait plus grand monde. En résumé, que du bonheur avant que midi ne retentisse.

Le bus démarrait tranquillement, faisant vibrer son moteur ainsi que le bus entier, qui ne finit par redevenir calme que lorsque le chauffeur appuya sur l'accélérateur. La machine démarra, marquant une distance de plus en plus conséquente entre elle et les pistes de ski. Les élèves, pendant ce temps, racontaient les milles ragots ou réussites de leur journée. Mais penchons-nous du côté de notre quatuor dont les visages ravis prenaient au fur et à mesure un aspect inquiétant. Le sort de leur amie binoclarde les troublait encore. Elles ne seraient soulagé de ce poids qu'après l'avoir revu.

Camille et Florine se trouvaient sur les deux sièges qui devançaient ceux de Typhanie et Victoria. Les deux adolescentes s'étaient retournées vers leurs amies pour discuter. Dans le fond, bien qu'elles s'étaient plus ou moins amusées, la plupart prirent honte en se rappelant la situation de leur amie : peut-être seule, dans la forêt, ayant pour unique sauveur un incompétent de professeur du nom de Jack Vessalius. Eh oui, même à ce stade de l'histoire, elles ne savaient pas, du moins pas encore, qu'il y avait un troisième figurant dans l'affaire. Les échanges laissèrent place à un concert de soupirs. Une déprime générale s'installait petit à petit. On pourrait les mettre devant des bières dans un bar sombre avec des orages dehors, l'effet ressenti serait le même.

- J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, lâcha Victoria pour relancer la conversation.

- Elle ne changera jamais, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, fit Florine en regardant par la fenêtre du long véhicule. N'empêche, je me demande ce qui a bien pu la pousser dehors sans prévenir personne - au fait vous ne sentez pas une odeur bizarre ?...

-Manquerait plus que le clown d'albinos ne lui aie collé au basques, argumenta Typhanie en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Tel qu'on les connait, ça aurait sûrement fait un bain de sang.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de Break, vous l'avez vu ce matin ? questionna Florine. Il me semble qu'il n'était pas présent à l'appel tout à l'heure.

- Qui s'en occupe, franchement... marmonna Typhanie tout en levant les yeux au plafond grisâtre.

- Oh, que cela me réchauffe le cœur de savoir que l'on se soucie de moi ~ !

Cette voix nonchalante fortement reconnaissable venait d'au dessus de Typhanie. Cette dernière s'était soudainement affaisséé sur son dossier. Elle n'osait pas se redresser, de peur de voir la face d'un être qui lui était aussi insupportable que méprisable. De ses petites mains, elle pointait quelque chose qui devait se trouver au dessus de sa tête tout en murmurant "Dîtes moi que c'est pas lui... !". Visiblement, elle ne voulait pas le revoir.

- Oh, oh ! Mais quel accueil chaleureux que vous m'offrez, les miss~, rétorqua Break dans sa manche tout en secouant une sucette devant la passionnée de loups de sa main libre qui le soutenait sur le dossier. Vous me direz, à force, on s'y habitue... Tiens, veux-tu bien lâcher ma sucrerie, Typhounette ?

Typhounette... Typhounette... Ce surnom aussi absurde que débile résonnait dans le crâne de l'adolescente telle une bombe et son tic-tac juste avant l'explosion. Tirant un bon coup sur la sucette du blandinet, elle finit par la lui voler. Afin de ne pas se faire piller à son tour, Typhanie la mit, entière, dans sa bouche, et ne la sortit que pour parler.

- J'ai faim... répondit la jeune fille tout en retenant ses pulsions meurtrières.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, t'étais pas là tout à l'heure, non ? continua de questionner Florine en fixant Break, les sourcils froncés.

- Et bien disons que..., enchaîna Break en sortant une deuxième sucette, plus grosse en tournant sa pupille rouge sur sa gauche. J'étais occupé à autre chose ? (long sourire de sa part)

En effet une petite touffe brune dépassait tout juste derrière le siège de Victoria. Ladite masse eut un sursaut, puis semblait marmonner des choses incompréhensibles suite à la réflexion du jeune homme. Camille fit de petits yeux pour percevoir la personne qui se trouvait au côté de Break. Ils finirent par devenir grands de surprise.

- Chloé... ? hasarda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, sortant du silence qu'elle maintenait depuis quelques minutes.

- Chloé-chan !

Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait bien de l'enthousiasme si joyeux de Victoria. En comprenant la nouvelle, elle avait voulu sauter sur Chloé pour lui faire un gros câlin réconfortant - qui aurait été le bienvenue en vue de ce qu'elle avait récemment enduré... Malheureusement, le siège faisait obstacle à la brunette, ce qui ne fit paraître à Chloé que ses bras. Elle les agitait de façon comique, et finit par admettre qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire ce qu'elle voulait initialement. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer :

- Bouuh ! Le siège a des mains ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

- Euh... Victo...

- C'est bon j'arrête, j'arrête, repris la fan de Lapins Crétins en s'accoudant sur son siège tout en fixant la binoclarde. Mais j'y pense : comment vous êtes atterris là ? On vous a même pas vu !

- Eh bien nous sommes sortie par le porte-bagages et...

- Nous étions là bien avant que vous n'arrivez dans le bus, coupa Chloé en remontant ses lunettes, préférant empêcher Break de raconter des bobards. Le professeur Jack est partie en courant vers les pistes en espérant pouvoir faire un peu de ski. Nous, nous nous sommes abrités du froid en montant dans le bus...

D'un coup, comme par magie, trois têtes supplémentaires s'ajoutèrent à celle de Victoria. La curiosité était au rendez-vous, ma foi. La binoclarde finit par comprendre et, tout en soupirant, elle entama son récit qui était aussi une réponse à la question silencieuse qui pouvait se lire sur les visages des quatre intéressées. Soit : "Comment es-tu atterrie ici ?"

_***Début du Flash-back***_

_11 heures et 21 minutes, devant l'auberge bordant le lac, le joyeux trio semblait hésiter. La bonne odeur sortant du bâtiment les aurait attirait fortement vers l'intérieur, pourtant un doute persistait. Un doute grand, énorme ! Provenant tout droit de notre Jack adoré. La bouffe ou le ski ! Quel choix compliqué, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Oui, voilà, vous avez compris, cela faisait dix minutes que Break et Chloé, en particulierscette dernière, se faisaient chier en attendant la réponse du prof. En toute franchise et en vue de ce que réclamait leur ventre affamé, la question ne se posait pas trop. La tentation d'abandonner le professeur à son triste sort - vraiment très triste - leur titillait l'esprit. Mais la faim ne l'emportera pas ce coup-ci. Comme pris en otage par le blondinet, les deux adolescents se résolurent à le suivre. Soit c'était repasser sur les traces que Jack laissait dans le sol enneigé, soit subir le courroux de Mlle Abysse. L'adulte était tellement cachotier et doué dans l'art du mensonge qu'il pourrait très bien rajouter une couche sur la sentence qui leur était initialement réservée. Cet enseignant était capricieux et têtu. Sérieusement, la binoclarde commençait doucement à regretter de le suivre._

_Ils n'avaient même pas parcouru un petit kilomètre, le long du lac de Gérardmer, que Chloé s'assit sur une poutre en bois. Les deux garçons l'analysaient du regard, tandis qu'elle tentait vainement de les ignorer._

_- J'ai un caillou dans la chaussure... grommela-t-elle entre ses dents avant de finalement se redresser pour reprendre la marche. Dîtes, vous avez vraiment pas plutôt envie de retourner à l'auberge ? On a tous faim, et en toute franchise, remonter à pieds jusqu'aux pistes de skis nous prendra plusieurs plombes. On sera à peine arrivé là-haut qu'ils seront sûrement tous attablés._

_- Mais non, on y arrivera avant, il faut juste se donner le mal nécessaire pour y parvenir, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua ironiquement le professeur Jack à l'attention de Chloé. Puis vous m'avez fait perdre mon précieux temps dans cette forêt. Moi, j'ai envie de skier, je suis venu pour ça, alors on va aux pistes de ski, voilà !_

_- Oh, quelle magnifique remarque, professeur... ironisa à son tour la brunette dans un chuchotement inaudible._

_- Mais oui, miss ! Il faut écouter son professeur ! ajouta Break avec un ton fort jovial._

_Il y a comme des coups de pieds qui se perdent... pensa Chloé pour elle-même tout en grimaçant à cause du froid, mais aussi de ses deux débiles de compagnons._

_Environ quelques minutes plus tard -non, ce n'était pas Chloé qui venait de râler- le professeur Jack s'approcha subitement très près de la route où pas mal de voiture circulaient depuis tout à l'heure. L'adolescente cru un instant qu'il allait se faire écraser - bien que cela aurait été un poids en moins et non une grosse perte. Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, elle observa de son œil pointilleux ce que cet imbécile pouvait bien faire. Son pouce en l'air, le professeur Jack ne faisait que du Stop dans le vent. Break opta aussi pour cette solution et l'imita. En vu de la grimace qu'il tirait aux passants, aucun n'osa s'arrêter pour les embarquer, même s'il s'agissait d'une affaire de deux-trois minutes._

_Ne renonçant point, leurs efforts (notamment apportés par Jack) portèrent leurs fruits et une vieille voiture se stoppa devant le trio. C'était une vieille auto bonne à mettre à la casse. Son âge était tellement avancé que les lettres et chiffres des plaques d'immatriculation étaient presque invisibles,. Juste de vue, il était impossible de connaître la marque de voiture. De la boue recouvrait toute la partie inférieure du véhicule et une sorte de poussière jaune-beige camouflait la couleur rouge rouillé d'origine. En vue de la fumée qui sortait du pot d'échappement, celui-ci devait puer au moins comme une dizaine de cheminées qu'on trouve souvent sur les toits des usines. Bref, rien de très éblouissant._

_Non, en fait la voiture ne donnait pas du tout l'envie d'entrer dedans, surtout en voyant le conducteur. De loin on pouvait jurer qu'il était affalé sur son volant, en train de dormir ou de subir une dure gueule de bois. Impossible de dire quelle expression il pouvait avoir, ses cheveux cachaient tout son visage._

_Ne se faisant pas prier, le professeur Jack ouvrit de suite la porte droite avant de la vieille "bagnole" et commença à s'installer sur le fauteuil aussi dur que de la pierre et déchiré de partout. Une forte odeur de cigarette imprégna l'air ambiant, tout en s'échappant par la portière ouverte. Chloé ne put s'empêcher de boucher son nez quelques instants._

_- Vous allez pas me dire qu'on va... Qu'on va rentrer là-dedans, quand même ?!_

_- Mais de quoi tu te plains encore ? balança joyeusement Jack tout en accrochant sa ceinture de sécurité et en faisant signe aux deux jeunes de venir. Ce monsieur a eu la gentillesse de s'arrêter rien que pour nous. Alors montez !_

_En parlant du conducteur, le blondinet donna une petite tape dans le dos de ce dernier. L'homme cogna alors sa tête sur son volant, au vu de la violence du coup asséné. Il tourna alors sa vieille face ridée de partout, fatiguée et lugubre, vers le joyeux enseignant - qui ne tilta pas - avant de faire face à nouveau à son volant._

_Dans les secondes qui suivirent et à contre-cœur, les deux adolescents s'installèrent péniblement sur la banquette arrière. La voiture gronda, bascula un coup en avant, un coup en arrière, cessa soudainement de vibrer et se mit en route. Le chemin n'était pas très long : longer le lac et traverser Gérardmer, c'était l'affaire de moins de dix minutes. Néanmoins, ces minutes étaient longues. Malgré la bonne humeur habituelle de Jack qui faisait presque émaner de lui des arc-en-ciel, de jolies fleurs ainsi que des petits poneys, une lourde ambiance noire et désagréable régnait dans le véhicule. Oppressante, même pire, les deux jeunes de derrière commençaient peu à peu à s'inquiéter. Même Break venait d'effacer son habituel sourire, c'est pour dire._

_- C'est un drogué au bord du gouffre, je dirais, chuchota Break à l'oreille de sa camarade, bien que Chloé ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche d'elle comme ça._

_- Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant c'est trop tard, murmura la brunette en s'éloignant de son camarade, quitte à se cogner mollement contre la vitre._

_- Mais t'imagines ? On est à deux mètres du lac ! Et s'il décidait de se foutre en l'air, nous avec ?_

_- Arrête de te faire des films, je te dis... - tu m'énerves plus que tu ne me fais peur..._

_- Et bien, comme tu veux, miss~, c'était juste une question..., fini le clown albinos tout en mangeant une dragée._

_Le silence régnait de nouveau, l'envie de sortir et le doute de se retrouver dans le lac glacé aussi. Finalement, le mal passa au bout de cinq longues et éternelles minutes. Une vrai torture psychologique qui prenait fin._

_La voiture stationnait au milieu d'un parking au large de l'étendue d'eau, mais cette fois, dans la ville. Les passagers s'empressèrent de sortir de cette auto peut confortable tout en toussotant. Jack, lui, prit son temps pour remercier le chauffeur, avant que celui-ci ne l'ignore totalement et ne lui éjecte toute la fumée emmagasinée dans le véhicule. Le professeur toussa un coup, mais ne broncha pas._

_- Bien, où sommes-nous et quelle heure est-il ? se questionna le blondinet au yeux vert tout en cherchant l'église des yeux._

_- On ne doit pas être très loin du centre-ville, il y a un casino collé à un cinéma, ici... argumenta Chloé avant de faire un tour sur elle-même. Tiens ! Là-haut il y a une office du touri-..._

_-Bien il est 11h 43 ! coupa vivement Jack tout en prenant une direction, sans doute au pif. Suivez-moi, les enfants, on va faire du ski !_

_- Il ne m'a pas écouté... Du tout... rétorqua Chloé dans sa barbe avec un poil d'agacement._

_- Tu devrais pourtant t'être habituée, n'est-ce pas Miss ? répliqua Break sur un ton moqueur et plus rassurant que précédemment. Bien, suivons-le avant de le perdre à nouveau~_

_- C'est plutôt lui qui va finir par nous perdre... Enfin, suivons-le, on a rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. On est que de pauvres moutons dirigés par un grand mouton encore plus débile..._

_- Moi aussi j'aurais pris la poudre d'escampette s'il n'y avait pas eu cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête. Je suis costaud, mais je n'ai aucunement l'envie d'expérimenter "ça". Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens... Ceci-dit, tu étais plus concerné que moi... Il y a quelques temps, dans la salle 18, avec Mlle Abyss à propos des flan au ... ?_

_- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Arrête de raviver ces "souvenirs"-là, trancha Chloé avant de se mettre en route. Je pense qu'on en a encore pour un quart d'heure de marche..._

_« Vivement que l'on rentre et que cette journée ne se termine... » , garda-t-elle pour elle comme pour se consoler de ses malheurs du à ce jour-ci._

***Fin du Flash-back***

Le bus était enfin à l'arrêt, tout comme le récit de Chloé. Elle n'avait pas accordé de réponse positive à Victoria, trop curieuse de ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec le professeur Jack. Cette curiosité était naturellement plus forte chez la brunette à queue de cheval, mais aussi chez les autres amies de la binoclarde en apprenant que Break était du voyage. Malheureusement la demoiselle n'en dit point un mot et annonça que, lors d'un jour plus propice -si tant est qu'il se présente-, elle leur conterait ses petites mésaventures dans la forêt.

La faim au ventre, tous les élèves, sans même passer par leurs chambres et à peine entrés dans l'auberge, enlevèrent d'un coup leurs combinaisons et se précipitèrent vers la grande salle à manger. Notre groupe préféré s'installa comme d'habitude depuis la veille à l'une des tables rustiques nappées de blancs et de petits dessins. Ragots et autres racontars de toutes sortes prirent place et augmentèrent de volume dans la salle. Seul un léger malaise de la part de Chloé stagnait à table. Mais plus le temps passait, moins cette gène se faisait ressentir. Visiblement, notre chouette adorée venait d'être épargnée du courroux de l'enseignante de français. Jack devait avoir tenu sa promesse, à savoir défendre ses élèves.

Quand les entrées faîtes de salades et de tomates furent retirées, de gros instruments de cuisine firent leur apparition sur chaque table, munis de larges cuillères plates. Des machines à raclette. De la nourriture chaude, juste après être rentré de dehors, rien de mieux n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'Abyss faisait son petit discours, rappelant les différents projets de la semaine, chacun se jetait sur les tranches de fromages, à une exception près. Camille, pour se réconforter, pris deux fois plus de charcuterie que les autres et céda sa part de fromage principalement à Typhanie, affamée comme toujours.

Suite à une bonne mousse au chocolat, tout le monde s'attela à différentes activités dans l'auberge. Lire, faire la sieste, jouer à la console, regarder la TV ou faire chier le monde, tout y était. L'après-midi s'écoula avec un doux air de vacances bien mérité. Quelles surprises attendaient nos chers protagonistes durant cette semaine qui ne faisait que commencer ? Seul le futur nous le dira... ~

_Chapitre by Camille (et un peu Chloé)_

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura fait plaisir ! ^^<p>

Je pense que je vais poster le chapitre 22 dans la foulée, comme ça, je rattraperai mon retard... Ceci-dit, si vous ne pouvez pas attendre, ou que vous voulez tout simplement lire des OS désopilants (si si !) sur _HsP_, on vous invite à venir faire un tour sur notre blog !

Je pense que ce sera tout... Merci encore de nous lire et de nous soutenir, ça nous fait vraiment plaisir !

N'oubliez pas de commenter ! ;)

à plus !

_Chloé_


	22. Chapitre 22 : Poker Face

Joyeuses fêtes à tous et à toutes !

Profitant d'une flemme aiguë, je passe ici pour poster le chapitre 22 de la fic ! Camille et moi, on vous remercie encore pour votre soutien et vos commentaires, c'est vraiment super sympa ! ;w;

Allez, bonne lecture ! :)

**DISCLAIMER :** Pandora Hearts et ses personnages appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI, sans qui nous n'en serions tous pas là... Par contre, nos OC's et notre intrigue nous appartiennent, à Camille et moi, donc merci de respecter cela s'you-plaît !

**RATING** : K+

**GENRE :** Amitié / Humour

* * *

><p><strong><em>Poker face<em>**

La neige, une fois de plus, était au rendez-vous. Imprévisible comme toujours, elle était tombée en masse dès le petit matin. La route menant à Gérardmer fut momentanément coupée pour laisser travailler les saleuses et déblayeuses. L'activité du jour fut alors décalée de quelques heures. Au lieu de partir vers 8 heures, le départ se ferait plutôt aux alentours de 11 heures. Certains râlaient, mais ils étaient peu nombreux. En fait, la majeure partie des élèves et des enseignants criaient presque de joie à l'idée de pouvoir dormir une ou deux heures de plus, mater des films à la TV, faire des batailles de boules de neige... Bref que du bonheur.

Mais quelle était donc cette activité du jour ? Tout simplement l'une des principales causes de leurs vacances dans les Vosges, j'ai nommé le Fantastic'Art. Il s'agit d'un festival qui a lieu tous les 2 ou 4 ans réunissant des œuvres fantastiques et hors du commun quels qu'en soient les supports. Il peut y avoir des tableaux tout comme des représentations, des statues ou mêmes des films. Le thème de cette année-là mêlait surnaturel et horreur. C'est exact, horreur. Avec du sang partout, des boyaux qui traînent de ci et de là, des... Un événement hors du commun, en résumé.

Beaucoup d'élèves étaient pressés voire surexcités de faire le tour de la ville et voir ces merveilles horrifiantes. Bien entendu, tout le monde n'était pas forcément de cette avis. Les plus anxieux se demandaient vraiment s'ils n'allaient pas s'évanouir ou détaler comme des lapins à la vue de ce genre de "spectacle".

Un homme binoclard frottait frénétiquement ses pauvres lunettes bien propres, à l'idée de ce que pouvait bien lui réserver cette journée. Sa nervosité fut l'un des sujets de conversation de nos protagonistes.

- A les essuyer de cette façon, il va finir par péter ses carreaux... soupira Chloé en s'étalant sur l'une des tables de la salle à manger tout en continuant de fixer le professeur Liam.

- Va savoir s'il va tenir la journée ou non, compléta Victoria en étalant du Nutella sur sa tartine. Si ça se trouve on va avoir le Samu dans les pattes avant ce soir.

- Peut-être...

- T'as l'air fatiguée, dit donc !

- Disons que j'ai mal dormi, répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.

- A ce point ? S'inquiéta Victoria en croquant dans sa tartine. Qu'est-che qui ch'est passé ?

- Oh disons que Florine et Sharon n'ont pas arrêté de discuter cette nuit. Je sais plus de quoi on parlait à l'origine, puis ça à dérivé sur Noël. J'ai pas écouté, mais en tout cas Sharon m'avait l'air très enthousiaste.

- Ah, c'est peut-être les cadeaux.

- Venant de Sharon, je ne pense pas vraiment et la connaissant, je m'attends plutôt au pire...

- Hum, si tu le dis.

Alors que la conversation se tassait peu à peu, Typhanie fit son entrée dans la salle. Toujours vêtue de son pyjama bleu orné d'un chibi de loup et essuyant une larme de fatigue, elle s'avança vers la table de ses amies en baillant. A peine assise, elle prit une tasse de chocolat chaud ainsi qu'une tartine de Nutella. Elle mangea tranquillement tandis que ses camarades la sondaient du regard. Mal à l'aise et pas encore totalement réveillée, elle râla entre deux bouchées :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ?

- Camille n'est pas avec toi ? Questionna Chloé en repoussant quelques miettes devant elle.

- Et Florine alors ? Répliqua la fan de loup en se préparant une deuxième tartine.

- Encore en train de dormir, mais tu n'a pas répon...

- La v'là ta réponse, coupa Typhanie en avalant un autre morceau.

Chloé n'insista pas plus et semblait avoir compris que la concernée était encore et toujours au lit. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas très étonnant. Camille était toujours la dernière à se lever et jamais une fois elle n'avait loupé l'occasion de faire la grasse mâtiné. C'était une paresseuse dans l'âme et on ne pouvait rien y faire. Le déjeuner, lui, s'opéra dans un long silence non pas lourd, mais comme nécessaire. Florine n'arriva qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, bien réveillée et impatiente de passer une bonne journée. Une demi-heure suivit avant que la dernière du groupe ne pointe le bout de son nez, marchant en zigzag et manquant à plusieurs reprises de se rendormir face contre table.

Trois quart d'heures passèrent et l'heure du départ sonna. Il était 11 heures passé et tous les lycéens montaient un à un dans le car qui allait les transporter, l'histoire de quelques minutes, jusqu'à Gérardmer.

_...~°0°~..._

Arrivés sur place, les étudiants devaient encore essuyer les longs discours d'Abyss, avant de pouvoir pleinement profiter de leur premier quartier libre. Celui-ci durait jusque vers 14 heures. Il était prévu que tous les élèves se rejoignent devant une vieille bâtisse dans laquelle un film allait être diffusé. Quand tout fut fin prêt, les élèves se pressèrent et se dispersèrent dans la ville à la recherche d'un bon restaurant ou d'un snack. Le ventre était capricieux, certes, mais c'était surtout la fraîcheur de l'extérieur qui forçait tout le monde à se rendre dans un endroit plus chaud. Il avait cessé de neigé, cependant les températures restaient bel et bien de saison.

Nos cinq protagonistes avaient réussi à ne pas se perdre de vue. Avançant groupées comme des sardines, elles ne savaient pas vraiment où casser la croute. Le petit groupe passa au moins trois fois sur la même place - où trônait un grand manège par ailleurs - avant que quelqu'un ne daigne les interpeler. Visiblement, il s'agissait de l'un des serveurs qui se chargeait d'un Café du coin, et qui avait eu pitié d'elles. Il venait de sortir dehors pour les inviter à se mettre au chaud. Aucune ne refusa l'offre qui leur était faite.

Ce même serveur rappela à ses clientes en rigolant le nombre de fois où elles étaient passées et repassées devant son Café-restaurant. Traficotant on ne sait trop quoi dans son bar, il vint par la suite prendre les commandes des cinq affamées. Toutes prirent des frites, ainsi que des sandwich chauds. C'était pas mauvais et pas cher. La belle affaire en somme.

Alors que le serveur revenait pour prendre note des desserts sur son calepin, il jeta un coup d'œil par sa porte vitrée et ses grandes fenêtres.

- Tiens, on dirait bien que vous n'êtes pas les seules à tourner en rond ! fit-il remarquer, son air joyeux scotché au visage (Ah, on t'as reconnu, Jack ! /PAN/)

- Ces têtes me rappellent vaguement des personnes que je connais, affirma Typhanie en toisant les inconnus pas si inconnus que cela.

- Oh il y a Cheshire ! S'exclama Victoria en se levant de table et en clignant des yeux pour mieux voir. Il semblerait qu'il soit accompagné de... Oz et Alice !

- Viens Victo, on va leur dire de venir manger avec nous avant qu'ils ne meurent de froid, les pauvres, lança Florine en se dirigeant vers la porte suivie de près pas la fan de lapins crétins.

Les nouveaux venus entrèrent à leur tour dans le Café. Voyant que la table des filles s'avérait maintenant trop petite, le groupe migra vers une plus grande table. Enfin, ils purent manger tranquillement. Sortant quelques ragots et blagues, la pause repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance. Camille et Victoria finirent en dernière, comme à leur habitude, elles aimaient beaucoup prendre leur temps pour manger.

Les étudiants profitèrent encore quelques minutes de la chaleur du Café avant de finalement payer l'addition et rejoindre à nouveau le froid du dehors.

- Oh, il n'est que 13h 20, s'étonna Florine en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Il reste beaucoup de temps avant de retrouver le reste de la classe, conclut Cheshire en s'enfonçant dans son écharpe. On aurait encore pu rester au chaud...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? Demanda Camille en se frottant les mains, faute de gants.

- Bah c'est pas toi qui a dit que tu avais vécu la moitié de ta vie dans les Vosges ? Tu devrais savoir, non ? Siffla Alice en se tournant vers Camille.

- Oui, mais le problème c'est qu'il y a pas d'activité très intéressante en hiv...

- On a qu'à faire quelques tours sur ce manège !

Cette voix, si enjouée soit-elle, ne pouvait venir que de notre Oz - et non ce n'était pas notre chère Victoria cette fois /SBAFF/. Il désigna alors le grand manège qui se trouvait sur la place. Visiblement, même en hiver, l'attraction ne cessait aucune activité. Tous soupirèrent et seul Oz semblait un peu_ forever alone_.

- Bah quoi, vous voulez pas ? Renchérit-il, la larme à l'œil.

- On a un peu passé l'âge pour ce genre de choses, non..., rétorqua Typhanie d'un air blasé. Faut pas oublier qu'on est plus des gamins.

- Mais y a pas d'âge pour ça !

- Ouais, je suis d'accord avec Oz ! répliqua Cheshire. Ça nous occupera un temps. Puis si ça se trouve, on va bien s'amuser !

- Mais vous êtes de vrais gosses, ma parole !

- Moi je viens avec ! Fit Alice en sautant sur Oz, tout en manquant un peu de l'aplatir au sol.

- Cheshire, y va, alors moi aussi ! Lança Victoria en se joignant au groupe.

- Cheshire se jette dans le lac, alors moi aussi... Imita Typhanie d'un air tout a fait exaspéré et le ton grave.

Et ce fut petit à petit que tout le monde suivait la marche. Seules Chloé et Typhanie restèrent en retrait un instant. D'un regard, elles se consultèrent et, finalement, se dirent "pourquoi pas" avant de rejoindre leur groupe.

Chacun avait en sa possession un ou plusieurs tickets. Chacun prit sa place. Entre les chevaux qui montent et qui descendent, les bidules qui tournent, les trucs qui s'élèvent dans les airs, les machins qui tanguent... Tous en avait pour leur bonheur. Les tours s'écoulèrent vite, peut-être un peu trop pour certains. Les quelques-uns qui venaient de retrouver leur âme d'enfant se virent obligés de faire un troisième et dernier tour. Les autres, eux, les regardaient depuis des chaises fraîchement déneigées. Ils prenaient des photos ou gueulaient des paroles à ceux qui s'offraient en spectacle sur le manège. Bref, ce furent quelques instants de magie qui naquirent durant cette journée hivernale.

Le troisième tour de manège n'était pas encore fini, mais Florine regarda à nouveau sa montre. Il était désormais 13h36. Mine de rien, le temps filait quand même.

_...~°0°~..._

Chloé fit un peu de buée dans l'air. Elle ferma un instant les yeux. Bien au chaud dans sa moumoute, elle serait restée des heures assise pour dormir. Elle était tellement crevée… Elle avait juste envie de dormir, c'est tout.

Alors qu'elle songeait à son lit et au repos, Chloé sentit subitement un goût sucré sur sa langue. Un goût de... fraise ?!

Alertée par ce truc tout à fait anormal, elle se réveilla d'un coup, manquant de peu d'avaler une sucette de travers. Un peu sonnée, elle la retira de sa bouche aussi sec. Une sucette à la fraise ? La binoclarde commençait à réaliser et comprendre, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit que des mains lui bouchèrent la vue.

- Qui c'est ? ~

- Break, fous-moi la paix ! Et arrête d'agir comme un gosse, merde !

- Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça ? S'étonna le blondinet en retirant ses mains gantées. Pourtant, vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser sur ce manège, fufufu~

-_ Ouais ! C'est qui LA gosse nha !_

- Voyons Emily, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi directe, ho ho ~

Chloé garda le silence et ne répondit rien. Se contentant de tourner la tête pour ne plus voir l'homme qui l'insupportait, elle remarqua de nouvelles têtes parmi ses camarades. Gilbert et Vincent étaient eux aussi présents. Ils échangeaient quelques paroles en compagnie des filles. Vincent, accroché comme toujours à son aîné, fusillait du regard l'albinos sous un sourire hypocrite.

- Et autrement, ce bonbon, il t'a plu ?

- T'aurais pu trouver mieux... Répondit la brunette en croquant dans la sucrerie. Toujours ce goût de fraise...

- Fraise des bois ! Rectifia le borgne albinos en sortant des berlingots. Et c'est un bonbon des Vosges, encore meilleur que ce que j'aurais pu espérer !

- Tant mieux pour toi ! Trancha-t-elle, un poil agacée.

- Oh, le manège semble perdre de son allure ! Je vais prendre un peu d'avance, à plus tard !

- _Clac, clac ! Arriverderci ! Clac, clac !_

Et il partit comme ça, sans rien dire de plus. Bref on sait pas trop pourquoi il était venu, celui-là...

Le temps que l'attraction ne s'arrête sur son joli air musical, cinq minutes étaient encore passées. Il était temps de se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous, s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard. Camille avait prévenu que ce n'était pas la porte à côté et qu'il fallait au moins un bon quart d'heure de marche. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la petite troupe se mit en route, s'éloignant du lac et s'enfonçant dans la ville.

Au détour d'un hypermarché, le groupe d'amis finit par reconnaître quelques têtes de leur Lycée. En effet, le fameux lieux de rendez-vous n'était plus qu'à deux pas de là. Quelques-uns firent de grands yeux en découvrant ce qui les attendait. Une longue file.

Il y avait une longue file d'attente avec plein de gens se tenant à la queue leu-leu sur un peu plus de 20 mètres. Au bout de cette longue ligne d'inconnues se dressait une sorte d'hôtel-chalet. La curiosité plana quelques instants sur les étudiants : quel était leur programme du jour ?

Leurs questions ne tardèrent pas à trouver des réponses. La respectueuse Abyss, enveloppée dans ses élégants habits d'hiver, ordonna à ce que les élèves ne forment qu'un seul groupe bien distinct - oui nous ne sommes pas encore tout a fait à l'armée... La jeune femme acquit un petit silence de la part de son auditoire, et annonça alors qu'ils iraient voir un film "fantastique". Cependant il s'agissait là d'un court métrage demandant une certaine résistance aux scènes trop macabres et sanglantes - en gros, balancez les intestins et boyaux, on va voir comment ils réagissent ! /PAN/- ainsi elle demanda aux personnes sensibles de se retirer du groupe.

Personne ne fit rien. Personne ne voulait se faire passer pour un pauvre gosse qui avait peur de tout et de n'importe quoi. Autant dire que quelques lycéens s'étaient raclés la gorge, l'esprit anxieux avant de s'infiltrer dans la file d'attente.

A la surprise de tous, l'attente ne fut pas si longue que ça. Après une vingtaine de minutes à poireauter dans le froid, les premiers élèves faisaient leur entrée dans le bâtiment. Chacun passait la porte d'entrée, un à un et tranquillement, jusqu'au tour de Typhanie. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fouler le plancher du chalet, elle fut stoppée dans son élan. Un homme, certainement de la sécurité, venait de placer son bras juste au niveau de la blondinette.

- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez l'âge autorisé pour entrer, s'expliqua-t-il brièvement.

- Quoi ! s'égosilla Typhanie. Je suis plus âgée que ces morpions qui viennent de passer ! Puis on va pas en boîte, là !

- Dans ce cas, votre carte d'identité fera l'affaire.

- Ah, mais je l'ai oubliée à l'auberge... grommela-t-elle en faisant mine de fouiller. Cela ne change rien, j'ai un an de plus qu'eux alors je peux passer !

- Vous m'en voyez désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer.

- Oh si que je vais entrer, tu vas voir... lança-elle en forçant le passage et en rebroussant légèrement ses manches.

- Non, répondit-il d'un air blasé en ramenant la lycéenne là où elle était.

- Mais bordel ! J'ai presque 17 ans, ça vous va ?!

L'homme jugea la jeune fille du regard de haut en bas. En semblait lire dans son regard " _17 ans hein ? Pas vraiment…_ ". Les filles, qui attendaient que leur camarade puisse passer, comprirent ce regard. Typhanie aussi...

- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que t'insinues ?! Que je suis naine peut-être ?! explosa Typhanie, retenue par Chloé avant que le coup de poing ne parte. Si tu me crois si naine, viens te battre ! Chloé, lâche-moi ! Il y a des baffes qui se perdent !

- Mais oui, mais oui... se contenta de soupirer la binoclarde tout en tractant son amie en dehors de la file.

Camille, Florine et Victoria les suivirent. Typhanie finit par se calmer, bien qu'elle fut encore révoltée au fond d'elle.

- Franchement! il aurait pu se retenir. Pauvre mec, va !

- Tout le monde doit être dans le chalet... remarqua Camille, je pense qu'on pourra pas voir le film.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? questionna Florine. On les attend ? On ne sait même pas combien de temps dure une séance.

- Je sais pas, mais du coup, j'ai plus rien envie de faire maintenant, souffla Typhanie un poil agacée.

- On pourrait allez voir "Jeannot le Lapin" ? Pour ma part, je n'aime pas spécialement les films d'horreur.

Tous se tournèrent pour voir un pauvre Jack dans un carton - WTF ? -, seul au monde, abandonné, en quête d'un peu de compagnie…

Bref, que de très classique.

_...~°0°~..._

Le groupe de lycéens sortit vivement d'un bâtiment bordant le lac de Gérardmer. Beaucoup soupirèrent d'ennui, d'autres se demandaient vraiment ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire dans un endroit pareil. En effet, nos jeunes étudiants sortaient tout droit d'une exposition des plus ennuyantes qui soient. Rien de mieux pour gâcher la journée...

Rien de mieux ? Vraiment ?

C'était sans compter sur cette averse de grêle certes passagère, mais douloureuse, qu'essuya la troupe d'adolescents. Certaines personnes arrivèrent à se protéger, munies de leur cartable ou d'une bricole du genre. Les autres se débrouillaient comme ils le pouvaient. C'est décoiffé et blasé à bloc que tout le monde arriva sur le parking longeant le lac et bordant le Cinéma-Casino de Gérardmer. Un sentiment de lassitude intense gagna les jeunes gens. Allaient-ils encore souffrir longtemps ? Subiront-ils encore d'ennuyeuses visites un peu partout dans la ville au risque de se faire assommer par un grêlon ? A la surprise de tous, ce fut NON.

Les professeurs étaient eux aussi lassés de cette visite sans grand intérêt. Le festival de cette année n'était pas terrible, mais alors pas du tout. Pourtant, tous n'avait entendu que du bien de cet événement. Il fallait avouer que les visiteurs n'étaient pas très nombreux non plus.

La décision fut prise assez rapidement : quartier libre pour tout le monde jusqu'à l'heure de l'arrivée du bus, aux alentours de 19 heures. Sachant qu'il était 17 heures, cela laissait une bonne marge à tout le monde. Chacun partit alors de son côté. Sauf, bien entendu notre belle troupe au grand complet - si l'on omet une tignasse blanche dont personne ne semblait se soucier.

Après une ballade rapide d'une trentaine de minutes au bord du lac, à parler de tout et surtout de rien, la bande finit par s'échouer là d'où elle venait, sur le parking. A défaut de bancs, ceux qui avaient mal aux jambes, talons et chevilles prirent place sur les rebords de trottoirs. L'ennui reprit place peu à peu. Personne ne savait que faire. C'était beau les quartiers libres, mais cette fois... La grande majeur partie des personnes ici présentes ne pensaient qu'à une chose : se reposer et finir cette satanée journée. Tout le monde était crevé... Mais ce même tout le monde n'était pas au bout de ses surprises et de ses peines.

Les événements débutèrent lorsque Jack débarqua, toujours seul et sans compagnie - les professeurs l'avaient semé contre le gré de Liam, à ce qu'il parait - dans les rues de Gérardmer qui s'assombrissaient.

- Et bé dit donc, c'est "vachement" animé par ici., fit remarquer le professeur d'arts plastiques en déboulant de nulle part. Vous vous ennuyez ?

- A peine pas... soupira Typhanie pour elle-même.

- Vous savez, j'ai peut-être une idée pour vous réconforter de cette journée, les jeunes...

La voix du professeur semblait se perdre dans le brouhaha des étudiants. Personne ne l'écoutait vraiment, mais une petit morceau de phrase, trois mots, mirent la puce à l'oreille de tout le monde.

-... Vous savez, on pourrait faire des trucs de grands, non ? termina-t-il le sourire aux lèvres et tout fier de lui.

Silence soudain et anormal dans le parking. La scène était tellement spectaculaire et hors du commun que des passants les regardaient bizarrement et semblaient rire d'eux.

- Des trucs de grands... dans quel sens ?... s'inquiéta Gilbert en manquant de peu de perdre son couvre-chef.

- Oh, des trucs de grands, n'est-ce pas ? Fufufu ~ chantonna Vincent la mine songeuse et le regard légèrement vicieux.

- Calme tes ardeurs, le blond ! s'énerva soudainement notre fan de loup en balançant violemment le sac à main de Sharon sur le concerné.

- Mon sac ! s'exclama cette dernière, effarée. Il y avait deux flacons de parfum dedans !

A l'entente de ces propos, et certainement plus par réflexe, chacun recula d'un pas tandis que Vincent se prenait le sac en pleine tronche. Les flacons se brisèrent, les liquides se mélangèrent, et ils formèrent une odeur horripilante, insupportable. L'odeur suivit Vincent dans tous ses déplacements. A peine faisait-il un pas que le reste de la troupe reculait d'un même pas.

- Bour toi, ce sera bour une brochaine fois, les trucs de grands, dit le professeur d'une voix rassurante tout en se bouchant le nez et en faisant une tape dans le dos du blond aux yeux vairons.

- Mais, mais ! bégaya Vincent avant de se tourner vers Gilbert et de s'avancer vers lui. Je ne sens pas si mauvais que ça quand même !

Il fallut un courage immense et une apnée incroyable au noiraud pour ne pas bouger d'un poil. Il ne voulait pas sortir de chose affligeante à son petit frère, mais le manque d'air le poussa à bout.

- Vincent, va dans les toilettes et lave toi, tu sens... Tu pues !

De mieux en mieux tout cela, surtout que les paroles du noiraud étaient accompagnées d'un vif battement de la main en éventail pour chasser les mauvaises odeurs. Gilbert se rendit rapidement compte de son geste un peu déplacé et, prit d'un malaise, poussa dans le dos de Vincent. Il comptait l'emmener rapidement dans les toilettes les plus proches.

- Je l'emmène, ne nous attendez pas ! annonça le noiraud en s'éloignant avec son cadet.

- J'aime quand tu me fais des câlins dans le dos, Giiiil ! ~

- Oui, oui... C'est un sceau d'eau froide sur la tête qu'il te faudrait, ma parole...

Le groupe regardait incrédule le duo qui s'éloignait peu à peu. Echo prit le temps de s'excuser humblement tout en précisant que "Maître" Vincent n'était pas vraiment en grande forme aujourd'hui et qu'elle s'en allait l'aider avec "Messire" Gilbert. Elle partit rapidement et disparut à son tour dans l'obscurité grandissante. Ah, ces fameux titres de noblesse, jamais nos cinq protagonistes ne s'y feront…

- Bon…, soupira Florine en regardant partir tous ces gens. On vous écoute, professeur Jack. Quelle était votre idée ?

Comme si il avait totalement oublié l'incident qui venait de se produire, l'enseignant reprit où il s'était arrêté :

- Oui, ces trucs de grands ! S'écria-t-il en levant les bras au ciel. Je voulais vous proposer d'aller vous amuser comme des grands !

Les ados restants se regardèrent, la même image continuant de leur revenir en tête. Heureusement, Jack finit par enfin les éclairer.

- On pourrait aller là-bas ! Fit-il en pointant un bâtiment derrière la petite troupe.

Tous pivotèrent, et eurent des réactions similaires :

- Le casino ?!

- Mais on a pas le droit ! On est pas majeurs !

- Bah, c'est qu'un détail ! Éluda Jack, chassant ces interrogations d'un geste de la main. Alors, vous êtes partants ?

Nos cinq héroïnes se retournèrent pour en discuter avec les autres. Sauf que là, surprise ! Il n'y avait plus personne ! Tout le monde avait mystérieusement prit la fuite, préférant de loin se faire chier plutôt que d'être entraîné par le blondin dans une énième combine bizarre.

Seules, Typhanie, Florine, Camille, Victoria et Chloé reportèrent leur attention sur leur professeur. Ce dernier affichait un visage larmoyant, suppliant ses élèves du regard.

Et, une nouvelle fois, nos amies acceptèrent. Sûr qu'elles auront largement le temps de le regretter plus tard…

_...~°0°~..._

- Bordel, c'est serré, ce truc !

- Mais t'as pas fini de te plaindre, Typh ?!

Cette phrase avait été lâchée par Florine, alors que celle-ci rajustait le col d'une élégante veste de smoking.

- Nan mais regarde-moi ça ! Continua à s'énerver la blondinette, tentant désespérément de fermer son propre vêtement. Ce truc est trop petit !

- Tu vas pas râler, c'est déjà une chance qu'on aie trouvé quelque chose ! La contra Chloé, finissant de faire son nœud-papillon à Camille.

Et tandis que notre passionnée de loups marmonnait dans sa barbe, les quatre autres terminaient tant bien que mal de se préparer, serrées à mort. Bah oui, vous avez déjà tenté de tenir à cinq dans une cabine d'essayage ?

- Allez les filles, on s'active ! Leur lança Jack, depuis l'autre côté du mince panneau de bois.

- Sauf votre respect…, entama Typhanie d'un air qui laissait présager un très grand moment de poésie. Je pense que vous pouvez vous fourrer votre redingote dans le c-

Victoria eut la bonne idée d'éternuer à ce moment là, empêchant la blondinette de finir dignement sa phrase. Mais Jack, lui, ne semblait nullement froissé. Comme si il n'avait rien entendu, il s'exclama d'ailleurs joyeusement :

- Allez, ou j'enfonce la porte ! ~

Sentant qu'il ne plaisantait pas, les filles sortirent de la cabine au pas de course. Elles furent ainsi accueillies par des « Ooooh ! » et des « Aaaah ! » venant non-pas d'un public quelconque, mais bel et bien de leur enseignant.

- Parfait ! Fit-il, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son propre smoking. En vous voyant ainsi vêtues, les vigiles n'y verront que du feu !

Puis, le Vessalius se tourna vers le loueur de costumes chez qui ils étaient allés, et lui demanda dans un énorme sourire :

- Elles peuvent laisser leurs affaires ici ?

Le vendeur répondit par un lent hochement de tête, fixant le professeur avec un regard vitreux. Car figurez-vous que le hasard avait voulu que ce loueur soit l'homme qui avait récupéré Jack, Break et Chloé à la sortie de leur expédition en forêt. Oui, celui-là même qui semblait être atteint de très forts penchants suicidaires, celui-là même dont le teint cireux ferait fuir n'importe quelle personne sensée ! Le monde est petit, pas vrai ?

_...~°0°~..._

- En fait c'était inutile d'aller voir un film d'horreur, on a côtoyé un zombie…, glissa pensivement Victoria à sa voisine la plus proche une fois nos six héros sortis de la sordide boutique.

La voisine en question étant Chloé, celle-ci ne fit que soupirer de désespoir. Elle en avait marre. Marre de ces montagnes, marre de la neige, marre des films fantastiques… et, plus que tout : elle en avait marre des plans foireux du professeur Jack.

Celui-ci paraissait au contraire croquer la vie à pleines dents. Il s'émerveillait de tout ce qu'il voyait, commentait chaque arbre qu'ils croisaient, gobait tous les flocons qui virevoltaient sous son nez…

- Ben au moins, y en a un qui s'amuse…, grommela Typhanie, qui crevait de froid dans son smoking à la veste pas fermée.

Lorsque nos joyeux lurons furent devant le casino, les filles n'eurent qu'une seule envie : rentrer. Les jeux d'argent ? Rien à faire. C'était la chaleur leur seul et unique objectif.

Comme si il était un habitué des lieux, Jack emprunta l'allée qui menait vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Quand il passa à côté des vigiles, ceux-ci inclinèrent poliment la tête, et lui ouvrirent même la porte.

Comme qui dirait laissées sur le carreau, les filles se concertèrent du regard.

- On y va ? Questionna Florine.

- T-Tant qu'ils ont du ch-chocolat chaud à l'intérieur…, dit Victoria, grelottante.

- Pour ma part, je suis le mouvement, grommela Chloé. Sachant que ça va mal finir de toute manière, pourquoi ne pas se jeter directement dans la gueule du loup ?

Pas très rassurée par ce qui sonnait comme un mauvais présage, Camille parut fortement hésiter. Malheureusement pour elle, elle fut entraînée par Typhanie, qui privilégiait comme d'habitude l'action à la parlotte.

Une fois face aux gardes, la blondinette se contenta d'un courtois mais tranchant « Bonjour, mes braves. ». Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis fixèrent de haut Typhanie. Vous vous en doutez, cela n'augurait rien de bon…

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle…, entama l'un des deux.

Déjà, à ce stade de la phrase, on pouvait constater qu'une aura ténébreuse auréolait notre fan de loups. Elle lançait un regard tellement mauvais aux deux vigiles qu'on pouvait aisément le traduire par un « Une seule réflexion sur ma taille, et tu peux dire adieu à ta descendance ».

- Mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez l'âge requis pour…, poursuivit le deuxième homme.

Hélas pour lui, le garde fut coupé dans son élan. Pas par le pied de Typhanie, non non ! Mais par l'arrivée des trois demoiselles manquant au groupe (Camille traînant discrètement derrière son amie blondinette).

- Hey, Typhanie ! S'exclama Victoria avec un grand sourire, prenant sa camarade par les épaules.

Par ce biais, la brunette à queue de cheval en profita pour tirer la belligérante en arrière, l'éloignant du front. Florine en profita pour la remplacer.

- Excusez-là, elle est un peu susceptible…, glissa la blonde aux deux hommes sur le ton de la confidence.

Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête, apparemment désolés. Cependant, ils ajoutèrent, bien qu'un peu déstabilisés :

- Veuillez nous excusez, nous ne faisons que notre travail… Mais pourrions-nous voir vos cartes d'identité, je vous prie ?

Et ça y est ! Grillées !

Penaudes, les demoiselles s'apprêtaient à avouer leur culpabilité lorsque Chloé fit un pas en avant.

- Nos cartes d'identité ? Répéta-t-elle, un sourire poli aux lèvres. Bien sûr ! C'est moi qui les aies…

Et notre binoclarde commença à ouvrir son sac, sous les regards ahuris de ses camarades.

- Vous savez quoi ? Fit la brunette à ses amies, relevant la tête de ses affaires. Vous n'avez qu'à entrer, je vous rejoins ensuite…

Et l'ado replongea dans les abîmes de son sac.

Saisissant leur chance au vol, les quatre compères se massèrent et passèrent la porte, ignorant superbement les vigiles qui ne savaient plus trop où se mettre.

Chloé, quant à elle, leur lança un petit regard enjôleur. Ils avaient de la chance, les bougres… Ils allaient avoir le droit à une représentation improvisée ~

_...~°0°~..._

- Nous saluerons éternellement son sacrifice, lâcha Victoria avec la main sur le cœur.

Florine, elle, poussa un soupir.

- C'est parfaitement son genre, ça… Nous laisser de l'avance pour exécuter son plan…

- Que veux-tu…, fit Camille, enlevant la neige qu'elle avait sur les épaules.

Typhanie, elle, riait comme une possédée.

- N'allez pas vous plaindre…, ricanait-elle d'une manière assez effrayante. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle est capable de faire pour acheter notre passage… Mwah ha ha ha ha ~

Dans les esprits de nos étudiantes naquirent des images assez horribles - sauf pour Victoria, qui admirait un palmier en pot. Heureusement, une exclamation chassa ces pensées salaces.

- Youhou ! Les filles !

Comme on peut s'en douter, c'était notre Jack national qui s'avançait vers notre troupe. Dans ses mains, il avait plusieurs sachets pleins de jetons, qu'il s'empressa de distribuer à ses élèves.

- Tiens, il manque quelqu'un ? S'étonna-t-il, deux sacs lui restant entre les mains.

- Ouais, dit rapidement Typhanie en haussant les épaules. Mais z'en faites pas, j'prends la part de l'aut'.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! La blondinette se saisit des jetons initialement destinés à sa meilleure ennemie. Et, afin que personne ne lui en réclame, elle les mélangea aussitôt avec les siens.

Il n'y eut qu'une fille pour questionner Jack :

- Dîtes…, commença timidement Camille. Ces jetons… C'est vous qui les avez payé ?

Puis, voyant que son professeur hochait joyeusement la tête, la lycéenne s'écria presque :

- Mais il ne fallait pas ! On va vous rembourser tout de suite !

Toute paniquée, notre 'tite Camille aurait bien pu nous faire une syncope si son enseignant n'avait pas éclaté de rire.

- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire ! Assura-t-il. Je vous fais grâce de cela ! Vous savez, la famille Vessalius est riche, donc…

Les quatre ados fixèrent Jack, abasourdies. Et il leur sortait ça comme ça ?

Une nouvelle fois totalement inconscient des réflexions qu'il avait engendré, le blondin finit par s'éloigner du groupe d'élèves en chantonnant. À nouveau seules, nos protagonistes féminines soupirèrent longuement.

- Dîtes, vous pensez que si on lui demande de nous payer un truc à boire, il accepterait ? Proposa Typhanie avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Victoria semblait tentée aussi -tant qu'à faire, hein-, mais Florine s'interposa aussitôt.

- Non ! On a déjà suffisamment abusé de sa gentillesse aujourd'hui !

Camille acquiesça silencieusement, très pâle. Elle détestait l'idée que son professeur lui aie offert une fortune en jetons. Ça allait la rendre malade, elle en était sûre !

C'est ainsi qu'un blanc se saisit du petit groupe. Il manquait une personne pour trancher. Mais la concernée à lunettes était toujours introuvable.

Naturellement, un immense sourire s'esquissa très vite sur les lèvres de Typhanie. Mais, sentant venir une remarque douteuse, Victoria pointa la salle de jeux en s'écriant :

- Hey, vous avez vu ?!

Mettons-nous d'accord : il n'y avait strictement rien à voir. Mais par ce biais, la brunette à queue de cheval réussit à détourner l'attention. Et il ne suffit de rien de plus pour que notre joyeuse bande ne gagne la grande pièce où se côtoyaient machines à sous et tables de jeux.

- Waaaah ! S'extasia Florine face à tant de couleurs.

- Je veux essayer la roulette ! Annonça Victoria en se précipitant vers ledit jeu.

Curieuse, Typhanie suivit tranquillement sa meilleure amie. Quant aux deux autres, elles se dirigèrent vers les machines à sous, plus par flemme de marcher que par autre chose.

_...~°0°~..._

De son côté, Chloé venait enfin de rentrer dans le casino. Elle avait les cheveux trempés et décoiffés, et les joues légèrement rouges. Pour faire cesser ce suspens insoutenable quant à la manière dont elle avait usé pour rentrer, laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Avant toute chose : non, notre binoclarde n'avait pas soudoyé les vigiles d'une quelconque manière qui soit. Elle avait juste usé de sa technique ancestrale préférée : la manipulation.

Il lui avait suffit de raconter un peu sa vie, et la manière dont elle et ses amies avaient déjà jouer dans quelques célèbres casinos français, pour prétendre ensuite ne plus savoir où elle avait rangé les pièces d'identité. Les gardes n'y virent que du feu, et la laissèrent finalement rentrer en s'excusant platement du malentendu ayant eu lieu plus tôt.

" [i]Heureusement qu'il existe des personnes comme moi dans ce bas-monde…[/i] " , se félicita Chloé en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Oui, elle considérait qu'au vu de son exploit, la modestie n'était que vaine hypocrisie...

Sans grande surprise, la brunette constata que personne ne l'avait attendue dans le hall. Ce fut donc seule mais fière de l'être que notre binoclarde pénétra dans la salle de jeux. Elle n'avait pas prit de jetons, mais l'envie de jouer n'y était vraiment pas. Elle s'était déjà suffisamment amusée avec les vigiles.

Déambulant dans les allées avec l'espoir de tomber sur ses camarades, Chloé regarda d'un œil distrait les gens se divertir face aux diverses machines ça et là. Quand on a de l'argent à perdre, pourquoi pas...

Lorsqu'enfin, elle arriva aux tables de jeux de cartes. Là, elle esquissa un sourire. L'ambiance lui plaisait tout de suite plus. On pouvait lire sur les visages de la réflexion, de la tension... Manipulation en force, youhou !

Près de l'espace dédié au poker, l'ado remarqua qu'un attroupement s'était formé. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait entendre, l'un des joueurs se démarquait du lot par son talent.

Curieuse, Chloé s'avança... et manqua de se décrocher la mâchoire en reconnaissant le joueur en question.

_...~°0°~..._

- Et merde, encore perdu ! Jura Typhanie.

Face à elle, le croupier soupira. Il en avait vu, des joueurs acharnés, mais alors celle-là...

À côté de la table de roulette anglaise où misait Typhanie, Victoria avait décidé de camper. Elle encourageait ainsi son amie à grands coups de " _Vas-y, Setsuko-chan ! Tu vas tous les avoir !_ ".

En un sens, cela aurait pu être vrai, au départ. Car lorsque la blondinette avait commencé à jouer, elle se tenait entre sept autres personnes qui misait tout comme elle sur le possible numéro sortant.

Mais à force d'entendre l'étudiante râler et Victoria hurler son soutien pour la passionnée de loups, les gens avaient fini par prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Aussi, lorsque le croupier énonça une nouvelle fois et avec une voix fatiguée le " _Messieurs, faîtes vos jeux !_ ", il ne restait plus que Typhanie à la table. Et tandis que la demoiselle déposait quelques jetons un peu partout sur le tapis, l'homme souffla une nouvelle fois. _Par pitié, faites qu'elle aie un numéro de juste..._

__...~°0°~...__

Florine récupéra ses gains, le sourire aux lèvres. Pour une première fois aux machines à sous, elle trouvait qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal...

- Et toi, Camille, ça va ? Demanda la blonde à son amie, qui était assise à la place voisine. Tu as eu de la chance ?

... Franchement, quelle question ! Bien sûr que non, ça n'allait pas !

La pauvre Camille contemplait les quelques jetons qui lui restaient, le regard vide. En un sens, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait joué, alors même qu'elle savait pertinemment que la chance ne lui sourirait pas pour ce genre de trucs.

- J'en ai maaaarre..., lâcha la jeune fille aux cheveux châtain, se décomposant sur place.

Florine grimaça, avant de tendre son sachet encore plein de piécettes vers son amie.

- Sers-toi, il y en a beaucoup trop pour moi ! L'enjoignit la blondinette d'un air encourageant.

Camille lança un regard touché à sa camarade, mais secoua la tête négativement.

- Non merci, Florine ! Je crois que je commence à en avoir assez, de toute façon !

Et, comme pour prouver cela, l'ado regarda sa montre. Six heures et quart. Le bus serait là dans environ quarante-cinq minutes. Bientôt, la délivrance.

_...~°0°~..._

Incroyable. Le tableau était franchement à la limite du réel. Tout à droite de la table de jeu se tenait un jeune homme aux lunettes de soleil, qui souriait d'un air mutin à ses trois adversaires restants.

L'un d'entre eux paraissait tendu. Au vu des gouttes de sueur qui ruisselaient sur son visage, son jeu ne devait vraiment pas être terrible...

Après un soupir, il finit par déclarer en posant ses cartes :

- Je passe...

Et un de moins...

Le voisin de celui qui venait de déclarer forfait en fit de même, claquant son jeu sur la table avec violence. Envolé, le bel espoir de victoire !

Il ne restait désormais que deux joueurs : le porteur de lunettes, et un autre homme assez baraqué qui fixait son adversaire d'un œil mauvais.

- Enlève tes lunettes, grogna-t-il en fronçant des sourcils. Tu me déconcentres.

Le binoclard pencha poliment la tête de côté, pointant le chef de table du menton.

- C'est que l'on m'a demandé de les porter..., s'expliqua-t-il avec courtoisie. Voyez-vous, je crains que vous ne soyez déstabilisé si je retire ces lun-

- Enlève-les ! Répéta l'homme, prêt à se lever pour rabattre le clapet de cet impertinent.

Comme prit de lassitude, le joueur obtempéra. Aussitôt, un murmure parcourut l'assistance. C'était bien la première fois que les gens voyaient un œil de couleur rouge rubis...

La surprise passée de voir Break jouer au poker, Chloé esquissa un sourire. C'était qu'il menait drôlement bien sa barque, l'albinos... En ménageant ainsi le suspens autour de lui, il avait l'air de fortement impressionner les autres joueurs. Même son adversaire bourré de testostérone eut un mouvement d'hésitation.

- Alors ? Questionna le chapelier, passant la main dans sa mèche blanche. Satisfait ?

L'autre ne répondit pas, et regarda ses propres cartes. Il perdit ainsi le peu de couleurs qui lui restaient.

- ... Je..., marmonna-t-il.

Toute l'assemblée était tenue en haleine.

- ... Je passe.

Ce fut un véritable tonnerre d'applaudissement qui retentit alors. Fier de son coup, Break se leva de sa chaise et fit une petite révérence moqueuse. Il en profita également pour retourner ses propres cartes : un dix, un valet, une dame, un roi et un as, tous rouges.

- _Quinte Flush Royale_ ! S'égosilla un connaisseur.

Et pour vous et moi qui n'y connaissons rien en poker, le croupier annonça à Break :

- Mes félicitations, Monsieur ! Vous venez de remporter cent fois votre mise de départ !

Le chapelier sourit. Puis, il se saisit de ses cartes gagnantes et demanda, tandis que l'on mettait dans un grand sachet tout son joli pactole :

- Cela ne vous dérange pas si je garde ces cartes ? En guise de souvenir...

Puisque de toute manière, les paquets étaient changés entre chaque partie, le croupier accepta aussitôt.

Après avoir serré la main à tous ses adversaires, Break fendit la foule, son sac de jetons en main. Lorsqu'il vit Chloé, il s'enquit aussitôt :

- Alors miss ? On accepte d'offrir un verre au vainqueur ?

La binoclarde leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es riche aux as, et tu oses me demander ça à moi, pingre de service ?

L'albinos rit de bon cœur, et fit signe à la brunette de le suivre.

- Qu'importe ! S'exclama-t-il. Au moins, j'aurais essayé... Allez, viens ! Magnanime, je t'invite...

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, la demoiselle marcha aux côtés de son camarade. Tant qu'à faire, si elle pouvait s'économiser le prix d'une boisson...

_...~°0°~..._

Camille contempla sombrement le dernier jeton qui lui restait. Florine l'avait laissée, partant ainsi voir d'autres jeux, mais la jeune fille aux cheveux châtain n'en avait plus envie. Elle se sentait vraiment lamentable, là... Coupable, aussi, d'avoir ainsi gaspillé inutilement l'argent de Jack.

Après un haussement d'épaule, la lycéenne inséra le dernier jeton dans la machine. De toute manière, il ne lui servirait à rien une fois dehors...

Aussitôt, les cylindres recouverts de formes commencèrent à tourner. Ne voulant pas voir le désastre qui se profilait, Camille ferma les paupières et pressa trois fois le bouton au hasard, stoppant les cylindres un à un.

La jeune fille sût que quelque chose n'était pas normal au moment où elle entendit un bruit de cloche. Surprise, elle rouvrit un œil, puis les deux.

- Euh… Camille ? Demanda Florine, qui venait de revenir et qui voyait sa camarade comme absorbée par la machine.

La blondinette hésitait à lui demander si tout allait bien, vu que ce n'était évidemment pas le cas. Quoi que…

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtain leva lentement la main, et pointa l'écran de son jeu sans dire un mot. Face à elle, une grande inscription clignotait :

JACK-POT

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Camille avait eut de la chance.

Mais alors qu'une voix annonçait dans un haut-parleur le gain exceptionnel de plusieurs milliers d'euros aux machines à sous, un hurlement retentit dans la pièce.

_...~°0°~..._

Break et Chloé étaient tranquillement au bar, sirotant des cocktails sans alcool et discutant de ce que l'albinos pourrait bien faire de sa fortune, lorsque le cri atteignit leurs oreilles :

- MAIS BORDEL, LÂCHEZ-MOI ! JE VOUS DIS QUE JE SUIS MAJEURE, MERDE !

Sans grande surprise, les deux jeunes virent arriver un peu plus tard Typhanie, traînée par les deux vigiles de l'entrée. La blondinette se débattait comme un beau diable, tandis que Victoria essayait de tirer sur les bras des gardiens pour qu'ils lâchent sa meilleure amie.

Break lança un regard poliment curieux à Chloé, l'air de dire « Tiens, elles sont de la partie, celles-là ? ». La brunette, elle, dut bien pâlir un grand coup. Son plan avait foiré, elle était responsable. La question était [i]Mais où avait eu lieu la faille dans son système pourtant quasi-infaillible ?[/i]

Malheureusement pour la binoclarde, elle n'eut pas vraiment de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela. En effet, Typhanie venait de l'apercevoir, et s'en prenait directement à elle.

- Regardez, c'est de sa faute ! Fit-elle en pointant sa meilleure ennemie dans l'espoir, sans doute, de s'en tirer à meilleur compte.

Les vigiles tournèrent naturellement la tête vers Chloé, et la reconnurent aussitôt.

- Eh merde ! S'exclama la brunette en bondissant de sa chaise, prête à fuir.

Mais alors que l'un des gardes venait dans sa direction, la jeune fille sentit quelqu'un lui serrer le bras. S'apprêtant à mettre un coup de poing à son agresseur, la demoiselle fut surprise de constater que c'était Break qui la retenait ainsi.

Sans lui demander son avis, l'albinos la fit se rasseoir et alla lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

- Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas faire, miss… Si tu pars, tu risques bien plus gros que la simple colère du gérant de cet établissement…

Chloé s'ébroua, dérangée par cette soudaine proximité avec le jeune homme. Cependant, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle cessa de se débattre. Il avait raison, hélas.

Néanmoins, histoire de ne pas partir complètement perdante, la binoclarde glissa à son camarade en le fixant droit dans l'œil :

- Si je tombe, tu tombes.

Comme satisfait par la sentence, le valet esquissa un sourire en coin.

- Ça me va, assura-t-il à mi-voix. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de tout cet argent, de toute manière…

Et, dans un même geste, les deux lycéens se levèrent, parés pour faire face à leur funeste destinée.

_...~°0°~..._

Bon, naturellement, la réalité ne fut pas aussi héroïque que cela. Chloé se rendit sans opposer de résistance, proposant amicalement aux vigiles de vérifier l'âge de son camarade richissime aux cheveux blancs. Et comme celui-ci n'avait pas sa carte d'identité sur lui, l'affaire fut assez vite pliée.

Furent aussi embarquées Camille et Florine, que les gardes avaient retrouvé en parcourant la salle de jeux. Notre bande réunie au grand complet, elle dût faire face à la colère du patron du casino, qui en profita au passage pour insulter copieusement ses vigiles qu'il jugeait « [i]d'idiots incompétents[/i] ».

Conscients de leur faute, les adolescents encaissèrent sans vraiment sourcilier. Mais le plus gros du problème se présenta ensuite :

- Comment puis-je joindre vos responsables ? Questionna le directeur, un téléphone en main.

Les six adolescents se regardèrent, gênés.

- Bah on va dire qu'on a pas vraiment rencontré beaucoup de personnes responsables depuis qu'on est parti…, grommela Typhanie.

Florine lui écrasa le pied. Ce n'était pas le temps pour faire de l'humour, là ! Ils étaient quand-même sacrément dans la merde !

- Nous étions accompagnés par un professeur…, expliqua donc calmement la blonde, penaude. Pour tout vous dire, c'était même son idée au départ, et…

- Même pas vrai !

Les étudiants pivotèrent sur eux-mêmes, pour voir que de nouveaux arrivants avaient pointé le bout de leur nez. Et si cette perspective pouvait paraître assez réjouissante aux premiers abords, disons qu'elle ne ravit pas vraiment nos protagonistes…

- Même pas vrai ! Répéta le professeur Jack, qui se tenait aux côtés de Liam, Glen et Abyss. J'ai désespérément essayé de vous en dissuader, mais en vain !

Ces paroles n'étant pas très convaincantes aux oreilles des trois autres enseignants, Glen se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre…, soupira-t-il.

Voyant une brèche se profiler, les six élèves n'hésitèrent pas : ils se mirent tous à accuser le méchant Jack en même temps. Cela créa une cacophonie telle qu'Abyss poussa une gueulante :

- SILEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNCE !

- Sortez, ordonna alors Glen en pointant la sortie aux jeunes. Nous allons régler cela.

D'un côté, il était rassurant de se dire que ce serait le Duc Baskerville qui s'occuperait de cette affaire… Mais de l'autre, au vu du regard absolument glacial qu'il lança à ses élèves, ceux-ci n'étaient absolument pas tirés d'affaire…

_...~°0°~..._

- Comment est-ce que vous avez sût ? Demanda Camille à Liam lorsque les adolescents et le professeur de Sciences furent à l'extérieur.

L'enseignant, qui avait été désigné pour garder un œil sur tous ces joyeux lurons, redressa ses lunettes sur son nez avant de répondre :

- Le car était là, ainsi que tous vos camarades… Lorsque nous avons fait l'appel, nous nous sommes rendus compte que vous manquiez… Aussi le professeur Jack a fini par nous dire qu'il lui semblait vous avoir vu rentrer dans le casino…

- Le salaud ! S'exclama Typhanie.

- En tous les cas, c'est sympa d'être venu nous tirer de là…, lâcha Victoria. Merci, professeur Liam…

L'homme rougit, et eut un petit rire nerveux.

- J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que des sanctions vont certainement vous tomber dessus…, fit-il, regardant la petite troupe d'un air désolé.

- On s'en doute…, acquiesça sombrement Florine.

- Mais par pitié, si vous nous renvoyez du Lycée, GARDEZ JACK ! Supplia Chloé. Je crois bien qu'il est la personne que je déteste le plus au monde, à l'heure actuelle…

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Break, qui était en train de jouer avec les cinq cartes qu'il avait demandé à garder au casino. Et moi, alors ?

La binoclarde lança à son camarade un regard qui semblait dire « [i]Pas de soucis, vieux, t'es le deuxième sur ma liste ![/i] ». Comme rassuré, l'albinos leva la tête vers le ciel en riant.

- Au fait, pourquoi t'étais là, toi ? Questionna Florine en dévisageant le chapelier.

- Comme vous : je m'ennuyais ! Dit-il simplement. Mais avec mon apparence, je n'ai pas vraiment eu besoin d'user d'artifices quelconques…

- Sur ce coup, tout est de la faute à Chloé ! S'énerva Typhanie. Comme quoi, tirer un coup avec les vigiles de lui aura servi à rien !

- Pardon ?! S'étrangla Break, devenant aussi blanc que ses cheveux. Miss, ne me dis pas que tu as… !

- Wow, du calme ! S'interposa Florine, voyant que la situation était en train de dégénérer.

- Je tiens à mettre les choses au clair tout de suite ! Cria Chloé, qui n'en pouvais vraiment plus de toutes ces suppositions douteuses à son sujet. Je suis capable d'un tas de choses, mais certainement pas de ça ! J'ai simplement raconté des trucs aux gardiens, et ils ont fini par me laisser rentrer, c'est tout !

- Ah ? Fit Typhanie, sourcils froncés et rictus moqueur peint sur les lèvres. Des trucs de grands, comme dirait Jack ?

- Typh, tu vas trop loin…, la prévint Florine.

- Surtout que c'est plus ou moins de ta faute si on s'est fait repéré, signala amicalement Victoria. Tu râlais tellement que tu as ameuté la sécurité…

- Par pitié, vous disputez pas ! Couina Camille, se cachant les yeux pour ne pas voir le massacre qui se profilait.

Liam, lui, soupira longuement. Pourquoi avait-il choisi d'enseigner, déjà ?

_...~°0°~..._

Le retour en bus fut assez horrible, pour tout vous dire. La totalité des élèves en voulaient à nos six retardataires, qui se tapèrent en plus la honte lorsque Abyss déballa toute leur histoire devant l'assemblée réunie.

La sentence tomba également à ce moment là : ce sera corvée de nettoyage pour tout le monde jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Par chance, nos amis avaient évité l'exclusion grâce au fait que le loueur de costumes avait témoigné en leur faveur.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Jack fut puni également. Glen insista pour qu'il subisse la même sanction que ses élèves, de manière à ce qu'il réfléchisse un peu aux conséquences de ses actes. Dans un sursaut d'humour, Abyss décida même de priver le blondin de dessert pendant deux jours, ce qui finir d'achever le pauvre professeur d'Arts Plastique.

Une fois tous nos adolescents de retour à l'auberge, le repas eut lieu dans un silence quasi religieux. Personne n'osait parler, de peur de s'en prendre une. Ironie du sort, les gérants de l'établissement vinrent féliciter les enseignant du comportement exemplaire de leurs élèves. On crut d'ailleurs qu'Abyss allait décoller sous le coup de toute cette pression qu'elle contenait en elle.

La soirée qui suivit fut assez triste pour nos cinq héroïnes, qui durent s'acquitter de leur tâche avec Break et Jack. Elles nettoyèrent ainsi la salle de bain de l'auberge, dans une ambiance… plutôt morose, comme on peut le supposer.

Et ce fut épuisées et déprimées que nos compères s'endormirent… jusqu'à un lendemain annonciateur de nouvelles péripéties.

_By Camille & Chloé_

* * *

><p>Et ce sera tout pour ce chapitre ! Le prochain risque de mettre un peu de temps avant d'être publié, je tiens à prévenir... J'en ai déjà publié la première partie sur le blog, mais j'attends d'avoir fini la deuxième pour la poster ici ! =w=;;<p>

Sinon, merci encore de nous suivre, on vous aime très fort !

_Don't dorget to_ nous laisser un commentaire ! :)

à bientôt !

Chloé


	23. Chapitre 23 : Joyeux Noël !

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je profite de mes vacances pour venir poster ce chapitre ici... Certains l'auront peut-être lu sur notre blog, vu qu'il est sorti depuis quelques mois maintenant... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous l'aimez bien, parce qu'il a été écrit dans la douleur ! Il est également divisé en deux parties, comme vous pourrez le constater lors de votre lecture. Car oui, 20 000 mots d'un coup, on avait peur que ça fasse un peu beaucoup...

Allez, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, puis vous laisse lire... Surtout, cette fois-ci, **ne négligez pas la note de fin**. Elle est un peu différente des autres... M'enfin, vous allez bien comprendre pourquoi !

Bonne lecture !

**DISCLAIMER :** Pandora Hearts appartient à l'esprit détraqué de notre maître à tous, Jun MOCHIZUKI ! Par contre, l'histoire, les intrigues et les OC's appartiennent à Camille, ma formidable partenaire de plume, et à moi-même. Toute reproduction totale ou partielle et sans notre accord est totalement interdite, merci de respecter notre travail ! :)

**RATING :** K+

**GENRE :** Humour / Amitié

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23<strong>  
><em>Le doux goût de Noël<em>

- **Partie I : **_Une avalanche de bonbons et de bons sentiments _-

- CRAC ! -

- Tiens..., marmonna sombrement Victoria, la tête dans son oreiller. Ça faisait longtemps...

Alors que Typhanie se réveillait en grognant, la brunette à queue de cheval tourna difficilement la tête vers l'origine de tout ce bruit. Sans grande surprise, elle croisa ainsi le regard joyeux de Break, qui sortait de l'armoire.

- Debout là-dedans ! S'exclama-t-il en tapant dans les mains. C'est l'heure de se lever ! Aujourd'hui, on fait la meilleure visite de ces vacances !

Le cerveau de Victoria se remit péniblement en marche. La confiserie de la Bresse. C'était là leur programme du jour.

Cependant prise d'un doute, la jeune fille regarda l'heure qu'affichait le radioréveil. Constatation qui s'accompagna d'un long, mais alors très long soupir.

- Break ?

- Oui miss ?

- Rappelle-moi l'heure où le bus vient nous chercher.

- 10 heures et demi très précisément ! Chantonna l'albinos. Mais si je vous ai réveillé, c'est uniquement pour nous laisser un peu de marge...

Nouveau soupir. Victoria eut beaucoup de mal à articuler sa phrase tant elle était crevée :

- Et t'as pas l'impression que quatre heures trente de marge, c'est un peu exagéré ?

Break offrit à la demoiselle un très large sourire, et lui lança un bonbon. Puis, il disparut dans le placard en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.

Mais alors que Victoria allait trouver un moyen de se rendormir, elle entendit le grommellement de Typhanie.

- Y se passe quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, un œil à peine entrouvert.

- Laisse tomber..., résuma sa meilleure amie. Profites-en, on a encore largement le temps de pioncer...

La blondinette souffla, puis se retourna sur le dos. Il y eut ainsi quelques minutes de silence.

Lorsque soudain...

- Grouiiiiiiiiiiik !

...

- ... Typh... C'est ton ventre qui a fait ce bruit ?

- Ouais, râla la concernée. J'suis réveillée, alors maintenant j'ai faim.

Victoria eut un petit sourire. Elle finit par se contorsionner difficilement, afin de récupérer le bonbon de Break dans l'objectif de le donner à sa camarade.

- Tiens, prends ça... À croire qu'il avait prévu le coup...

Et tandis que Typhanie se rassasiait, la brunette à queue de cheval jeta un coup d'œil au deuxième lit de la chambre.

Inutile de s'inquiéter pour Camille, cela dit : celle-ci dormait toujours à poings fermés. Et au vu de son petit air béat, on pouvait dire sans se tromper qu'elle allait on-ne-peut mieux.

_...~°0°~..._

Une fois leur petit-déjeuner fini et Victoria réveillée, nos cinq compères n'eurent d'autre choix que de s'acquitter de leur punition. C'est donc accompagnées par Break et le professeur Jack qu'elles allèrent aider le personnel de l'auberge à nettoyer les tables.

Naturellement, le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Mais personne n'osait trop se plaindre, de peur de déchainer les foudres d'Abyss et de se retrouver privé de Noël. Ou encore privé de confiserie, si on en croyait les dires de l'albinos de l'équipe.

Mais laissons donc nos héroïnes à leur triste sort et avançons un peu dans le temps ! Il est désormais 10h 30, heure fatidique à laquelle le bus était sensé arrivé pour emmener les élèves et leurs profs à la Bresse. Oui, vous avez bien lu « était sensé arrivé ». Parce que vous vous en doutez, ça aurait été bien trop simple sinon.

- Mais que fait ce maudit chauffeur ?! Râla Elliot, shootant furieusement dans un malheureux tas de neige qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Effectivement, toute la classe et les accompagnants se trouvaient sur le parking de l'auberge, à attendre que le car daigne se pointer. Il ne neigeait pas, fort heureusement, et les routes étaient dégagées. Le seul véritable ennui restait le froid, mais avec tant de chaleur humaine, pourquoi s'en soucier ?

- Pas la peine de s'énerver ! Tempéra Oz en remontant son écharpe pour avoir plus chaud. Le bus n'a que vingt minutes de retard !

En guise de sa bonne foi, le blondin sortit de sa poche sa montre à gousset dorée. Une fois ouverte, elle laissa s'échappée une petite mélodie, au son de laquelle tout le monde se tut.

Voyant qu'il était au entre de l'attention, Oz haussa un sourcil.

- T'as pas passé l'âge pour des gamineries pareilles ? Railla Elliot, qui ne considérait apparemment pas qu'une boîte à musique était une grande preuve de virilité.

- Maieuh ! Se plaignit l'autre garçon en secouant vivement la tête. C'est un cadeau ! Et où il est le problème, au juste ?!

- Laisse tomber, Oz ! Soupira soudainement Florine en s'interposant. C'est Elliot le gamin. C'est lui qui râle depuis tout à l'heure !

- Mais... ! Tenta le concerné, pris de court.

Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver un quelconque argument, car Florine tourna les talons en traînant Oz derrière elle. Ce fut donc vert de rage qu'Elliot se tourna vers Leo.

- Et arrête de te marrer, toi !

- Je ne me moque pas ! Assura le valet, avec néanmoins un très large sourire sur les lèvres.

Un peu plus loin, Florine et Oz venaient de rejoindre le plus gros de la classe. Le manège n'avait –semblait-il- pas échappé à Sharon, qui accueillit son amie blondinette avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Pour un rebondissement, quel rebondissement ! S'exclama la noble en joignant ses mains.

- Euh... Sharon ? Interrogea Florine, qui voyait très bien arriver la chose.

- Ton cœur est déchiré par les deux amours de ta vie ! S'empressa de déblatérer la Rainsworth, qui se dandinait littéralement sur place. Alors que je pensais que tu étais subjuguée par le charisme naturel d'Elliot, je viens de comprendre qu'en réalité, le jeune maître Oz t'attire tout autant !

- Dis, c'est pas un peu hâtif, comme conclusion ?! S'alarma la jeune fille en se protégeant des cœurs et des étoiles qui émanaient de la future Duchesse. Tu penses sérieusement qu'il suffit de parler à un garçon pour en tomber amoureux ?!

- Ben oui, ma vieille ! Renchérit Chloé, qui décidait de se joindre à la conversation pour cause d'ennui mortel. Regarde, un exemple simple en ce qui me concerne...

Si Florine était toute ouïe, il en était de même pour Sharon. Celle-ci se penchait désormais vers la binoclarde, dans l'espoir sans-doute d'apprendre quelques détails croustillants à son sujet.

Fière de l'effet qu'elle produisait, Chloé inspira un grand coup et expliqua :

- Il a suffit d'un simple regard, d'un simple « Salut ! » échangé, pour que je tombe aussitôt raide amoureuse de Typhanie.

Histoire de soutenir sa camarade, ladite Typhanie lança un grand « Vouiiiiiiii ! ~ », tout en prenant l'air le plus niai et candide qu'elle avait en stock.

Et si la touche d'humour fit mouche pour une bonne partie de l'assemblée, la seule à prendre SERIEUSEMENT cette affaire fut notre petite Sharon, dont les yeux s'agrandirent comme ceux d'un potoo. ( - Note de l'auteur : la référence du potoo nécessite des connaissances en ornithologie que vous ne possédez peut-être pas. Vous avez un peu de temps à perdre ? Alors allez sur un moteur de recherche quelconque et tapez « potoo bird ». Regardez les images, vous m'en direz des nouvelles. )

- Chloé-chan est amoureuse de Typhanie-sama ?! S'égosilla la Rainsworth. Mais je ne le savais pas !

Jugeant qu'il serait bon d'en rajouter une couche, ce fut cette fois-ci à Victoria d'entrer dans la danse.

- Ce que tu ne sais pas non plus, entama-t-elle, c'est qu'en réalité, Typhanie et moi sommes mariées depuis notre enfance ! Et donc que Chloé et Typh ne peuvent pas vivre leur amour au grand jour !

- Mais c'est terrible !

- Hélas ! Soupira longuement la passionnée de loups. Ainsi est notre plus grand fléau...

Personne ne renchérit, se demandant quand-même comment quelque chose d'aussi énorme pouvait passer auprès de Sharon. Cette dernière semblait mortifiée par l'histoire qu'elle venait d'apprendre, ce qui n'était pas forcément bon signe.

Fort heureusement, le bus se décida à arriver à ce moment là, coupant court à toute possibilité d'enliser encore plus la situation. Par mesure de sécurité, nos cinq héroïnes décidèrent de laisser Sharon s'installer au fond du bus, pour finalement se mettre tout devant. Juste derrière les profs, pour tout vous dire.

On avait ainsi Typhanie et Victoria, côte à côte et unies jusqu'à la mort, derrière lesquelles se trouvaient Florine et Camille. Enfin, à la droite de ce beau monde, Chloé s'était assise toute seule, en profitant pour saluer son voisin de devant alias le professeur Liam.

- Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Commença Glen, qui se tenait au milieu du bus. J'espère que vous avez bien dormi...

- Hrm..., toussotèrent conjointement Typh et Victo.

- ... car aujourd'hui sera la dernière journée où vous en aurez l'occasion avant Noël, continua le professeur d'Anglais. Je vous rappelle que la soirée de demain verra se dérouler le Réveillon. Aussi, pour ceux n'ayant pas encore fini leurs achats, je fais circuler une liste sur laquelle vous pourrez vous inscrire si besoin. Un nouveau quartier libre sera organisé cet après-midi pour les personnes le désirant.

Des rumeurs plus ou moins enthousiastes se firent entendre à travers le car. N'y prêtant guère attention, Glen poursuivit ses explications.

- Comme vous devez le savoir, notre visite de ce matin est la confiserie de la Bresse. Nous en avons pour environ vingt minutes de route. Je vous fais donc confiance pour rester calme au possible. N'est-ce pas ?

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le regard sombre que lança l'enseignant ne fut pas à l'attention de ses élèves, mais bel et bien du professeur Jack. Celui-ci discutant innocemment avec Abyss, il ne s'en rendit absolument pas compte.

N'ayant plus rien à ajouter et dans un long soupir, Glen alla donc s'asseoir aux côtés de Liam. Aussitôt, les conversations fusèrent dans tous les coins du bus.

- Je suis contente que Sharon soit au fond..., avoua Florine en se laissant glisser le long de son siège.

- Et moi donc..., grommela Typhanie. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait capable d'avaler un truc pareil...

- Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un aura la bonne idée de lui expliquer pendant le trajet, hasarda Camille.

- Dommage..., commenta Victoria. Je trouvais que ça faisait une belle histoire...

- Les meilleures plaisanteries sont souvent les plus courtes, signala Chloé dans un petit soupir. Et je suis désolée, Typh, mais... aussi génialissime soies-tu, je conçois mal le fait de vivre toute ma vie à tes côtés...

- T'inquiètes, assura la blondinette en haussant les épaules. Je resterai ton chevalier servant quoi qu'il arrive.

- Trop d'honneur. Et tiens, c'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose vient de m'agripper la jambe...

- Bonjour, miss !

Je vous passe le contingent d'insultes bien senties que lâcha Chloé lorsqu'une tête pleine de cheveux blancs sortit de sous les sièges, avant de s'installer sans la moindre gêne à la place libre à côté de la demoiselle. Le nouveau venu réussit ainsi à coincer la jeune fille du côté de la vitre, lui coupant toute possibilité de retraite.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre, Xerxes ?! Râla la binoclarde, en tentant de pousser son encombrant voisin.

Naturellement, l'albinos n'en fit strictement rien. Au contraire, il prit bien soin de prendre le plus de place possible, ce qui était tout de même assez dur au vu de sa maigreur.

- Je venais vers vous parce que je trouve vos conversations nettement plus intéressantes, expliqua joyeusement le chapelier.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna faussement Florine.

- Alors dans ce cas, on va arrêter de parler ! Déclara fièrement Typhanie.

C'est ainsi qu'un silence quasi religieux se fit dans l'avant du bus. Comme profondément vexé, Break prit une mine boudeuse en croisant les bras.

- Pfff... Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôles, vous savez ?

Aucune réponse.

L'albinos secoua la tête, navré. Histoire de ne pas se sentir trop seul, il se saisit de sa fidèle Emily et la posa sur ses genoux.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elles sont odieuses avec nous ? Demanda-t-il à la poupée.

- _Ne m'en parle pas !_ Caqueta la créature. _Quelle ingratitude !_

- Alors que nous avons déjà tant fait pour elles !

- _Pfeuh ! Pourquoi se donner tant de mal, si c'est pour se faire remballer comme ça ?_

- Tu as parfaitement raison !

- Xerxes ? Soupira Chloé, brisant cette loi du silence invoquée par Sir Typhanie. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de te taire, je te prie ? Parce que là, ça devient juste hyper chiant.

L'albinos considéra pensivement sa camarade, avant de hocher la tête à la surprise générale. Il remit donc Emily sur son épaule, et s'amusa à regarder tranquillement le paysage.

C'est ainsi que s'écoulèrent les dix premières minutes du voyage. Lorsque le bus franchit enfin le col séparant Gérardmer de la Bresse, les élèves eurent quasiment tous une exclamation de surprise en voyant le panorama qui s'offrait à eux. Ils étaient tout en haut de la montagne, la route perchée à côté d'un dangereux précipice.

- Un seul écart du bus, et on est tous morts après une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres..., souffla Victoria avec un semblant d'admiration dans la voix.

Pas aussi enthousiastes à cette perspective, ses amies s'écartèrent du côté gauche de l'autobus (celui le plus proche du vide, quoi). Cela n'eut pas le moindre effet, naturellement. M'enfin... sauf du côté d'un certain albinos...

- Vous savez quoi ? Commença celui-ci en faisant mine de se lever. Je pense que je vais aller bavarder un peu avec notre chauffeur...

- NON, SURTOUT PAS ! Bondirent les cinq filles.

Ni une, ni deux, Florine se jeta sur le borgne pour l'immobiliser. Comprenant le plan de la blondinette, Chloé se saisit de la ceinture de sécurité et ligota fermement Break au siège.

- Toi, tu reste là ! S'exclama Florine tout en maintenant fermement le jeune homme. Tu t'avises de faire peur à ce chauffeur, et on te balance dans le vide !

- Hey, paix ! Fit le malheureuse chapelier en levant les mains. Je n'ai jamais parlé d'effrayer qui que ce soit !

- On s'en fout ! Mesure préventive !

- Dîtes, vous ne voudriez pas vous calmer ? Tonna Glen qui se trouvait, rappelons-le, juste devant.

Aussitôt, Florine regagna sa place dans un « Désolée, professeur... ». Chloé, elle, lança un regard si noir à Break que cela le dissuada de se faire passer pour une victime.

Après ces péripéties harassantes, l'autocar se gara enfin devant la confiserie. Aussitôt, ce fut le même constat pour à peu près tout le monde :

- C'est moi, ou on dirait une vieille station essence ? Dit Oz en se grattant la tête.

- Vous pensez que c'est du chocolat qui sort des pompes ? Questionna Vincent avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Suite à cette remarque dénuée du moindre grain de bon sens, tous les élèves s'écartèrent un peu du blondin, pour se presser vers la sortie du bus. Et sitôt à l'extérieur, une douce odeur sucrée vint se faufiler jusqu'aux narines aiguisées des adolescents.

- Bien..., commença Glen une fois tous les élèves réunis autour de lui. Au vu du retard du bus, nous allons décaler l'heure à laquelle nous devons nous retrouver ici. Je vous donne donc tous rendez-vous ici à midi moins le quart, et vous souhaite...

- DES BONBOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNS ! S'écria Alice qui, n'en tenant plus, était en train de courir vers l'entrée de la fabrique.

Assez rapidement, la petite brunette fut rejointe par le reste de ses camarades, ainsi que par Jack (hein, pour changer). Ne restaient plus qu'Abyss, Liam et Glen, forever alone.

- ... je vous souhaite une agréable visite..., finit donc le Baskerville dans un long et profond soupir.

_...~°0°~..._

Vous avez déjà vu "_Charlie et la Chocolaterie_", de Tim Burton ? Oui ? C'est bien, je suis fière de vous. Non ? Alors tant pis, vous ratez un bon film...

Bref. Tout cela pour vous dire que si vous imaginez que la confiserie de la Bresse est comme la chocolaterie de Willy Wonka, vous êtes légèrement à côté de la plaque. Niveau taille, je précise. Car le contenu est tout aussi intéressant.

Pour vous aider à mieux vous schématiser le bâtiment : celui-ci était composé de deux parties bien distinctes. La première, celle où se trouvaient l'entrée et la sortie, était le coin boutique. La seconde pièce, elle, renfermait le trésors de la confiserie : les machines où étaient confectionnés les bonbons !

Chose fort sympathique, les deux salles étaient accessibles aux visiteurs, et gratuitement qui plus est !

- Gratuitement, tu dis ? S'étonna Leo lorsque Camille donna cette explication à ses camarades alors que ceux-ci se massaient dans l'entrée.

- Normal, ce bahut roule pas sur l'or..., grommela Typhanie, qui avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà pas mal vu ce côté crevard du Lycée.

- Surprenant, au vu des frais d'inscription..., fit pensivement Oz en se grattant la tête.

S'ensuivirent des remarques affirmatives de la part d'à peu près tout le monde... sauf nos cinq héroïnes. Pour le cas, elles étaient même plutôt larguées.

Face aux regards interrogateurs, Florine prit la parole :

- Ben... C'est-à-dire qu'en fait... je n'ai pas le souvenir que nos parents aient râlé par rapport au prix d'entrée ici...

- Je crois que ça a plutôt été le contraire..., avoua Victoria.

Un instant de flottement parcourut les troupes.

- Hrm..., toussota Gil. Il doit y avoir un problème, dans ce cas...

- Ah ? En quoi ?

- Le Lycée Pandora..., commença Sharon en s'approchant des cinq amies. C'est l'un des établissements les plus chers et les plus prestigieux qui soient. C'est pour ça que tous les membres de la noblesse y font leurs études.

...

...

...

_~ Un ange passe ~_

...

...

...

- Pardon ? Dit Victoria, ouvrant la bouche de stupéfaction.

- On a jamais signé pour entrer dans un Lycée de bourges ! S'exclama Typhanie.

- Puis je suis désolée, mais je vois pas vraiment où est le prestige ! Ajouta Chloé avec mauvaise humeur.

- Certainement pas dans l'enseignement, en tous les cas..., renchérit sa meilleure ennemie.

- Oui, ben on tirera cette affaire au clair plus tard ! Coupa Florine en sentant que cette histoire allait tourner au vinaigre. On pourrait pas entrer ? Je vous signale qu'on fait un peu un gros bouchon...

Les ados s'exécutèrent, des rumeurs d'incompréhension parcourant leurs rangs. C'était quand même bizarre, tout ça... Mais faisons cesser ces doutes, et concentrons-nous sur le plus important : les sucreries !

- Waouh ! S'exclama Ada en joignant ses mains. Qu'est-ce que c'est beau, toutes ces couleurs !

- Tu as vu tous ces bonbons, Alice ? Fit Oz à cette dernière.

Celle-ci répondit par un grognement affamé -et affirmatif, accessoirement.

Malheureusement pour elle, le beau Glen fit une annonce à ses élèves :

- Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que l'on commence par la visite, de manière à ce que vous ne soyez pas encombrés...

- Pfff..., soupira Alice. J'en ai rien à faire, moi, de la visite...

Contrariée, la petite brunette croisa ses bras. Puis, cherchant un peu de soutien, elle alla voir sa meilleure amie dans de telles situations : Typhanie.

- Dis, Typh, commença-t-elle. Tu voudrais pas qu'on reste ici le temps que les autres fassent la visite ? Comme ça, on est sûres qu'on aura tous les bonbons qu'on veut !

Hélas pour elle, la blondinette lui répondit sans la regarder :

- Euh... Non.

- Hein ?! S'égosilla Alice, surprise au plus haut point. Et pourquoi ?!

- Glen-samaaaaa..., susurra simplement Typhanie en s'éloignant avec le reste du groupe, un filet de bave imaginaire au bord des lèvres.

Un long soupir de frustration échappa à la petite brunette. Elle ne voulait pas aller faire cette visite, certes, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'être toute seule pour autant !

À la guerre comme à la guerre, Alice partit à la recherche d'un autre camarade pour l'accompagner.

- Hey, tête d'algues ! Ça te dirait pas qu'on -

- Hors de question, stupide lapin ! Répliqua immédiatement Gil. Après la boule de neige de la dernière fois, c'est hors de question que je te rende le moindre service !

- Maieuh ! Trépigna la fillette, avant de frapper le bras du noiraud. On a même plus le droit de s'amuser, ma parole !

**Une paire de baffes plus tard :**

Alice se frotta la joue, franchement énervée. Pourquoi diable personne n'acceptait de rester avec elle ?

Toujours aussi décidée, la jeune fille regarda les élèves un peu en retrait. Elle vit ainsi Sharon, de laquelle elle s'écarta prestement, ainsi qu'une autre demoiselle aux cheveux blancs. Celle-ci avait l'air complètement crevée et blasée, c'en était limite effrayant. Mais il s'agissait là de la victime idéale de notre petite Alice, qui se dirigea aussitôt vers sa camarade.

Néanmoins, un nouveau problème se posa là : qui était donc cette fille ? La brunette savait qu'elle était dans sa classe, mais elle avait toujours eu du mal à retenir les prénoms des personnes qui ne représentaient aucun intérêt pour elle.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, la carnivore se planta devant l'adolescente et la pointa fièrement du doigt.

- Hey, toi ! S'exclama Alice, faisant des efforts pour se souvenir de son nom. Elmo ! Non ! Ého ! ... Némo ! Oui, Némo !

La demoiselle blasée répondit d'une voix endormie :

- C'est Echo tout court, miss Alice...

- On s'en fiche ! Répliqua l'autre, fière tout de même d'être tombée pas trop loin. Je t'engage pour m'accompagner chercher des bonbons !

Égale à elle-même, ce fut avec une platitude exemplaire qu'Echo fit part de sa réponse :

- Je ne peux pas, miss Alice. Vincent-sama a besoin de moi. Je m'en excuse.

Après s'être inclinée, la jeune fille abandonna donc là la brunette et se pressa pour rejoindre son maître.

Décidément bel et bien seule, Alice mit ses poings sur ses hanches et souffla. La mort dans l'âme, elle était en train de se résoudre à assister tout de même à la visite lorsqu'une voix enjouée retentit derrière elle :

- Eh bien eh bien, quelle triste mine !

Alice se retourna dans un bond pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Break.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, idiot de clown ?!

- Moi ? Rien du tout ! Je me disais juste que tu paraissais bien seule... Aurais-tu besoin de compagnie, à tout hasard ?

Face à l'énorme sourire de l'albinos, la brunette recula d'un pas. Puis, finalement, elle éclata de rire elle-même.

- Tu vas m'accompagner ! Déclara-t-elle donc en finissant par chopper le bras du chapelier. Pour une fois que tu as une quelconque utilité, on ne va pas s'en priver !

Break, lui, se contenta de jouer les kidnappés avec un minimum de conviction. À lui les bonbons ! Et si jamais Sharon lui faisait la moindre réflexion... il n'avait qu'à dire que c'était Alice qui l'avait forcé ! ~

_...~°0°~..._

Une grosse larme coula sur la joue de Glen, avant d'aller s'écraser mollement sur le sol. Contentes de pouvoir sortir à leur tour, d'autres larmes se précipitèrent joyeusement à la poursuite de la première.

Vous vous en doutez, il en fallait vraiment beaucoup pour que le grand Glen se mette à pleurer. Mais il n'était pas le seul à faire sa crise de larmes, non non non ! En effet, nombreux étaient les membres de notre troupe qui pleurnichaient dans leur coin.

Vous aussi, vous avez le léger sentiment d'avoir loupé un épisode ? Vous vous demandez comment, d'un groupe aussi joyeux que turbulent, on peut passer à une mer de larmes ? Eh bien, amis lecteurs, voici la réponse !

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, je verse l'essence d'eucalyptus sur la préparation...

- Comme vous pouvez le sentir, ouais ! Pesta Typhanie. Bordel, j'ai les yeux qui piquent !

Ainsi, comme vous pouvez le déduire, ce n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesse qui dévalaient les pentes abruptes qu'étaient les joues de nos protagonistes. Leur soudaine poussée lacrymale était due en fait à la puissance des arômes qu'un confiseur était en train de déverser sur sa pâte de sucre. Eh oui, tout s'explique !

Naturellement, certains plaisantins en profitèrent pour jouer à fond la carte du mélodrame :

- Bouh hou hou ! Chuina Victoria d'un air très théâtral. Ma vie est tellement mooooooche !

Cheshire, qui était juste à côté d'elle, décida de jouer le jeu lui aussi.

- La mienne ne vaut pas beaucoup mieux, nya ! Renifla-t-il. Réconfortons-nous, Victo-chan !

Et les deux adolescents se tombèrent littéralement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous des rires amusés ou des soupirs exaspérés.

Car certains n'appréciaient pas vraiment le fait de devoir ainsi sangloter devant des témoins. En première ligne, nous pouvons bien évidemment placer nos asociaux et très fiers de service tels qu'Elliot, Glen, ou encore Chloé et Typhanie.

- Hey ! Lança cette dernière à sa camarade binoclarde. Ça te dirait pas qu'on se casse de là ?

- J'approuve l'idée ! Accepta aussitôt Chloé, qui n'attendait qu'une bonne occasion de se tirer loin d'ici. Cette visite n'est pas particulièrement palpitante...

- Puis en plus, j'ai faim..., argumenta Typhanie en traînant sa meilleure ennemie hors de la salle.

S'ensuivit alors une magnifique réaction en chaîne : Chloé, qui ne voulait pas non-plus se retrouver seule avec la blondinette, attrapa Camille par l'épaule. Surprise, celle-ci choppa aussitôt le bras de Florine, qui était la personne la plus proche. Victoria, quant à elle, avait suivi ce manège du coin de l'œil et se lançait donc joyeusement à la poursuite de ses amies, quittant Cheshire avec de grands gestes.

C'est ainsi que nos héroïnes quittèrent la pièce, au nez et à la barbe ( inexistante !) de leurs enseignants.

_...~°0°~..._

De retour du côté boutique, notre petite troupe s'empressa de se diriger vers les montagnes de sucreries qui l'attendait sagement. Et puisque l'amitié, c'est bien, mais les bonbons, c'est mieux, les cinq mousquetaires allèrent chacune de leur côté pour trouver leurs douceurs préférées.

C'est ainsi que Florine tomba sur Alice dans le coin des assortiments de bonbons.

- Alors, tu trouves ton bonheur ? Demanda la blondinette.

En seule guise de réponse, la carnivore lui montra le panier plein à ras-bord dans lequel reposaient toutes ses emplettes. Ajoutez à cela les étoiles qu'avait la jeune fille dans ses prunelles, et vous aurez une idée de l'état dans lequel se trouvait la petite brunette.

- Eh bien, tu vas en avoir pour une fortune ! Commenta Florine en souriant.

- M'en fiche, c'est Oz qui paie ! Rétorqua Alice en haussant les épaules. Tu veux que j'en profite pour te prendre quelque chose ?

Un petit rire échappa à la blonde. Alice avait décidément une définition de l'altruisme bien à elle... Mais comment le lui reprocher, en même temps ? Elle était tellement mignonne !

_...~°0°~..._

De son côté, Typhanie reproduisait à peu près le même schéma stratégique que sa camarade morfale, à savoir : " _**1.** Hm, ça a l'air bon ! **2.** Allez, je prends ça aussi ! **3.** Y'aurait pas un paquet plus gros ?_ ". Seul bémol : elle n'avait aucun meilleur ami richissime pour lui financer cette razzia.

- Ça va, Typh ? Demanda Camille en voyant que celle-ci grimaçait face à des guimauves.

- J'arrive pas à me décider ! Geignit-elle. Y a trop de choix !

Face au désespoir de la fan de loups, notre petite Camille décida de réveiller son côté chevaleresque et héroïque.

- Si tu veux, on peut prendre un peu de tout toutes les deux, puis on partagera à la fin ? Proposa-t-elle gentiment.

Typhanie tourna un visage baigné de larmes vers son amie.

- C-C'est vrai ? Bégaya-t-elle. Tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi ?

- Ben évidemment ! S'exclama Camille, qui commençait déjà à paniquer en voyant tant de tristesse chez la blondinette.

Cette dernière se métamorphosa alors radicalement. Ses larmes s'évaporèrent d'un coup, et notre Typhanie nationale se laissa posséder un instant par ses émotions. Aussi, elle se jeta sur Camille pour lui faire un câlin.

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas te le dire..., commença la blondinette en serrant bien fort sa camarade. Mais je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Camille !

- Euh...

- C'est un peu précipité, poursuivit Typhanie, mais je te le demande car je me sens enfin prête !

La passionnée de canidés s'agenouilla donc devant Camille et lui demanda avec gravité :

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtain passa du rouge pivoine au blanc cadavre, et balbutia des excuses diverses, allez savoir pourquoi. Heureusement pour elle, elle fut coupée par la voix d'un troisième personnage :

- Ça va, je vous dérange pas trop ?

Typhanie et Camille tournèrent la tête dans un même mouvement, découvrant ainsi une Chloé blasée à souhait. Celle-ci avait en main un sachet aux couleurs de la confiserie, signe qu'elle avait déjà fini ses achats, et elle était désormais en train de dévisager ses amies avec une absence d'intérêt notable.

Face à l'immobilité des futures mariées, la binoclarde ajouta :

- Je veux bien être votre témoin, du coup...

- Et moi votre demoiselle d'honneur !

Cette phrase avait été prononcée par Sharon, qui venait de rejoindre le petit groupe. En effet, la visite venait de s'achever, et la boutique se remplissait doucement des élèves de Pandora.

- Je crois que Typhanie plaisantait, Sharon ! S'empressa de dire Camille.

Bien contente de pouvoir embêter son amie, la blondinette nia en bloc.

- Bien sûr que non ! Assura-t-elle. Ma proposition était sérieuse !

Vous vous en douterez, ce fut là le départ d'une énième envolée romantique de la part de Sharon. Elle s'amusa ainsi à déblatérer sur le choix des couleurs et sur les préparatifs du mariage, choses que Typhanie écouta avec la plus grande attention. Et Camille, dans l'histoire ? Elle était simplement en train de se mortifier tranquillement, comme à son habitude.

_...~°0°~..._

Il fallut une bonne heure pour que tout le monde fasse son choix dans la myriade de sucreries qui s'offraient aux jeunes. Et lorsque tous les morfales eurent fini de payer, les professeur comptèrent le troupeau d'adolescents avant de les faire tous monter dans la bétaillère dans le bus.

- C'est moi ou le narrateur de cette histoire a vraiment vite expédié le passage de la confiserie ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Victo ?

- Nan, rien... Un moment d'égarement...

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, nos cinq héroïnes étaient en train de reprendre les mêmes places qu'à l'allée. Hors, une nouvelle fois, un élément perturbateur refit surface.

- Attention mesdemoiselles, je passe ! ~

- P*tain, Break ! Râla Typhanie avant de se prendre un sachet de confiseries en pleine figure.

Effectivement, une fois de plus, l'albinos avait décidé de se montrer encombrant au possible. Et là, autant dire qu'il avait placé la barre très haut : il disparaissait littéralement derrière la quantité de bonbons qu'il avait acheté.

- Et t'en as pour combien de temps, avec une réserve pareille ? Demanda Florine, suspicieuse.

- Hm..., fit pensivement Break tout en évaluant ses provisions du regard. Je dirais... entre un et deux mois ?

- SI PEU ?! S'exclamèrent les filles à l'unisson.

- Oh oui, hélas..., soupira le jeune homme. Vous savez, mon cœur généreux me pousse toujours à distribuer quelques bonbons aux pauvres âmes en peine qui se trouveraient sur ma route...

- Moi je suis une âme en peine ! Fit Typhanie en levant la main. Moi ! Moi !

En guise de réponse, elle se prit une pichenette sur le nez.

- Toi, tu en as déjà suffisamment ! La sermonna le chapelier.

Break reporta ensuite son attention sur Chloé, une nouvelle fois sans voisin.

- Allez, miss ! L'enjoignit-il d'un geste de la main. Fais-moi un peu de place !

- Quand on est gentil, on demande avec un minimum de politesse..., grommela l'auteur en herbe.

La prenant au pied de la lettre, le jeune homme s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda d'un ton chantant :

- Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me laisser un peu de place pour que je m'assoie à côté de toi, miss ?

- Nan ! Rétorqua férocement celle-ci.

- Merci bien !Répondit alors l'albinos, s'installant tout de même.

Et c'est ainsi que Chloé se retrouva elle aussi submergée de sucreries... pour son plus grand déplaisir, vous vous en doutez bien. Mais après quelques minutes de vains grommellements, la brunette préféra s'adonner à une méthode bien moins impressionnante : faire la gueule dans son coin.

Autant dire que le fait que Chloé se renferme sur elle-même à cause de Break ne changea la vie d'absolument personne. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, Victoria proposa même :

- Qui veut des bonbons ?

- MOIIIIIII ! S'exclama aussitôt Typhanie, qui n'attendait que ça.

Plus modérées, les autres demoiselles acceptèrent tout de même. La brunette à queue de cheval dévoila alors à ses amies sa belle collection de douceurs :

- Alors alors... Nous avons là des bonbons au Coca, des chocolats, de la guimauve, des flocons [ **nda :** les flocons sont des noisettes ou autres arachides enrobées de sucre aux parfums différents ( vanille, pistache, fraise, chocolat, café, ...). Et oui, c'est une p*tain de tuerie qui te brise les dents, mais osef car c'est juste trop bon. =w= ], et puis et puis... ah oui ! Du nougat !

À l'entente de ce dernier mot, l'expression de Chloé changea du tout au tout.

- Du nougat ? Répéta-t-elle, étonnée. Où est-ce que tu as trouvé du nougat ?

- Ben à la confiserie, quelle question ! Répondit Victoria en penchant la tête.

Un nuage noir vint déverser sa pluie sur le crâne de notre binoclarde, provoquant la surprise générale.

- Euh..., entama Florine. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Personne ne répondit, trop occupé à fixer Chloé. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs en train de psalmodier sombrement :

- Le nougat... J'ai raté le nougat... Honte à moi... Je suis nulle... Du nougat... Pourquoi... tant de... haine... Nougat... Nougat... Nougat...

L'état de la brunette était si étrange que pour le coup, même Break paraissait inquiet.

- Hm... Miss ?

Ladite miss leva vers ses camarades un regard dans lequel on pouvait lire tout le désespoir et la lassitude du monde. Envolée, la carapace de fierté et de supériorité que la demoiselle arborait habituellement ! On avait là affaire à une adolescente absolument banale... quoiqu'un brin désespérée.

Voyant que ses amies et Break attendaient quelques explications, Chloé soupira doucement. Puis, elle expliqua alors avec une toute petite voix, bien différente du ton qu'elle employait habituellement :

- Ben... C'est que j'aime le nougat, moi.

Cette déclaration retentissante fut suivie d'un grand silence. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que la binoclarde ouvre ainsi son cœur au sujet d'une sucrerie. À la limite, au sujet d'un rapace nocturne, pourquoi pas ! Mais de nougat ?!

Le premier à reprendre la parole fut Break, qui paraissait assez amusé.

- Eh bien eh bien, c'est une bonne chose à savoir ~

- Je sais, concéda Chloé en se ratatinant. Résumer sa vie sentimentale à des piafs, de l'écriture et du nougat, ça craint...

L'albinos lui tapota amicalement la tête, compatissant. Victoria, qui paraissait émue que son amie se livre ainsi, lui tendit alors son paquet de gourmandises.

- Vas-y, Chloé-chan, sers-toi !

L'adolescente à lunettes regarda tour à tour la brunette et les confiseries, avant d'en saisir une doucement.

- Merci..., lâcha-t-elle, un peu penaude.

Puis, sans faire plus de cérémonie que cela, la jeune fille mangea le petit morceau de nougat.

Chloé eut alors une véritable lueur d'adoration dans le regard, qui se traduisit également par un petit sourire niais. Et comme pour ajouter du charme à ce tableau, elle rougit elle-même en pensant à quel point elle devait être ridicule.

C'en fut trop pour Victoria, qui explosa littéralement :

- Kyaaaaaaaaa ! C'est trop kawai !

Et cette réflexion n'eut d'autre effet que de provoquer sourires et autres moqueries. Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours.

_...~°0°~..._

Il fallut bien toute la route du retour pour que Chloé retrouve un minimum de contenance. Sitôt son nougat fini, elle renfila hélas ses habits de poète maudit, et l'affaire fut pour ainsi dire pliée.

Avant que les adolescents ne quittent le bus, ils furent félicités par leurs professeurs. Ceux-là étaient effectivement très fiers qu'aucune catastrophe majeure n'aie eu lieu au cours de la visite, et tenaient vraiment à en faire part à leurs gentils mignons petits élèves.

Le repas, quant à lui, se passa également dans le calme. Les adolescents parlaient joyeusement de leur programme pour cet après-midi, qui s'annonçait pour ainsi dire chargé. On avait ainsi ceux qui partaient en ville faire leurs dernières emplettes, et les autres, prêts à larver à l'auberge.

Puis vint le moment très émouvant des séparations. Nos acheteurs de dernière minute embarquèrent dans le bus, et leurs camarades leur offrirent des adieux en bonne et due forme, mouchoirs en main.

Mais ce que ne savaient pas encore nos personnages, c'est que cette après-midi allait se révéler bien plus sportive et riche en émotions que prévu.

_...~°0°~..._

Chloé fixa la chambre vide avec perplexité. Prise d'un doute, elle alla vérifier le numéro à la porte : 13. Oui, c'était donc bien la chambre de Victoria, Typhanie et Camille. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi cette dernière ne se trouvait-elle pas là ?

En effet, Chloé avait rendez-vous avec Camille à 15 heures afin que les deux amies s'entraident à faire leurs paquets cadeaux. Or, il était désormais 15 heures et quart, et il n'y avait aucun signe de la passionnée de reptiles à l'horizon.

Chloé soupira. Elle savait que sa camarade était d'ordinaire toujours à l'heure, ou qu'elle s'arrangeait à défaut pour prévenir si jamais elle devait avoir du retard. Conclusion : il avait dû se passer quelque chose.

La brunette remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, le temps de prendre une décision. Si ça se trouvait, Camille était en ce moment même en train de se faire martyriser par je-ne-sais-quel élève peu scrupuleux, et elle avait besoin d'aide. Pour sûr, il était hors de question de la laisser se faire maltraiter par qui que ce soit !

Chloé rebroussa donc chemin, après avoir prit soin de bien refermer la porte de la chambre de ses amies. Ne sachant pas vraiment où aller pour trouver Camille et ses agresseurs potentiels, elle prit donc la direction de l'une des salles communes de l'auberge.

« _Voyons voir..._ » pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle errait à travers les couloirs. « _Flo, Typh et Vic sont en ville... Cheshire aussi, ainsi qu'Alice, Echo... Gil ? ... Non, je crois qu'il n'est pas monté dans le bus... Mais... Gil n'irait pas faire de mal à Camille, quoi qu'il en soit..._ »

Pendant un instant, Chloé s'amusa à imaginer un Gilbert sadique tenant entre ses griffes une pauvre Camille sans défense. Assez vite, malheureusement, cette image dériva sur un plan beaucoup moins sage...

- La peste soient les idées perverses de Typh..., grommela la demoiselle en chassant toutes ces pensées de son esprit.

Enfin arrivée aux environs de la salle qui l'intéressait, Chloé ralentit l'allure. Elle allait se contenter de passer devant l'entrée en jetant un coup d'œil, pour agir uniquement si nécessaire et ne pas perdre de temps.

Sa contemplation de la pièce ne la perturba pas plus que ça. Il y avait là un canapé, quatre fauteuils moelleux à souhait, Break assit sur l'un d'eux avec du nécessaire de couture, un grand feu qui ronflait paisiblement dans la cheminée, une belle table,... Bref, rien de particulièrement choqu-... WHAT ?! Break en train de coudre ?!

Chloé revint sur ses pas et se frotta les yeux. Mais rien à faire. L'albinos était bel et bien avec une aiguille, en train de travailler sur son fameux haut-de-forme. Voyant la demoiselle, il prit même la peine de la saluer joyeusement.

- On fait une petite promenade, miss ?

- Xerxes..., entama la brunette en prenant beaucoup sur elle pour ne pas s'énerver. Explique-moi... qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil face à tant d'agressivité. Afin de prouver son innocence, il lâcha son chapeau pour désigner une boite pleine d'aiguilles et de fils bariolés.

- Je ne fais rien de mal..., se défendit-il.

- Pour une fois, compléta Chloé avec un air suspicieux.

- ... pour une fois..., concéda Break avec un petit sourire en coin. Mais tiens, miss, puisque tu es là, tu vas pouvoir me donner un coup de main...

- Je ne sais pas coudre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprend pas ?

La brunette répondit au sourire insolent du chapelier par une fusillade oculaire assez magistrale. Malheureusement, cela n'eut absolument pas d'effet.

- J'aimerais que tu regardes ça, fit Break en tendant quelque chose à Chloé.

Curieuse, l'adolescente se saisit des objets, qui se révélèrent être des cartes. Cinq quartes à jouer : un dix et un roi de pique, ainsi qu'un valet, une reine et un as de cœur.

- ... Celles que tu as récupérées au casino ? Questionna l'écrivaine en herbe en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à côté de celui de Break.

- Celles-là même ! Approuva-t-il joyeusement.

Chloé fit défiler les cartes, gardant le silence un moment. Constatant que l'albinos restait immobile, elle finit par redresser la tête.

Break la fixait avec une insistance assez dérangeante. Il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres, mais restait pour autant parfaitement stoïque. Interdite, Chloé soutint le regard. Le chapelier rapprocha alors doucement la tête, regardant la binoclarde dans les yeux sans sourciller.

Les deux jeunes n'étaient qu'à une quinzaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre et se jaugeaient des yeux. L'écrivaine en devenir commençait à sérieusement se demander si cette confrontation avait un but particulier. Parce qu'en tous les cas, elle devenait sérieusement mal à l'aise.

- Xerxes..., entama Chloé, qui s'apprêtait à demander ce qui pouvait trotter dans la tête de son camarade.

Ce dernier la coupa en posant son index sur sa bouche. Ça commençait franchement à craindre, là ! Help ?

- Réponds-moi franchement, fit alors Break avec un sérieux assez étonnant.

La brunette n'aimait pas le ton et le sourire de l'albinos. Extrêmement sur ses gardes, elle se força à écouter sa question sans se lever et prendre la fuite.

- ... lesquelles te semblent le mieux ? Finit par demander le valet en pointant les cartes. J'en ai besoin de deux pour... améliorer ceci.

Tandis qu'il parlait, le jeune homme recula et se saisit de son haut-de-forme. Chloé en profita pour s'écarter, soupirant discrètement par la même occasion. Pendant un instant, elle avait sacrément eut la trouille.

- Hrm..., toussota-t-elle. Je dirais... L'as et le valet.

- Oho ?

- Oui, continua la demoiselle. J'ai hésité entre le valet et la reine, puis me suis dit qu'au vu de ta condition...

Break hocha la tête en souriant franchement. Puis, alors qu'il se saisissait desdites cartes ainsi que d'une aiguille et d'un fil, le chapelier commenta :

- J'hésitais aussi... Mais je me remets à ton jugement, miss ! Je te remercie pour ta gracieuse aide !

- Tu as une dette envers moi, nota machinalement Chloé.

Break éclata de rire tout en commençant à coudre. La binoclarde, elle, se cala un peu plus confortablement sur son fauteuil. Pendant de longues minutes, elle suivit d'un œil distrait les travaux de l'albinos, qui cousait méthodiquement ses cartes sur le côté du ruban de son chapeau où ne se trouvaient pas les roses séchées.

- Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça ? Demanda finalement la lycéenne, assez curieuse quant à ce fait.

L'étudiant marqua un temps d'arrêt, testant la solidité de ses points.

- C'était il y a longtemps..., éluda-t-il mystérieusement. Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment...

La phrase sonnait bizarre de la bouche de Break. Chose encore plus surprenante, il avait eu un moment d'hésitation.

Considérant que cela n'avait pas d'importance, Chloé ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Elle laissa donc tranquillement l'albinos finir son travail. Cinq minutes plus tard, donc, le domestique s'exclama joyeusement :

- Ça y est ! Fini !

Histoire d'avoir un avis, il tendit son œuvre à sa camarade. Celle-ci s'en saisit, et examina longuement le chapeau. Elle avait beau l'avoir acheté, elle était encore sidérée par la beauté de ce haut-de-forme. Pour un peu, elle le déroberait à son propriétaire !

Mais bon, un cadeau restant un cadeau, elle se contenta de déclarer avec entrain :

- C'est vraiment du beau boulot, Xerxes !

Pas peu fier, l'albinos tendit la main pour récupérer son bien. Sauf qu'au lieu de le lui rendre, Chloé lui fit un petit sourire. Lentement, elle se rapprocha alors du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient séparés par une poignée de centimètres, comme un peu plus tôt.

Avec un air de défi, Break s'avança lui aussi. Son nez frôlait désormais celui de la brunette, au point que celle-ci pencha légèrement la tête.

Chloé était satisfaite. Ils étaient désormais suffisamment proches pour qu'elle...

_...~°0°~..._

Florine, Typhanie et Victoria étaient en train de tranquillement errer dans les rues animées de Gérardmer. Elles avaient chacune dans les bras une myriade de sachets colorés, où reposaient leurs emplettes. Elles étaient désormais parées pour le Noël du surlendemain !

- Vous voulez faire quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda Florine à ses deux amies après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Il est presque quatre heures, et le bus ne vient nous récupérer que dans deux heures !

- Moi, je suis d'avis qu'on pose nos fesses dans un coin au chaud et qu'on attende que ça se passe, proposa Typhanie.

- Ben moi, je vous suis ! Annonça joyeusement sa meilleure amie à queue de cheval.

- C'est pas une réponse, Vic ! Rétorqua aussitôt Typhanie. Il serait temps que tu prennes des initiatives, un peu !

- Maieuh ! Se défendit la brunette. Je veux juste dire par là que tout me convient ! En plus, je commence à avoir un peu froid...

- Tu m'étonnes, t'as vu comment tu t'es fringuée ? Fit Typhanie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Florine, elle, était assez d'accord avec l'autre blondinette.

- Tu n'as pas mis ton écharpe ? Remarqua-t-elle d'ailleurs avec étonnement.

Gros silence.

En une fraction de secondes, Victoria venait de perdre le peu de couleurs qu'elle avait déjà en temps normal.

- Oh p*tain, jura-t-elle tout en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Ses amies la regardèrent de travers. Elles avaient bien peur de comprendre...

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, d'un coup, ce fut la panique à bord. Victoria se prit la tête entre les mains, et se secoua dans tous les sens en hurlant :

- Bordel, j'ai perdu l'écharpe de Cheshire !

Tout autour du trio, des passants dévisageaient le spectacle avec étonnement. La jeune fille s'était désormais mise à faire une étrange chorégraphie, criant son désespoir en toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait.

- Hey, du calme ! S'exclama Typhanie, qui commençait à avoir sérieusement honte pour sa camarade.

- Comment tu veux que je me calme ?! Sanglota celle-ci. J'ai perdu mon bien le plus précieux !

- Qui te dit que tu l'as perdue ? Glissa judicieusement Florine. Tu l'as peut-être simplement oubliée à l'auberge ?

Victoria regardait ses amies avec un air paniqué. D'un côté, cette option lui paraissait assez logique. Elle se connaissait, et savait en l'occurrence très bien qu'elle était parfois tête en l'air. Mais justement ! Qui lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas égaré son écharpe dans l'un des magasins qu'elle venait d'arpenter avec Florine et Typhanie ?

- Bon, c'est décidé, je fais demi-tour ! Déclara donc finalement la fan de lapins crétins.

- Ouais bah ce sera sans moi ! Grogna Typh, qui avait franchement la flemme de se taper tout le chemin inverse.

- Okay ! Répondit Victoria, pas plus choquée que ça de se faire lâcher par sa camarade de toujours.

Ni une, ni deux ! la brunette déposa tous ses sachets dans les bras de Typhanie. Cette dernière poussa une exclamation de surprise face au poids que cela représentait, si bien que Florine dut venir lui filer un coup de main pour tout porter.

Victoria, elle, ne perdit pas plus de temps.

- Bon, j'y vais ! S'écria-t-elle. On se retrouve plus tard !

Et sans attendre la moindre réponse de la part des deux autres, notre artiste disparut à travers la foule.

Florine et Typhanie se regardèrent un moment, médusées. La scène s'était déroulée si vite qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en placer une.

- Euh..., Hésita Florine. C'est moi, ou Victo ne nous a même pas donné de lieu de rendez-vous ?

Typhanie haussa les épaules, agacée par cette charge supplémentaire que venait de lui léguer sa meilleure amie.

- Bah, tant pis ! Lâcha-t-elle sans état d'âme. Au pire des cas, on la retrouvera bien au bus ! En attendant, je sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai faim...

_...~°0°~..._

_Chloé était satisfaite. Break et elle étaient désormais suffisamment proches pour qu'elle..._

... dépose le haut-de-forme de l'albinos sur la tête de celui-ci.

- Et voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Comme ça, c'est parfait, chapelier !

Le jeune valet en était tout retourné. Il s'attendait à n'importe quoi sauf à ça. Et il se retrouvait donc là, affalé bêtement sur son fauteuil, avec son chapeau de travers et un air littéralement paumé.

Face à ce tableau ma foi assez... touchant ( ? ), Chloé éclata de rire tout en se relevant.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire ! Annonça-t-elle comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Constatant que Break la fixait avec des yeux de merlan frit, la jeune fille le dévisagea avec insistance.

- Quoi ? Questionna-t-elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'albinos la regardait ainsi. J'ai une tâche sur le visage ?

Le chapelier cligna niaisement des yeux un instant, avant de secouer la tête comme si il reprenait ses esprits.

- Rien du tout, miss ! Assura-t-il d'un ton plus-convainquant-que-ça-tu-meurs.

Après avoir haussé les épaules, Chloé tourna donc les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune. A mi-chemin, elle se fit cependant héler par son camarade de classe :

- Et pourrais-je connaître la raison qui te pousse à partir comme ça ?

- Oh, ben disons qu'il faut jusque que j'aille sauver Camille de je-ne-sais quelle situation embarrassante...

À la surprise de la jeune fille, Break éclata de rire. Voyant l'air interrogateur de la binoclarde, il lui glissa, amusé :

- Je serais toi, j'éviterais de côtoyer la miss corbeau cet après-midi...

- Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ?

- Eh bien..., entama l'albinos d'un ton badin. Il est fort possible que des personnes mal intentionnées aient l'intention de mener sur elle quelques fâcheuses... expériences ?

Un scénario assez catastrophique défila à toute vitesse dans l'esprit de notre fan de hiboux. Pour couper court à cet instant de doute, elle s'en retourna vers l'albinos et alla redresser son haut-de-forme, qui tanguait dangereusement sur le haut de son crâne.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore prévu de faire subir à cette pauvre Camille..., finit-elle par soupirer en secouant la tête.

Break la regarda silencieusement depuis son fauteuil, avant de sourire malicieusement tout en fouillant dans son nécessaire à couture. En déduisant qu'elle n'avait plus grand-chose à en tirer, Chloé laissa donc là son camarade. Et tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce, elle entendit juste le chapelier lui lancer :

- Au fait, on est quitte, miss ! Je viens de te sauver la mise !

- Que de mauvaise foi..., lâcha alors l'adolescente pour elle-même, levant les yeux au ciel tout en pouffant.

Le lycéen, lui, continua à fixer l'embrasure de la porte jusqu'à être certain que la demoiselle aie disparu. Puis, enfin seul, Break soupira longuement en haussant les sourcils.

Il préférait honnêtement oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Ça valait mieux pour son matricule. En plus... ça avait franchement été un moment trop bizarre pour y accorder le moindre intérêt, n'est-ce pas ?

_...~°0°~..._

Victoria était au bord de la syncope. Elle venait de refaire tous les magasins où elle, Typhanie et Florine étaient allées un peu plus tôt. Elle avait questionné les vendeuses, fouillé les moindres recoins des établissements,... mais toujours aucune trace de l'écharpe de Cheshire.

Notre pauvre brunette était complètement désespérée, alors qu'elle quittait l'endroit où avait reposé son dernier espoir. Elle était désormais seule dans les rues, à grelotter de froid et à se morfondre sur le sort de son précieux châle. En plus, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où retrouver ses amies.

À tout hasard, Victoria emprunta le même trottoir où elle les avait laissé un peu plus tôt. Mais arrivée à destination, elle dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : elle était bel et bien livrée à elle-même.

Durant un moment, l'adolescente songea sérieusement à s'asseoir dans un coin et se laisser mourir de froid. Néanmoins, une petite lueur continuait à brûler tout au fond de son cœur, la dissuadant de s'abandonner à un sort aussi fatal. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse !

C'est donc avec un maigre sourire de résignation que la lycéenne décida de se trouver un café où elle pourrait tranquillement attendre l'heure de rentrer. Si ça se trouvait, elle allait finir par croiser l'un ou l'une de ses camarades, avec lequel / laquelle elle allait ensuite pouvoir squatter ?

Victoria avait bien fait d'aller de l'avant. En effet, ses espoirs furent récompensés de la meilleure manière qui soit.

Et ce don de la providence se présenta par lui-même, et sous la forme d'un être humain qui percuta notre protagoniste féminine.

- Oh, excusez-moi ! S'exclama cette dernière en se retournant prestement. J'étais dans la lune, c'est pour ça que je ne faisais pas attention à où j'a-

- Ce n'est pas un problème, Victo-chan ! Coupa la voix joyeuse d'un tout aussi joyeux adolescent.

La brunette faillit s'étouffer en reconnaissant la personne en question.

- C-Cheshire ?! S'étrangla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et lui fit un grand sourire, l'air de dire « Coucou c'est moi ! ~ ». Le cœur de Victoria, lui, manqua un battement. Ça faisait certainement trop d'émotions d'un coup...

La lycéenne regardait son camarade avec un mélange d'euphorie et de désespoir. Elle était tellement contente de le voir ! Mais en même temps... elle avait perdu le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert à son anniversaire, quoi !

Et ce mélange de sentiments contradictoires créa un semblant de court-circuit dans le cerveau de Victoria. Complètement à côté de la plaque, celle-ci déconnecta de la réalité pendant une poignée de secondes.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, la jeune fille était blottie dans les bras de Cheshire. Du peu qu'elle comprenait, elle s'était instinctivement jetée sur lui pour chercher du réconfort.

Le garçon, lui, la serrait de bon cœur.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet quant à la bonne humeur de sa camarade.

Celle-ci hésita un moment. Devait-elle lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle, ou feindre et dire que tout allait bien ?

- Hrm..., toussota-t-elle. Eh bien...

Finalement, Victoria craqua.

- Ça ne va pas du tout ! Lâcha-t-elle dans un cri plaintif. J'ai perdu l'écharpe que tu m'avais offerte !

Prête à recevoir les foudres de la colère divine, l'adolescente ferma les yeux et sanglota. Pourtant, rien ne vint. Au contraire, même : la brunette à queue de cheval sentait que Cheshire était secoué par un petit rire.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, dans ce cas ! Assura-t-il alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

- Hm ? S'enquit la jeune fille en relevant la tête.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Cheshire, Victoria rougit violemment. Elle venait seulement de se rendre compte de sa proximité avec l'adolescent. Cependant... bah disons qu'elle n'allait pas vraiment s'en plaindre, hein ?

- Lorsque tu as quitté l'auberge, commença le garçon, j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas ton écharpe. Elle doit certainement être restée là-bas !

Victoria soupira de soulagement. Elle était tellement heureuse que ses jambes ne la portèrent plus pendant un instant, obligeant le garçon à la serrer encore plus fort.

« _Nyaaaaaa..._ » pensa la jeune fille, revenue à son état mental habituel. « _Mon Cheshouneeeeet rien qu'à moi..._ »

D'un commun accord, les deux adolescents décidèrent de rester ensembles jusqu'au retour du bus (n'en déplaise à Vic, bien sûr !). Ils commencèrent donc à errer sans but dans les rues enneigées de Gérardmer, parlant de tout, de rien, de la connerie du professeur Jack, de l'épi de Rufus Barma, et j'en passe et des meilleurs...

Hélas, la réalité revint bien vite au galop pour notre petite Victoria. Elle avait beau se sentir grandement soulagée à l'idée que son écharpe ne soit pas perdue, elle commençait quand-même à avoir vachement froid.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle éternua pour la cinquième fois consécutive que Cheshire prit une mine soucieuse.

- Nya, quelque chose ne va pas, Victo-chan ?

- J-J'me les g-gè-gèle..., bafouilla-t-elle, penaude.

Le jeune homme l'arrêta alors, et commença à lui frictionner énergiquement les bras. Puis, voyant l'état de la demoiselle, il eut un petit sourire désolé.

- Excuse-moi, fit-il, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt...

Cheshire ôta alors son écharpe, et la tendit à sa camarade. Celle-ci resta interdite un long moment, fixant ledit foulard avec une lueur d'adoration dans le regard. Pour un peu, on aurait dit un fanatique religieux envers une sacro-sainte relique.

- Je ne peux pas accepter ! Finit-elle par dire, émerveillée. Sinon, c'est toi qui va avoir froid...

L'étudiant ferma les yeux et sourit dans un miaulement amusé.

- Bah ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Quand on y réfléchit bien, il y a suffisamment de place dans cette écharpe pour nous deux !

Ni une, ni deux ! Cheshire enroula son châle autour du cou de Victoria, puis du sien. Et comme le foulard avait beau être long, il n'en restait néanmoins pas extensible à l'infini, cela obligea les deux adolescents à cheminer serrés l'un contre l'autre. Pour plus de confort, Cheshire passa sa main autour de la taille de la jeune fille (non sans lui en avoir demandé l'autorisation), et celle-ci se permit de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Tous les passants qui croisèrent le duo eurent alors exactement la même réaction : un petit sourire attendri. Car oui, qu'on se mette d'accord : blottis ainsi l'un contre l'autre, Cheshire et Victoria étaient juste... terriblement mignons.

Afin de faire passer le temps un peu plus vite et histoire de se protéger tout de même un peu mieux contre le froid, les deux amis finirent par entrer dans un café. Ils mirent au moins deux minutes à enlever leur longue écharpe et, en grands gamins qu'ils étaient, choisirent tous les deux de prendre un bon gros chocolat chaud. Et lorsque celui-ci arriva, on pouvait officiellement considérer Victoria comme étant la personne la plus heureuse du monde.

- Tu as vu ça ? S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Ils ont mis des marshmallows et de la crème chantilly !

- Nya nya nya, ça a l'air délicieux ! Commenta joyeusement le garçon en se pourléchant les babines.

Victoria riva son regard dans celui de Cheshire, qui lui offrit un grand sourire. La jeune fille se sentait vraiment comme dans un écrin de douceur, là, assise dans ce fauteuil moelleux et en compagnie de l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Car oui, elle avait fini par le considérer comme tel. Après tant de péripéties avec elle, de ronrons et de blagues diverses, Cheshire avait réussi à devenir l'une de ces personnes qui font chaque jour un peu plus le bonheur de notre petite Victoria. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire bêtement quand il parlait avec elle, de se marrer à chaque fois qu'il riait, même sans raison, de ... bref, elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion, toute seule, comme une grande : elle l'aimait.

Pas d'un amour bref et incohérent comme elle pouvait en ressentir parfois pour un personnage de manga, non ! Mais d'un amour tendre et véritable, simple et compliqué à la fois et, quoi qu'il en soit, sincère et débordant.

Toujours yeux dans les yeux avec Cheshire, Victoria sentit le rouge lui monter un peu aux joues. Non seulement le jeune homme était gentil, mais en plus il était juste super mignon. Comment résister ?

Au prix d'un grand effort de prise sur elle-même, la brunette à queue de cheval finit par faire ce qu'elle rêvait de faire : elle alla déposer un petit baiser sur la joue de son camarade.

Puis, ragaillardie, elle alla même lui murmurer d'une toute petite voix :

- Merci d'être resté avec moi, Cheshounet...

Argh, non ! Elle avait utilisé devant lui ce surnom qu'elle usait habituellement en présence de ses amies !

Se rendant compte de sa bourde, Victoria perdit toute prestance et rougit violemment en se reculant.

- Euh, n-non ! Balbutia-t-elle. Je v-voulais pas dire ça !

Cependant, cela ne sembla pas choquer Cheshire. Au contraire, il rit doucement, et frotta vigoureusement le haut de la tête de la jeune fille.

- Ça ne fait rien, Victo-chan ! Assura-t-il en souriant. Ça me va très bien, comme surnom !

Et, comme pour appuyer ses paroles, le jeune homme attira la lycéenne contre lui pour lui faire un gros câlin.

Victoria se sentait tellement bien que ça commençait même à lui faire mal. Son petit cœur paraissait étouffer sous le coup de tant d'émotion, si bien que l'étudiante dut ravaler des larmes de joie afin de ne pas paraître trop pitoyable.

Histoire de se changer les idées, la brunette s'en retourna à son chocolat chaud. Mais là, elle eut exactement le même problème qu'avec son Cheshounet : c'était tellement délicieux qu'un cœur humain normalement constitué ne pouvait pas supporter tant de perfection.

C'est ainsi que le serveur de ce petit café de Gérardmer eut affaire à la scène la plus étonnante et la plus mignonne de sa vie. Il avait face à lui une jeune fille à queue de cheval qui, semblait-il, pleurait de joie. Paradoxalement, elle était aussi en train de rire face à un garçon à la coiffure évoquant des oreilles de chat qui avait réussi à se faire involontairement une moustache de chantilly à cause de son chocolat chaud.

Et c'est généralement dans ce genre de moment que l'auteur trouve le moyen de vous caser une phrase niaise et optimiste sur ce merveilleux sentiment qu'est l'amour. Malheureusement, l'auteur n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait placer de mignon et mièvre pour conclure cette partie, je vous invite cordialement à poursuivre votre lecture.

_...~°0°~..._

Camille courait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs de l'auberge. Nostalgique du cross ? Pas du tout. Si vous voulez tout savoir, l'adolescente était juste en train de courir pour sa survie. Car oui, une fois de plus dans sa vie, Camille avait des ennuis.

Si nous nous intéressons à ce qui se passait quelques dizaines de mètres derrière la jeune fille, nous pouvons ainsi constater que celle-ci semblait avoir quelques poursuivants. Il y avait ainsi Vincent, pour le coup particulièrement fringuant, suivi de près par le jeune Oz qui riait en appelant Camille. À quelques foulées des deux garçons se trouvait également Sharon, qui tenait dans les bras ce qui ressemblait fortement à du tissu rouge et blanc.

Mais ne perdons pas plus de temps à observer ces gens là, et retournons auprès de notre proie préférée. Camille courait donc aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, réfléchissant à toute allure. Elle avait derrière elle trois personnes qui lui voulaient tout sauf du bien, et elle se doutait fortement qu'ils allaient finir par se séparer pour la retrouver plus facilement. Aussi, si la fuite paraissait une bonne option au début, il allait falloir changer de tactique, et vite.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit un carrefour, Camille fit un magnifique dérapage contrôlé et s'engouffra dans un couloir au hasard. Sa décision était prise : il lui fallait une cachette, ou au moins un endroit où elle serait temporairement protégée par une âme charitable.

- Camille ! Cria Oz, qui avait l'air de ne plus être très loin. Reviens !

- On te promet qu'on ne te veut aucun mal ! Assura Vincent d'un ton pas très rassurant.

Ajoutez à cela le rire de Sharon, et voilà notre pauvre Camille complètement paniquée. Elle allait y rester, c'était sûr !

... Non ! Attendez ! Il restait une lueur d'espoir !

« Une porte ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en pensées. « Une porte ouverte ! »

Il ne fallut que quelques foulées à notre adolescente pour qu'elle se précipite à l'intérieur de cette pièce, qui apparaissait là comme un sauveur inespéré.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, Camille cessa de respirer et plaqua son oreille contre le bois, alerte. Elle entendit alors des bruits de course, ainsi que de faibles rumeurs.

- Tu penses qu'elle est partie par là ?

Ah, c'était la voix de Oz, non ?

- J'en sais rien, avoua Vincent. Il y a trop de couloirs ici !

- Et si Cami-chan avait rejoint sa chambre ? Hasarda Sharon. On pourrait aller y faire un tour, elle est un étage en-dessous !

Cette proposition provoqua une vague d'enthousiasme du côté des garçons, qui semblèrent ensuite reprendre leur course.

C'est seulement lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'être seule que Camille s'autorisa enfin à respirer. Dans un long et profond soupir, la jeune fille se laissa glisser le long de la porte et atteignit le sol dans un « Pfiou ! » de soulagement. Haletante, elle conserva les yeux fermés le temps que se calment un peu les battements de son cœur.

Mais alors que la lycéenne pensait tout danger écarté, elle entendit soudain une voix s'adresser à elle :

- Camille ? Ça va ?

Nouveau vent de panique chez notre adolescente. Elle était entrée dans une pièce habitée. Ce qui, après coup, était plus ou moins logique puisque la porte était entrouverte. Mais bref.

Camille ouvrit un œil, déjà inquiète de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir avoir en face d'elle. C'est alors qu'un rocher, ou plutôt un pan entier de montagne, lui tomba dans l'estomac.

- G-Gil ?! S'égosilla-t-elle.

En effet, c'était bel et bien le noiraud qui se tenait face à elle, apparemment surpris de voir l'objet de ses fantasmes Camille dans sa chambre. Car oui, c'était là où l'adolescente se trouvait : dans la chambre numéro 20, celle de Vincent, Oz et Gil.

Ce dernier rougit un peu en croisant le regard de la demoiselle, mais se précipita vers elle en voyant le teint maladif qu'elle arborait.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! S'inquiéta-t-il en s'agenouillant en face d'elle.

Camille se sentait juste terriblement mal. Sa course effrénée l'avait épuisée, elle tremblait de tous ses membres, et commençait en plus à avoir la nausée. De plus, elle commençait à avoir une nouvelle montée de stress en raison de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

- R-Rien..., bredouilla-t-elle faiblement. Y-Y a juste O-Oz, Sharon et V-Vince qui se sont mis en tête de...

L'étudiante se coupa elle-même tant elle avait le tournis. Gilbert, lui, avait compris l'essentiel.

Le jeune homme soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il avait beau énormément apprécier Oz, son frère ( oui oui, même si il le trouvait parfois très encombrant ! ) et la petite Rainsworth, il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il trouve cela déloyal qu'ils s'en prennent toujours aux mêmes personnes.

- Désolé, finit par lâcher le noiraud. Je sais qu'ils sont pénibles, mais... ils ne sont pas méchants !

- C'est moi qui suis désolée ! S'exclama Camille, toute pâlotte. Si j'étais capable de me défendre, ils ne s'en seraient pas pris à moi !

- Pardon, s'excusa Gil, mais je pense que je suis dans la même situation que toi...

- Et je suis désolée de m'imposer comme ça ! Ajouta la jeune fille en se redressant maladroitement. Tu devais certainement être en train d'emballer tes cadeaux... Il faut que j'aille faire ça avec Chloé, moi aussi !

Le jeune homme aida sa camarade à se relever, sans pour autant cesser ce qui ressemblait fortement à un concours d'excuses improvisé.

- Ça attendra ! Affirma-t-il. Excuses-moi de me montrer aussi insistant, mais il faut que tu te reposes !

- Non mais je t'assure ! Fit une nouvelle fois Camille, agitant les mains dans une étrange chorégraphie. Je ne veux pas te déranger ! Vraiment pas !

- Je te dis que tu ne me déranges pas ! Assura Gil, qui ne savait plus dans quelle langue parler pour se faire comprendre. Reste !

- N-Non ! Bredouilla la jeune fille, dans un état proche de la panique totale.

Pour appuyer ses dires, la demoiselle détourna le regard et se saisit de la clenche.

Gilbert ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse attraper et martyriser par les autres. Son seul souci, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à la convaincre de rester... Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, donc ! Le noiraud agirait par instinct !

C'est pour cette raison qu'il fit la première chose lui passant par la tête, à savoir empoigner fermement le bras de Camille et la retourner pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas. Aussitôt, ses yeux dorés croisèrent ceux, doucement bleutés, de la jeune fille.

À ce moment, ce fut comme si quelque chose se brisa en Gil. Il rougit violemment, bégaya comme il le pouvait... Mais incapable de se défaire du regard paniqué de sa camarade.

Le jeune homme se sentait comme le dernier des minables. Il essayait de parler, mais en était juste incapable. Il fit donc cette chose que sa conscience lui criait depuis des semaines déjà : il se pencha, et embrassa Camille.

_...~°0°~..._

- VICTORIAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Ce cri du cœur qui creva les tympans de toute personne présente dans un rayon de dix mètres provenait bien entendu de notre Typhanie nationale. Aussitôt son appel fini, la blondinette se jeta avec bonheur sur sa meilleure amie, qui l'accueillit dans un grand « Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » débordant d'amour et de joie.

Il était 6 heures, moment où le bus venait chercher les adolescents ayant été faire leurs courses de dernière minute.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Fit Victoria en enlaçant Typhanie.

Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul, et lâcha un « Pfeuh ! » dédaigneux - pour changer.

- Pendant que je me faisais un sang d'encre pour toi, commença la blondinette, toi, tu m'as trompée !

- Trompé ? Répéta Florine, qui suivait la scène d'un peu plus loin.

- Trompé ? Fit également Victoria en penchant la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurais trompé ?

- Ben avec Cheshire, voyons ! Râla Typhanie, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Me faire ça, à moi ! ... Tu me dégoûte !

Et la blondinette monta fièrement dans le bus.

Laissée seule face au fait accompli, Victoria tendit la main vers l'entrée du bus où venait de disparaître son amie. Florine, elle, clignait simplement des yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais alors pas du tout ce qui se passait. Et pourtant, c'était pas faute d'avoir déjà essayé de saisir leurs délires, à elles.

Mais alors que l'adolescente allait proposer un peu de réconfort à son amie à queue de cheval, celle-ci redressa la tête.

- Je sais ! S'exclama Victoria. Je vais lui faire un dessin pour reconquérir son cœur !

Et, sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de l'arrêter, la brunette s'engouffra dans le bus en hurlant :

- Attends-moi, Typhanie ! Je vais te dessiner quelque chose de vraiment _awesome_ pour être à nouveau digne de ton amour !

Définitivement larguée, Florine lâcha un « Euh... Quoi ? », signe, vous vous en douterez, d'incompréhension totale. Fort heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir le sentiment que son cerveau était à la dérive.

- Nya, tu sais ce qui leur a prit ? Questionna Cheshire en dévisageant la blondinette.

Celle-ci regarda le jeune homme qui, loin d'avoir l'air jaloux, paraissait surtout très curieux au sujet de cette affaire. Finalement aussi perdue que lui, Florine finit juste par lui dire, tout en haussant les épaules :

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais en fait... est-ce que y'a vraiment la moindre once de logique là-dessous ?

_...~°0°~..._

Un léger soupir échappa à notre petite Camille. Celle-ci errait une nouvelle fois à travers les couloirs de l'auberge de jeunesse, mais n'avait cette fois-ci pas d'objectif précis en tête. Ou si : elle devait retrouver Chloé. Mais en avait-elle vraiment envie ? En fait, la seule chose que voulait la jeune fille, c'était rêvasser tranquillement.

Hélas pour elle, on ne lui en laissa pas vraiment le temps.

- Regardez ! S'écria Vincent à l'angle d'un couloir. Elle est là !

Camille tourna mollement la tête vers ses assaillants, qui se précipitaient vers elle en courant. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu fuir une fois de plus. Mais, là encore, en avait-elle vraiment envie ? ... Bon, bah apparemment non.

Une nouvelle fois, la jeune fille soupira. À cela vint s'ajouter un petit sourire niais, ainsi qu'un doux air rêveur. Ce comportement étrange ne stoppa néanmoins pas Vincent, Oz et Sharon qui, bien partis sur leur lancée, se jetèrent sur la petite Camille.

Celle-ci encaissa le choc, et se laissa plaquer au sol sans offrir la moindre résistance. Elle ne tenta pas non-plus de se débattre lorsque ses camarades l'évacuèrent en grande pompe vers une salle vide, afin de lui faire subir ce qui ressemblait à l'humiliation de l'année. Honnêtement ? Camille s'en fichait.

En même temps... est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine de faire quoi que ce soit lorsque l'on est amoureux ?

* * *

><p>- <strong>Partie II : <strong>_Joyeux Noël ! _-

Les retrouvailles entre les deux groupes d'élèves furent comme les séparations : bourrées d'émotions. Durant le trajet qui les ramenaient à l'auberge, Typhanie et Victoria étaient redevenues les meilleures amies du monde, et Cheshire et Florine en étaient quittes pour un moment de grande solitude intellectuelle. Chloé, quant à elle, avait fini par retrouver une Camille dans un état très bizarre, et avait alors commencé à engueuler copieusement les responsables de l'agression qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt.

Le repas du soir, lui, se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Une nouvelle fois, les filles, Jack et Break furent obligés d'accomplir une tâche ménagère, en l'occurrence laver la vaisselle. Mais les jeunes prirent leur travail à cœur : ils savaient en effet qu'ils seraient exhortés de corvée le lendemain et le surlendemain ( trêve de Noël ! ), puis qu'ils seraient ensuite repartis pour Pandora. Ainsi, il s'agissait là de leur dernière soirée de boulot !

Et comme un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul, la nuit qui suivit fut calme et reposante. Puisque rien n'était prévu pour la journée, les professeurs laissèrent leurs élèves dormir de tout leur soûl. Ainsi, il était quasiment midi lorsque le gros des troupes se réunit dans la salle à manger.

Mais passons sur le repas et l'après-midi qui suivirent, car il ne se passa pour une fois rien de particulièrement palpitant (laissez nos héros souffler un peu, vous voulez bien ?). Faisons donc un petit bond dans le temps, et intéressons-nous à ce moment que l'on attendait tous avec impatience, à savoir : le soir du réveillon !

- Bon ! Est-ce que vous m'écoutez, toutes ?

- Chef, oui chef !

- ... merci pour le soutien, Vic.

- Pas de quoi !

- Donc... Cette soirée qui nous attend est une soirée à risques ! Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu : à risques !

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Typhanie martelait la table de ses poings. Ses camarades, elles, se contentaient de la fixer avec un intérêt plus ou moins forcé.

- Je disais donc une soirée à risques, reprit la blondinette.

- Bon, tu te magnes ! S'exclama Chloé. Parce que c'est pas tout, mais j'aimerais bien descendre avec les autres...

Typhanie fixa la brunette d'un air supérieur.

- Parfait. Si tu veux courir le risque de te faire embrasser par un inconnu, je t'en prie, vas-y ! Mais je ne te sauverai pas des branches de gui !

La binoclarde releva les lunettes, silencieuse. Il s'agissait là d'un cas de force majeur, en effet...

- Avec en guise de seule aide ma formidable supériorité, poursuivit Typhanie, j'ai dressé un rapide plan des endroits où a été accroché du gui. Car vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la tradition veut que l'on s'embrasse sous du gui, en période de Noël.

Ses amies hochèrent la tête, consciente du danger. Toutes, sauf une.

- Bon, Camille, tu m'écoutes ?! S'exclama la passionnée de loups à sa camarade, qui avait un regard absolument vitreux.

Ladite Camille lâcha tout juste un « Mhmh » désintéressé, les yeux dans le vague. Pour tout dire, elle s'en foutait complètement. De ce que Typh pouvait lui dire, des branches de gui, et de la dinde de Noël. Elle était obnubilée par une seule image. Et elle avait beau essayer de se raccrocher au vrai monde, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Constatant que leur amie avait totalement déconnecté, les quatre autres filles se concertèrent d'un regard. Personne ne comprenait ce qui avait pu se passer pour avoir face à soi une larve, et non pas une Camille. Décidées à faire se changer les idées à la fan de reptiles, ses camarades plièrent cette réunion de crise et recopièrent vite fait un plan contenant tous les emplacements de gui. Puis, les demoiselles quittèrent la chambre de Typhanie, Camille et Victoria, pour gagner le salon où se déroulait la soirée de Noël.

Mais sur le chemin, une voix joyeuse se fit entendre :

- Cami-chan ! Tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse, n'est-ce pas ?

Les jeunes filles se tournèrent pour voir Sharon, toute bien habillée, qui trottinait vers elles. Seule Camille restait parfaitement impassible, même lorsque la petite noble la prit par les épaules pour l'entraîner avec elle.

- Ne vous en faites pas, nous arrivons bientôt !

Et les quatre demoiselles restantes fixèrent leur amie se faire enlever sans dire le moindre mot.

- Vous savez quoi ? Entama Florine, regardant le bout du couloir d'un air impassible. Parfois, je m'en veux d'abandonner Camille comme ça à chaque fois.

- Bah, soupira Typhanie en agitant les mains. Pourvu qu'elle et Sharon ne tombent pas sous une branche de gui, sinon c'est mort.

_...~°0°~..._

Une fois arrivé dans le salon, le petit groupe ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fondre face à tant de douceur. Un grand sapin trônait au centre de la pièce, et à son pied, des tonnes de cadeaux bariolés. Tout autour, leur classe presque complète était réunie dans de joyeux bavardages. Sans compter les professeurs, habillés sur leur 31, et qui gardaient férocement le buffet.

- Alors, les filles ? S'exclama Jack en voyant ses victimes préférées. Vous vous êtes faites toutes belles, à ce que je vois ? Je peux venir vous faire un câlin ?

Fort heureusement pour nos demoiselles, Abyss écrasa le pied de son collègue sans plus d'états d'âme. Profitant du fait que le blondin hurlait la mort, elle fit un rapide signe de tête à ses élèves de filer se mêler à la foule. Trop aimable. Décidément, ça se sentait que c'était Noël.

Afin d'échapper plus facilement à une agression de groupe, notre quatuor décida de se séparer le temps de se faire oublier. Aussi, Typhanie et Victoria prirent naturellement la direction d'un attroupement de mecs, dont le sujet de conversation se résumait à deux sujets :

- J'espère que mes cadeaux seront bien...

- Quelqu'un sait quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Je trouve ça vraiment chiant, commenta Typhanie en s'insérant dans la conversation qu'entretenaient Vincent, Leo, Elliot et Cheshire. Les profs nous barrent la route vers la bouffe !

- C'est certainement pour attendre que tout le monde soit là, nya ! S'exclama Cheshire en accordant un clin d'œil à Victoria.

Celle-ci se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds, et bégaya vaguement :

- Y-Y manque q-qui, à p-part Camille ?

À l'entente de ces mots, Vincent prit un air tout à fait outré :

- Gilbert, bien entendu ! Je ne sais pas où il est, il m'avait pourtant promis qu'il me rejoindrait !

Dans une quinte de toux forcée, on put entendre Victoria dire clairement « YAOI INCEST », mais personne ne releva vraiment. La seule chose qui choquait réellement, c'était bel et bien l'absence du noiraud à tête d'algues.

- Le nabot n'est pas là non-plus, souligna Elliot avec mauvaise humeur.

- Ni Alice, ajouta Leo en remontant ses lunettes.

- J'ai comme l'impression que Gil et Camille vont de nouveau en prendre plein la gueule, soupira Typhanie en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Franchement, quels boulets ! Ils pourraient pas finir leurs trucs plus tôt ?! Comme ça, on pourrait manger !

- Je veux retrouver Gil ! Fit à nouveau Vincent dans un couinement... pas très viril, en fait.

- Mais on s'en fout de Gil ! Tempêta Typhanie. Il ne se bouffe pas, aux dernières nouvelles !

- Eh oui ! Renchérit aussitôt Victoria. Ça s'appelle le cannibalisme, mes chers enfants, et c'est désapprouvé dans la plupart des sociétés !

Un concert de longs soupirs accueillit cette réplique. Décidément, bonjour les références...

_...~°0°~..._

À quelques mètres de là, Florine et Chloé se lançaient des regards tout à fait désespérés. En face d'elles, Ada s'était lancée dans un monologue enflammé au sujet de... de quoi, d'ailleurs ?

- ... et vous savez, la sorcellerie était un art particulièrement pratiqué au Moyen-âge ! J'ai donc fait mes recherches dans la bibliothèque de ... blablabla... et je devais ajouter à la préparation des ailes de chauves-souris ! Problème : c'est une espèce protégée ! Alors du coup, j'ai dû me rabattre sur... blablabla... et Leo m'a filé un sacré coup de main ! Même que... blablabla...

- Je vais la tuer, murmura Chloé à l'oreille de Florine.

En signe d'apaisement, la blondinette donna un coup de coude à son amie. Avec un peu de chance, Sharon allait débarquer sous peu pour les tirer de ce piège qui n'en semblait pas un à la base. Quoique... imaginez un peu ce qu'une conversation impliquant la Vessalius et la Rainsworth pourrait donner ?!

Heureusement, le vent était du côté de Florine et Chloé.

- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles ! Lança joyeusement un Liam sauvage, qui errait à travers ses élèves pour bavarder avec eux. Tout va bien ?

- Parfaitement bien, professeur ! Répondit joyeusement Florine.

Chloé, elle, vit plutôt en son enseignant un sauveur potentiel. Aussi se jeta-t-elle littéralement sur lui pour lui déclarer d'un air désespéré :

- Monsieur ! Ça tombe super bien que vous soyez là ! J'avais une question à vous poser, j'arrive pas à trouver la réponse depuis des jours, ça me torture horriiiiiiiiblement !

Le binoclard haussa un sourcil, un peu surpris par les réactions de Chloé. Mais celle-ci ne s'arrêta pas là. En effet, elle se saisit du bras de Florine, et déblatéra à toute vitesse :

- Puis Florine aussi, elle n'en peut plus, regardez-là !

Forte de ses petites expériences théâtrales, la blondinette fit mine d'être complètement retournée :

- Oui, professeur, aidez-nous ! On devait vous poser une question sur... sur...

Oups, bavure. Quelle raison pouvait donc justifier tant d'empressement ? Paniquée, Florine regarda Chloé en coin. Celle-ci comprenant qu'il en allait de leur survie, elle attrapa sans ménagement Liam par le bras et les traîna, lui et Florine, vers l'autre côté de la salle. Laissant, de ce fait, la pauvre Ada Vessalius seule face à elle-même. M'enfin, « pauvre »... vu qu'elle était en train de parler toute seule, ça n'avait pas l'air de lui faire un gros choc.

_...~°0°~..._

Camille poussa un petit soupir en voyant tout ce monde qui s'étalait face à elle. Sharon s'agrippant à son bras, notre fan de reptiles se savait impuissante. Elle allait donc devoir faire l'animation, à son grand dam.

Avec un air aussi blasé qu'une Echo en grande forme, notre petite Camille laissa les gens qui l'avaient vu s'extasier face à elle.

- Oooooh ! S'exclama même le professeur Jack. Que tu es mignonne, Camille !

En temps normal, la jeune fille aurait rougi violemment, avant de se confondre en excuses. Mais là, elle n'en avait juste strictement rien à foutre. Elle flottait toujours sur son nuage. Et le monde entier en devenait terriblement ennuyeux.

Pour que vous compreniez mieux pourquoi tout le monde fixait Camille avec tant d'ébahissement, observons un moment sa tenue. Une belle robe rouge à pompons blancs pelucheux, de petits souliers pourpres, puis un joli bonnet tout doux arborant les mêmes couleurs. Oui oui, vous avez bien compris : Sharon avait déguisé notre adolescente en Mère Noël.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, non ! De l'autre côté de la pièce, à la seconde entrée de la salle, se tenait un pauvre noiraud à tête d'algues et aux bois de rennes. Car oui, quand on a aucun scrupule à l'idée de costumer Camille en Mère Noël, on en a pas plus lorsqu'il s'agit de s'occuper de Gilbert.

- Qu'ils sont mignons ! S'amusa Oz en poussant son meilleur ami vers la jeune fille, qui venait de prendre les mêmes teintes rouges que sa robe. Allez vous deux, faites-nous un sourire !

Les regards de Camille et Gil se croisèrent un bref instant, avant de se détourner brusquement. À la surprise générale, les deux adolescents paraissaient s'ignorer royalement.

Nullement troublé, Jack proposa avec la grande joie qui le caractérisait :

- Alors, si on passait au meilleur ?

- LE BUFFET ! S'exclamèrent d'une même voix Typhanie et Alice.

Hélas, Glen cassa net les espoirs des demoiselles :

- Il voulait parler des cadeaux...

Mis à part les deux morfales, les autres trouvaient l'idée plutôt bonne. Vincent s'exclama même en mettant ses mains en porte-voix :

- Je veux que ce soient Gil et Camille qui nous donnent nos cadeaux !

Les deux concernés se tétanisèrent encore plus, devenant tellement raide qu'il fut très dur pour Sharon et Oz de les faire s'asseoir sur des chaises mises sous le sapin.

- Allez, tous en file indienne ! Chantonna joyeusement Jack, taxant par la même occasion la première place de ladite file.

Il ne fallut pas tellement de temps pour distribuer les paquets à tout le monde. La seule grosse galère fut rencontrée lorsque tous les garçon tentèrent de faire des bisous à Camille, mais son service de sécurité (alias Glen Baskerville) réussit à intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère réellement.

Une fois tout le monde avec ses cadeaux dans les bras, ce fut une nouvelle fois Jack qui donna le top départ pour les ouvrir. Approchons-nous donc de notre groupe d'ados préférées pour regarder un peu la situation :

- Ooooh, Camille ! S'exclama Victoria en regardant sa camarade. J'adore le haut de ce pyjama ! Il est trop kawai !

La Mère Noël avait effectivement reçu un joli pyjama vert avec un chibi-crocodile qui dormait. Le vêtement était accompagné d'une peluche de reptile avec la gueule ouverte, qui fut immédiatement baptisée Ally l'Alligator.

Victoria, elle, reçut divers T-shirt à l'effigie du Joker de Batman, ainsi qu'une grosse boîte de matériel à dessin pour laquelle s'étaient cotisées ses quatre amies. Ajoutez à cela un porte-clefs vache qui fait « Meuh !» quand on lui appuie dessus, et vous avez des heures d'amusement en perspective.

Florine eut pour sa part un lot de bijoux avec le signe « Peace », puis une sacrée quantité de bouquins avec en prime un poster géant d'un de ses films favoris. Quant à Chloé, ses présents se résumèrent à un coussin-hibou-qui-faisait-la-geule, puis également un gros tas de livres. Puis il y avait ce petit paquet, aussi, grossièrement emballé et dont l'étiquette était seulement signée par un « Joyeux Noël ! ~ » suivi d'un petit cœur.

Quelque peu inquiète, la binoclarde déchira le papier, et eut l'immense surprise de se retrouver un paquet de nougats dans les bras. Haussant un sourcil, la demoiselle regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un contact visuel avec quelqu'un. Comme par hasard, elle tomba presque aussitôt sur un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, qui tenait un magnifique pull violet tricoté main et qui lui souriait d'un air amusé. Face à l'air interrogateur de Chloé, Break se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil et de partir rejoindre Sharon.

Ce fut alors Typhanie qui arriva dans le champs de vision de la binoclarde, arborant fièrement un nouveau sweat-shirt sur lequel était écris en grosses lettres capitales « JE SUIS SM » suivies d'un astérisque. Soudainement souriante, la brunette demanda à sa meilleure ennemie :

- Alors, il te plait ?

- Ouais, j'adore ! Confirma la blondinette en riant. Surtout le dos !

Elle se retourna, dévoilant ainsi la signification de ce fameux « SM », à savoir « SUPRA MACHIAVELIC ».

Sinon, partout dans la salle, on pouvait entendre des exclamations joyeuses. Tout le monde semblait être content avec ce qu'il avait reçu. Tout le monde, sauf Vincent.

- Un nécessaire de couture ?! S'écria-t-il, outré. Pourquoi ça, Echo ?!

La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs regarda son maître d'un air tout à fait placide, et lui répondit avec un détachement presque effrayant :

- Echo voulait vous responsabiliser, maître Vincent. Echo en avait marre de réparer vos peluches.

Et la petite repartit avec dignité, serrant contre elle un ours Janta édition spéciale Noël (c'est-à-dire qu'il portait un bonnet et qu'il était pendu à une guirlande). Avec une once de désespoir, donc, Vincent porta des regards autour de lui. Mais aucune pitié.

- Bien fait pour lui, grommela Typhanie. De la moumoute de peluche partout, ça devenait chiant.

- Si on t'écoute, soupira Chloé, tout est chiant...

- Je t'ai causé, à toi ?!

- Quand-même, commenta Victoria en s'interposant entre les deux filles avec les yeux brillants de joie. Je trouve tout ça magnifique ! Surtout ce sapin !

- Sapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

Les jeunes tournèrent la tête suffisamment vite pour faire un bond sur le côté, afin d'éviter un professeur Jack dans un état... étrange ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais un sapin ! S'exclama le blondin en parlant à... l'arbre ? Pardonne-moi !

Et afin d'implorer le pardon du conifère, l'enseignant se rapprocha de végétal et lui fit un énorme câlin.

Silence de mort dans la salle.

Dix secondes plus tard, tout était revenu à la normale. À croire que ce qui venait de se passer était parfaitement logique.

À vrai dire, les deux personnes les plus interloquées restaient Chloé et Break, qui avait comme un goût de déjà-vu. Le coup sur la tête de Jack avait quand-même dû être sacrément puissant...

- Il faudrait qu'il fasse un IRM, non ? Proposa la binoclarde à l'albinos, duquel elle s'était du coup rapprochée.

- Pour qu'ils lui découvrent quelque chose de grave et qu'ils lui sauvent la vie ? Répondit le jeune homme d'un air horrifié. Hors de question !

_...~°0°~..._

Quelques instants plus tard, une fois Jack remis de son câlin avec son ami sapin, le même enseignant se mit debout sur une chaise et proposa joyeusement :

- Alors les jeunes ! Prêts pour les chants de Noël ?

Vous vous en douterez, rares étaient les volontaires. Pourtant, lorsque Jack se mit à chanter « Vive le vent », nombreux furent ceux qui prirent le courage de le suivre. Tout cela donna à voir un magnifique moment de communion, où les lumières brillaient, les gens chantaient, les mains se serraient, et où la neige tombait paisiblement... Euh... La neige. Dans une salle.

Naturellement, les gens levèrent la tête vers le plafond, au-dessus du professeur Jack sur qui tombait un tas de flocons. Curieux, celui-ci en fit de même.

- Tiens, la fenêtre du toit s'est ouverte ! S'amusa-t-il en riant. C'est génial ! Là, on dirait qu'on est vraiment Noël ! ... Dîtes, les jeunes, pourquoi est-ce que vous reculez ?

En effet, tous les élèves venaient de faire un énorme pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de leur enseignant. La réponse à la question de ce dernier arriva peu de temps après, sous la forme d'une montagne de neige qui tomba de la fenêtre et alla sauvagement écraser le professeur Jack.

- Décidément, ça va devenir une habitude..., souligna Florine d'un air maussade.

Mais Typhanie, elle, avait surtout compris autre chose.

- Hey, fit-elle à Victoria. Glen, Abyss et Liam sont à l'autre bout de la salle. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Bah non, répondit la brunette à queue de cheval en clignant des yeux.

- Ça veut dire que LE BUFFET EST LIBRE, HA HA HA HA HA !

Sans autre préambule, la jeune fille se précipita sur la nourriture, suivie de près par tous ses camarades. Les professeurs, eux, soupirèrent un long moment. Ils auraient bien retenu leurs élèves, mais il fallait d'abord aller sauver Jack. Puis vous savez ce qu'on dit : _ventre affamé n'a pas d'oreilles_. Alors imaginez un peu quand on parle d'une meute d'adolescents déchaînée...

Le reste de la fête fut tout à fait parfait. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur, et se mit à chanter joyeusement lorsque Jack fut libéré de son tombeau de neige. Puis, petit à petit, les voix se turent, et les paupières se firent lourdes. Mais tout n'était pas fini pour autant...

_...~°0°~..._

Florine cheminait à travers les couloirs, les paupières lourdes. Elle n'était jamais la dernière à s'amuser, certes, mais cette belle soirée l'avait mise sur les rotules. Un peu de sommeil ne serait pas de trop...

Et c'était donc seule qu'elle errait, ses cadeaux serrés contre elle. Sharon était avec Camille pour l'aider à enlever son costume et son maquillage, puis Chloé l'avait laissée tomber pour accomplir une "mission de la plus haute importance" selon ses dires. Quant à Victo et Typh, elles avaient décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps dans le salon, histoire probablement de profiter un peu du beau professeur Glen.

Mais à l'angle d'un couloir, notre blondinette solitaire fut prise de court par un jeune homme.

- Florine ! S'exclama celui-ci. Attends-moi !

La demoiselle se retourna, et haussa un sourcil en voyant Elliot se précipiter vers elle. Aussi lui laissa-t-elle poliment reprendre son souffle avant de lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ta chambre n'est pas un étage plus haut ?

- Si, confirma le jeune homme en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre comme s'il était gêné. Mais... hmpf... je voulais te parler...

Florine regarda son camarade de classe avec suspicion. Il commençait un peu à la gonfler, ce stalkeur en puissance ! Hélas pour elle, notre jeune fille n'était pas une méchante de nature. Puis le soir de Noël, quand-même, le temps était plutôt à l'apaisement !

Aussi notre demoiselle décida se prendre les devants, juste au cas où :

- Ce... n'est pas une technique de drague, hein ?

Elliot vira à un cramoisi du plus bel effet, avant de se mettre à bégayer :

- H-Hein ?! Mais t'es dingue ! Où tu vas chercher des idées pareilles ?!

Florine rit doucement face à la tronche assez pitoyable du jeune homme. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un rire de psychopathe type _Typh-a-faim-et-y'a-du-steak-haché-à-la-cantine_, non ! C'était plutôt un petit rire, plein de malice et dénué de la moindre intention maléfique.

Quelque peu rassuré, Elliot perdit ses couleurs rouges et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Non, soupira-t-il, ce n'est pas ça, t'inquiètes... Je me disais juste que...

Le Nightray se stoppa, visiblement mal à l'aise. Quelque peu apaisée par la tournure de la conversation, Florine l'encouragea d'un petit signe de tête amical.

- Promis, je ne m'énerverai pas ! Assura la blondinette en souriant gentiment.

Toujours aussi mal à l'aise, Elliot ferma les yeux et balança tout d'une traite :

- Estcequetuveuxbienquonsoitjusteamis ?

Bien que très compréhensive sur beaucoup de points, Florine ne réussit pas à retenir un levage de nyeux vers le plafond. Les mecs, j'vous jure...

- Je suis prête à accepter ce que tu veux, Elliot, mais si tu pouvais la refaire moins vite...

Piqué au vif, notre jeune homme se redressa avec toute la dignité qui lui restait. Puis, après avoir pris la grande inspiration qui annonce le discours hyper solennel, le garçon demanda en regardant Florine droit dans les yeux :

- Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on soit juste amis, toi et moi ? Qu'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases ?

La jeune fille trouva la proposition plutôt séduisante. De nature, Florine n'aimait pas entretenir des relations conflictuelles avec qui que ce soit. Même si l'idée d'avoir un rival lui avait plutôt bien plu...

Cherchant à trouver un terrain d'entente, la blondinette haussa un sourcil en faisant :

- Tu acceptes donc de dire que je suis meilleure que toi ?

Pris de cours, Elliot répliqua aussitôt :

- J'ai jamais dit ça ! Tu ne m'aurais pas fait ce croche-pieds au Cross, je t'aurais battu !

- Rancunier, non ? Souligna Florine avec malice, quoiqu'un peu agacée que ce soit toujours ce même exemple qui revienne sur le tapis.

Elliot secoua la tête en grommelant. Ravalant sa fierté, il questionna à nouveau :

- Alors ? Tu acceptes ?

Florine l'avouait : ce petit jeu lui plaisait bien. Faire tourner le garçon en bourrique s'avérait très drôle, en fait ! Aussi, pour le faire mariner encore un peu, la jeune fille regarda en l'air avec une mine interrogatrice. C'est alors que l'adolescente fronça les sourcil. Que diable faisait cette plante au plafond ? Et pourquoi... Oups.

Du gui.

Le sang de notre petite Florine ne fit qu'un tour. Après avoir reculé, d'un pas, elle attrapa Elliot par le col pour qu'il suive le mouvement. Et pour qu'elle lui colle une baffe, aussi, accessoirement.

- Mais t'as vraiment un problème, ma parole ! Explosa la habituellement très placide jeune fille en secouant sa camarade. Tu voulais me piéger d'une manière aussi... débile ?!

Elliot essaya vainement de se rattraper. C'était sans compter sur le terrible dragon qui lui faisait face.

- J'en ai marre que tu me tournes autour, Elliot ! Poursuivit Florine avec colère. Alors laisse-moi tranquille !

Relâchant le jeune homme, la blondinette recula encore.

- Je vais faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé parce que c'est Noël, d'accord ? Mais arrête de t'acharner, s'il-te-plait...

Décidément bien énervée, Florine tourna les talons et disparut dans les couloirs de l'auberge. Resté seul, Elliot poussa un très long soupir.

Le plan d'attaque de Typhanie lui aurait bien servi, à lui aussi. Car notre jeune homme n'avait absolument pas prévu que cette branche de gui se trouve sur leur chemin.

_...~°0°~..._

- Xerxes !

Sur le point de refermer la porte de sa chambre, l'albinos passa la tête dans l'ouverture et haussa un sourcil de surprise.

- Miss ? S'étonna-t-il, alors que Chloé arrivait à son niveau. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

La jeune fille tenta de regarder dans la chambre, ne répondant pas. Finalement, ne pouvant pas juger par elle-même, elle questionna son camarade :

- Ches' est avec toi ?

- Oui, nous nous apprêtions d'ailleurs à dorm-

Break n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la brunette l'avait saisit par le col pour le trainer à l'extérieur. Sans une explication de plus, elle lui balança une veste, et se mit à cheminer dans les couloirs de l'auberge. Sa curiosité vivement attisée, l'albinos enfila le manteau un peu trop petit pour lui (c'étaient surtout les manches qui posaient problème... trop courtes !) et suivit la demoiselle.

Lorsque celle-ci ouvrit une porte dérobée pour sortir de l'auberge, il eut cependant un mouvement de recul.

- Notre expédition en forêt de la dernière fois ne t'auras pas suffi ? Demanda-t-il, un brin inquiet.

- J'ai besoin de me mettre un peu les idées au clair, répondit simplement l'autre.

- Te mettre les idées au clair... avec moi dans les parages ?

- Après, tu fais ce que tu veux ! Soupira Chloé en le fusillant du regard.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Break décide définitivement de suivre sa camarade.

Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, qui était décidément aussi bien gardé que Pandora, les deux jeunes allèrent se mettre pas loin d'une bouche d'aération, du côté des cuisines. Appuyés contre le mur, ils étaient ainsi protégés du plus gros du froid, tout en ayant cependant un peu de fraicheur pour les oxygéner.

- Je suppose que je devrais te remercier pour les nougats..., entama Chloé après un très long moment de silence.

Break, qui regardait des flocons tomber, se contenta d'un sourire.

- Pas de quoi, miss. J'avais compris qu'il s'agissait là d'une nécessité absolue. Et ayant déjà connu une situation de manque de bonbons, je ne pouvais que compatir.

La passionnée de hiboux rit doucement, produisant un peu de buée. Mais Break se doutait bien que l'adolescente ne l'avait pas entraîné là juste pour parler sucreries. Aussi attendit-il patiemment que l'étudiante veuille bien lui faire comprendre ce qui pouvait la turlupiner à ce point.

- ... Xerxes ?

- Hm ?

Chloé poussa un long soupir. Puis, sans crier gare, elle alla se poser juste en face du chapelier, rivant son regard dans le sien. Le valet toisa la lycéenne sans dire un mot, pensant fortement au fait qu'entre eux deux, ça faisait tout de même beaucoup de proximité en deux jours.

- Je préfère te prévenir, entama la demoiselle d'une voix peu assurée. Ce qui va suivre risque d'être extrêmement illogique et dénué du moindre sens.

En guise de réponse, Break haussa les épaules. Logique, dîtes-vous ? Connait pas.

Après un nouveau petit soupir, Chloé se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et se rapprocha du domestique. Puis, une fois arrivée au niveau de son visage, elle alla déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Le chapelier resta parfaitement immobile. Si bien que, lorsque la binoclarde se recula, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il ne fit pas non-plus le moindre geste quand la jeune fille tourna les talons sans crier gare, afin de retourner dans l'auberge.

Bizarre, effectivement. Break n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait pris le geste de Chloé comme un remerciement pour ses nougats, là, pas de problème. Mais un détail le tourmentait tout de même beaucoup :

Était-ce voulu que le baiser de la binoclarde arrive au coin de ses lèvres, où ne s'agissait-il là que d'une malencontreuse erreur de trajectoire ?

_...~°0°~..._

La nuit qui suivit fut douce et calme, tout comme la journée du 25. Le repas de Noël fut délicieux, et l'ambiance était aussi joyeuse que conviviale. Camille et Gil durent remettre leurs costumes, à leur plus grand malheur, et Jack décida d'organiser une course de raquettes par équipes tout autour de l'auberge. Course qui fut gagnée par l'équipe de Florine, Oz et Alice, cette dernière ayant réussi à attenter à la vie d'Elliot pour l'empêcher de prendre la place de premier.

Bref, que de très normal.

Puis vint enfin ce moment fatidique : l'heure de remonter dans le bus, et quitter les Vosges !

Et tandis que les professeurs échangeaient les dernière civilités avec les gérants de l'auberge, notre troupe d'élèves préférée cherchait à s'installer au mieux pour le long trajet qui s'annonçait.

- Toi, tu viens avec moi ! S'exclama Florine en saisissant le bras de Chloé pour la faire asseoir à côté d'elle.

La brunette se laissa faire, mais afficha un sourire en coin.

- On peut savoir pourquoi j'ai le droit à tant de considération ? Demanda-t-elle.

La blondinette lui répondit en lui tapotant l'épaule :

- Bah comme ça, au moins, on est sûr que Break ne viendra pas t'embêter !

- ... Ah. Merci. Trop d'honneur.

À la droite des deux amies vinrent s'installer notre duo de choc, j'ai nommé Typhanie et Victoria. Camille, quant à elle, s'installa juste derrière ces dernières, bien décidée à ne laisser aucun élément perturbateur venir la déranger. Hélas pour elle, la menace fut toute autre...

- Je peux me mettre à côté de toi ?

Camille aurait reconnu ce timbre de voix entre mille. Sans doute est-ce pour cela qu'elle se mit à rougir violemment, n'osant même pas regarder celui qui venait de lui parler lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

- O-Oui, b-b-bien sûr, G-Gil !

Rassurez-vous, le noiraud était tout aussi rouge que sa camarade en prenant place à ses côtés. À peine si ils échangèrent les civilités classiques, type « Bonjour ! / Bonjour ! / Tu vas bien ? / Oui, et toi ? / Je vais bien ! / Cool. / ... ».

Et tandis que Camille et Gil prenaient de belles couleurs, comme à leur habitude, les professeurs, eux, venaient de monter dans le bus.

- Allez les jeunes ! S'exclama joyeusement Jack pendant que le moteur du car pétaradait. En voiture, Simone !

- Dis, Typh..., lui murmura Victoria. Tu connais une Simone, dans notre classe ?

La blondinette secoua la tête, visiblement elle aussi troublée par les paroles de l'enseignant. C'était quand-même grave, ça, ne pas se souvenir de la composition de ses classes après quatre mois passés ensemble...

Le trajet se passa relativement calmement. La grande majorité des élèves étant fatiguée par ces journées de fête, ils passèrent le plus clair de leur temps à dormir comme ils le pouvaient. Cela promettait de belles courbatures pour le lendemain, c'est moi qui vous le dis... bah quoi, vous n'avez jamais tenté l'expérience de dormir sur les sièges inconfortables des bus, pendant un voyage scolaire ?

Parmi les rares à ne pas dormir, on pouvait compter entre autre Typhanie, qui commençait à grandement se faire chier. Victoria ayant rapidement piqué du nez, la blondinette se retrouvait coincée contre la vitre, avec nulle autre possibilité de repli.

Cherchant désespérément du soutien, la passionnée de loups regarda du côté de Chloé et Florine. Cette dernière était visiblement elle aussi en train de pioncer, dormant paisiblement sur l'épaule de son amie binoclarde. Celle-ci, quant à elle, fixait le siège devant elle d'un air absent, tel un jouet que l'on aurait mis sur /off/.

Qu'à cela ne tienne pour Typhanie. Elle comptait bien se changer les idées !

- Hey ! S'exclama-t-elle en chuchotant. Chloé !

La brunette regarda sa meilleure ennemie avec des yeux vitreux, signe qu'on venait de la couper dans un grand cheminement mental.

- T'as pas une idée de truc qu'on pourrait faire ? Demanda la blondinette. Parce que je commence sérieusement à m'emmerder...

Chloé soupira profondément et se tourna un peu sur son siège. Elle parcourra ensuite du regard l'allée du bus, cherchant un moyen de divertir sa douce et tendre. Lorsqu'enfin, elle trouva.

- Regarde le siège juste derrière toi, Typh..., suggéra alors l'auteur dans un petit sourire. Tu risques de ne pas être déçue...

Intriguée, la blondinette pivota dans une suite de grands gestes désordonnés. C'est ainsi que Victoria se prit un coup de coude magistral, se réveillant en sursaut.

- Houlà..., grommela-t-elle en se secouant. Merci de m'avoir réveillée, j'étais en train de me faire lobotomiser par un espèce de ver de terre géant...

Aucune réponse. Victoria tourna la tête vers Typhanie, qu'elle retrouva à l'envers sur son siège, le menton appuyé sur son dossier afin de mieux regarder ce qui se passait derrière. Poussée par cette curiosité naturelle qui la caractérisait, la brunette à queue de cheval en fit de même, ce qui donna à elle et sa voisine un air de stalkeuses professionnelles.

- Oooooh ! S'exclama alors Victoria face à ce qu'elle découvrit. C'est juste trop kawaiiiii !

Là, assis sur leurs sièges, Camille et Gilbert dormaient tranquillement. Et si il n'y avait que ça... Nos deux tourtereaux étaient en effet tout serrés l'un contre l'autre, Gil ayant passé son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Ce qui donnait un tableau, comme le disait si judicieusement Victoria, « Absolument trop kawai ».

Mais tout ce raffut que faisaient la brunette et Typhanie eut pour effet dramatique de réveiller notre couple. Encore dans le brouillard, les deux camarades ouvrirent les yeux et ne comprirent pas tout de suite ces grands sourires qu'ils avaient en face d'eux.

- Euh..., parvint à articuler Camille. Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous fixez comme ça ?

- Vous ne nous l'aviez pas dit, répondit Typhanie avec un air très sharonesque.

- De quoi ? Demanda poliment Gil.

- Ben..., entama Victoria.

- ... que vous sortiez ensemble ! S'exclamèrent joyeusement les deux compères dans une même voix.

Camille et Gil se regardèrent un instant, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. C'est alors qu'ils comprirent que leur position ne leur permettrait absolument pas de se défendre face à ces accusations.

Un instant de panique plus tard, donc, nos deux z'amoureux étaient assis à une distance raisonnable de l'autre, rouges comme des tomates et implorant leur camarades du regard de ne surtout rien dire. Cherchant un peu d'aide, Camille fixa Chloé avec insistance. Mais la brunette, qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène, se contenta de lui sourire d'un air désolée.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Florine venait elle aussi d'émerger, et elle soupirait face à l'acharnement de Victoria et Typhanie. Ceci-dit, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était vraiment contente pour Camille et Gil, qui se tournaient quand-même autour depuis un sacré bout de temps !

- Enfin ! S'exclama Typhanie, comme ayant lu dans les pensées de l'autre blondinette. Vous vous êtes décoincés !

Nouvelle séance de rougeurs sur les joues.

- Je suis quand-même curieuse de savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé..., avoua Chloé. Non-pas que ça me regarde, mais... vous me surprenez, vraiment.

Camille et Gil se fixèrent, se demandant si ça valait vraiment le coup de leur raconter. Puis, se disant finalement qu'ils n'étaient plus à ça près, ils leur déballèrent toute l'histoire.

***_Flash-back_***

_Gilbert ne pouvait pas laisser faire Camille. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse attraper et martyriser par les autres. Son seul souci, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à la convaincre de rester... Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, donc ! Le noiraud agirait par instinct !_

_C'est pour cette raison qu'il fit la première chose lui passant par la tête, à savoir empoigner fermement le bras de Camille et la retourner pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas. Aussitôt, ses yeux dorés croisèrent ceux, doucement bleutés, de la jeune fille._

_À ce moment, ce fut comme si quelque chose se brisa en Gil. Il rougit violemment, bégaya comme il le pouvait... Mais incapable de se défaire du regard paniqué de sa camarade._

_Le jeune homme se sentait comme le dernier des minables. Il essayait de parler, mais en était juste incapable. Il fit donc cette chose que sa conscience lui criait depuis des semaines déjà : il se pencha, et embrassa Camille._

_La jeune fille se laissa à peine faire. Cinq secondes plus tard, elle repoussa violemment Gil, et haleta comme si on venait de chercher à la tuer._

_- P-Pourquoi... ?! Réussit-elle à articuler péniblement._

_- P-Parce que je t'aime ! Répondit difficilement Gil._

_Camille fixa son camarade, les yeux grands écarquillés._

_- Ben... Moi aussi je t'aime !_

_Puis, sans réfléchir, elle prit le visage du noiraud entre ses mains pour l'embrasser également, avant de reculer._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ? Questionna-t-elle, paniquée._

_- ... On peut sortir ensemble ?_

_Nouveau clignement de nyeux. Pas bête._

_- ... Je te préviens, Gil. J'ai jamais eu de copain._

_- Moi non plus._

_Se rendant compte de l'énormité qu'il venait de sortir, le jeune homme bredouilla vaguement qu'il parlait d'avoir une copine, et non un copain. Tout cela fit nerveusement rire Camille, qui réussit juste à s'étouffer avec sa salive et tomber sur le sol._

_- Camille ! S'exclama Gil pour se précipiter afin de sauver sa camarade-et-nouvelle-petite-amie-peut-être-prochainement-décédée._

***_Fin du flash-back_***

- ... Bordel, mais en fait, vous êtes aussi lamentables en amour que dans la vraie vie !

- Merci pour ce charmant résumé, Typhanie..., soupira Florine en levant les yeux au ciel.

Gênés, mais quand-même contents de s'être débarrassés de ce poids, Camille et Gil lancèrent à leurs amies des regards pitoyables. Cela leur permis juste de se faire amicalement frotter la tête par une Victoria toute émue.

- N'empêche, fit-elle en se reculant un peu, c'est quand-même génial que vous sortiez ensemble !

- Vas-y, cries-le plus fort, je crois que les gens de fond ne t'ont pas entendu..., maugréa Camille entre ses dents.

La prenant au mot, Victoria mit ses mains en porte-voix et cria :

- N'EMPÊCHE, C'EST QUAND-MÊME GÉNIAL QUE VOUS SORTIEZ ENSEMBLE !

- La ferme ! S'exclamèrent de concert Gil et sa camarade.

Trop tard, hélas. Pour autant, le premier assaillant ne fut pas Sharon, non non non !

- Ohoho ! ~

Les cinq filles et Gil levèrent les yeux au plafond du bus, convaincus que cette voix railleuse venait d'au-dessus d'eux. En effet, le porte-bagages s'ouvrit d'un coup sur un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, qui se retourna pour se retrouver tête à l'envers, à observer les passagers avec curiosité.

- Décidément, toujours là pour faire chier le monde..., observa Chloé avec cynisme.

Ignorant la binoclarde, Break s'exclama joyeusement :

- Je viens parmi vous car je crois avoir entendu quelque chose d'intéressant... Alors comme ça, deux d'entre vous auraient trouvé l'amour ?

Une paupière fermée (ben oui, la gravité, et donc la mèche qui ne cache pas la misère... bref !), le jeune homme regarda alors ses camarades. Il fixa ainsi Typhanie et Victoria avec un grand sourire, jusqu'à ce que la blondinette grogne qu'elle se passerait bien d'un commentaire débile sur elle et son amie. C'est ainsi que le chapelier en arriva raisonnablement sur Camille et Gil, auquel il offrit un sourire... juste absolument terrifiant.

- Oh, que c'est touchant ! Annonça-t-il en joignant ses mains (ou _Xerxes Break, maître de la gravité_).

- Tu trouves aussi ? Sanglota Victoria, juste trop heureuse pour ses camarades.

Mais si il y en avait bien deux qui voyaient assez mal le fait que Break s'immisce ainsi dans leurs affaires, c'était bel et bien Gil et Camille.

Aussi cette dernière supplia-t-elle le jeune homme, une larme de crocodile au bord de l'œil :

- Par pitié, ne le répète pas aux autres ! Sinon, on est foutu !

- Pas de problème, miss ! Assura l'albinos, une main sur le cœur. Je serai muet comme une tombe !

Naturellement, dès le lendemain, tout le Lycée Pandora était au courant.

* * *

><p><em>Coucou tout le monde !<em>

_Alors, on peut pas dire que vous ne l'aurez as attendu, celui-là ! Eh oui, malgré vents et tempêtes, l'équipe d'HsP est toujours au rendez-vous !_

_J'en conviens, nos..._

Hey !

_... nos performances ne sont pas excellentes en ce moment, et pour cause ! Il se trouve que Camille et m-_

Hey, le narrateur !

_Quoi ? Tu vois pas que j'essaye de finir cette note aux lecteurs ?_

Et t'as pas le sentiment d'avoir un peu oublié quelque chose ?

_Hm ? Quoi donc ?_

_...~°0°~..._

- On est de retoooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ! S'exclama joyeusement Victoria en voyant la grande route qui menait au Lycée Pandora.

Derrière elle, tous les adolescents parlaient avec enthousiasme. Enfin, c'en était fini de cette terrible expédition dans les montagnes vosgiennes !

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que toute notre joyeuse troupe descendait de l'autocar, les professeurs accompagnants firent un dernier comptage des bêtes.

- Et... le compte est bon ! Annonça finalement Abyss avec un certain soulagement.

- C'est triste, commenta Jack avec un grand sourire. On a réussi à en perdre aucun !

De petits rires éclatèrent ça et là. Au vu de toutes ces péripéties, il s'agissait là d'un exploit notable ! Avec une certaine joie à l'idée de retrouver leurs chambres, les élèves se massèrent pour récupérer leurs bagages. Mais une fois tout le monde en direction de l'enceinte de l'établissement, la voix du chauffeur les retint

- Hey ! Z'avez oublié une valise !

Notre bande se regarda, interloquée. Impossible. Tous les élèves étaient là ! ... Wait. Ne me dites pas que...

- Oh mon Dieu..., lâcha Florine, les yeux exorbités par l'étroit.

- C'est pas vrai..., ajouta Camille.

...

- ON A OUBLIÉ LIAM DANS LES VOSGES !

**_Chapitre rédigé par Chloé_**

* * *

><p>Re-bonjour ! Alors, vous avez aimé ? Si oui, laissez un commentaire ! Si non... laissez un commentaire aussi, ça nous aide beaucoup pour progresser.<p>

Donc. Comme promis, cette petite note de fin sera différente des autres que vous aurez déjà vu ici... En voilà la raison :

_HighSchool-Pandora_, c'est un travail commencé il y a maintenant 3 ans et demi. Camille et moi avons eu des hauts et des bas, des difficultés et de grands moments de bonheur. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, nous venons de passer notre Bac (et de l'avoir, en plus, si c'est pas génial !), ce qui signifie qu'un gros fossé va se creuser entre nous dès la fin des vacances. Nous n'étudierons plus dans la même ville, et n'aurons plus le même rythme de vie non-plus (je pars en classe prépa, en maso que je suis, ce qui veut dire que mon temps pour écrire se verra largement réduit...). Ainsi, il est fort possible que cette fiction ne se voit jamais terminée. Ou alors, nous la finirons, mais sur un autre format (**par exemple :** des chapitres beaucoup plus courts et synthétiques, afin que vous voyiez tout de même ce que nous avions prévu de faire subir à nos personnage...). Car oui, sur le papier, HsP est déjà terminée. Nous savons où nous voulons nous arrêter, et nous connaissons le contenu de chacun des chapitres prévus initialement. La seule chose dont nous manquons réellement, c'est du temps. Et de l'envie, aussi, certainement, car nous avons évolué en même temps que cette fiction.

Je ne peux donc pas m'engager à vous promettre une suite sous peu, voir même une suite tout court. Voilà pourquoi les mots qui vont suivre seront peut-être les derniers sur cette fiction (cela dit, ne perdez pas espoir, on ne sait jamais...).

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier une masse de gens, qui ont permis à cette fic de devenir ce qu'elle est :

- **Camille**, qui un jour s'est tournée vers moi en me disant "_Allez, viens, on va écrire une school-fic sur_ Pandora Hearts _!_". Sans elle, vous ne liriez pas cette fic, et vous ne profiteriez pas de tout ce qui en a découlé (comme le forum, par exemple, ou même le simple fait que les chapitres les plus récents soient meilleurs que les premiers...). Donc oui, Camille, c'est notre boule d'amour, notre monstre de gentillesse, celle grâce à qui tout est arrivé, et grâce à qui tout a continué aussi longtemps !

- **Camille** (oui oui, la même)**, Florine, Typhanie et Victoria**, les originales, les vraies, qui ont accepté de donner les personnages qu'elles sont au quotidien à cette fiction, sans demander d'argent, en plus, comme c'est cool ! Si vous avez aimé ces OC's, c'est avant tout grâce à elles, car elles sont de vrais personnages de fiction dans la vie de tous les jours. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce fut un immense plaisir d'écrire sur elles !

- **les dizaines de lecteurs** qui nous ont soutenu, que ce soit pour un chapitre ou pour toute la fic. Sans lecteurs, une oeuvre ne vit pas. Et par chance, autour de cette fiction, nous avons eu un tas de personnes qui ont pris le temps de commenter, de bavarder avec nous, devenant même pour certaines de très bonnes amies... et un peu plus que ça, même... Bref, on vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires, qui nous ont donné envie de continuer, et de nous améliorer en écriture. Ne changez rien à votre bonne humeur et votre passion des écrivains expérimentaux, vous êtes tous géniaux !

Voilà... pour conclure, je tenais à vous dire qu'_HighSchool-Pandora_ aura certainement marqué un tournant dans ma petite vie. De fic, elle est passée à forum, et j'ai eu la grande chance de rencontrer un tas de personnes géniales... alors que tout est parti d'un délire sur les escaliers d'une cour de récréation. Donc si je devais retenir une seule chose de toute cette belle aventure, c'est quoi ? Ne jamais renoncer, et toujours se donner à fond pour ses rêves. Car avec de l'énergie, du courage, et un peu de chance, on parvient vraiment à faire des choses dont on ne se serait jamais cru capable auparavant. Pour la suite, en ce qui me concerne : je vais continuer à écrire, évidemment. Il est fort probable que je délaisse le domaine de la fanfiction pour les oeuvres originales, puisque j'ai enfin trouvé la flamme pour me lancer dans quelque chose de grand. Je ne sais pas où tout cela me mènera, mais une chose est certaine : je compte bien donner le meilleur de moi-même. Et qui sait, peut-être un jour, sortir un bouquin...

Allez, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Si vous voulez bavarder, n'hésitez pas à me stalker par MP ! Et si d'aventure vous vouliez nous laisser de jolis commentaires sur ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça... on vous lira avec plaisir ! ;)

Bonne continuation à tous, et peut-être à bientôt, car l'espoir fait vivre (et en plus, c'est gratuit !) !

Chloé


End file.
